


Eroninja: The Limelight

by Setsunatama3



Series: eroninja [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 137,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsunatama3/pseuds/Setsunatama3
Summary: posting this cause it should be on archive as well
Series: eroninja [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598455





	1. Chapter 1: Tenten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lemonsage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lemonsage).

> posting this cause it should be on archive as well

  
**The Fastest Way to a Girl’s Heart is with Something Sharp and Pointy**  
  
Tenten stepped out of the rundown and abandoned apartment building in which the basement entrance to the Den was housed. Knowing that at one time Orochimaru had called it home always left the kunoichi with a feeling of dread especially when in the early morning or late at night when she was alone. Looking back at the entrance she smiled at how the ominous place now served as a cover for what was becoming a home away from home for many of the kunoichi in Naruto’s life. The addition of the Harem Room guaranteed that at the very least the underground of Konoha would be reclaimed from Orochimaru’s legacy, but to be replaced with what she wasn’t quite sure yet.  
  
That wasn’t to say that others hadn’t already come to a decision after all she knew that Tsunade probably considered it her true home. Yet to Tenten, she still wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted from the relationship with Naruto just yet. She was still reeling from the fact that according to the Hokage, she hadn’t truly been bound until she submitted in the hotsprings upon their return to Wave.  
  
She subconsciously rubbed near where her fox mark was and upon realizing what she was doing so smiled before sighing at the confusion she felt. The truth was that her problem stemmed from the simple matter that outside of being a kunoichi she had never given much thought to anything else. However, she had been thinking about a great deal lately, mainly and not surprisingly, because of Tsunade. During their training sessions the Hokage was everything Tenten had always imagined. She smiled as she had to amend herself since at times getting the Hokage motivated to train could prove rather difficult, especially if she was gambling or enjoying a cup of sake. Tsunade didn’t overindulge like she used too, but Tenten had learned that they were vices the Hokage had enjoyed even before all the grief and sadness had entered her life. When Tsunade was focused solely on training the Legendary Kunoichi of her dreams came out in spades, and yet Tenten had learned that even then, behind the legend she was just another woman. A woman in love it turned out having watched the Hokage once blush like a school girl when she presented a homemade bento to Naruto. Watching the Hokage gush over the blond had stirred feelings inside of Tenten that she didn’t even consider herself capable of. One of them had been a longing to experience the happiness she could see written on her idol’s face from the simple act of feeding her lover food from the homemade meal she had prepared.  
  
The black-haired kunoichi reached her apartment and not for the first time found it kind of depressing. She used to feel that way when she had first moved in after joining the shinobi academy. For Tenten it had been a life-altering decision but considering what she had been used to coming home to an empty apartment after school had taken some getting used too. Now she figured it was because of the atmosphere she had just left as the Harem Room had just been so full of vigor and life. Plus the night filled with hot and sweaty sex hadn’t hurt either.  
  
Being reminded of her activities Tenten made a straight line for the bathroom since she would be training with her team throughout the day. Pulling the buns loose, she let her hair fall along her back and after stripping, she stared at her reflection. The woman that stared back appeared satisfied if not happy and she wondered what it was that she was searching for. Her mind provided a hint as she remembered how Tsunade had clung lovingly to Naruto through Shiho’s retelling of the history found in the scroll. She shook off the vision as she needed to get moving unless she planned to be late and considering how unyouthful her eccentric teammate, who had been left in charge of the training by their equally eccentric teacher, found tardiness. She did not want to find out what crazy punishment he would come up with if she wasn’t on time.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten stepped out of her shower having needed to clean off the filth and grim she had accumulated although through less pleasant activities then what had prompted her morning shower. Toweling off, she looked at her side and frowned at the lack of a bruise having been sure there would be one as a result of a kick she had failed to block from Lee during training. Guessing that maybe he hadn’t hit as hard as she had thought.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, she walked naked to her closet and threw it open to look for something to wear. She felt nervous in a way that only the direst of circumstances had ever affected her. A short humorless laugh escaped her as she felt it was a pity that a family dinner was the reason for it. Pulling out a pink shirt with wooden toggles, set in a more formal version of the shirt she had worn as a genin, she laid it on her bed before returning to the bathroom. There she put her hair back up in its usual buns before brushing her teeth and handling some other grooming. When she was finished, she stood back to look at her nude form. Seeing an attractive and beautiful woman she built up her self-esteem for the coming barrage. She quickly got dressed, but before leaving the apartment, she pulled several ryo from her wallet. Stuffing it in a coffee jar atop of her refrigerator, she smiled as she figured a few more missions and she’d have reached her goal. Putting it back, she grabbed up her keys and hoped the night would end quickly.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten sat at her family’s dinner table wondering why it was she hadn’t found some reason to avoid coming over. For the past hour, she had listened politely if somewhat disinterestedly as her older brothers and sisters filled their parents’ in about the latest going on in their lives. Her dad would grunt at the appropriate places appearing more interested in the food on his plate though. Her mom however was the warmer of the two although to Tenten the woman was often cold to the point that she had been surprised to have been invited to dinner.  
  
The reason for the hostility was due to a decision that Tenten made back when she was four years old. Since that moment she had been considered the black sheep of the family of which she was the tenth of fourteen children. The reason for that was seated around the table as each of Tenten’s brothers were either successful businessmen, lawyers, and one was even a doctor. Her sisters though were all housewives and that was the crux of the problem between her parents and her.  
  
Tenten’s father was a mid-level bureaucrat, who had risen as far as he could within Konoha’s public works office. It was a civilian agency that handled the Village’s maintenance such as streets and sanitation. Her father had made a better than average salary which he had funneled into a comfy lifestyle for his family, as well as making sure his sons attended the best schools and colleges. The daughters however, although well treated, were destined for an arranged marriage to a man with connections that her father could parlay into continuing his rise up the ranks of society. His own marriage was how he had gotten his cushy job from his father-in-law, who had also been best friends with his father.  
  
Tenten was eating quietly and secretly pleased with how the dinner was progressing. Usually when she had been invited to these family gatherings she would feel the quiet smoldering anger from her father and brothers for her perceived disrespect for choosing to become a kunoichi. Her sisters would be mirror reflections of the coolness her mother gave off whenever she was around. However her eldest brother surprised her by suddenly asking, “So Tenten, I’ve heard you have become Tsunade’s apprentice.”  
  
Caught in mid-chew and not used to being the center of attention, she swallowed heavily and replied, “Y-yes that’s true…” Feeling like maybe things had turned a corner with her family she began to say, “It’s really been eye opening and…”  
  
“That’s great,” her businessman brother said friendlily cutting her off in a tone that told her that he could truly care less. “I bet you hear all sorts of interesting things during your training huh?”  
  
Again, she was surprised when her mother spoke up saying, “I thought we discussed about bringing this up over dinner.”  
  
“What’s going on?” the kunoichi said confused.  
  
“Noth…” her mother began to say.  
  
“I’m merely curious if you’ve heard anything about a bill going before the Clan Council. The Hokage’s been hot to get it through and has faced some opposition.”  
  
“This isn’t the time or pl…”  
  
“Xiao be silent,” Tenten’s father said angrily. Her mother lapsed into silence while looking down at her lap, and for the first time ever Tenten saw the woman was considering snapping back at her husband. Her father leveled a hard stare at Tenten and again the kunoichi was four years old telling her father she wanted to be a kunoichi. “What your brother wants to know is if bill TR-one hundred and three going to pass.”  
  
Now knowing why she had been treated somewhat warmly Tenten said, “That’s why I was invited here tonight? So you could get some inside information?”  
  
“Look at the big picture here,” her brother replied hastily, “If that bill passes it’ll open up some interesting opportunities. We could make a killing if we know beforehand whether it’s going to pass or not.”  
  
“I don’t know anything,” Tenten said tossing her chopsticks onto her plate, “and even if I did, I wouldn’t betray her trust by…”  
  
Her father slammed his hand down on the table and pointing at her accusingly said, “So once more you will turn your back on this family. Have you no shame?”  
  
“Me…” Tenten said incredulously. Standing angrily she shouted, “I’m the one that’s turned her back on the family?! I’m not the one that forced a four year old to live by herself when she decided to follow her dream.”  
  
“Why shouldn’t I have?” Her father replied angrily, “Then, like now, you’ve shown that you have no interest in helping this family.”  
  
“How’d I show that huh? By being someone who wasn’t willing to just be something you could marry off for some points later on down the road,” Tenten fired back.  
  
Her father shot to her feet shouting, “Do not take that tone with me? Look at your sisters. They live good lives and want for nothing.”  
  
Tenten did look around at her sisters and could not fault her father’s opinion as they were all wearing clothes that would cost her a week’s pay based solely on C-ranked mission. The jewelry many of them had on would bump it up to a month’s. However undeterred Tenten said, “Perhaps… but it is a life that would have left me wanting. I don’t need a man to provide my happiness.”  
  
Turning on her heel she left, ignoring him as he called, “Get back here. I’m not done speaking.” Yet Tenten didn’t slow down as she was done listening.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She wasn’t aware really of where she was going until she came to a stop in front a store she had spent many an hour in, Chan’s House of Daggers. Pushing open the front door, it hit a bell signaling to the proprietor that he had a customer. Looking around, she looked through the racks of weapons with only a passing interest. She thought she saw another customer pass by through one of them, and had the feeling the person was trying not to be seen by her. But her curiosity was deflected when a familiar and friendly voice said, “Ah Tenten, it’s good to see you.”  
  
She smiled warmly as she replied, “It’s good to see you two Mr. Chan.”  
  
Chuckling, the older man said, “How many times most I tell you? Call me Jackie. Calling me mister makes me feel old.” He smiled at her, before asking, “Now what brings you to my shop tonight?”  
  
“Do you think I can use “it” for a while?”  
  
“Of course,” he said warmly before turning and tripping over a polearm that someone had put back haphazardly. “Wowaaahhhh,” the man said as he began both to catch and prevent being skewered by the weapons that his tripping had set in motion.  
  
Tenten watched in both fascination and horror as the man despite being in his mid-forties nimbly managed to prevent disaster. After placing the last item back in place he said, “Where is that Jade? I told her to straighten up before going home.”  
  
Tenten followed shaking her head. She knew he was a skilled warrior, but when she had asked if he was a shinobi he had laughingly said, “Oh no. I have no talent for that, but I was something of an adventurer in my youth. Now I’m just a simple shop keeper.”  
  
“Jade still giving you trouble,” Tenten said amused following the shop owner as he headed to the back where the register was.  
  
Jackie sighed, “Now I believe I know what my uncle went through. She’s seemed to have caught the adventurer’s bug.”  
  
  
Having spent quite some time listening to Jackie as he told tales of his past exploits she said, “Well you did sort of encourage you know.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Jackie said heading behind the counter, behind which was mounted the three most valuable weapons in the store.  
  
Tenten stared in amazement at the items closest to ceiling saying, “I still can’t believe you actually have a pair of katana made by Melk the Sharpener. I thought the Samurai of Iron Country frowned on outsourcing weapons made in their borders.”  
  
“Oh they do,” Jackie replied pulling a ladder in front of where the weapons were. “However Melk is not officially bound to the Samurai there. They just are his biggest customers. I put that order in twenty years ago when I first inherited the shop from my uncle.”  
  
“Still no one is going to be able to afford those swords,” Tenten said eyeing the price tag. “Maybe if your shop was located in Kirigakure, you’d find a buyer despite how expensive they are. But Konoha isn’t exactly a village known for its swordsmen.”  
  
“I actually already have a buyer,” Jackie said having climbed the ladder and was reaching for the crescent blade mounted beneath the pair of katana, “I’m surprised you didn’t see him. Anyway he should be back soon. He was surprised at the price and needed to get some more money. He also bought some fingerless gloves. The same brand you enjoy so much to be exact.” Stepping down from the ladder, he held it out reverently as he said, “The Blue Dragon. It’s said to have been the personal weapon of a shinobi by the name of Guan Yu. At least that is what the old man that sold it to me at a yard sale told me. Still whether the claim is true or not, there is no denying its craftsmanship nor that the metal of the blade can be charged with the wielder’s chakra making it a very potent weapon. Still I am rather surprised by your interest in it. You always tended to prefer the weapons that one can throw.”  
  
Tenten nodded as she took the blade from the shop keep saying, “I’ve been training in getting in close. I’m trying to broaden my skills.”  
  
“A wise decision,” Jackie said. Nodding towards the back corner of his shop where people could try some of the various weapons on practice dummies he said, “Please practice to your heart’s content.”  
  
Tenten bowed her head in thanks and heading towards the center of the practice area began going through various kata while letting her mind wander to the past.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A four year old Tenten was sleeping in a chair in the lobby of the Hokage Mansion. A warm and gentle voice said, “Tenten…Tenten.” Waking, she sat up afraid and disoriented causing the old man that had woken her to say, “It’s alright child. But for heaven’s sake why are you sleeping here.”  
  
Remembering the fight with her father, and recognizing the Hokage, she began crying as she said, “Daddy said I can’t be a kunoichi. He said that as long as I lived under his roof, I was living by his rules.”  
  
The Hokage nodded sadly before he said, “But what do you want Tenten?”  
  
“Y-you know my name,” the she said her crying stopping for a moment due to her surprise, not really having caught on that he had used it to wake her.  
  
“Naturally, I make it a habit to learn all the names of those wishing to become shinobi. You applied yesterday, did you not?”  
  
She nodded her head rapidly causing him to laugh warmly as he recalled, “If I’m not mistaken you hit all the marks for the skill assessment portion. The instructor said he has never seen such natural talent. He says you’d make a natural long-range fighter”  
  
“But I want to be a medic-nin like Lady Tsunade,” Tenten said causing the Hokage to smile at her.  
  
“Well you will need to practice quite hard in chakra control,” The Hokage said kindly. “But are you sure this is what you want? Your father happened to see me as I was coming here and has already made his displeasure known. Following this path may be a lonely one. Are you sure you wish to travel it?”  
  
Tenten looked down at her toes as she thought over what the Hokage said. Her mind flashed to the wedding of her eldest sister, who had dreamed of being an idol but had given up her dream to marry the son of her father’s boss. Although young, she was old enough to understand that due to the nepotism within her dad’s public sector job, having a familial connection with his boss would only benefit him in the long run. Not willing to give up her own dreams the young girl nodded once saying, “I’m sure.”  
  
The Hokage nodded pleased as he said, “Then let us speak with your father and let him know what you’ve decided. Perhaps together we can make him understand your passion.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten continued swinging the blade around moving about gracefully. Her father hadn’t understood and had demanded Tenten abandon her desire to become a kunoichi. She had refused and as a result had been kicked out of her home. The Hokage had helped her pack before leading her to an apartment building telling her that until she graduated, she would be allowed to stay there rent free. An old lady that also lived within the building provided the meals for her and the other academy children that chose to live there. Or like her had no alternative.  
  
Ending her recollection, she also ended her kata and became aware that quite some time had passed due to how sweaty she was. Heading to the counter she handed the Blue Dragon over to the owner who asked, “Did it help?”  
  
Tenten nodded, before answering, “It did. Thanks again, I’ll definitely be back.” She quickly left although she had the feeling that she and Jackie had not been the only two in the shop. Wondering if the other customer had come back without her noticing, which she admitted was totally possible due to her zoning out as she practiced. She wondered who it had been, since she felt it would be a shame if the buyer of the Melk Blades was just a collector of fine swords. Deciding to ask Jackie the next time she stopped by. She headed home to shower and change so that she could get some sleep and put the day behind her.  
  
Upon entering her home she tossed her keys without looking easily hitting the basket she kept them in. She was just about to strip out of her clothes when a knock sounded at her door. Wondering who it could be, she answered it and surprised at who was on the other end said, “M-mom.”  
  
“May I come in Tenten?”  
  
The kunoichi considered saying no, but nevertheless stepped aside to let her pass before shutting the door behind her. Her mother looked around the small apartment commenting, “It’s rather bare don’t you think.”  
  
Tenten shrugged walking past her mother saying, “Most of my valuables are sealed in scrolls. Helps keep down on clutter.”  
  
“I was talking about the walls,” her mom replied, “It doesn’t look like a woman lives here.”  
  
Tenten huffed annoyed saying, “Did you come here to comment on my lack of interior design skills? Or are you here to plead the case of how my father is right, and I’m a selfish brat because I didn’t want to become a bride to one of his cronies.”  
  
Her mother looked at her sadly before saying, “Actually I wanted to say. I’m very proud of you.” Tenten was shocked since she had always figured her mom had felt similarly as her father. Continuing she said, “I’m sorry I’ve never told you that before. Unfortunately, I don’t have your courage and he is my husband.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Tenten, its okay, that wasn’t a complaint. Your father has been very good to me, and although I may not have always agreed with him. It was my duty to support him. That was how I was raised. I’ve always been a little jealous of how brave you are. I suppose it is a necessity in your profession.”  
  
Tenten at a loss for words asked, “Why did you come?”  
  
“I’m not sure really,” her mother said heading for the door, “I suppose I just wanted to let you know that. But there is one other thing. You said you don’t need a man to make you happy. That may be true, but I think you will find that if you do find one, then your life would be complete in a way you didn’t think possible.”  
  
Tenten thought of Naruto but still wasn’t sure where he stood in her heart at the moment. Her mother reached her door and before she opened it, Tenten asked, “And what about you? Are you happy?”  
  
Her mother paused for a moment before looking back and saying, “Yes, he can be a hard man to love. But I do, and that is why even though it broke my heart to let you go I supported him. To your father everything was dedicated to raising our family’s status and through his efforts our children and grandchildren live better lives than we did.”  
  
More speaking of her sisters than brothers, Tenten asked, “But are they happy?”  
  
A look of uncertainty appeared on her mother’s face but she answered truthfully, “I don’t know. I like to believe they are, but I can’t answer with any certainty either. What about you? Are you happy?”  
  
“I’m not sure either,” she admitted, while wondering why it was she couldn’t answer the simple question considering she believed she had achieved most of what she had wanted as a child. Her mother smiled at her with a degree of melancholy before stepping out of Tenten’s apartment and life once more.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Aw, come on Tsunade that’s going too far,” Naruto shouted having to avoid a monstrous piece of dirt and gravel the Hokage sent flying towards him. Despite his words though the blond ran towards it, and leaping atop of it ran over the flying boulder to leap towards her. He then created a clone which he tossed at his lover, who in turn easily side stepped it and smashed it into the ground. But the clone had served its purpose as it burst into smoke allowing Naruto to approach without fear of meeting a similar fate. As the smoke cloud cleared, Tsunade was forced backwards by Naruto as he continuously attacked her, hoping to prevent the kunoichi from being able to strike out at him. His strategy worked for the most part until he connected with a kick to her stomach that caused Tsunade to bounce up against a large tree. However, instead of attacking Naruto as he paused to give her a moment. She turned on her heel kicking the base of the tree. Her foot easily shattered the trunk causing it to topple over right onto where he was standing. “That’s not right,” the blond said before jumping to the side to avoid being driven into the ground like a nail.  
  
Tenten smiled but then looked down at her hand to focus on her training, and the leaf that stubbornly remained whole despite her efforts. Cupping them again, the kunoichi remembered how she had arrived at Training Field S that morning surprised to find Naruto waiting with the Hokage. She had actually been surprised to receive an invitation to meet for some training since Konoha was still abuzz from the chakra wave that had passed through it. Since then almost all of Tsunade’s time had been filled with meetings to discuss the event and how best to proceed in the wake of it. But she had learned that a spot had opened in her schedule due to Yakumo’s appearing at a Clan Meeting that Danzou had conveyed earlier than it was scheduled, and as a result a bunch of business had been taken care of. Including the passing of the trade bill her family was interested in. Tenten pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind before her anger at her father could distract her.  
  
_She had quickly learned why Naruto was present though when Tsunade had handed her a piece of paper and told her to channel her chakra into it. When it had split in two, the Hokage had smiled pleased as she said, “As I thought, you have a Wind Element to your chakra.”_  
_/]  
[/“Is that good?” Tenten asked not really sure what the Hokage meant or why Naruto seemed so excited_  
_/]  
[/Tsunade nodded saying, “Absolutely, I think you’ll find it suits your fighting style quite well, especially now that you want to get in close and mix it up. Naruto, why don’t you show her.”_  
_/]  
[/The jinchuriki nodded pulling a shuriken from his pouch. Holding his free hand out so that his palm was facing up he placed the shuriken on it. Tenten wondered what the blond was doing until it raised up a few inches and began spinning. As it spun, she noticed the shuriken getting covered in a whitish chakra like a thin cloud which obscured it slightly. Pointing his hand towards a boulder, the blond blew on his hand and the shuriken shot away like a bottle rocket. Surprised at the speed, she lost track of it for a moment but reacquired it just as the shuriken smashed into the boulder cutting through it easily._  
_/]  
[/Tenten looked back at Naruto in shock to see him smiling amused at her opened mouth surprise. “Cool huh,” he said excitedly, “Asuma has wind chakra too and those knives he carries are even made of a metal that can allow him to channel his chakra through them. Not just coat it like I did for that shuriken.”_  
_/]  
[/Now more eager than ever to buy the Blue Dragon the pole armed crescent blade she had been saving for she eagerly asked, “How long will it take me to learn to channel my chakra like that?”_  
_/]  
[/Tsunade and Naruto shared a look before the Hokage answered, “Most likely a couple of years. It took Naruto months to learn and that was with hundreds of shadow clones helping.”_  
_/]  
[/Tenten looked a little crestfallen but nevertheless shook it off as Naruto said, “Don’t worry Tenten. I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time.”_  
  
Tenten opened her cupped hands and saw the leaf she held between them was still maddeningly in one piece. Blowing out a breath in frustration, she turned to see what Naruto and Tsunade were up too. She couldn’t help but smile softly as she saw Naruto sitting against a tree with Tsunade’s back pressed against his chest. The woman was sipping from a saucer of sake which when it was empty was filled by the blond man both Tsunade and she called lover. The two were surrounded by a destroyed training field, and Tenten knew that part of the reason the Hokage was so rough on it was because she took a perverse pleasure in destroying it ever since the head groundskeeper had complained to her about Naruto’s penchant for destruction. The two lovers noticed her staring at them so Naruto shouted, “Hey, why don’t you take a break with us?”  
  
“Um…that’s okay…” she replied not sure why she felt embarrassed at the scene considering some of the others she had shared with them, “I need to get going. I have a shift watching the main gate in twenty minutes.”  
  
She began gathering her equipment and was surprised when a pair of feet began to approach her. Turning she saw Naruto had created a clone as the original was still being used as a cushion by the Hokage who had spun enough to begin kissing him. The clone smiled at her before asking, “Tomorrow, how about you and I go out on a date?”  
  
Again Tenten was struck by surprise at her nervousness but nodded as she said, “Sure that would be great.”  
  
The clone smiled brightly causing Tenten’s heart to speed up a little due to its exuberance as it replied, “That’s awesome, I’ll see you tomorrow at seven then.”  
  
The clone burst into smoke causing Tenten to look at Naruto to see that the Hokage was snuggled into his chest sleeping contently as the blond held her lovingly. He looked at her giving her a wink which caused her face to redden. Quickly turning on her heel, she ran off wondering why she was acting so strangely with a man that had already seen her naked quite a few times.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten stared at her reflection and although pleased with how she looked admitted to feeling a little down. That morning Tenten still excited about learning her chakra nature had decided to splurge and buy the Blue Dragon. Unfortunately, when she had arrived at the shop that morning she had learned that not only had the man that bought the Melk Blades come back. He had also bought the Blue Dragon as well. Disappointed, she had returned home and considered telling Naruto that she didn’t feel like going out. But in the end she had decided to go through with it.  
  
Running her hands down her frame in order to smooth out the white cheongsam dress, which had a floral pattern around both the midsection and the hem of it, she had chosen for the night. Tenten wondered why it was Naruto had asked her out for the evening. With many of his other lovers being closer to him, she didn’t understand why he would choose her. She henged her features to look like the persona that Naruto’s lovers had created in order to date him openly and drank the potion that Tsume had created to give her a scent the Inuzuka of the village would attribute to that person. Giving the mirror another glance, she struck a pose and winked at her reflections. Unlike his other lovers, who when they pretended to be the made up woman kept their hair their natural color and in the style they liked Tenten had decided to try something different. As a result, instead of the twin buns, she had put her long hair in an intricate pony-tail that ran down the center of her back.  
  
A red flash appeared in her apartment as Naruto arrived while henged as the male half of the false couple that had been created for him to date. Smiling at her, he approached and kissed her gently on the cheek before asking, “Are you ready?”  
  
She nodded, so he pulled her close and they appeared in the hotel room that Tayuya and Hana had rented when they pretended to be the couple in order to set-up the personas’ backstory. Naruto placed an arm around her shoulders and led her from the room towards the restaurant. It was a rather expensive one and Tenten was grateful, but the atmosphere reminded her of the meal at her parents. Not that Naruto didn’t try to make it enjoyable, but after placing their orders, he must have sensed her discomfort as he asked, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Tenten said not wanting to be the rain cloud hanging over the evening. She looked down at her lap for a moment before giving the room a quick sweep.  
  
Naruto must have sensed the reason because when the waiter came back he said, “Can we get these to go?”  
  
The waiter looked surprised since it was obvious that people came to the restaurant to be seen eating there. The idea that people would suddenly leave proved foreign to him. He tried to explain this to the henged Naruto, who replied, “Forget it then. We’ll eat somewhere else. I’m not even sure how they could call this a five star restaurant. It didn’t even have any ramen.”  
  
Tenten giggled at the face the man made as Naruto paid for the untouched meal and grabbed the kunoichi’s hand as he led her from the place. The two ended up at Ichiraku where she said, “I’m sorry, you wasted all that money because of me.”  
  
Naruto slammed his bowl down as he finished gobbling the contents before saying, “Don’t worry about it. Besides I’d always rather have Ayame’s ramen then some crappy food that didn’t even cover the plate.” Ayame smiled at Naruto before moving to help a customer at the opposite end of the bar. The man looked over at Tenten and looking serious asked, “Will you tell me now?”  
  
Sighing, the kunoichi said, “I guess the place just roused some unpleasant memories. It sort of reminded me of my family. I mean the waiter said it himself, people eat there for the reputation of being able to say that they have. It just seems so empty… kind of like your plate was.” She added the last part with some humor causing Naruto to laugh.  
  
“Tell me about it,” the jinchuriki said, “It looked pretty but if your first thought is where’s the rest. You can’t call that a meal.” He grew serious though asking, “Are you saying, your family was like that… empty.”  
  
“No…” the kunoichi said quickly, “Only it was like the meal, they are more concerned with appearance then then the substance. I’ve always been the black eye of my family because I didn’t want to follow the plan. My father’s always been concerned with status and therefore felt we should be too. But all I ever wanted to be is a kunoichi, and wasn’t willing to give it up to be some trophy wife.”  
  
Naruto nodded, “Is that why finding yourself bound to me was so upsetting?”  
  
“Maybe…” Tenten said not exactly sure, but figured it was closer to the truth then not.  
  
Paying for the meal, the henged man held his hand out to Tenten saying, “Come on.” Seeing his bright smile lifted her spirits from talking about her family. Grabbing it, she laughed as she was pulled from the stool to follow after the jinchuriki. Their next stop was a bar where Tenten had a great time playing darts and not only beat Naruto, ended up making a few hundred ryo hustling some of the other patrons.  
  
As the night drew to a close Tenten was giggling as Naruto recalled making a side bet with the bartender that she would be able to make a bullseye blindfolded and the look on the man’s face when she not only had, but done it six times. Approaching the hotel, she asked, “Naruto… why did you pick me tonight?”  
  
She could tell Naruto wasn’t sure how to respond but finally he said, “Tonight’s the two month anniversary of when you and I first got together.”  
  
Tenten’s eyes grew wide and feeling horrible said, “I-i-I forgot…”  
  
“Hey, I’m not upset,” quickly calming her. “I mean it wasn’t like you were exactly thrilled. I almost considered going with the night you, me, and Tsunade were together. But maybe we can do that next week.”  
  
He winked at her causing her to blush at the images such an idea put in her head, but still feeling bad said, “Still…”  
  
“Why do you want to feel bad?” Naruto said with a shake of his head. “I’m not upset and besides I spent the first month anniversary feeling sorry for myself and depressed.” He pulled her to a side path where they came out near one of Konoha’s parks. Sitting her down on a bench, he said, “I was going to give this to you in the hotel room but…well here.”  
  
He placed a scroll in her hands and unraveling it she saw a seal like the one she used to store her weapons. Biting her thumb she placed it one the seal and in a puff of smoke the Blue Dragon appeared in her lap. She stared at it in amazement but then looking sad said, “I don’t deserve this. I didn’t get you anything.”  
  
Naruto knelt down in front of her and cupping her face said, “Of course you did Tenten. You gave me it plenty of times tonight.”  
  
Confused she asked, “W-what’s that.”  
  
“Your precious smile,” the blond, although at the moment his hair was orange, said. “I just want you to be happy and so long as you can smile at me that is all I need.”  
  
Tenten felt as if something had broken in her from the blond’s words. But whatever it was, she couldn’t say she missed it as her body flushed with warmth and before she knew it she was kissing the man. It was nothing like any of the ones they had shared up to that point, but to her it would always be the most memorable. When it ended, she stared at him and said, “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Should we head back?”  
  
She nodded and sealed the weapon back into the scroll. She clung to his arm feeling like a blushing bride as they turned onto a crowded street and people stared at them. She knew a few of them were looks of confusion as the people no doubt wondered why the red head that her henged persona had been before, was replaced with raven hair. Not to mention her sense of style had obvious changed since Naruto and Tayuya had pretended to be the couple. However even those looks just filled Tenten with pride as she felt like showing off and was presenting the man that she had chosen as hers.  
  
The two walked in silence until Tenten realized that if Naruto had bought the Blue Dragon then he had bought the Melk Blades as well. Curious she asked, “Naruto, you bought those katana as well right? Why?”  
  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying, “Actually those are also a part of your gift. They were what I originally planned to buy you, but I saw you the other night practicing with that polearm and well you looked so beautiful with it I decided to get it for you. The swords are sealed into that scroll just a little further down.”  
  
“I can’t accept those. They are too expensive I’ll try and re…”  
  
“Don’t bother,” Naruto said cutting her off, “Sure they were expensive, but it’s not like I’m hurting for money. I just used some of the reward I got for killing that asshole from Akatsuki. He had quite the bounty on his head. Not to mention there’s the S-ranked pay I got for taking out Shinno and his Sky Country plot. Or saving the Priestess Shion from…”  
  
“I get it, I get it,” Tenten said feeling a little jealous at how accomplished her lover was.  
  
Naruto chuckled and Tenten pulled his arm a little closer to her body confident that she could now honestly tell her mother that she was happy with the path she had chosen.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten stepped into the hotel room and moved towards center of it as Naruto closed the door. She felt nervous which struck her as odd considering all she had already experienced with the blond. She heard the lock click in place and as soon as it did she dropped her henge.  
  
Naruto turning from the door said, “Your hair…”  
  
Guessing he must have figured she had just henged it to be in the braided ponytail she had worn. She kept her back towards him and pulled the braid over her shoulder and playing with it asked, “Do you like it?”  
  
“To be honest, I’ve always liked how you normally wore your hair. But this is nice too,” the blond said having dropped his henge as well. “What should we do now? Do you want me to…”  
  
Tenten spun and kissed him hungrily as he approached surprising Naruto with her aggressiveness. Although it didn’t take but a second for him to return the heated kiss as his tongue began to dance with hers. Pulling back, Tenten began to slink backwards and undoing her dress let it slip down her frame to the floor. Growing aroused as Naruto stared at her hungrily she said, “This is an anniversary right? How do you think people usually end such nights?”  
  
Naruto smiled as he followed in her wake taking off his own clothes as he followed her. Tenten’s knees hit the bed just as he was upon her so siting back she stopped him by placing a hand on his stomach. Her other hand sought out his tool and giving it a stroke pulled a groan from the jinchuriki’s throat. She then began to lick all around the tip as she continued to fist his length.  
  
“Damn Tenten, keep going.” Tenten swallowed what she could and hummed causing him to groan, “Fuck…”  
  
He began pushing his cock further and further past her lips. Tenten removed her hand to allow more and more of his dick into her mouth and soon found him poking at the entrance to her throat. She gagged causing Naruto to back off, but she gripped his ass cheeks to hold him in place. She then slowly moved her face closer to his groin. As his tip poked her throat again, she relaxed her it so that this time if continued unabated. She continued forward until her nose touched his groin and he moaned her name. She slowly backed off until she could breathe before plunging her mouth down on his length again. She continued like that until she grew used to his cock plunging into her throat so that she could increase the pace. Soon she was bobbing on his cock and deepthroating him with ease. Under her oral ministrations Naruto was soon nearing his release which he warned her of when he said, “Tenten, shit I’m cumming.”  
  
Tenten used the warning to swallow all of his cock so that when he fired off, he shot his seed right down her throat. Tenten pulled back off his cock and swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip pulling another groan from him.  
  
Tenten let his cock pop out of her mouth and let out a sultry hum of enjoyment. Naruto gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her into the bed causing her to laugh as he climbed atop of her. Kissing her, he began to massage her breast causing her to moan and rub her crotch against his as she sought out his cock.  
  
Naruto pulled back to stare into her eyes and giving her a small peck on the lips asked, “Are you ready?”  
  
Tenten gave a small nod and kissed his lips and moaned when he pushed his cock inside of her. He moved slowly causing her to pant with lust as she began working her hips to meet his thrusts. “Oh god, don’t stop. Keep moving.”  
  
The two lovers continued moving against each other moving slowly as they traded feather light kisses and touches. Soon, though both of their desires to cum got the better of them and they began to increase the speed of their actions. “F-fuck,” Tenten said her voice growing louder and louder, “keep pounding my pussy. Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me.”  
  
Reaching down she gripped his ass and squeezed it to encourage him to pound away at her snatch. Not that he needed any as he began to use longer and deeper strokes to churn her insides. “Tenten you’re gripping me so tightly,” Naruto grunted before kissing her neck.  
  
Tenten shrieked as his cock hit her womb racking her whole body with pleasure causing her to raise her legs straight into the air. She then wrapped them tightly around his hips and locked feet together. Now using her feet as well as her hands to pull him against her, she shouted, “More… more… give it to me. I want to feel you exploding deep inside me.”  
  
“Fuck,” Naruto grunted as he gave her what she wanted and exploded coating her walls with his seed. Tenten screamed as she came from having her womb filled for the first time and clenched her lover even tighter. When the spasm finally died down she sagged beneath him and kissed his face and chest gently. “That was…”  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her surprising the two lovers. Naruto got up reapplying his henge and wrapping the blanket around his waist answered the door. Tenten covered herself with a sheet and blushed when an equally red-cheeked woman appeared on the other side. “Is something the matter,” Naruto asked the purple-haired hotel employee whose nametag read, ‘Ami.’  
  
“U-um, I’m sorry to…sorry to disturb you…but your lov… activities are bothering the other guests. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to keep it down.”  
  
“S-sorry,” Naruto said sounding embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head while holding the blanket up with the other, “we will try to be more mindful of the other guests.”  
  
Ami seemed to blank out as she stared at the well-muscled chest of the henged Naruto. Shaking herself, she said, “O-okay, sorry to disturb you.”  
  
Naruto closed the door and turning to Tenten said, “Maybe we should head to my place.”  
  
Tenten smirked before dropping the sheet and saying, “I don’t think I can wait that long.” She spread her legs widely and reached down to wipe up some of his escaped seed before sticking it in her mouth. Once her digits were clean she said, “My womb is already thirsty for more, please don’t make it wait.”  
  
Watching his lover reach down to scoop up more of his seed, Naruto had to agree that using a near instantaneous transportation jutsu did seem like an eternity to wait to have Tenten wrapped around him again so dropping the towel as he leapt onto the bed to end both of their cravings.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tenten awoke in the hotel room feeling both sore and satisfied or as her teacher would say, “Full of Youth.” Her eyes still closed, she felt for where Naruto should have been but only felt a cool mattress. Opening her eyes she sighed since she would have liked to start the day right with some hot morning loving, but knew as things were his time was extremely limited some days. She turned to look at the clock on the night stand and her eyes grew wide in surprise at the time. She was about to leap out of bed to head to training since she was extremely late, but stopped upon noticing something else on the table. Picking it up, she felt her heart flutter as it was a rose wrapped around a kunai.  
  
The flower part of the rose was sticking out of the loop of the handle with the stem wrapped around the kunai portion. Falling back in bed, she stared at it and decided to stay put, after all it wasn’t everyday a kunoichi decided that she was in love. A month from now she’d be the one planning the anniversary and maybe she’d let Tsunade help.  
  
**Next Chapter: Sakura**  
  
**Author’s Note: Well here is the companion story. Basically the chapters will be like this one giving a more in-depth look into Naruto’s lovers’ minds and circumstances. Not to mention allow me to show situations that don’t exactly tie into the main plot. Anyway please let me know what you think. Thanks and until next time, The Lemon Sage**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

  
**A Heart No Longer in Autumn**  
  
  
Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree during a warm and sunny summer like day. She was naked as was the man whose head was in her lap. The trees were in full bloom cascading the area in brilliant shades of white and pink. Normally the area would be littered with people to take in the sight. Something which registered in the back of her mind, however she pushed it aside to concentrate on the man using her lap as a pillow. She reached down to gently stroke his cheek and smiled as his blue eyes lit up at her touch. She looked up and in the distance saw a man wearing a white shirt that exposed a good deal of his chest. His dark eyes landed on her and she shivered as they focused on her although they didn’t seem to pay any particular attention to her lack of dress. Suddenly though the warmth of her lover faded so she looked down to see that a large gaping wound had appeared in his chest. The light in his eyes were gone as he stared up at the sky without seeing anything. “Naruto,” she gasped in horror and shock as she reached down to cup his face.  
  
Her gaze was pulled away as she felt the man at the end of the field begin closing with her and the corpse that had been her lover. He rested his hand on the handle of the sword strapped to his back at his hip level. As he approached the trees died around him as the sky grew cloudy as if the summer was giving way to winter. He moved agonizingly slow as he closed the distance between them. Finally he stood over them and Sakura felt as if he was inspecting his handy work. She stared up at him as tears began to leak from her eyes. At the moment all she wanted him to do was finish it and join her lover in death. Yet the man must have sensed as much since he smirked at her in his familiar manner although now it didn’t appear nearly as appealing as she had remembered it.  
  
In an act she could only attribute to cruelty, he turned and began to walk away in order to leave her with the pain. In fury and anger she shouted, “Sasu…”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Sakura!” A voice shouted causing the pink-haired maiden to shoot up in her bed. She held her hand over her heart and could feel it beating madly. She took a few steadying breaths as it calmed down. She placed the hand down and felt something next to her. Picking it up, she stared at it and felt the last vestiges of her nightmare disappear as the daffodil Naruto must have left for her reminded her it was only a dream.  
  
“Sakura!” the voice of her mother shouted again prompting the kunoichi to leave her bed.  
  
“I’m coming,” she shouted back still fully dressed in her full shinobi gear having taken a nap after ending her hospital shift.  
  
Grabbing the pack that she had already prepared, she headed from her room to the kitchen where her mother and father were sitting down to dinner. Her mother, Mebuki, slapped her father’s hand as he tried to grab at a piece of meat on the main dish. He chuckled as he shook it earning him a scowl from his wife. Her father’s face brightened as his daughter giggled at the scene, “Ah, Sakura come join us.”  
  
“Sorry,” Sakura said grabbing the piece of meat her father had tried for faster than her mom could react, “I have to get going if I’m going to make it to the main gate in time.”  
  
Mebuki huffed as she said, “I still can’t understand why they would lead you to the camp in the dead of night.”  
  
Kizashi made another play for some food only to receive another whack on his fingers this time with the spoon his wife had planned to serve it with. Sucking on his knuckles, he said, “Come now Mebuki. It’s probably practice for something like nighttime maneuvers. Since during a battle all fighting is done during the day. Night is supposed to be the time when allies and reinforcements are generally making their moves.”  
  
“I know that,” Mebuki replied placing her hands on her hips, “It’s just that she worked all day in the hospital and now is going to spend a few weeks playing war in the forest. When is she supposed to find time to find a man and settle down?”  
  
_“I already found the perfect man,”_ she thought to herself with a grin.  
  
“What are you smirking at?” her mother asked agitated by the look on her daughters face.  
  
“N-nothing,” Sakura said quickly backing up to escape her mother’s scrutiny. “I have to get going. Don’t worry; I’ll be sure to visit during the weekend passes we get.” Her mother frowned at her, but her father simply waved pleasantly as she left the only home she had ever known.  
  
Out on the street, Sakura wasn’t surprised at how empty it was due to the time and the fact that it was already dark. She jogged quickly to her destination letting her feet carry her to it more from past experience than actually paying attention. As she headed to the main gate she tried to understand what it was her dream had been trying to tell her. For a moment Sakura thought of an old saying her mother would tell her which was that a woman’s heart was as changeable as the autumn sky. In truth though, she didn’t think the dream was some sort of effort by her mind to confuse the matter of to whom it belonged to as it didn’t exactly cast Sasuke in a positive light. No, Sakura believed the reason she was thinking of the saying now had to do with the seasons that had been represented in the dream. Namely, summer, autumn, and winter. It was rather obvious to Sakura that Naruto had represented summer in her dream with Sasuke being winter. She felt it rather apparent since she had always felt like a mixture of the two. After all, Naruto was bright and sunny like the season she had attributed to him, while Sasuke was cold and gloomy. She a balance of the two could be either spring or autumn, and much like those seasons she was situated between the two more extreme ones of the year.  
  
Sakura stopped and felt a cold chill pass through her as she briefly wondered if she had experienced a premonition of some sort. She shook it off as foolish, but for some reason couldn’t quite escape the chill that had nothing to do with the night air. But pushing past it she started moving again so that she could help Naruto in his endeavor to defeat those trying to pull Suna and Konoha apart.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura could tell Naruto was bristling as their squad closed in on the objective of their practice mission. Sakura couldn’t blame him though since his concerns were falling on deaf ears. The two of them were the only Leaf shinobi that were a part of the exercise on their side and free.  
  
The night before, they had joined up with the likes of Kiba and Shikamaru in meeting at the gate. Ino had been there as well and it was rather apparent to the pink-haired kunoichi that her friend was rather anxious from Naruto’s presence. However it alleviated somewhat when he took a spot away from her among the ranks of the assembled Konoha-nin, instead of his using the opportunity his joining the Training Force presented to healing his relationship with her. Asuma had then filled the Leaf shinobi in on what he hoped they would accomplish making a point of telling them that it was likely they would feel pressure from members of both villages to remember the old hatreds between them. However, he encouraged the gathered shinobi to remember that what they had before them was an opportunity to get past those old grievances in order to build a lasting friendship with those they called allies.  
  
It was proving to be rather more difficult than Asuma had made it sound as the current exercise was showing. After arriving in the middle of the night, they had been assigned an area to set up their tents and had been promptly thrown into the mix the next morning. Temari and Asuma had pulled out a sealed envelope which contained a scenario dreamed up by one of the two village leaders. They decided to change things up for the exercise by having members of each village split among the two teams.  
  
Sakura had giggled as Naruto obviously expecting to go in the first round of picks had ended up close to last. Finally, Temari did pick him much to Asuma’s chagrin, since it was apparent the two co-leaders of the Training Force had been trying to underplay his skill and power, while at the same time they gobbled up shinobi they thought would best fit into the units they were trying to build. However, the teams did still end up rather unbalanced as Asuma and Temari had gone with people they had worked with in order to win over trying to actually have an even split of members from the other village. Sakura had just been glad she ended up with Naruto and felt it was rather sad that it appeared Ino was just as glad to be on the opposite.  
  
Things had promptly turned against Temari though, when upon opening the envelope they learned the scenario was one in which one force had been decimated by the other while trying to complete an objective. Temari had lost the coin toss to decide whose force would be the destroyed one and so needed to watch as her force had picked wooden sticks marked with a square, a circle, or an X. Those that pulled an X were dismissed from the exercise as killed in action. The circles were considered captured and would be held in a mocked up prison camp while the Squares were considered alive. The Squares’ task was to complete the mission despite their weakened force.  
  
Sakura and Naruto were the only two Leaf Shinobi to remain in the alive category, and both doubted there would be much cooperation as Temari ended up in the captured. Their fears became true as the only ranking Jounin that remained was a Suna-nin named Komaza who came complete with a less than stellar opinion of Konoha. Sakura remembered the young man from her first go around in the Chunin Exams. He had been one of the genin to be eliminated for cheating during the first test and had even made a stink about it before being forcibly ejected by one of the proctors. He wasn’t one of the Hardliners that followed Joseki, but she figured he was harboring some negative feelings to the village that had held back his rise in the ranks if only temporarily. She figured that was also why he had regulated both Naruto and her to the rare of the squad as they closed in on their target.  
  
“Screw this,” Naruto said suddenly coming to a stop on a branch.  
  
Komaza stopped immediately as well to glare at the jinchuriki before saying harshly, “You want to repeat that genin?”  
  
Naruto was about to reply as bluntly as his sudden outburst, but Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth to say, “He was just voicing his disagreement with our current strategy.” She gave him a look to remain calm. She felt Naruto relax so trying to get the jounin to see his concern said, “Sir, with all due respect. We think you are seriously underestimating the opposition.”  
  
“Now look, I don’t know how you do things in the Leaf.”  
  
“That’s right you don’t,” Naruto said.  
  
However Komaza spoke over the blond saying, “But in Suna when a superior gives an order he expects it to be followed.”  
  
Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration before countering, “You’re completely disregarding what we are saying. You plan to attack the main camp because you believe it’s undermanned since you think Asuma has sent out hunter-killer forces to find and engage us.”  
  
“We’ve already been over the plan. Plus what do you call all those tracks of the teams looking for us. Not to mention, we found the path the main force took to protecting supply depot that is our target. We’ll attack their main camp throwing them into chaos and to pull their forces back. While they are in disarray we’ll hit our target.”  
  
“That’s what we’re trying to tell you,” Naruto said frustratedly. “Everything is too neat and tidy for either Asuma or Shikamaru to be calling the shots. We’re going to hit their camp and get slaughtered.”  
  
“Give me a break. You think you can do better than go on and do it.” Komaza turned to the rest of his squad asking, “Anyone else think the genin here is going to lead us to victory. If you do, then feel free to go with him.”  
  
Sakura looked around and saw that most of the Sand-nin present were of the same opinion as the jounin. Stepping up to her lover, she said, “Let’s go Naruto.” But the Sand-nin didn’t give them a chance to leave as all of them took off after the Jounin, who had already dismissed the Leaf-nin as useless. Truthfully though, Sakura could think of few things better than being alone with her lover in the woods so was glad with the current situation.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura snuggled deeper into her lover as she sat back against him so they could share a blanket while hiding in a small cavity at the base of a tree. Naruto’s body stiffened due to his clone dispelling which had been following the rest of the squad. When he relaxed she asked, “Well?”  
  
“It’s just you and me now.”  
  
“And, all the shinobi that are going to target us now.”  
  
She could hear the smile in Naruto’s voice as he said, “Well them too, I suppose.”  
  
“We probably should have headed to the supply depot we needed to take out instead of settling in for the night then.”  
  
Naruto rested his chin on her shoulder as he said, “I don’t think that would have worked either. I think Asuma split his forces evenly between the three locations that he figured we may have been interested in.”  
  
“How? Guarding the prison camp, our target, and his camp coupled with all the patrols looking for us would have forced him to leave something under-defended. Unless…”  
  
“The tracks of the patrols were faked. We never actually saw any other signs of them and just figured we had snuck past the patrols at some point due to the foot prints we found.”  
  
Sakura pulled Naruto’s arms and by extension the blanket they shared tighter around her as she said, “We have to figure that by now they know that they haven’t wiped us out. Plus after a round of interrogations they’re probably going to know what our target is for sure.”  
  
“Huh, how are they going to be able to interrogate anyone? It’s not like they are going to break or anything. They aren’t going to get tortured are they?”  
  
Sakura shook her head in amusement as she said, “Didn’t you do any of the reading in regards to the rules?”  
  
“That packet was like fifty pages long.” Naruto pulled her tighter against him as he said sweetly, “Plus, I knew you’d tell me anything I needed to know.”  
  
Sakura turned her head to frown at him, but seeing his blue-eyes staring at her so innocently she sighed as she said, “You never studied. But basically for these games, interrogation is conducted via a dice game. The prisoner gets three and the interrogator gets two. They then roll the dice every fifteen minutes to see who comes up with the highest sum total. If the prisoner’s dice add up to be greater than he has successful resisted and doesn’t need to answer any questions. But if the interrogator’s do, then he gets one of his questions answered. It’s skewered in the prisoner’s favor since they would be expected to resist, but with enough time and effort eventually people break.”  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement and then said, “Taking the supply depot with just the two of us is going to be a pretty tall order.” Sakura giggled prompting Naruto to ask, “What’s so funny?”  
  
Turning to face him, she said, “I’m just so used to you disregarding the odds, that hearing you admit something is going to be difficult is hard to believe. I half expected you to say, “Don’t worry Sakura. The depot won’t know what hit it, believe it.”  
  
Naruto chuckled at her jest. Shrugging, he said, “Sure that’s what I’d be saying if we could go full out tomorrow. But we won’t even be able to use any of our really destructive jutsu so we’re kind of hampered by that.”  
  
Sakura nodded and placed her head against Naruto’s chest as she rested her body along his. She sighed contently as he placed one a hand on her hip near her fox mark. “I suppose this situation does favor thinkers like Shikamaru as opposed to us who get by with brute force.”  
  
“Hey, we’re thinkers too,” Naruto said indignantly. But she heard a smile in his voice as he added, “It’s just easier to smash things.”  
  
Sakura felt herself being lulled to sleep by Naruto’s heartbeat, but asked, “So do you have a plan?”  
  
“Right now the plan is, Naruto and Sakura smash.” She laughed lightly at his joke after he said, “Admittedly, it could use some more work.”  
  
“Admittedly…” she said with a yawn before slipping into slumber.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was in the basement of Konoha hospital. Her heart was heavy as she walked the familiar halls before coming to the morgue. Stepping inside the room she saw Tsunade standing in front of one of the freezer units where the bodies were stored. The older woman turned to her with eyes that showed the indescribable sadness that she was feeling. Yet, Sakura didn’t need a description as she was feeling the same thing due to what had brought them both to that spot.  
  
“N-no,” she said weakly.  
  
Tsunade broke down crying as she sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if to keep warm. With the Hokage no longer blocking the freezer she had been standing in front of Sakura could read the name of the person whose corpse resided inside, “Naruto Uzumaki.” With her worse fears confirmed, she felt the warmth that had been a part of her life ever since becoming one of his lovers leave her.  
  
Her strength left her as well and she only remained on her feet due to an autopsy table that she leaned against. Tsunade paused in her sobbing only long enough to inform her, “They say it was Sasuke.”  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura shot awake to find a part of the reason she felt so chilled was she was no longer resting against Naruto. She panicked for a moment, fearing that her dream had been a memory and that she was living in a world where the man she loved was gone. She quickly crawled from the lair they had used to sleep and immediately calmed upon seeing him standing next to a simmering fire. Her thoughts went from concerned to a more perverted nature as he was wearing only his boxers, which were dripping wet as he watched a pair of fish cooking. Spotting her, he gave her a bright smile as he said, “Morning sleepyhead.”  
  
Sakura shook off her lustful thoughts before joining him by the fire as she said, “Morning. Why the show with breakfast, we had rations we could eat?”  
  
Naruto realized she was referring to his state of dress so chuckled and replied, “Is someone finding it hard to concentrate due to how little I’m wearing?”  
  
Sakura blushed, but countered, “No…I just was wondering if you look for any excuse to strip out of your clothes.”  
  
Naruto laughed as he said, “Sometimes, but today it’s so we could have a good meal. I thought up a plan last night and you’re going to need your strength, especially for later tonight after it works and we celebrate.”  
  
Sakura blushed as she imagined how they would be celebrating. But focusing on the task they would need to complete first said, “Tell me more?”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura still had trouble shaking the chill her dream had left her with. The only reason she felt it had faded to any extent was because she was being warmed up through her clinging to Naruto’s back as they traveled through the woods. It was a slow going process since they were traveling along the forest floor in part due to their need to avoid the few enemy patrols moving around them. Already the two had needed to avoid several patrols. But, luckily for them. Their enemies expected them to be moving through the trees or running along the forest quickly. Not slowly trudging along while trying to leave no hint behind as to where they were going.  
  
Sakura was pretty sure she was close to chakra exhaustion and simply had to marvel at Naruto’s strength since she had only made a single clone with the jutsu Naruto had been using from the time he was a genin. That he could make a hundred and still effortlessly carry her was an impressive feat.  
  
With Naruto doing the driving as it were, it had left Sakura with time to come up with a way to broach the subject she figured her dreams were demanding her too. Still after nearly an hour she was no closer to finding a way to bring it up gently so blurted, “I want you to give up on Sasuke.”  
  
Naruto came to a stop. To Sakura the background noise of the forest was deafening as she waited for him to say something. Finally after an eternity he said, “I can’t.”  
  
“Why,” Sakura said angrily, “If it’s because of that stupid promise I made you give me then I recall my request. Kiyomi’s told me just how hard you fought to keep it and what it nearly cost. Don’t you understand if it wasn’t for her you would be dead?” Sakura’s eyes began to fill with tears and she rubbed her face against his back before tightening her grip on his jacket as she added, “It would have been my fault.”  
  
She sobbed lightly against him until Naruto said, “Sakura, no it wouldn’t have been. Do you remember the day of team assignments?”  
  
Sakura had an idea of what he was going to bring up so said, “I remember you pretended to be Sasuke to find out what I thought of you.” Naruto looked over his shoulder in surprise prompting her to admit, “I only recently realized that. But what does that have to do with…”  
  
“It was the day that I finally understood why I cared for you so much. But I also think I came to understand that I could never make you love me. Therefore, when you asked me to bring him back although it did hurt… I had no problem promising you that I would because your being happy was all that mattered.”  
  
“Naruto…”  
  
“But, it also sort of worked out that it made me look selfless because truthfully I would have done it even if you hadn’t of asked. He was my friend as well, and I didn’t want to lose the bond we shared.”  
  
“Bond,” Sakura said heatedly, “He put a Chidori through your chest and tried to break your neck. Also, why didn’t you ever tell anyone what happened between you two.”  
  
Naruto began walking again causing Sakura to fear he was going to try and drop the matter. But after a minute he said, “At the time… it was because I wanted everything to go back to how they were before. If I had told everyone that Sasuke had tried to kill me… well… that probably wasn’t going to happen. I still thought that all I would need to do was drag him back. After pounding some sense into him and Team Seven would be reunited.”  
  
“But you understand that isn’t possible anymore, right? Sasuke isn’t who we remember. So, just give up on him.”  
  
“I can’t Sakura. Now, more than ever.”  
  
“Why,” she said angrily no longer caring about the game or if she was heard. “He’s already given up on you. I’m afraid that if you fight him again…” She paused until Naruto looked back at her causing her to say in a weak voice, “That I’ll lose you.”  
  
“And that’s why I can’t give up Sakura, because I know exactly how you are feeling. But, the thing is I know exactly what Sasuke is feeling as well.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you remember the day everyone passed the exam to graduate from the academy?” Sakura nodded so Naruto said, “You looked so happy as your parents congratulated you. Your parents looked so proud and you laughed at something your father had said. Although you probably didn’t even know I was there that laugh almost sounded mocking to me.” Sakura figured that he must have felt her tense to say that she didn’t mean any harm, but he beat her to the punch as he said, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t implying that you were. I was just saying that was how it felt… to be me. Watching everyone laugh and beam as their parents showed how proud they were. It was like everyone else’s joy was just to show what I lacked. To make a mockery of my existence.”  
  
“Naruto….”  
  
“Now I understand though that Sasuke must have felt the same thing that day. That the sounds of everyone’s laughter must have cut him as deeply as it did me. To be honest Sasuke and I have walked the same path, and that’s why I know how you feel also. I know how you feel because I’m afraid I could lose you or any of my precious family. Sasuke has chosen to follow a dark path, but it was a path that was open to me as well. If I hadn’t come to value the bonds that I formed or you and the others hadn’t come to accept me, then I would be just like Sasuke is now. But just because I chose not to follow the same path doesn’t mean I don’t know what I would be capable of if I did.”  
  
Sakura felt chilled again despite the warmth coming from Naruto as she asked, “You believe he’s not just going to disappear now that he’s killed his brother.”  
  
Naruto shook his head sadly as he answered, “No, there is literally nowhere he can go to escape reminders of what he has lost. His very memories of his life before Itachi killed his clan are probably almost mocking to him now. To be honest, the one thing I think that did save me before you and the others was that I had no memories of a happy home life. It is one thing to know such a thing is missing, but it’s quite another to have it ripped from you. That’s why whether or not he learns the truth about the Uchiha massacre. It almost doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and she could see the concern he felt about what lay in store for him and Sasuke. But his voice was strong and determined as he said, “When all the laughter you hear sounds like it is mocking you. All you want to do is silence it, and if that is the path Sasuke takes then all I can do as his friend is face him head on when he directs his hatred at those I care about.”  
  
Sakura placed a hand over his back where Kiyomi had told her that the Chidori had pierced his body. Still fearing what a confrontation between the teammates would bring she said, “Just remember that there are those of us that you need to return to.”  
  
“Don’t worry Sakura,” Naruto said confidently, “If Sasuke does one day direct his anger at Konoha then I won’t hold anything back. It’s the least I can do for him as a friend.”  
  
_“It’s not you not holding back that worries me,”_ she thought but kept her further worries to herself.  
  
Not because she wanted to let the matter drop, but because a voice called out, “Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, we have you surrounded. How about you two just quit so we can all go back to camp for a hot meal?”  
  
Sakura couldn’t help but smile as Naruto said, “Sorry, but I don’t know the meaning of the word quit.”  
  
“He isn’t joking,” Sakura quipped, “If you don’t want any trouble you might want to explain it to him.”  
  
“Sakura, that’s not funny,” Naruto said, but his tone was amused especially as it looked like one of the Suna-nin was about to actually give him the definition. He quickly created a clone that grabbed her and took off running as Naruto leapt to the trees to attack the patrol.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura felt great as she watched the opposition’s supply depot. Looking behind her, she took in the hundred or so copies of her lover. Looking back, she leapt confident that the clones were right behind her. Landing at the entrance, she slammed her fist in the surprised guard’s stomach and although normally that would mean the shinobi would probably no longer be in the same country. This time he just grunted before lying on the ground with a paint mark of her fist on his stomach signaling he was dead. Sakura next hit the wooden fence blowing it off its hinges although not as far as she could so no one was hurt by it.  
  
The clones quickly swarmed in going around her while attacking the reacting defenders with blunted kunai and shuriken. A few though suddenly stopped as they were hit with paint from exploding tags that had been planted on the ground. Recognizing that meant they were dead, they dispelled themselves as more charged forward to take their place. Sakura spotted Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino coming out of what she suspected was the commander’s tent. She heard Shikamaru say, “Looks like you were wrong Ino. I told you that Naruto would try and take out the target by himself.”  
  
He dropped down to a knee to catch several clones by their shadow and when he did Sakura struck using one as a springboard to launch herself at Shikamaru. However, he was pushed to the side by Chouji who took the punch in his friends place. The sudden jolt to his stance also caused him to lose control of his jutsu allowing the clones to move in to attack him. Before Sakura could join them though, she was forced to deal with Ino as she tried to land a kick to her face.  
  
Sakura ducked it though before swinging at the kunoichi, but Ino gracefully leapt away as she back flipped several times before landing and assuming a fighting stance. Sakura ran up to her friend and seeing they were alone said, “That’s not fair Ino using your mark to spy on us.”  
  
“I wasn’t cheating forehead,” the blonde replied annoyed, “I’ve purposefully not tried to sense his location. It’s just obvious that Naruto’s real goal is going to be to free all the prisoners.”  
  
“Obvious to you maybe,” Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
Ino didn’t rise to the bait instead asking, “Why is he here?”  
  
Aware that Ino had stopped appearing at the gatherings the other Harem members held now that Naruto had recaptured his mojo she said, “He’s here to try and stop Joseki’s men from spreading their hatred among the ranks. Why? Were you hoping he’s here to convince you to come back to him?”  
  
“N-no,” Ino said quickly although Sakura did detect a little wavering in her friend’s voice.  
  
Although she didn’t take it to mean she had guessed Ino’s intentions, she did figure the thought had occurred to her. “You need to stop lying to yourself Ino. You know where you want to be.”  
  
“And what good will that be if he recklessly spends his life,” Ino yelled ending the discussion by charging her friend.  
  
When Ino got within striking distance, Sakura threw a punch but the blonde slid beneath it. She spun to sweep at the pink-haired girl’s legs. But Sakura leap forward into a roll that ended with her crouching. She spun around in time to catch Ino’s foot with both of her hands. She pushed the blonde back, but Ino simply allowed herself to fall backwards into a backflip that had her back on her feet. Sakura sighed as she felt her energy being used up. Getting back to her feet, she could really see the fruits of Ino’s training since Naruto had taken her as a lover.  
  
Sakura thought back to when Ino had first decided to follow her into Medical-ninjutsu. She had stuck with a rigorous training regime that Tsunade had laid out. But she had for only around a month before she would give excuses such as her needing to attend her family’s shop. Sakura had suspected it was because of how hard the training had been, but also because it had become apparent that Ino wouldn’t measure up to her, at least not without twice as much effort. Sakura also had thought about giving up at times. But every time she had, she would think of Naruto as he was bandaged in a hospital bed and telling her that he would get stronger to bring back who he thought would make her happy. Sakura supposed that when Ino had begun to show up to the more advanced medical classes after Naruto’s return to the village, she should have suspected something. It hadn’t been that Ino had suddenly become more focused, she had just tapped into the same source of inspiration that Sakura had.  
  
Sakura charged forward to connect with a jab, but Ino bent backwards to avoid it. She then reached up to grab Sakura’s wrist and then using it for leverage brought her legs up, wrapping them around Sakura’s head. Due to Ino’s weight, Sakura fell to her knees as the Yamanaka kept her arm straight. “Not bad Ino-pig,” Sakura said getting Ino back for calling her by her old nickname.  
  
“Thanks, and for the record I’m here because Asuma-sensei asked me.”  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, “You could have said no, especially since you knew it was a place he would likely show up,” and then burst into smoke.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura held a piece of paper in her hand as she followed the crudely drawn map Naruto had handed her after the exercise. She smiled as she remembered the look on some of the Suna-nin’s faces as they had hit the prison camp. After regrouping upon taking out the defenders, Temari had said, “Took you two long enough. Did you stop to smell the roses or something?”  
  
Before either of them could respond Komaza who had been taken captive stepped forward asking, “I don’t get it. If you could handle this camp by yourselves why bother rescuing us?”  
  
Naruto answered saying, “We’re supposed to act how we would out in the real world, right? No way I’d leave my friends behind and truthfully we sent a bunch of clones against the supply depot but were repelled. Besides now with all of us working together taking our target out will be a snap.”  
  
It hadn’t gone as easy as Naruto promised, but in the end they did win. It was after she had taken a shower that Naruto had appeared by her tent handing her the piece of paper she now held. He told her to meet him at the location it marked before telling her that he was going to get some ramen and clean up before joining her. Figuring they were going to enjoy their own celebration for the days victory she felt her body grow a little hot as she let her imagination go wild. She put the daydream on hold as she stepped out of the forest to see the ruins of a building. It looked like it had collapsed at some point and from the signs that she could see not due to old age.  
  
Looking at the back of the map she saw the instructions Naruto had written there which read, “Step into the circle.”  
  
Confused, she walked around the building spotting more evidence that it had been brought down by exploding tags. Wondering how Naruto even knew of the place she recalled the incident just after Sasuke defected where Mizuki had escaped from prison. Guessing that made the building the old Chunin Instructor Proving Grounds where Mizuki had tried to kill Iruka, she said, “Not exactly a romantic sight you’ve chosen for a hook-up Naruto.”  
  
Still that didn’t stop her from looking for the circle she was supposed to find. Finding it towards the back of the ruined building, she wondered what it was her lover was up to. Stepping into the circle which was large enough for her to lay down in. She was shocked as the insides of it were suddenly filled with symbols. A cone of light rose around the perimeter of circle which tapered off around ten feet in the air. Outside the light, the world took on an otherworldly appearance. Figuring that she had activated a barrier of some kind, she reached her hand out and found that she could reach out of it, and as she did so the outside world, which had sounded muted before, suddenly became louder. Smiling at her lover’s foresight, she suddenly sensed his presence behind her but when she spun around to kiss him found that he wasn’t there. Confused, she focused on her fox mark and confirmed that he was right by her.  
  
She was about to call out to him when she felt a feather like pat to her butt like someone was pressing the back of their hand against it. She closed her eyes and could smell her man’s scent so guessing he was playing some sort of game decided to let him have his fun. The pressing became more insistent until it became full on groping causing Sakura to shift a little as her butt was fondled. She leaned back into something solid which caused her to open her eyes, but still she couldn’t see Naruto. Closing them again she decided to just enjoy feeling for a time.  
  
The hand playing with her ass was removed, but it wasn’t idol for long as it began to fondle her breast as the other hand mirrored its actions on her other one. Sakura moaned out loudly as her nipples were pulled on almost painfully until being let go. She looked down to watch as they grew stiff and smiled as her invisible lover slowly pulled the zipper of her shirt down. Watching her skin slowly appear, but not seeing the hands kind of gave Sakura the feeling like a ghost was behind the pleasure she was feeling. When her shirt was opened one of the ghostly hands began fondling her breast again, occasionally rolling her nipple between his fingers. She couldn’t place the other until she felt a pressure against her pussy. She cooed in excitement as she felt her pussy lips being spread apart while what she assumed was his middle finger began rubbing her cloth covered slit.  
  
Sakura felt some embarrassment that after only a handful of minutes the crotch of her shorts was completely soaked through. She began panting heavily and whined as the hand teasing her pussy was pulled away. But she need not have feared as she felt her pink skirt get lifted up and with a sudden motion her shorts were pulled down to her knees. The unseen hand returned to its previous spot but instead of simply rubbing her slit his finger buried itself inside her.  
  
Sakura began moaning louder and louder especially as the one finger was joined by another. Before long the fingers were being worked in and out of her feverishly causing loud squishy sounds to be heard as her pussy got wetter and wetter. Soon though, Sakura couldn’t take it and she panted, “P-please…no more…your cock…I want to feel your cock inside me.”  
  
She felt a weight on her shoulder and received the first confirmation that her ghostly lover was indeed who she had felt it was via her mark, “I never get tired of hearing you ask for it, my cherry blossom.”  
  
Sakura’s right leg was pulled up so that it dangled in the air and spread her pussy for Naruto. Sakura moaned gently as she felt his hard length press against her wet and wanton cunt. Her sighs of pleasure grew as his dick slid along her slit until he pulled back to line it with her entrance. With a sudden thrust Sakura was speared on his fuck stick causing her to shout out in her happiness to once more be connected to the man she loved.  
  
As Naruto began to thrust within her Sakura looked down and although she knew she wouldn’t see anything had to admit there was something pretty strange about feeling so much but not being able to see what was causing it. She briefly wondered if Kiyomi had felt something similar as she had experienced sex vicariously through Naruto’s lovers.  
  
But such thoughts were pushed to the side as Naruto let go of her leg and her torso was tilted forward. Her arms were grabbed around the elbows and where the only thing that prevented her from hitting the ground. Sakura’s moans filled the barrier as she was relentlessly fucked which caused her breasts to swing in the air.  
  
“O-oh god,” he moaned as she squeezed and flexed her cunt muscles around his cock, “your pussy feels so good. It’s coiling around me so tightly.”  
  
“T-that’s because it’s so happy. You’re making me feel so good. Y-you’ve always made me feel good. S-so fucking good… so please d-don’t ever leave me…” Sakura’s eyes bulged slightly as she felt his dick grow bigger inside of her. That coupled with the frantic pace of his thrusts told her that he was nearing his end. Delirious with pleasure and hungry to feel his seed filling her womb again began chanting, “Give it.” Until shouting, “Give me your cum,” which she received in several powerful bursts. Sakura screamed in ecstasy which turned into one of horror as she was pulled up to enjoy a kiss, but instead of Naruto’s handsome face, it looked like it should have belonged to a ghost due to how bruised it was.  
  
“Sakura it’s me,” he said as she tried to pull away.  
  
Calming as she took in his injuries even though he had obviously cleaned them up for the most part, she said, “W-what happened?”  
  
“Just a minor disagreement,” Naruto said as she reached up to begin healing them.  
  
Sakura’s voice got low and dangerous as she asked, “With whom?”  
  
Naruto reached up to cover the hand she had over his cheek as he answered, “I’d tell you. But something tells me that you might punch him, and considering just how hard you can hit it would make my taking these bruises meaningless.”  
  
Sakura lapsed into silence as she healed his face but finally said, “You know you’re doing stupid and reckless things like this is what worries me… and is what has driven Ino away.”  
  
Naruto sighed saying, “I know. But hitting him back would have just validated his anger at Konoha. The truth is I would consider it a good thing if all our problems could be solved so easily.”  
  
Sakura nodded, but said, “Well don’t make getting hit in the face a common solution. Some of us have grown rather attached to it.” She leaned forward and kissed him now that it didn’t look like doing so would hurt him. Once it ended she leaned her head against his chest and squeezed her thighs together to keep from losing anymore of his seed. He began gently stroking her hair as they stood holding each other. Curious about why the unique hook-up she asked, “Was what happened to your face why you decided to go the invisible man route?”  
  
“No, Jiraiya sent me a scroll containing that jutsu and said he thought I’d come up with a use for it. I figured I could start a rumor about a perverted ghost that haunts this area. I think I’ll call my jutsu the Invisible Touch.”  
  
Sakura looked up with a disbelieving stare as she asked, “Do you really think something like that would work?”  
  
“Sure,” he replied with a chuckle, “Haven’t you ever looked into a mirror and called out some boogeyman’s name expecting it to show up.”  
  
“Sure as a kid during sleepovers.”  
  
“Well the principle’s the same just the ghost has more grown up tastes. At the very least it might attract someone who’s very lonely.”  
  
Now having an idea of who Naruto was targeting she said, “Ah, you want her to come to you. But why practice on me first?”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he responded, “Because my Sakura can be a bit of a pervert.”  
  
“No I’m not.”  
  
Naruto laughed as he said, “Well then let’s see if I’m wrong. But when you want some more you know where to find me.”  
  
He disappeared in a red flash and Sakura looked down to where her shorts lay on the ground. Figuring that Naruto had tied some sort of alerting seal into the privacy barrier he had drawn on the ground. She stepped out and watched as it deactivated before stepping back in. He reappeared with a huge smile as he said, “That was fast.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” She replied before dropping to her knees to suck some life back into Naruto’s pleasure wand.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura dropped to the forest floor before entering the clearing of the Training Force Camp. She leaned against a tree as she rubbed her stomach still able to feel the warmth Naruto had deposited there through both sets of lips Entering the camp proper, she spotted the bonfires that the shinobi gathered around as they talked during the night. She imagined she was walking with quite a bit of sway in her hips but found she couldn’t help it due to how great she felt.  
  
Coming to a fire around which sat Temari, Matsuri, Ino, and as well as a few other kunoichi from Suna she took a seat unable to erase the smile from her face. “Where’ve you been,” Temari asked having blown off some steam after witnessing the altercation that had left Naruto’s face bruised.  
  
“Looking into a story I heard,” Sakura replied causing the women that knew she had been with Naruto to arch an eyebrow.  
  
“Really, what kind is it a ghost story. We were just telling a few although none of them were really scary.”  
  
“Yukata, here has a love of such things,” Temari said indicating the long-haired brown eyed girl she was sitting next too.  
  
“Really,” Sakura said with a smile as she looked out the corner of her eye at the Green-haired Suna-nin the story she was about to tell was meant for. “I’m afraid this ghost story isn’t scary as it centers on a man who was quite perverted. Knowing he was dying, he created a seal that trapped his soul in a place between this world and the next in hopes that curious young women would find it so he could show them pleasures unimagined. The first such woman was a beautiful maiden who stumbled on it while…”  
  
Sakura continued with her story throwing in details from her recent time with Naruto. As she watched some of the women present squirm in their seats she admitted to herself, “Okay I’m a pervert. But if you can’t be a pervert with the man you love, then who can you be one with?” Although Sakura still feared what a future confrontation with Sasuke would bring. She vowed that she would be there and if it appeared Naruto was hesitant to deal with him then she would. As she wasn’t willing to give up the summer days her time with Naruto felt like in order to be cast into a winter of Sasuke’s selfish design.  
  
**Next Chapter: Ayame**


	3. Chapter 3: Ayame

**Chapter 3: Ayame**  
  
**First Steps on a New Path**  
  
  
  
Ayame was humming to herself as she stirred a pot of broth that she was preparing for the nighttime crowd. She had just survived another onslaught of customers that the early afternoon generally brought to her shop as people stopped by in order to pick up or eat their lunches there. The lull she was currently enjoying was when she would eat her own lunch as well as prepare for the nighttime crowds yet to come. It was also the period of time when her fellow shopkeepers would take their lunches as well. One of whom was currently sitting at her stands bar eating a bowl of Ramen, but Ayame suspected the women’s true reason for visiting was to learn some of the juicy gossip that she believed the ramen waitress was privy to. Particularly since she was one of the principal players in the rumors going around town due to whom she was lucky enough to call her boyfriend.  
  
Her fellow shopkeeper was at least slick enough not to lead off with questions about Ayame’s love life as she said nonchalantly, “My the village sure is bustling with activity, isn’t it?”  
  
Ayame nodded as she replied, “It’s easy to understand why, what with Suna capturing that Kumo-Nin who was attempting to poison the goods stored at the Food Inspection Facility. I’m sure it’s going to be lively around here for the immediate future.”  
  
Emi leaned forward over the bar conspiratorially as she said, “I heard that the kunoichi that was captured is a jinchuriki. What’s more, rumor has it that the Hokage is going to Kumogakure herself.”  
  
Ayame didn’t do anything so avert as shake her head, but she was always amazed at how the network of shopkeepers almost always seemed to be in the know. She suspected that it was fortunate that for the most part the things the women and even men who participated in the gossip mill tended to want to know about the more innocuous things, such as who was sleeping with whom. Emi proved to be no different as she pivoted from the topic of village security to Ayame’s love life as she asked while stirring the contents of her bowl and as she rested her head on her hand, “Speaking of jinchuriki how is the one you’ve landed for yourself?”  
  
“Please don’t use that term so freely.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to offend you,” the raven haired beauty said quickly hoping to limit any damage she may have done.  
  
Ayame inclined her head to the woman showing that she understood, but replied, “I know. The truth is that it is a term that to Naruto doesn’t really have any negative connotations. But, considering that for so long it was one used as justification for how the village treated him. I just don’t like it being thrown around so nonchalantly.”  
  
Emi nodded in understanding, but then with an amused smile she asked, “How about lover boy? Do you mind if I call him that?”  
  
“Oh not this again,” Ayame said her tone somewhere between amused and annoyed. “I already told you there is nothing to tell.”  
  
Emi pouted as she said, “Aw, don’t be so stingy. I’ve told you about all my past sexual adventures. You can’t tell me you haven’t sampled the goods.”  
  
Ayame turned away from the tailor since she felt her cheeks begin to color as some of her own past sexual adventures began to flash before her and so busied herself by cutting some ingredients. While she knew Emi to be somewhat sexually outgoing, she knew the woman would be positively scandalized if she learned just how active Ayame had become since becoming a member of Naruto’s harem. Regaining her composure, Ayame said, “I don’t know if it’s fair you trying to leverage what you told me in the past as a way to get me to open up on what I may or may not have done with Naruto. I never really asked you to share after all.”  
  
Emi conceded the point, but not one to give up said, “Well, you can’t tell me nothing happened that first night, you two shared a hotel room. Ami said she saw the two of you head up to the suite he rented arm in arm. She wasn’t working the desk in the morning, but she said you both stayed the night and the room only had one bed. Is that how you got ahead of your competition?”  
  
Ayame stopped her cutting of the ingredients and sighed before turning to face Emi. Finally after a handful seconds she said, “Let’s just say that what happened that night is what started me on the path to becoming his girlfriend. Before you start spreading rumors, do try to remember that Naruto was trying to ease the pain of my learning what a scumbag my previous boyfriend was.”  
  
“That was pretty sweet of him,” Emi admitted. Leaning forward again over the bar the woman said in a hushed whisper, “You know if you’re ever looking for a third party to help spice up your relationship all you need to do is ask.”  
  
Ayame had a hard time not laughing due to just how much spice her relationship had, but hoping to turn the subject said, “My that’s quite a reversal. Weren’t you just propositioning me a few weeks ago to join you and your boyfriend? Whatever happened to that?”  
  
Emi gave a small smile as she said, “It seems you are interested in my sex life after all.” Ayame’s cheeks began to color as she tried to sputter a denial. But Emi laughed as she said, “I’m just messing with you. I did open the door after all. Let’s just say it was a good time had by all, but to be honest even though he was a great guy willing to try just about anything once. He just didn’t have that spark I’ve been looking for.”  
  
“What spark is that?” Ayame asked genuinely interested since not only had Emi’s boyfriend let her bring another girl into the relationship, which naturally worked out in the guy’s favor, but he had been willing to try a few other things in order to keep up with Emi’s ever evolving sexual tastes.  
  
To Ayame’s surprise Emi’s cheeks began to turn red as she looked away for a moment in order to compose herself. Ayame was about to tell her she didn’t need to share, but Emi finally said, “You know I had a small adventure with your boyfriend once right? I’m not really sure what happened, but from what the old perv told me I was put in something called a genjutsu. I remember bits and pieces but it was like somebody had taken control of my body. You might think it’s crazy, but I want to experience that loss of control again.”  
  
Ayame thinking about some of the crazy thing she had done since becoming a part of Naruto’s love life said sincerely, “I don’t think that’s crazy at all. But I’m guessing he did.”  
  
Emi sighed and then nodded as she said, “Yeah, I asked him to tie me up one night and before you knew it he was saying he didn’t even know me anymore. But that’s life. On a more serious note though, you have to be pretty worried.”  
  
Surprised at the sudden change of topic Ayame asked, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well it’s only a rumor at this point, but I heard the Hokage is taking Naruto with her to Kumogakure. Considering what happened the last time a Senju stepped foot in the Land of Lightning you might want to consider trying to convince him to call in sick.”  
  
Ayame frowned as she hadn’t even considered the danger involved in his upcoming trip with Tsunade. But before she could give voice to a halfhearted reply that Emi was worrying over nothing. The dark-haired young woman paid for her meal and took off with a quick goodbye, leaving Ayame with a sense of dread that hadn’t been there when she woke up that morning. Hoping that her fears would dissipate by the time she had to close up shop she busied herself with work and tried to think about what she would wear for her date that night.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame walked beside her lover while holding onto his arm as they moved through Konoha. She noticed quite a few looks directed their way and was pleased to see that the vast majority of them were approving. She had long been aware of the fact that the village’s opinion of Naruto had steadily been improving even before he left on his three-year training trip with Jiraiya. Not that she would have cared if they hadn’t, but she was just glad that it appeared Naruto was finally getting the respect he had long desired.  
  
Approaching the end of their date, Ayame was tempted to ask Naruto to once more take her to the hotel where they had first become one. However, aware that word would likely reach Emi’s ears before too long she discarded that idea. Not to mention that as the night had progressed, her fears about what could happen on Naruto’s trip to Kumogakure had begun to grow stronger making thoughts of a night of lovemaking difficult to hold onto.  
  
Although she thought that she had kept her worries suppressed. That turned out not to be the case as Naruto asked, “Are you going to tell me what it’s been eating at you all night, or are you going to make me guess?”  
  
Ayame looked up in surprise to see him looking at her worriedly. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but couldn’t keep up the pretense. She ended up looking away from his face to take in the path before them as she said, “I know it’s silly, but something Emi said today has really been eating at me. She basically brought up how every time a Senju has stepped foot in Lightning Country things never go as planned.” She expected a quick reassurance from Naruto that she was being silly. Yet when that didn’t come she looked back at him to see that he was staring straight ahead and that his brow was wrinkled in thought. Really wishing he would just tell her everything would be all right she asked, “Don’t tell me you’re worried too? I wouldn’t really mind if you would tell me that I’m being silly right now.”  
  
“I wish I could,” Naruto said turning his gaze to face her. “But, today Tsunade and Koharu basically told me all about how the Second Hokage’s quest for peace with Kumogakure ended up costing him his life.” She could tell that he wanted to reassure her and he attempted to give her some peace of mind by adding, “Not that I don’t think that between Tsunade and I, we wouldn’t be able to handle anything those hoping history repeats itself could throw at us. But at the same time it would be foolish to not be a little worried.”  
  
Ayame found it strange that although Naruto was basically telling her there was plenty for her to be concerned about, his words ended up having the calming effect she was looking for. Staring at his face and although he had only grown a little taller than her, she found herself thinking, “When did he become so tall?” She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued on their journey to her home and while her fears hadn’t completely disappeared. She did find that due to the maturity Naruto was showing in recognizing the potential dangers to come she wasn’t as fearful as she would’ve been if he had just given her a talk filled with platitudes about how she didn’t need to worry.  
  
The ramen waitress felt a smile tug at her lips as Naruto said, “I know I just ate, but I could really go for some ramen.”  
  
“Is that a not-so-subtle hint for me to invite you into my apartment?”  
  
“Maybe,” Naruto admitted, “I’ve never actually been inside of it you know.”  
  
“I do,” Ayame replied lifting her head from his shoulder with a teasing smile. “But that’s because I doubt eating my ramen would be the only thing you got into. I know my dad is still out of the village, but knowing he could be back without warning tends to mean that I can’t relax with you at home.”  
  
“Why?” Naruto asked confused, “Haven’t you told him about us yet?”  
  
“Of course I did,” she replied quickly. “I just haven’t told all about us. If you get what I mean?” When Naruto nodded she added, “I also don’t want him coming home to find out just how far you and I have already gone.” Naruto nodded as he shivered slightly causing Ayame to suspect his imagination was painting a picture of how her father would react if he came home to find him rutting away atop of her. “Besides,” she said her voice taking on a throaty quality, “I want you to go home and get plenty of rest because I want you to focus on making it back home safely and the reward you’d get from me when you do.”  
  
Reaching her apartment Naruto spun her towards him and kissed her greedily. He pressed her up against her apartment door causing her to almost relent and invite him inside to let the kiss progress to its natural end. But he concluded it before she did and with a playful smirk he said, “There, now I don’t think I’ll be the only one eagerly anticipating my return to the village.”  
  
Ayame nodded and unlocked her door before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I love you. Come back to me in one piece.”  
  
“As you wish, my Ayame,” her lover replied making her feel as if she was a princess. She slipped inside her apartment before the hunger she felt for her man drove her to invite him into her bed. She rested against the door as she felt through her Fox Mark his presence retreating, and not for the first time wished she had pursued a different path in life. One that would have allowed her to accompany him on his journey, and to be there to help defend him from those who would come for his life like most of his other lovers.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame sat in the darkness of her apartment. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. In her hands was clutched a knife from her kitchen as she stared at her bedroom door as if the monster that had nearly raped her was still a part of this world. She still could not believe that Toshio, her former boyfriend, had attempted to rape her or that if not for Kiyomi she would have been the reason that Naruto’s mission in Kumogakure could have soured. Although she had tried to not call out for help using her mark, since she was aware Naruto would have used the Hiraishin to teleport to her location. After Kiyomi had appeared to deal with her attacker she had been able to feel Naruto’s concern for her as well as Tsunade’s. She could only imagine how the shinobi of Kumogakure would have responded had Naruto suddenly disappeared right before them.  
  
Once Kiyomi had finished transforming her former boyfriend’s body into a vessel for the chakra being she had created to weaken Naruto’s determination to contain her, the Bijuu had invited Ayame to stay with her. Although she had been tempted to accept, the truth was the incident had only brought back the feelings of inadequacy she had as one of Naruto’s lovers. She looked at the knife in her hand and scoffed since she knew that before anyone could harm her; either Kiyomi or Naruto would appear to defend her.  
  
She placed the weapon down on her nightstand as she began to feel overwhelmed by feelings of inadequacy. These feelings stemmed from the fact that while she knew she wasn’t the only civilian Naruto had as a lover. Her own contributions to his ambition and life appeared to be negligible. After all, even Tsunami had a more active role in his ambition then her as she was leading the rebuild of the hotel that Karin had purchased with her help. Also, Koyuki was currently undergoing training from Fubuki to become a shinobi. The Spring Country Princess had decided that she wanted to take a more active role in helping Naruto’s ambition along. To that end she had recruited her bodyguard/lover to train her all the while keeping it a secret from Naruto.  
  
Ayame had been surprised to learn such a thing was possible when Koyuki had told all the women what she was up to during a meeting of Naruto’s lovers while the blond man had been keeping his distance from them due to the chakra entity Kiyomi had set loose within him. She had always been of the mind that one needed to train in their youth in order to become a shinobi. But she had been informed that part of the reason Koyuki could pursue the path of a shinobi was because her father had taught her exercises in her youth to calm her, but also were of the type used to channel and focus chakra in new Academy students. Koyuki had often used them to prepare herself before performing scenes during her acting career so her chakra coils had never atrophied.  
  
With all the information of the dangers that they faced that she was privy to as a member of Naruto’s harem, she felt so small from the fact that her only contribution was that she cooked his favorite meal. Even the few times she had gathered her fellow shopkeepers to attend to the shinobi of the Training Force didn’t make her feel as if she had contributed anything meaningful. She sighed since with her thoughts taking such a dark turn, even her position as Naruto’s official girlfriend felt more like a gift given out of pity then because she had earned it. She knew that everything she was feeling was of her own making, but knowing that she in the end she would always be the one waiting for the others to return couldn’t help the way she felt.  
  
A red flash blinded her for a moment but knowing what it signified caused her to leap from the bed into the warm embrace of Naruto. Her lover squeezed her tightly saying, “I’m so sorry I took so long to…”  
  
“Shh, you don’t need to apologize,” Ayame said reassuringly. “Kiyomi handled it. Toshio won’t be bothering anyone ever again.”  
  
“Still, I should have left a clone or something to watch over….”  
  
While she knew Naruto was feeling guilty about what had almost happened and at his inability to act due to his being in Kumogakure and surrounded by the Raikage’s shinobi, his words were only making her feel more useless since she doubted he would have been as worried if Toshio had attacked one of his other lovers. Therefore, she said, “Naruto, drop it please. You can’t be everywhere at once and Toshio was obviously waiting for a moment where he believed that you would be unable to come to my aid. Besides, I’m fine I promise.”  
  
Naruto didn’t look convinced, but aware his words hadn’t calmed her and may have aggravated her further decided to remain silent. From the way Ayame pulled herself tighter against him, he guessed that was the best course of action for the moment. He then picked her up and carried her to her bed where he set her down before joining her.  
  
Ayame placed her head against his chest and from his steady heartbeat and warmth soon found herself asleep. When she awoke the next morning she found herself alone. Aware that Naruto had needed to get back to Kumo, less his presence be missed, she didn’t begrudge him taking off. Noticing that she had awakened later than usual she quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day, but stopped upon noticing that the knife she had placed on the nightstand was gone to be replaced by the tri-pronged kunai Naruto used. Picking it up, she admitted it felt more reassuring than the knife had been, but felt a resolve to only rely on it as a last resort. Knowing what that meant she needed to do, she felt herself stand a little taller as she marched to the shower in preparation for the day’s activities.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame watched as the last lunchtime customer left her stand. Before she could think of what she would like for her own, the flaps of her stand were thrown open as Kiyomi and Yoruichi stepped inside. Although always pleased to serve her fellow harem members, she was aware their visit had less to do with hunger then for concern about her well-being. But hoping she was wrong she said, “Welcome to Ichiraku. What can I get you?”  
  
Kiyomi seemed to get the hint first so moved to the bar as she ordered a miso ramen. Yoruichi stared at her a moment longer, but followed suit by sitting next to her sister as she ordered a shrimp ramen. Ayame quickly filled their orders and then turned to scrub out one of the pots, but could feel their eyes on her. As she performed her chore she silently willed the two Bijuu not to bring up what had happened the night before. Finally after what had felt like an eternity since the pot had quickly been scrubbed clean but she had kept on going anyway, Kiyomi paid for the meal as she stood while saying, “We just stopped by to make sure you were alright. If you do need anything, feel free to ask.”  
  
Ayame stopped and with her back still towards the two women asked, “Would it be possible for you to enlarge my chakra coils so that I could train to become a kunoichi?”  
  
“Easily,” Kiyomi replied causing the ramen waitress to spin towards her. A small smile appeared on Kiyomi’s face as she added, “Why so shocked? You did witness me turn your would be attacker into a woman after all.” The Bijuu could see that Ayame was about to jump at the opportunity so she cautioned, “But don’t be too hasty. It wouldn’t be a quick process or a painless one. There is a reason why children are often selected as jinchuriki. My first host was able to find a way around this, but only because of the intricacy of her seals which allowed her to overtime absorb my power. To be honest, there is no reason for you to subject yourself to…”  
  
“You’re wrong,” Ayame said determinedly. “I know that nobody thinks poorly of me because of my being just a civilian. I just don’t want to be the only one that is always going to be left behind to worry about whether or not he’s going to come back home. I want to be there at his side as he tries to make the world a better place. I can’t do that by just making ramen.”  
  
Kiyomi sensed her determination, but still cautioned her by saying, “At the very least think about it further. I just don’t want you to be jumping into this as a result of what almost happened. Once a little more time has passed and if you still feel the same way, come seek me out. Thanks for the meal.”  
  
Ayame watched the two women leave, yet was confident that time wouldn’t lessen her determination, but strengthen it. Nevertheless, she was forced to agree that given her current emotional state it was a decision to make at a later date. Therefore she turned to more important matters like how she would welcome her lover back to the village.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame could feel Naruto approaching her apartment and felt a wave of anticipation course through her. She had been present at the gate upon his return from Kumogakure and after a brief welcome back hug had placed a note in his hand telling him to meet her later that night at her home. Waiting for the inevitable knock at her door she continued to stir the pot in front of her while thinking about all that she had learned about his trip from his other lovers, primarily Yugito who had already filled them in on what had happened. Much as she expected, upon learning that Naruto and Tsunade had been attacked upon their return trip her desire to begin down the path of a kunoichi had only grown stronger.  
  
The knock she had been waiting for cut into her thoughts causing her to say, “It’s open.”  
  
Naruto stepped into the apartment but stopped as his drank in Ayame as she stood in front of the stove stirring the chop vegetables in her wok. Having not heard the door close she looked over her shoulder to give him a sultry smile and said, “Please close the door. It’s getting rather drafty in here.”  
  
Her lover quickly did as she asked although she suspected it had less to do with him letting out the heat, but with what she was wearing which was nothing but an apron. She could feel his eyes on her naked backside and she felt herself grow wetter as a result. Turning to face him, she said, “Please have a seat, dinner is almost ready.”  
  
Naruto did as she asked, but only after washing his hands and upon sitting at her family’s table asked her, “Um, aren’t you worried about what would happen if your father came home?”  
  
Ayame smiled, but instead of answering held up a letter she had received a few days earlier and tossed it to Naruto. The blond shinobi caught it and upon examining the envelope could see that it was postmarked several days prior as well as placed the point of origin as the Land of Demons. He was about to open it, but Ayame saved him the trouble by saying, “Daddy says hi. Also, apparently upon learning that one of the heroes that saved the Kazekage grew up eating nothing but Ichiraku Ramen, the shinobi of the Sand have made his stand one of the most popular ones in the village. He said he found a chef he trusts to run the place and has decided to try and open a new stand in the Land of Demons. I think that he believes that since you saved the priestess there he already has a built-in customer base.” Naruto chuckled at that as she finished cooking his meal and after spooning it out onto a plate began to bring it to him while adding, “Plus with my dad clear on the other side of the Elemental Country. I don’t think we need to worry about him interrupting any fun we may get up to.”  
  
She placed the plate of sautéed vegetables and rice down in front of her lover and could see his brow furrow together at the meal she prepared. Before he could complain about it not being ramen, she was about to remind him how he had promised his many lovers he’d start eating better. Yet, instead of complaining he picked up the chopsticks she had laid out earlier and began to eat his dinner. She could tell he was not overly thrilled with it as he would sometimes make faces upon placing one of the vegetables in his mouth.  
  
She had a hard time not smiling since the way he was acting made her think back to when he was younger and she would sometimes force him to eat vegetables before serving him the ramen he so often craved. Figuring his good behavior deserved a reward, she returned to the kitchen in order to make him his favorite food as well.  
  
She had just filled the pot she would use for the broth and noodles with water when she pressed up against the sink by Naruto. “Wait,” she began to say as he pressed his lips against where her neck met her shoulder, “F-finish what I already brought you and I’ll make you some ramen.”  
  
Naruto pulled his lips away from his lover’s neck and began to nibble on her earlobe as he whispered, “I already have Ayame. I remembered how you used to make me eat vegetables before I could get what I really wanted. But right now I’m not hungry for ramen…” He then placed a kiss on the back of her neck, before kissing his way down her spine as he dropped to his knees. She shivered as he worked his way down her body and when he spread her ass allowed him to pull her hips back so he could clamp his mouth to her pussy.  
  
Ayame moaned loudly as her blond haired lover began to eat her with all the fervor he devoted to devouring his favorite foods. As he ate her, his hands traveled up her sides until they slipped beneath her apron to tease and fondled her breasts. She soon found herself leaning forward further as she spread her legs apart to grant Naruto greater access to her quim. Her moans of pleasure grew in intensity as she neared her end which came as her lover began to tease her clit with his tongue before finishing her off by sucking on it hard. Ayame screamed as her release coated Naruto’s face and sunk to the kitchen floor as her strength left her legs.  
  
Panting as she clung to the counter to prevent from falling over she felt her body flush as Naruto smacked his lips as he said, “Delicious, it was worth suffering through those vegetables.”  
  
Ayame feeling her strength returning reached behind her and began to fondle Naruto’s cock through his pants while saying, “Now it’s my turn.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Naruto replied his tone telling her he was teasing, “I didn’t see you eat any of your vegetables. I don’t think it’s fair that you can skip right to the dessert.”  
  
Ayame smiled before pushing him back onto his butt and quickly taking a position between his legs said, “Dessert? My meal is filled with lots of protein and calcium all the things a young woman needs.” She then pulled down his fly and as his cock sprung out folded her hands in front of her as she said, “Itadakimasu,” before swallowing his dick like a starving woman.  
  
Naruto groaned and placed a hand on the back of her head as she bobbed in his lap. Although only capable of taking about half of his length into her mouth, the way she allowed her drool to coat the rest in a cooling sensation while she swirled her tongue over what was in her wet and warm mouth caused Naruto to delight in the two separate sensations. As a result when her hands clamped around what wouldn’t fit in her mouth as she began to jerk him off as well it was only a matter time before he shouted, “I’m cumming.”  
  
Ayame’s eyes bulged out as her cheeks puffed up from the torrent of cum her virile lover released. However she quickly managed to recover as she swallowed the several mouthfuls of Naruto’s seed that she received. She kept her mouth clamped around his hose until the last burst and confident nothing more was to come allowed him to slip from her mouth as she swallowed the last bit. Smacking her lips she said, “Mmmm, now that was delicious and good for me too.”  
  
Standing, she stood to turn off the water that had been overflowing from the pot and just as she succeeded was pinned against the counter again. “N-no not here,” Ayame said as Naruto began to press his cock against her entrance.  
  
She quickly led Naruto to her room, where after stripping off her apron found that the jinchuriki had managed to strip out of all of his clothes in the same amount of time. Before she could comment though she found her ability to speak hampered as he pressed against her and stole her breath with a passion filled kiss. Their tongues danced against one another and she moaned as he picked her up and slid her onto his cock. He then fell forward onto the bed causing her to break the kiss and scream in pleasure as his manhood bottomed out inside her. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around him as she locked her ankles behind his back as he jackhammered her gripping cunt.  
  
“That’s it Naruto… that’s the spot,” she shouted as he broke the lock she had around him with her legs so that he could push on her knees to change the angle at which he was driving into her. As a result, his cock began rubbing along her G-spot causing her to see fireworks every time his cockhead rubbed along it. Her pussy also began to grow tighter around him as his thrusts became more forceful and powerful as he fought against the increased resistance.  
  
She felt that her release was imminent, but suddenly found herself disoriented as Naruto rolled them over so that she was on top. Now in the driver’s seat, Ayame began to raise and lower herself on Naruto’s stiff pole. She leaned back as she gripped Naruto’s thighs while he began to meet her downward thrusts with his own upward ones. That along with how he fondled her right breast while his left hand rested on her hip soon had Ayame ready to cum again. Which she did a few thrusts later, once he jammed his prick up inside her violently as he coated her womb in his white man cream.  
  
Ayame screamed in adulation as her womb almost began to feel too full as Naruto pumped more and more cum inside her. She stared down at her lover and leaning forward began to kiss him passionately while riding out the rest of her orgasm. Both were covered in sweat but neither was ready to cool down as Ayame began to slowly writhe atop of her lover.  
  
Sensing that for the moment Ayame wouldn’t be able to move much more than she currently was, Naruto spun them back over. After slowly withdrawing his length, he slammed back into her causing her to yelp and some of his seed to be forced from her pussy as he began to churn it once more. The brunette moaned her approval and held on as her seemingly inexhaustible lover began to please her once more.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ayame slipped from the bed naked and was pleased to see that she had at least learned how to do so without waking her shinobi lover. Staring down at him, she felt a small smile tug at her lips as he looked so innocent whenever he slept. She quickly showered and left the apartment but instead of heading to her family’s restaurant bypassed it to stand before the gates of Kiyomi’s mansion. Punching in the code she was privy to as a member of the Konoha Women’s Bathing Association. She headed to the Hot Springs. However, instead of stripping to enjoy the warm waters of the main area, she stepped into the grotto that led to several of the themed ones. Yet, instead of taking the various paths, she approached a torch which she turned causing a section of the cave like structure to slide open.  
  
She entered the hidden path which opened into the basement of Kiyomi’s mansion and allowed the various women access to it without being spotted by shinobi passing through the area or perverts trying to spy on the naked beauties. She found the basement a little creepy, mainly since it seemed that Kiyomi was gearing up to turn the room into some sort of lab. But she pushed that out of her mind as she climbed the steps up to the mansion proper. She had just about reached the top when the door opened to reveal Kiyomi who said, “I take it you’ve come to a decision.”  
  
Ayame shook her head in the negative as she replied, “No, my decision was made the moment I gave myself to the man I love.”  
  
“Are you sure? The path ahead is going to be quite painful.”  
  
Ayame smiled as she remembered what she told Naruto when he had told her to brace for the pain of having her virginity taken and repeating those words said, “It would be worth any amount of pain to be with him. I’m ready to begin when you are.”  
  
Kiyomi studied her for a moment, but seeing the woman’s determination stepped to the side and waved her in as she said, “Then let’s get you started on this new path you’ve chosen for yourself.” Ayame nodded and preceded up the steps in order to begin the long journey towards becoming one of the pillars that would help support Naruto’s ambition.  
  
**Next chapter: Naruko**


	4. Chapter 4: Naruko

**Chapter 4: Naruko**  
  
**It’s Not Where Things Start, But Where They End**  
  
**The events of this chapter of Limelight happen over the course of chapters 34 thru 37 in the main story.**  
  
Naruko used the key that Naruto had given her to open the door to the jinchuriki’s apartment. She still wasn’t quite sure about how to react to her encounter with him. She wanted to maintain the anger she had been building up about how unfair it was that Naruto was given everything while all she had was his shitty memories. But considering that the encounter hadn’t gone how she had expected it would, she found staying angry rather difficult.  
  
Stepping into the apartment, she felt the vestiges of her anger begin to grow again. This was due to her being assailed by the upsetting memories that she had of Naruto’s early years. Memories such as the occasional drunk filled with liquid courage shouting obscenities at the apartment building the young jinchuriki called his own back when Naruto was the only tenant. Due to the Third’s law the potential troublemaker would often be swiftly dealt with usually only getting as far as shouting, “Hey monster…” before Anbu would handle the situation. It would leave the young jinchuriki confused but painfully aware that the village wished that the boy known as Naruto didn’t exist and she was left with those memories.  
  
Granted, there were good ones, but her access to them was a byproduct of her creation. The chakra entity that was now known as Naruko came into being in the final moments of an unleashed Kyuubi’s fight against Jiraiya. Having broken free due to Jiraiya’s tampering with the seal, the Bijuu went on a rampage with Naruto’s body upon entering a four tail state. Jiraiya eventually connected with a Five Element Seal much like Orochimaru had placed on Naruto during the Chunin Exams. By creating the imbalance of an odd number seal over an even numbered one it had prevented Kyuubi from continuing to manifest its chakra past the seal into Naruto. That wasn’t to say that Bijuu went down quickly afterwards as she was still able to manipulate Naruto until the chakra already in his system was used up. But with the chakra beasts last gasp it created the chakra entity. That entity was to put pressure on Naruto from outside the seal in order to weaken his resolve to keep Kyuubi contained. Therefore loaded up with his saddest memories the chakra entity was to remind Naruto about how he suffered alone for so many years. Unfortunately for Kyuubi’s plan, it had underestimated one thing, the bond between a teacher and his student.  
  
Naruko frowned as she recalled those happier memories as even those filled her with a certain amount of anger. Primarily due to how she had so desired to take Naruto’s place. It was shortly after her creation as the chakra entity that it had planned to achieve that desire. Naturally this meant it had never truly planned to release Kyuubi. In fact once Naruto had reached his weakest point the chakra entity planned to destroy his consciousness and then simply step into his life as seamlessly as possible. All the while keeping Kyuubi safely contained behind its seal.  
  
But then the Bijuu had to go and get itself freed without her. Naruko had sensed the change come over Kyuubi, as it had stopped urging its creation to weaken Naruto’s mental state. But, she had chalked it up to Bijuu having grown tired of waiting and was attempting to manipulate him herself through his recently awakened sexual appetite. Little did the chakra entity realize that the Bijuu’s own appetite had been discovered or that she had apparently forgotten about her creation due to her growing preoccupation with sex. Naruko was just coming to the realization that the Bijuu wasn’t playing when she had escaped. This had nearly been the chakra entity’s undoing as with Kyuubi’s original form lying dormant and therefore not pushing chakra through the seal, the entity had nearly ceased to exist as it needed the Bijuu chakra to hold its will together. Luckily though in Kiyomi’s zest to correct the problem her vacating her fox form had created, she had freed Kushina and thus exposed the conduit that had been sustaining the Uzumaki’s soul since its sealing in her son.  
  
With a fresh source of Bijuu chakra and able to bask in it to its hearts content, no longer relying on the trifling amount the seal let through when the Bijuu on the other side was pushing it through, it had freed the chakra entity to truly make its push to becoming the true Naruto. However, in the end once the Entity continued existence had become known it never stood a chance against the Bijuu that had created it. To its surprise it didn’t truly cease to exist once the Bijuu that now called itself Kiyomi had reabsorbed the chakra sustaining the Entity. Instead it seemed to exist in a dreamlike state. A dream where it was no longer watching Naruto’s life through his eyes but was living it. Where the people that Naruto knew saw it and were thus capable of being interacted with.  
  
Then the dream ended and she found herself trapped in female mockery of the person she had desired to replace. Therefore now standing in his apartment she was reminded of how her own ambition was thwarted especially as it appeared his life currently on an upswing. Deciding if she couldn’t have his life she was at least entitled to some of his stuff Naruko tossed Naruto’s jacket away and began ransacking his house. Naturally due to the memories she possessed she didn’t need to, but she made a great show of rifling through his drawers. Reaching his closet, she tossed several of his jumpsuits out as she was going for his backpack. She stopped though as she came upon a jumpsuit that Naruto had worn as a genin. Actually surprised by her find, she guessed that it was one of several that he had left behind during his training trip. Naruko stared at the old suit before feeling a smile appear on her face. Stripping out of the clothes she had been sleeping in before escaping Kiyomi’s, she pulled the old style jumpsuit one. Although small on her, she was able to full put them on. She moved to a mirror and saw that the jacket now exposed her midriff and that the jeans hugged her hips while covering only up to her knees.  
  
Although she felt the look worked for her, she was tempted to take the clothes off since it was only due to her being a female that she didn’t look goofy in the tight clothes. Feeling like a man trapped in a woman’s body she felt the wearing the clothes was on some level accepting her new gender. Yet in the end she decided to wear them. She was a ninja after all and a ninja used every asset available. Even those that they personally didn’t care for. Finding a few more of the old jumpsuits, she stuffed them in the bag before helping herself to some ninja tools. Naruko headed to the door, but first henged herself to look like Naruto. She had one last stop left to make and was just glad Konoha was a shinobi village since it had twenty-four hour banking. Figuring she’d help herself to some of his funds as well, she left the apartment for parts unknown. The same thing could be said about the existence she had been given.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruko had run for a day and a half before needing to rest after coming across an inn. However even that disappointed her since once during the training trip Jiraiya had wanted to drain most of Naruto’s chakra in order to better learn how his seal worked. He had told the blond man to run until he couldn’t. Obviously up for any physical training the jinchuriki had gladly accepted the challenge and gone three days before stopping. Of course him being who he was he had literally collapsed in the bed of the small cabin they were renting were he slept for three days as well. But, Naruko figured it was to be expected considering that she didn’t have a Bijuu’s chakra to fall back on.  
  
Naruko, with her endurance properly gauged had checked into the most expensive room the inn possessed and proceeded to splurge on herself using the funds she had liberated from Naruto’s accounts. Shortly thereafter she was passed out in bed. She wasn’t aware of how long she slept, but eventually nature called, due to all the expensive drinks she had ordered. It was then that she learned although she was completely female, some of Naruto’s old mannerisms had carried over. This lesson came as a result of coming fully awake as a result of a warmth running through her pants as a result of her peeing herself while standing in front of a toilet as if she were a man.  
  
She cursed as she scrambled about while she tried to unbutton her pants so she could finish. She eventually succeeded, but upon sitting on the toilet ended up in the bowl since while half-asleep she had lifted the seat up. She managed to pull herself out in order to finish, but grumbled about red-headed Bijuu meddling with people’s genders. Naruko considered just leaving the mess she had made, but felt a measure of guilt about the thought. Deciding that it wouldn’t be fair to make someone else clean up her piss just because she was having a bad night, she quickly handled the mess. Figuring she might as well do the same for herself she stripped off her top to take a shower. She paused though as she stared at her reflection. Having not been around when Naruto first dreamed up the concept of the sexy jutsu, Naruko had no idea what he thought of the form she now possessed. For a brief moment she wondered if he found it attractive, but quickly banished it from her mind feeling that it was “girlie.”  
  
Trying to maintain her belief that she was a man trapped in a woman’s body she tried to quipped, “I guess there could be worse things to wake up to see as my reflection.” However, it didn’t generate very much mirth within her so she simply moved on to the shower.  
Once she was under the warm spray of the water she cleaned herself quickly and efficiently but did her best to avoid any sort of exploring. The reason was that she was afraid she’d begin to lose her already tenuous grip on her gender identity. Naruko hadn’t run for so long because she had wanted to test her endurance that had become her excuse midway through her trip. She had ran because she was sure that at any moment a cadre of kunoichi would be chasing her down to get back what she had taken from the man they all shared. But she had made an interesting discovery as a result, namely that much like the Bijuu that had created her, Naruko’s existence had been missing the crucial exhilaration of physical stimulus. This had become more and more apparent as she had run from Konoha and she began to feel the telltale signs that she was growing tired. Still aware that there could be quite a few angry women on her tail she had pushed herself harder.  
  
That had been the other reason she had splurged as she had wanted to experience all that her new expanded senses could. She had actually learned that for whatever reason she didn’t like Miso in her ramen or any of its other uses. That had come as a shock especially as she was confident that it was Naruto’s favorite flavor. Needing to push the bowl of Ramen away, as she couldn’t finish it, forced Naruko to confront why she was so desirous of Naruto’s life. She had a difficult time answering until she realized that the secret lay in his relationship with his lovers and the other people in his life. It obviously wasn’t the physical aspect of his relationships with the women he was with. As even though she had “sat in” on some of his encounters, she hadn’t gleamed any of the pleasure that she was sure he was feeling from them. If Naruko was to be completely honest what had truly made her desirous of his existence was the way he was looked at. She desired to have someone look at her in the same way. Desired to have someone’s eyes light up when she would step into the room the way she had seen on the likes of Tsunade or his other lovers.  
  
Naruko abandoned her train of thought as she turned off the water. She tried to conjurer up some of her resentment at Naruto for having what she desired. However, she found the effort to be rather taxing so simply decided to go to bed. Not bothering to throw any clothes on she toweled off and climbed under the covers. Not completely sure what to do with her life now, she decided to seek some advice from someone she believed may be experiencing much of the same feelings as her. Therefore in the morning she planned to head to a rather new town that had sprung up just after Naruto had left on his training trip. There she expected to find a man that much like her knew what it was like to live with the memories of Naruto, but be forced to become someone else.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruko dropped down from the trees to walk the final few miles to her destination. She did this as a precaution since shinobi often came under intense scrutiny from the local samurai of Claw Country. She couldn’t fault them though in part due to the rekindled tensions along their northern border with The Land of Fangs. However, also adding to it was that now both countries shard a border along the Land of Earth’s Southwestern border. Considering how their previous shared neighbor the Land of Noodles had been absorbed she was sure both the Fang and Claw Daimyo had left explicit instructions to stop and question any shinobi entering their territories.  
  
Naruko from what she had gleamed during her time trying to undermine Naruto’s will was quite aware that the area was becoming a powder keg. This was due to the Land of Earth expanding its territory along its Western Front. It had yet to move overtly instead destabilizing the governments so that it could step in to restore the peace. However, those in Naruto’s harem that received briefings from the village’s intelligence community were being told that Iwa was in fact causing that destabilization. And with information gleamed from Sakura’s battle with Sasori it was believed that Iwa had even hired Akatsuki once to topple a country.  
  
It was during the period of time that Naruto had pulled away from his lovers after confronting Kanji that the jinchuriki had turned his attention to the brewing situation. He couldn’t understand why the other Four Elemental Countries would turn a blind eye to what was going on in the area. He had broached the subject with Tsunade only to learn that she had been given strict orders from the Fire Daimyo to stay out of Earth’s affairs. According to her, the other Daimyo felt so long as Earth Country kept its attention off of the other great countries it was no concern of theirs. Naturally this did not sit well with Naruto; however he was forced to relent when Tsunade had pointed out that none of the countries that had fallen to this point had asked for help.  
  
It was also at this time that Naruto learned that tensions between Fang Country and Claw Country were coming to a boil. This was no more apparent than in a town called Paradise City. It straddled the border of both countries and the resource rich area had been the cause of much of the strife between them. It was named after the first book in Jiraiya’s Make Out series, since it was the manuscript that Naruto had written and accidently sent to the Fang Country Daimyo that had caused peace to breakout between the two countries. It had been built as a symbol of the new relationship the two countries hoped to establish. The people that had moved there had given it an honest go, but unfortunately it didn’t last long. Soon the city had become a battleground and order had only been established when both countries sent in troops so that the resources on their side of the town could be sent back to their respective capitols.  
  
The tale of Paradise City had stuck with Naruto and since he had heard that most of the fighting that had broken out had been between the citizens of the village as a result old blood feuds. He realized that even if he and his lovers changed things from the top of the ninja world. There was no guarantee that the citizens of the various countries would go along with it.  
  
During the month where he had pulled back from his harem he had pondered on this matter greatly as it helped take his mind off of the depression that the chakra entity Naruko had been was creating. He had come up with a plan to at least see if those old blood feuds could be mended, and had taken steps to implement it. However, Naruko had been removed by Kiyomi before he had. But she believed he had done so some time after since one of the things he had done to prepare to implement it had been purchasing a travel bag. A bag that she noticed had been missing as she ransacked his apartment. Although she couldn’t be sure if Naruto still planned to try to influence the people of Paradise City into getting along, it seemed like a reasonable place to start.  
  
Naruko entered the village but had a hard time thinking of it by its name. She felt that Village of the Damned would have been a more accurate term. This was due to the many broken and boarded up windows as well as the general atmosphere. Although, relatively inexperienced in such matters even she could feel the ominous aura that violence could erupt at any minute. She nearly found herself at the center of an eruption when while turning a corner lost in thought she bumped into a powerfully built man.  
  
“Excuse me,” she said sincerely while trying to move around the guy.  
  
She found her path barred by the man’s colleagues as he said, “Hm, what do we have here? Another stranger entering our fair town, we hate strangers don’t we Maul.”  
  
“Can’t stand them,” the large man she had bumped into said taking up a position behind her.  
  
Naruko looked over her shoulder and saw the man was covered in scars. One of which started on top of his bald head and cut all the way down into his cheek. He was bulging with muscles and she suspected that at some point when the town had first been founded he had worked in one of the mines. She turned back to the man blocking her path and although smaller she guessed he had the same occupation since like his partner he was coated in a layer of dust that she believed he carried in his pores due to his many hours of digging.  
  
“Then it is fortunate that I’m just passing through,” Naruko said trying to go around the black-haired man blocking her path.  
  
The man moved to block her in again, but before either Naruko or he could speak a third voice cut in saying, “Hey, what are you two doing?”  
  
“What is it Mila,” the man in front of Naruko said without taking his eyes off of her.  
  
“Bass, said to get your asses down to Otose’s. We’re running that bastard D out of town.”  
  
The man in front of her smirked before saying, “Looks like it’s your lucky day. If you know what’s good for you. You’ll head back the way you came.”  
  
The two men took off after the young woman that had called for them leaving Naruko alone. She shrugged before following in their wake to see what all the excitement was about. As she walked she found that the damage actually got worse the closer she got to what she assumed was the town center and were the border of the two countries it sat on met. She also noticed that the graffiti grew worse as stylized claws were painted on many of the walls. Some would be X’d over to be replaced by what appeared to be fangs. However, all of the fang marks were crossed out making Naruko guess that the town residents were marking their turf. She guessed that whenever one side would seize an area they would mark it until the other reclaimed it. With that thought in mind she figured the town center would be a real shit hole considering it was likely where most of the fighting would be taking place.  
  
However, she was rather surprised when the area appeared mostly untouched. Coming to a stop she saw the gathered residents of Claw on one side of the town center were a hotel and bar called Otose’s resided. From the opposite direction a group she assumed would be Fang residents began to gather. She noted that both groups stopped just outside the repaired section of the village. The two sides stared each other down until finally a large bearded man stepped forward from the Claw group shouting to the opposite faction. “Get your punk asses out of here Kanbei. We’ll run you Fang Country losers off our land after we deal with the punk sticking his nose in our business.”  
  
“I’m sorry what was that Bass,” a smaller grey-haired man with a cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth said stepping forward, “I’m afraid I don’t speak gorilla.”  
  
Several members of the Fang group began making primate sounds causing the Claw assembly to bristle. Several members looked like they were about to charge across the town square to tear into the gathered Fangs having forgotten their reason for coming. However, both groups were reminded as a man stepped out of Otose’s saying, “Oi, oi, oi, what’s this ruckus. Do you guys have no idea what time it is? I was just about to sit down to enjoy a nice meal. I would recommend you all do the same.”  
  
Naruko sank back a little further into the shadows aware that she had found the person she was looking for. Although he was missing the tell-tale whisker marks as well as there being a few other minor differences to his face and his hair was brown, not to mention much longer than Naruto kept it. She could spot enough traits to recognize the man as a clone, especially since he still had the same clear blue eyes that she did.  
  
From the crowd she was able to sense both a desire to pummel the man senseless, but also a healthy respect for his prowess in combat. This came across in the forms of some of the would-be combatants nervously holding their makeshift weapons of pickaxes and other mining tools in white knuckled grips.  
  
The man called Bass took a step closer shouting, “I think it’s time you made like a leaf and get the fuck out of here. We’re sick of you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”  
  
“Although the Gorilla is as crass as always, I think it would be best for you to do as he says,” the silver-haired man named Kanbei added.  
  
D smirked as he moved further away from the building he had exited from. Standing between the two groups he said, “And here I thought you two couldn’t see eye to eye on anything. But…I’m going to have to refuse. You see, Otose paid me to fix up her store. I gave her a year warranty on the repairs and if I let you guys have your way I’d just have to fix everything up all over again.”  
  
“Have it your way punk,” Bass shouted charging the still smiling man with several of his fellow countrymen following in his wake. Upon reaching him, Bass pulled back a large fist before sending it flying towards D’s chin.  
  
D leaped back only to find that Kanbei and several of his group had also charged towards him. Blocking the older man’s strike, he lashed out with a kick that caught one of his fellows in the stomach. He then grabbed the groaning man and tossed him into Kanbei. By then Bass had caught up, but before he could strike with another punch his head was snapped back by a cartwheel kick from D. Who upon landing swept the large man off his feet.  
  
From his crouching position he caught another Claw combatant in the face with a leaping knee. The stumbling man was sent flying as D kicked off of his chest to avoid a pickaxe in the side from a resident of Fang. Landing behind the man he caught the weapon by the handle as the man spun to face him and then yanking it out of his hands, sent him spinning away when he spun and smashed the handle in the side of the man’s head.  
  
D was forced on the defensive by the Claw woman named Mila as she unleashed a series of blows at him. Although the woman was rather skilled, Naruko believed D’s hesitance was due to her being a woman. But that turned out to not be the case when Bass charged in to help. After blocking the two opponents combined efforts for several moments D grabbed Mila’s arm and pulled her in front of one of Bass’s fists. His shot caught the woman in the back sending her tumbling to the ground.  
  
“Baby, I’m sor…” the man began to say but found his ability to speak stolen as D smashed his fist into his stomach.  
  
Kanbei smirked at the scene saying, “What a shame the gorilla hurt his precious daughter…” But he in turn was sent flying as D hit him with an air bullet jutsu. The Fang country resident hit the ground hard but rolled to his feet to glare at the man.  
  
Bass got back to his feet holding his daughter in his arms. Giving D a glare similar to the one Kanbei was he said, “This isn’t over punk.” He began heading back to his side of town along with his group.  
  
D turned towards Kanbei and getting back into a fighter’s stance said, “Your move.”  
  
Kanbei dusted himself off as he lit a new cigar. Holding it in his fingers, he pointed at the man to say, “I assure you that you’re going to regret meddling in things you know nothing about.”  
  
“I know it’s pretty stupid to pick a fight with me just so you can go back to fighting each other.”  
  
D sighed when the man simply turned to head back to the Fang portion of the town. Sticking his hands in his pockets he was about to head back to the bar when he caught sight of Naruko. The blonde woman saw a spark of recognition, but instead of reacting to her presence he simply headed back to Otose’s. Curious at his reaction she waited several moments and then followed him inside.  
  
Stepping into the bar portion of the building she found it to be empty except for an older woman and the man she had followed. She arrived just as the woman was putting a tray filled with plates down in front of the man and said, “Honestly D, I’m telling you to get out of town while you still can.”  
  
D began devouring the food, but in between bites managed to say, “And I’m telling you I don’t like leaving things half finished. You paid me to fix up your building. I intend for the results to last longer than a few weeks.”  
  
“You did a fine job,” the woman that Naruko assumed was Otose said as she lit a cigarette, “but it isn’t worth you dying over.”  
  
“Ah come on Granny,” D said looking over his shoulder and giving the woman an amused smile. “I’m much stronger than those guys. Besides, you said that you built your business here because it was the one place that neither Fang nor Claw could truly claim ownership of. You said it was your dream that one day it would be filled with laughter from both sides of town.”  
  
“Honestly, it was a silly thing to believe possible brat. There’s just too much bad blood between these two countries. I probably would’ve shut this place down if you hadn’t arrived. In case it’s escaped your notice you’ve been my only customer. Well except when one faction or the other would claim possession of the town center.”  
  
D looked away for a moment and Naruko could see that he feared the same thing, but when he turned back to the older woman he said, “Hey, dreams can never become reality if you give up on them.”  
  
Otose laughed softly before saying, “Well don’t come crying to me when you end up dead in the street.” Noticing Naruko she said, “Oh another customer. I hope you aren’t a troublemaker like this one.” The proprietor frowned when she didn’t get a response and noticed how her new guest was staring hard at D. Afraid one of the two factions had hired a trouble buster she began to say, “Look, you better not be here to cau…”  
  
“Otose, can you leave us alone for a moment,” D said not taking his eyes from Naruko.  
  
The woman looked at D worriedly but after a moment said, “Sure, I have to get started on the main course.”  
  
Once the older woman had headed to the kitchen Naruko moved to the table and sat down opposite the brown-haired Naruto replica. They continued to size each other up until D smiled widely as he said, “I’m surprised you actually were aware of me. I was under the impression you had been removed from Naruto when I was created.”  
  
Naruko was surprised by his relaxed demeanor especially as he began grabbing for some of the food. Curious she asked, “How do you know about me?”  
  
Leaning forward D said, “I’m a K-clone. This was one of the reasons he was working on mastering the jutsu.”  
  
Naruko nodded since Naruto had come up with the idea when she had still had her hooks in him as the chakra entity. “When did he create you?”  
  
“Well I guess you could say I was one of the original production run,” D said amused as he broke some bread before munching on it. “After you were exercised from him so to speak, his lovers decided to show him just how much they had missed him. Well when it came to Tayuya’s turn Naruto decided to unveil the jutsu he had been working on. I was one of the clones he created. But where my fellows were tripping over each other to get access to her, I decided to go through with his plan. I figured I’d get to enjoy myself a bit more if I did.”  
  
“I’m guessing you learned about me through the other clones he’s made since then.”  
  
“Pretty much,” D said. “That, plus I sprout boners as I absorb the memories of his clones whenever he uses them to satisfy his ladies. But I don’t get the feeling you came here to talk about that or my mission to try to make Paradise City live up to its name.”  
  
“Not exactly,” Naruko said before leaning forward to say conspiratorially, “I want to know why. I saw you fight. You’re staying away from using shadow clones or any of the other jutsu you have access to. It even appears you taught yourself the air bullet that Shukaku used against Naruto during his fight with it. Provided you don’t use the clone jutsu he’d have no idea as to what you are up to. Why continue to follow through with his plans?”  
  
D finished a plate of scallops before answering, “Because truthfully I feel it more my ambition then his now.” Naruko stared at him in confusion causing the clone to explain, “I know you’ve only been awake for a few days now, but I think you’ll come to learn that the longer you exist. The less you’ll come to view yourself as some knockoff of Naruto.”  
  
Naruko glowered slightly, but couldn’t completely hide the small tremor of emotion as she asked, “Why?”  
  
D sat back rubbing his belly before letting out belch. Then turning towards the kitchen he shouted, “Hurry it up Otose, I’m starving out here.”  
  
“Be quiet, it’s almost finished.”  
  
D turned his attention back to Naruko to answer her by saying, “You might say it is simply because as you progress through this world, you’ll encounter hardships and triumphs that will shape your perception of both the world and yourself. Take me for example. I would say that while it was Naruto’s idea to come here to get the two factions to come together and I started out as him to fulfill it. The longer I’ve gone by the name D, the more I’ve come to identify myself as it. You could also say that I’m more committed to the goal of unifying the people of this village then Naruto is. Just as he is dedicated to fulfilling Jiraiya’s goal on the much larger stage and although I get status updates in the form of his clones dispelling. I consider myself divorced from the memories I receive as a result. I’ve come to realize that you can’t actually appreciate another’s memories without experiencing them yourself.”  
  
“And what happens when he grows tired of this experiment and decides to end it?”  
  
“Then I guess, I’ll become just a collection of memories in his life that he doesn’t truly appreciate to the same extent that I did.”  
  
Naruko was surprised by the nonchalant way D replied. Confused she said, “You can’t honestly tell me you’re okay with that.”  
  
D shrugged as he answered, “Why not. I already told you. The two clones I was created with decided that they rather have a night of pleasure with Tayuya then take up this mission. Having experienced their memories I can’t say I blame them. But I undertook this plan with the understanding there were no guarantees. For instance, you noticed that I didn’t fight with clones. Well on one hand I don’t use the jutsu associated with Naruto because it would cause people to ask questions. I mean if I used Rasengan it would pretty much cement that I have a tie to either Naruto or Jiraiya. Not something a person wants to do when he is using a cover story that he is a wondering genin dropout from Kumo. The other reason is because of a limitation that I have that Naruto doesn’t.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“I don’t recoup chakra like most people. I’m not eating like this for nothing you know. The truth is nothing would deplete my chakra faster than using the shadow clone jutsu. If I create a clone and it was dispelled, well you can say goodbye to half my chakra.”  
  
“So you’re saying that because you can’t fight like him you’ve become a different person.”  
  
“To a certain point,” D said and commenting on Naruko’s tone added, “You don’t have to get so upset at me you know. I’m not Naruto.”  
  
Naruko glared at the clone but said, “I’m hardly convinced. To me it sounds like you’re carrying delusions of grandeur. No matter how you want to look at it you’re just a cheap copy.”  
  
D chuckled not rising to Naruko’s ire. Leaning back in his chair he said, “I think with time you’ll come to see things from my point of view. You call this Naruto’s experiment, however to me it is much more than that. It’s become my life’s goal. I learned about my limitations with chakra the hard way and arrived in this town nearly chakra depleted. I don’t think I need to point out to you what would happen if I ran out. Otose found me lying in a gutter and offered me the food she had just bought for the bar and offered me a place to stay. Did you know that she was here before even the town was founded?”  
  
Naruko shook her head in the negative and D leaned forward with a smile as he said, “Well neither is Naruto. It turns out she was from Fang Country originally, and that she ended up marrying a man from Claw. They founded this place on the border of both countries to cater to the mines on both sides of the invisible lines that separate them. When they built Paradise City it was only natural it would spring up around Otose’s and for a time it was filled with the laughter of the people from both countries.”  
  
Looking out the window at the current state of the town, Naruko asked, “What happened?”  
  
D shrugged but said, “That’s hard to say really. Eventually things soured between the rulers of both countries and although for a time things continued on peacefully here. Things fell apart here when both mines began to experience acts of sabotage that they blamed on the opposite faction. Before anyone knew it, the old negative feelings that had appeared to go away exploded back onto the scene. Otose wants to believe that those happier days can be recaptured and truthfully that’s why I’m dedicated to seeing it happen. Much like me, you’ll eventually find your own motivations for going forward in this world and I think you’ll find your origins will not matter so much as the journey.”  
  
Naruko scoffed, and stood. Turning to the exit she said, “Thanks for the insight, but you at least got all his memories. Me…I just got the shitty ones.”  
  
D shrugged, but replied, “True, but what does that have to do with what tomorrow brings. Naruko, you were given a gift. Don’t waste it with thoughts of how things started. Try to concentrate on what they can become.”  
  
Again Naruko scoffed, but did say, “Thanks for the advice,” before taking off out the door. Leaping to the rooftops, she decided to put as much distance between her and the copy as possible. Still some of what he said stuck with her even after she had left Claw Country behind.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruko was in The Land of Stones, which was a country nestled between The Land of Earth to the north and Land of Wind to the South. It also ran along the Land of Rain’s western border. After leaving Claw, she had passed through Bird Country which bordered Stone’s western border. Much as the name implied Stone Country was covered in large Rock outcroppings. Many of which were said to be carried to the country from the Land of Earth in a rare but famous natural phenomenon called Rock Rain. Because of this many of the buildings were built into the many hills that made up the landscape.  
  
Naruko had decided to use the Land of Stone’s close proximity to Ame as a way to shield herself from any of Naruto’s lovers’ ire, as she was confident they would give Akatsuki’s base of operations a wide berth. Plus, she doubted she’d run into the jinchuriki either. It had only been a day since her encounter with D when she had entered Stone Country and she was still bothered by what he had told her. She believed that it stemmed from the fact that according to him. She’d eventually not only come to accept her new life, but actually embrace it. Considering that would mean she’d also come to embrace being a woman, she wasn’t sure that was something she was interested in.  
  
But she did take his words about experiencing her own hardships which would help shape her to heart. Therefore upon deciding to make Stone her temporary base of operations, she had begun to learn if Kiyomi had made any other changes to her. It didn’t take long for Naruko to learn that she had not only changed her gender, but her chakra elemental nature as well. Upon learning that the Rasenshuriken had also been taken from her, Naruko had felt a fresh surge of anger at the Bijuu and the man that had housed it.  
  
She had then spent the next several days trying to determine what her new chakra nature was, but also how to incorporate it into the Rasengan. Sadly, after three days she was no closer to learning either. Growing frustrated, but also rather ripe due to her staying outdoors, she had gone in search of a hotel or inn where she could eat a warm meal and clean up. Upon finding an inn with an outdoor bath, Naruko had found one benefit to her new form. She could bath in the female portion without any gruff from the other women present. She was also quite pleased to learn that she still found women attractive. But that discovery proved to be a double edged sword when her body began to respond to the arousal she felt from the naked females on display as it was a reminder of her new gender as her pussy began to tingle in a way wholly foreign to her.  
  
It also caused a surge of embarrassment in the woman as she sunk below the water up to her chin to hide her hardened nipples. Not wishing to give away how she had become aroused by the other bathers she resolved to stay in until the others left. The moment arrived when a dinner bell sounded alerting the guests that it was time to eat. The other women began to leave since the inn was run by a family and all the guest ate at the same time. Once she was alone Naruko stood to leave as well but heard a perverse giggle once her ass cleared the water that caused her to whip around. Staring at the wooden fence she instantly spotted the eyeball staring at her through a small hole. “Eek!” she said clutching her body to cover herself as she fell down into the water.  
  
One of the other guests heard her and threw open the sliding door to ask, “What is it?”  
  
Naruko pointed and the woman spotted the eyeball that appeared to widened in shock due to its being discovered, especially as the lady shouted, “Pervert!!!” It was a call that was taken up by the other female bathers and Naruko could hear them storming out to go in search of the pervert. The eye disappeared to escape the angered women allowing Naruko to run into the changing room. There she threw on a robe, but since she wasn’t very skilled at fastening properly, it exposed a great deal of her chest. She then took the direct route leaping over the fence to go in search of the peeper.  
  
Unfortunately, whoever it had been appeared to be quite skilled at covering his tracks. Heading back to the inn, she joined the other guests in eating and tried to ignore the looks she received from the males present due to how she wore her robe. She was about a third of the way through her second bowl of rice when another guest entered the dining room. Naruko paid the person no mind as she concentrated on her meal so she could get a third bowl of the quickly diminishing meal. She nearly spit it up though when the hostess said, “Ah Lord Jiraiya. I had feared you were not going to be joining us.”  
  
Naruko turned to see Jiraiya flash a huge smile as he said, “And miss your delicious cooking, never. Sorry I’m late. I was struck by a sudden inspiration to write and lost track of time.”  
  
A few of the guest chuckled including some of the female ones, but Naruko wondered if they would be as amused if they knew he was most likely the peeking perv. Naruko tried to keep her cool, but doubted Jiraiya’s arrival was a coincidence until one of the other guests said, “You must simply continue the tale that you started this morning Lord Jiraiya.”  
  
Naruko was surprised at hearing that since she had only arrived that afternoon. Trying not to attract attention to herself, she found it difficult to remain calm when the Sannin took a seat opposite from her. Accepting a bowl he said, “Ah let’s see. Where did I leave off? Oh right, well as you may recall I was tasked with infiltrating a relatively unknown village.”  
  
“What village was that?” a young woman said leaning forward in earnest.  
  
“Nadeshiko Village,” Jiraiya said with a grin that Naruko found slightly perverted. “It’s a relatively isolated village near the Land of Water. But it was renowned for having strong warriors.”  
  
“Really,” a male guest said sounding rather surprised, “I’ve never heard of any warriors calling it home before.”  
  
Jiraiya chuckled as he said, “Well that’s because it is isolated.” A few of the guests chuckled along with him and Naruko was forced to admit the way he was taking command of the room was likely what made him a great spy master. Continuing he said, “But, the other reason was because the warriors of Nadeshiko tended to stay out of the conflicts of the shinobi world.”  
  
“Then how would people know if they were strong?”  
  
Jiraiya smiled at Naruko and to her shock it had been she who had just spoken. “An excellent question,” the Toad Sannin said, “The reason for that was because of a unique custom. You see all of the warriors encountered from that village were female. A kunoichi from the village would often appear and challenge some shinobi they deemed worthy. In most reported cases they would beat the shinobi and leave. A few shinobi had gone missing with the last known encounter being with a kunoichi of Nadeshiko.”  
  
“Why,” Naruko asked despite herself.  
  
Jiraiya smirked and then took a few bites of his meal. Leaning forward he said, “That was what I took it upon myself to find out. I back tracked a few of the kunoichi’s trails back to their home island. I had just gotten started on my research when I was discovered.”  
  
Hearing Jiraiya favored term for peeking on bathing women knocked Naruko right out of the story as she suddenly had an image of Jiraiya, not conducting a mission for the Leaf’s benefit, but for perverted material for his books upon hearing a tale about an island filled with beautiful women. She suddenly imagined that Jiraiya’s discovery had taken place somewhere near a bathing house located in the village. She also came to the conclusion that he was perfectly aware of who and what she was upon his nervous chuckling from the glare she was sending his way.  
  
“That mission sounded quite dangerous,” another female guest said.  
  
Jiraiya didn’t respond right away and forced himself to turn his gaze away from the blonde woman sitting across from him. “What… right, right dangerous. Well it turned out I had been discovered by no other than the Leader of the village. I had managed to escape, but she managed to track me down. Once she did we battled for three days straight.”  
  
Naruko continued glaring at the Sannin as she said, “She was probably upset that you spied on her in the bath.”  
  
“Actually she had asked for my hand in marriage,” Jiraiya quickly rebutted Naruko’s statement, but noticed that a few of the women present had noticed that he didn’t necessarily deny spying on her in the bath. Aware that they might make the leap of logic that he had also been the pervert peeper early he quickly said, “You see it turns out the women of Nadeshiko Village respect strength and will only marry a man capable of defeating them in combat. The recent upsurge in encounters was just a new generation going out in search of husbands.”  
  
“What about you? Did you beat her?”  
  
“Actually it ended in a draw,” Jiraiya said rubbing his chin. “I kind of regret not finishing our duel she was a true beauty. But, at the time I had my heart set on another.”  
  
Naruko’s gaze softened since she knew that other woman had been Tsunade and was also aware that she was now seeing the man’s apprentice. But the sadness disappeared from his eyes as he laughed boisterously while saying, “But maybe I’ll pay the village another visit. Who knows, maybe it’s not too late to find myself a pretty little wife.” Jiraiya finished his meal and then said, “Ah, now that I think about it we did promise each other that if we didn’t get the chance to finish our match our apprentices would. I probably should pass that on to my apprentice.”  
  
“Oh my,” the hostess said giggling, “I can’t imagine how he would react upon defeating a strange woman only to learn that she intends to marry him as a result.”  
  
A few of the guests began laughing along with Jiraiya after he said, “I imagine he would handle it quite well so maybe I shouldn’t spoil the surprise.”  
  
“Thanks for the meal,” Naruko said abruptly standing to leave. Heading to her room she could only imagine how Naruto would handle it and considering how it would likely move his ambition forward while adding another person that would stare at him adoringly couldn’t help feeling jealous at how she had been denied his existence.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The moon shone brightly as Naruko prepared to leave the inn. She had continuously looked outside her window for some sign of the Toad Sage. However, she had spotted none, so as a result was waiting for the opportune time to make her break from it. She received it a handful of minutes later as a cloud she had been watching cut across the moon coating the area in a sudden darkness. She darted from her second story window and upon landing, cleared most of the open ground before the light of the moon began to appear past the cloud again. Reaching her goal, which was a bunch of standing rocks the locals called the Rock Forest, she darted among the large stones. But she came to a skidding halt upon finding Jiraiya barring her path as he sat on the head of a large orange toad while drinking a cup of sake.  
  
“Ah, it’s good to see you again.”  
  
“How?!”  
  
“Why the same way that I arrived at the inn before you did. I just know how a person trying to avoid detection thinks.”  
  
“It didn’t help you find Orochimaru though,” Naruko responded angrily preparing to attack the sage.  
  
“No…no it didn’t,” Jiraiya said sadly as he stood from his perch.  
  
A moment later the toad disappeared and Naruko charged into the smoke hoping to score a hard enough hit that she could get past the Sannin. Throwing a punch, she felt it get caught in Jiraiya’s large fist and then was disoriented as he grabbed her jacket in order to slam her into the ground. Stunned by the blow, she was surprised when he let her go to stand with his back to her.  
  
Rolling to her stomach, she prepared to attack him again but stopped as he said, “I didn’t come here to fight you.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Naruko said getting back to her feet, “Do you honestly expect me to believe you just happened across me and decided to follow me?”  
  
“Nope,” Jiraiya said turning, “Tsunade sent me.”  
  
Hearing that the Slug Sannin, and the woman Naruko most figured would hold a grudge about her stealing from Naruto, had sent Jiraiya had the blonde woman charging the man to attack again. She leapt the final few feet while striking out with a punch that Jiraiya blocked easily. Not even budging from her effort the Sannin waited until she landed to smash his forehead into hers sending the woman skidding along the ground backwards.  
  
She came to a stop and stared up at the moon before saying, “Finish it. I know I can’t beat you.”  
  
“My you’re quite the drama queen,” Jiraiya said taking a seat opposite from her. “Now if you’d only sit still for a moment I’ll tell you why I came. It’s true Tsunade sent me and she is pissed at that stunt you pulled in Konoha. But if you ask me the brat deserved it.”  
  
Naruko stared up from her back at the sitting Sannin who chuckled at the surprise written on her face. “What! He did the same thing to me several months back when he used some of my funds to pay for a date with one of his girls.”  
  
Naruko remembered how Naruto had used Jiraiya’s money to pay for his date with Ayame. Sitting up she said, “Well you did do the same thing to him.”  
  
“Oh ho, what’s this? Taking the brat’s side now.”  
  
“N-no, I’m just saying…”  
  
Jiraiya laughed cutting the woman off. Smirking at her, the Toad Sage said, “In any case, the reason Tsunade sent me has less to do with the money, but the concern she feels about you. I don’t think I need to tell you about how she’s lost several of her loved ones and she probably sees you as a big potential threat who might one day come gunning for the man she loves.”  
  
“That has to be a punch in the gut for you,” Naruko said coldly. “The woman you love sending you out to deal with a threat to the man she loves.”  
  
Jiraiya shrugged as he said, “No, not really. I long ago came to the realization Tsunade never would feel for me as I do for her. But I still want her to be happy, which brings me here. Besides kid you have it all wrong. I’m not here to deal with you. I’m just here to sort of get a feel for you.”  
  
“Really, so what have you decided?”  
  
Again Jiraiya shrugged as he replied, “Hard to say. Right now, you’re just a confused mess of emotions I imagine. But I can say in the combat prowess category Tsunade has nothing to fear.”  
  
Naruko shot to her feet as she said, “What’s that supposed to me? I’m just as capable as Naruto.”  
  
Jiraiya got back to his own feet as he said, “Not even close kid. You might know the moves, but that doesn’t make you as good as he is.” Naruko gritted her teeth before charging forward determined to prove she was every bit as good as everyone’s precious Naruto.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun was rising as Naruko was sent tumbling back along the ground. She tried to get back to her feet, but only managed to get to her knees. Staring at Jiraiya, she was forced to admit to feeling some shame at the fact she hadn’t budge the Sannin an inch. Looking at his feet she believed that he hadn’t moved from where he had originally planted them.  
  
“I…I give up,” she said sagging in defeat, “I can’t beat you.”  
  
“Of course you couldn’t,” Jiraiya said smugly, “I’m the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and you’re trying to fight me as someone else.”  
  
“What does that even mean?” Naruko shouted, “I have all of his moves and…”  
  
“But none of his heart and power,” Jiraiya said calmly. Stepping before the girl, he said, “Having Naruto’s moves doesn’t make you him and in your case it can actually be a hindrance.”  
  
Naruko looked up in surprise as she asked, “W-what do you mean?”  
  
Scratching his chin Jiraiya said, “Well when Naruto leaps in he tends to do so with a forward punch. Naturally most skilled shinobi can avoid this, but my apprentice does it for two reasons. One, it creates the impression that he is a rather straightforward fighter and while he is, he also can be rather tricky with his clones. Due to his in your face style, most opponents tend to overlook this fact. You on the other hand, although you have rather larger chakra reserves have probably discovered you can’t use them to the same extent as he does because you lack a Bijuu to replenish your chakra.” Summoning his familiar orange toad he sat on its head as he added, “And then there is the most obvious change between you. Going back to how Naruto likes to lead off with a leaping punch, well you just don’t have the bulk and power behind your blows to do likewise. When I spared with Naruto even when I blocked him there was enough power to force me to have to adjust my stance. He could use that split moment to follow up with a second attack. In your case when you tried to move me in a similar fashion. Well you’ve seen the results.”  
  
Feeling desponded Naruko said, “Great, so what you’re saying is I received nothing of value from him.”  
  
“Hey now, let’s not make it sound like it’s his fault. As near as I can tell he’s handled this whole episode rather well. Hell, I think he was more ticked off that you made off with his old jumpsuits then he was with the money. But I think that he is of the opinion that as long as you can find yourself that you’ll turn out alright. Considering how money loving that brat is, I think he feels that it’s an investment so that you can concentrate on finding your place in this world as opposed to just surviving.”  
  
“What place?” Naruko asked while looking down and feeling rotten about her pilfering of Naruto’s stuff. “I’m a cheap copy. You said so yourself.”  
  
“No, I said you have a move set that’s not suited to you. But as to being a cheap copy, well that’s utterly ridiculous. The way I see it you’re just like a freshly graduated genin. You left the academy with the same set of skills as every other genin. It’s as you travel down the path of being a shinobi that you’ll grow and learn skills that separate you from the pack. The same could be said for how you entered this world. Don’t see it as a curse but as a way to find happiness your own way.”  
  
Naruko nodded as she got back to her feet and turned to walk away. She had no idea as to where she should begin though, especially considering she felt that she had burnt her bridge to one of the people that had been willing to help. She stopped though when Jiraiya called out, “Now where do you think you’re going?” Naruko stared back at the Sannin in confusion, but he smiled as he said, “In case it’s escaped your notice this is a dangerous world and as you are now it would be downright irresponsible of me to let you face it alone. I have some time to kill so how about I help you develop some of those skills that will set you apart from the rest of the pack.”  
  
Naruko upon realizing what the Sannin was offering excited spun to face him as she said, “Sure!”  
  
Nodding sagely Jiraiya said, “Good, now before we begin let me explain the rules. Rule one; all lessons will be conducted minus clothing.”  
  
Naruko felt her cheeks begin to redden as Jiraiya smiled lecherously. “You pervert,” she shouted as she charged the man as he exploded into loud laughter as he defend himself from her attacks. Despite herself Naruko felt a smile appearing on her face as well.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruko darted from rock face to rock face as she searched for some sign of her opponents. She didn’t find any, but she did spot her objective which was the Toad summoning scroll. It had been almost two months since her becoming a student of Jiraiya. In that time he had helped her develop a fighting style better suited to her build, but also quite a few techniques associated with the element she shared the most affinity to which was water. It wasn’t an affinity that Jiraiya had, but he had been around enough to learn quite a few water jutsu. She had even begun trying to incorporate it into her own completed Rasengan.  
  
In that time she had heard of Pakura’s abduction by Hiruko and had been surprised to learn that Jiraiya had been saddened by the missing-nin’s death. When she had asked why her teacher had responded, “It’s just a sad waste. Hiruko was the type of person that believed strength was attained alone. He never truly understood that strength can also come from relying on others.”  
  
In the time they had spent in the Land of Stones, Naruko had come to understand that lesson. That wasn’t to say she couldn’t become extremely frustrated with the perverted hermit. Mainly due to his constant attempts to peek at her, or trick her into rather embarrassing situations. One such time had been when he had convinced her to begin meditating under a waterfall. He had proposed it so nonchalantly and followed his suggestion up by stripping to his underwear before meditating under the falling water that she had followed suit. It had only been a few minutes until she felt a disturbing aura generating from her teacher and upon looking at him to see him staring at her with what she called his pervert face. She realized that due to her wearing a white sports bra and the cold water the dirty old man was enjoying a training version of a wet T-shirt contest. Naturally she had proceeded to put some of her new skills to work in teaching the perverted sage a lesson.  
  
But from the way she could actually beat up her teacher during those moments, she actually suspected they were Jiraiya’s way of getting her to accept her gender and from her reactions she had to admit they appeared to be working. Coming to the party late as it were Naruko had made it a habit to buy lady magazines to try and learn things that most girls had mothers for. The first time her period had arrived being just the catalyst she had needed to begin and there was no way in hell she had planned to go to Jiraiya for help with her lady issues. However, despite her unspoken vow not to travel all the way down the path of a woman, she still found herself reading such articles as, “How best to please your man,” or “Ten sexy things to drive him wild.”  
  
Naruko put such thoughts aside as they didn’t help her move any closer to the scroll. Deciding to make a break for it she darted from her pillar but cursed as a bunch of toads appeared on top of the stones surrounding the scroll. Each of them was holding a bow with an arrow at the ready. Although the arrows didn’t have points they ended in rather heavy sand bags that if they hit would make her regret it. All at once the toads let loose. Naruko responded by making a handsign that caused her pigtails to grow longer and bushier as they wrapped around her. Protected by the barrier of hair the arrows bounced off harmlessly or got entangled.  
  
Ending the jutsu, she took a deep breath before firing a stream of water from her mouth that hit the toads off the rocks like some carnival game. The summons she hit burst into clouds of smoke returning to their homes. With most of them taken out, she charged her objective able to easily avoid the arrows of the few archers that she had missed. Yet, just before reaching her goal the ground began to soften as it turned into a swamp. Leaping into the air, she summoned a toad that she leaped from which dispelled itself before it could hit the swamp. She landed on the rock the Toad scroll resided on and snatched it up before coming to a rolling finish.  
  
Lying on her back she held it up proudly as she shouted, “I did it!”  
  
Her triumphant cry was punctuated by the clapping of Jiraiya who appeared from behind one of the rocks. Sitting up she beamed as he said, “Not bad kid.”  
  
Getting to her feat she asked, “What’s next?”  
  
“For now, you’re going to have to see to your own training for a while.” Naruko knew she must have looked crestfallen as Jiraiya said, “Now don’t give me that look. It’s time you spread your wings a little. I have some business with an old associate and I’m afraid I have to go alone.”  
  
“I can help,” Naruko said eagerly holding the summoning scroll. “I’m a lot stronger than when we first met.”  
  
Jiraiya smiled proudly as he placed a hand on her head before saying, “Yes, you are. But this is still something I need to see through alone. Don’t worry kid; I’ll be back before you know it. Hold onto that scroll for me until then.”  
  
Naruko looked at the scroll that Jiraiya normally wore and to which he was entrusting her. Looking back up she said, “Me? Are you sure you really want me to hold onto it?”  
  
“Of course I am. You’re my apprentice aren’t you? Why wouldn’t I entrust it to you?”  
  
“I…I just thought…”  
  
Rustling her hair, he said, “I thought I warned you against that.”  
  
Naruko pushed his hand from her head and Jiraiya began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he said, “Don’t worry about staying here if you do not want to. I’ll find you after my business is complete.”  
  
“Be careful,” Naruko shouted to which Jiraiya just waved over his shoulder. Placing the scroll on her back similar to how Jiraiya wore it, Naruko also grabbed her backpack and decided it was time to start her own journey.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruko’s journey had taken her from Stone, to Wind and currently River country. She was making a small name for herself as an unaligned shinobi that would take on dangerous jobs for far less than what a village would charge. She doubted that Suna, where most of her work had been done, would mind since she had taken out a few bandit groups that had been harassing villages that couldn’t afford to hire the Shinobi Village. This tended to mean that a bunch of villages would need to be attacked before the local governor would pony up the cash to hire shinobi to deal with the problem. Let alone muster his own guards.  
  
That still didn’t mean she wanted to get too close to Suna less they begin to take notice, so once her work had dried up she had moved onto River Country. She was in one of the country’s major villages and just stepping out of a local magistrate’s office after turning in a wanted criminal when she received a shock. She had ducked back into the office and peeking out to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her cursed as she saw Karin. Quite aware of the kunoichi’s chakra sensing capabilities, she feared for a moment that Naruto’s lovers had caught up to her.  
  
But from the lack of reaction from the red head she came to the belief her presence was a coincidence. Also, aware that due to her different chakra nature it was likely that the Uzumaki had no idea who it was she would be sensing even if she did detect Naruko’s presence decided to follow her. A part of her considered approaching the red-head since one reasons Naruko was working so hard was to pay back what she had taken from Naruto. But she decided that at the very least she should apologize to him in person.  
  
Keeping her distance and her chakra as suppressed as possible, she was surprised when the red-head entered one of the nicer hotels the city had to offer. Naruko ducked down an alley before climbing an adjacent building hoping to catch some sight of the kunoichi. She did through a window as she emerged from an elevator that exited into a penthouse on top of the hotel. From her vantage point she watched as Karin stripped out of her clothes before heading to the kitchen to pour herself some champagne. She then headed straight towards the back of the penthouse and to a fenced off area that she knew housed one of the Hotels key attractions an outdoor private pool and Jacuzzi.  
  
Her curiously getting the better of her, Naruko leapt to the building where in a matter that would make Jiraiya proud she scratched at the wooden fencing until she had made a small peeping hole. She looked through it and stared in shock just as Karin sat down on the edge of the whirlpool tube behind a partially submerged Naruto. On either side of him were an equally naked Tayuya and Fubuki. He leaned back into the naked red-head who gave him a sip of her drink as she said, “It was nice of Tsunade to let you off of your medical leave so that you could spend the day with us. I would have hated to rent this penthouse for my business meeting only to have no one waiting for me when I got back.”  
  
Naruto nodded as he said, “Yeah, once she learned from Rin that I had been injured she said I would be getting nothing but bed rest for the next week. I’m glad you suggested it.”  
  
Fubuki smiled as she rubbed a hand on her lover’s chest to say, “And how much rest have you been getting under your personal medical teams care.”  
  
Karin answered as she had recently been taking medical classes in her role as a reservist shinobi of Konoha, since due to the special chakra nature, she often could get result as good if not better than even Tsunade or Sakura. “About as much as you’re probably thinking.”  
  
Tayuya grumbled, “I should have become a fucking medic.”  
  
Naruto turned to the red-head saying tenderly although his voice sounded strained, “But then you wouldn’t be able to help Koyuki as her manager.”  
  
Tayuya’s reply of, “But I’d get more access to your cock,” Was swallowed by the eruption of Koyuki as she surfaced from beneath the whirlpool’s surface. Although her back was turned towards Naruko, she could hear the smile in the woman’s voice as she asked, “How was that Naruto?”  
  
“You were down there for almost five minutes,” the blond answered.  
  
“She might have done better if she wasn’t trying so hard to make you cum,” Fubuki said as her hand slipped below the water. Naruto grunted as she began to stroke him and from the way Koyuki’s arms had also still been moving. Naruko suspected she was aiding the Snow Country’s princess efforts.  
  
Naruto smiled as he said, “Still that’s quite impressive for a civilian. Somebody’s been training hard lately.”  
  
Koyuki continued to stroke her lover beneath the water’s surface as she said, “Well it’s for the upcoming Princess Gale movie. When we find the right script I want to be able to get started on it right away.”  
  
Naruto leaned back as he said, “Really, I thought it was because of all the shinobi training you’ve been doing as of late.”  
  
Koyuki immediately asked in surprise, “Who told you?”  
  
“You did,” Naruto replied leaning forward and sticking his hand in the water Koyuki gasped as she suddenly stiffened making Naruko guess Naruto was fingering her snatch. She could tell from the way his other arm was moving he was running it along Koyuki’s thigh. Staring up at his lightly moaning princess he said, “I’m hurt to think that you didn’t think I’d notice the changes to your body.”  
  
“W-what changes?” Koyuki moaned as the other women began to get into the act. Karin slipped into the water behind Naruto due to his moving forward. She pushed her breasts up against his back while her hands moved up and down his chest. Fubuki meanwhile leaned forward to take one of Koyuki’s nipples into her mouth, while Tayuya disappeared beneath the water’s surface to enjoy Naruto one-eyed serpent.  
  
“Come now,” Naruto said almost reproachfully, “These thighs although always shapely now have the tone of an athlete.” Koyuki leaned back further as Naruto added another digit to her cunt, while moving his other hand up to her arm and then down to her hand. Holding it up he linked his fingers with hers he said, “And these delicate hands are developing the callouses that one often seen when training to properly hold and throw kunai. But the question is why?”  
  
Koyuki leaned forward to take Naruto face between her hands as she replied, “Because I don’t want to just be the princess that gets locked away in a tower waiting for her prince to come home. I want to be there at your side as you face your foes and help you triumph over them.” She leaned forward then tasting his lips, but whimpered as he withdrew his fingers from her quim.  
  
Pushing her back he said, “Still why not tell me. I could help you train.”  
  
“Um, do we really have to talk about that now,” Koyuki asked. “I think I’d much rather we…”  
  
Naruto placed his fingers against her mouth causing Koyuki to suck on them to taste herself as he said, “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this training.”  
  
With his other hand he pulled Tayuya from beneath the water causing her to say, “Hey, I wasn’t fucking done with that.”  
  
“Don’t worry. You’ll be filled up soon enough, but let’s have a little training exercise. All four of you get on your hands and knees on top of the water.”  
  
Naruko could see all of the women’s faces light up as they scrambled to follow his command. Although Koyuki struggled a little to stay on top of the water’s surface, she managed to eventually succeed. Naruto stood behind her before making a plus hand-sign causing three clones to appear, each took a position behind one of his three remaining lovers. Rubbing Spring Country’s ass affectionately he said, “Alright, let’s see how well you can maintain your concentration under extreme stimulation.”  
  
Naruto then pushed his dick inside of Koyuki while each of his clones pleased their partner in various other ways. The clone behind Fubuki buried his face behind the pink-haired kunoichi while the one behind Karin began to finger her snatch as he fondled her tit with his other hand. Tayuya’s clone began to lick at her anus while also working three fingers in and out of her pussy. But from Naruko’s vantage point she could see that all four women wore masks of ecstasy as they were pleasured by their particular Naruto.  
  
Naruko felt her own quim began to grow moist at the display as she began to focus almost exclusively on Koyuki. Naturally as the most inexperienced at molding chakra, she had the hardest time remaining on the water’s surface. She began to sink, but before she completely slipped beneath the surface Naruto easily lifted her as he pulled her back up against his chest after wrapping an arm around her stomach.  
  
Naruko grew tunnel vision as she zeroed in on where Naruto and Koyuki were joined as he pulled his lover up and down on his dick. Unable to resist any further, she began to rub her own cunt through the material of her orange pants, which actually looked like longer than normal shorts on her. Despite the thick material, she had a hard time holding back her own moans, as she began to lose herself to the pleasure and her imagination ran wild with thoughts of how good it must be to be as stuffed as Koyuki appeared to be.  
  
Naruko began to notice the other women as well as her attention turned to Fubuki, who much like the princess she guarded found the clone entertaining her pounding away at her pussy from behind. However, while she was still on her knees her Naruto was holding her arms behind her back by her elbows as he slammed his hips against her ass. With a look of pure ecstasy on her face she moaned out, “Mhmmm, you dick is hitting me so deep stud. D-don’t stop.”  
  
Her clone began churning away even faster as he grunted, “You should know by now that stopping midway just isn’t my style.”  
  
Fubuki tried to look over her shoulder, which was difficult considering every time he bottomed out he poked her womb making her want to look forward to shout in pleasure. But she managed to say, “O-OH! I…know that…I…Just love the way…you can’t…FUCK…help to take it as …right there…as a challenge.” Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle as she was right. Letting go of her arms, she fell forward so that her face was pressed against the water’s surface as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.  
  
Naruko heard the plop of something hitting the water and looking towards Karin could see that it was the red heads glasses. The blonde woman also dropped to her knees as she pressed her face harder against the hole she had made as she slid her hand inside her pants to begin to stimulate her quivering pussy directly. She let out a little whimper as she slid a finger inside her snatch and the nerve endings inside her were stimulated for the first time.  
  
Focusing back on the action she could see that unlike the other Naruto present, Karin’s was standing on the water in a crouch behind the kunoichi. His hands were gripping her small breasts as he rutted away at her like a beast. Her Naruto leaned forward to lick against her back before tracing his tongue up to her neck. Reaching her ear, he whispered something in it which Naruko couldn’t make out. But the kunoichi nodded her head, and so Naruto moved back to her shoulder where he bit down. The results were instantaneous as Karin screamed in release as she came hard coating his dick in her release even as he began pumping his seed into her. She began to sink into the water, but Naruto easily picked her up and carried the glassy eyed kunoichi to the whirlpool’s edge and set her down gently on a towel.  
  
“Hey fucker,” another red-head’s voice called out, “If she’s down and out. Put the fucking cock to some use.”  
  
Naruko’s attention moved to Tayuya to see that she was being held above the water by her Naruto as she faced him with her legs wrapped around his hips. The Naruto that had just made Karin cum said, “But Tayuya, your pussy is already being used.”  
  
Despite his words the clone allowed himself to sink into the water as he approached the red-head as she replied, “You know where I fucking want it.”  
  
Coming up behind her, the clone said, “But I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“My ASS!” Tayuya said her voice rising in volume as the clone jammed his dick in her backdoor.  
  
Naruko couldn’t tear her eyes away as she watched Naruto’s ass move while he pounded away at the red-head’s rear. She watched as Tayuya reached back to pull his head against her shoulder even as the Naruto in front of her sucked on the breasts she was putting on display.  
  
The clone buried in her snatch not having the advantage of just cumming said, “F-fuck…I’m at my limit…”  
  
“N-no,” Tayuya moaned pulling away from a kiss that she was sharing with the Naruto in her ass, “H-hold on…l-let’s come together…”  
  
Naruko saw the clone grit his teeth and nod while the clone behind her began to move even faster. Tayuya began chanting, “Cum!” over and over again before leaning back to blow on the Naruto fucking her rear’s ear. He stiffened as he slammed forward, and pressed on Tayuya’s clit causing her to stare up at the sky while shouting, “FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
But she was joined by the Naruto in her pussy as he shouted, “AARRRGGHHHH!” while he shot rope after rope of his seed and painted her womb white as the Naruto in her ass did the same.  
  
As the three recovered from their orgasms, the sound of a body sinking into the water caught Naruto’s attention. Focusing again on Fubuki, she could see the pink-haired kunoichi was kneeling partially submerged in the water. Her mouth was open as her Naruto fisted his cock several time before shooting his cum onto her waiting tongue. A few of the strands missed hitting her cheek or hair. She swallowed quickly before sticking her tongue out once more and let it hang below where he still slowly stroked his tool. Naruto angled his tip down to her waiting tongue and coaxed the last few globs onto it. She swallowed it and moaned in pleasure as her clone burst into smoke.  
  
Fubuki then moved to where Naruto was still holding Koyuki as he pushed and pulled her on his dick. She began to suckle on one of Koyuki breasts and she also began rubbing her clit. With the added stimulus Koyuki climaxed and gave Naruko a bird’s eye view as Naruto’s nuts contracted while he pumped his seed into the princess after burying himself into her as deeply as possible. The blonde woman also experienced her first climax which caught her by surprise as soon of Naruto’s seed began leaking down his cock from the Spring Country Princess’s overflowing snatch. To prevent her own cries from joining Koyuki’s she bit down on her knuckle hard as her hips jerked sporadically and her orgasm soaked into her underwear and pants.  
  
Naruto sat back into the water as Koyuki and Fubuki shared a kiss in the aftermath of the princess’s release. Breaking it Koyuki said dreamily, “Fubuki…don’t take this the wrong way…but I think I’d like Naruto to be my trainer from now on.”  
  
Fubuki smirked as she replied while pressing herself against his left side, “Why would I take offense at that? I’m going to sign up for his next training session myself.”  
  
Naruto smiled as both Karin and Tayuya joined them in the same spots they had been before the “Training Session,” had broken out. Tayuya added her two cents as she said, “You can mark me down for that too.”  
  
Karin quickly agreed so Koyuki feeling his still hard cock inside her spun around on his lap as she began to slowly raise and lower herself on him asked, “So what do you think Naruto-sensei? Do you want to help us train in how to maintain our concentration? I’m sure you find plenty of willing students looking to learn from your stiff instructions.”  
  
Leaning back into Karin’s stomach as Koyuki slow ride turned into a brisk gallop, Naruto replied, “How can I possible turn down such an opportunity?”  
  
Koyuki moaned in response which was the only signal the other women present needed to get involved as well as they began to aid the two connected lovers in achieving release. Naruko, tore her eye from the hole as she became self-conscious of her soiled clothes. Sliding her hand from her jeans she stared at her cum covered fingers, but resisted the urge to suck them clean. Hearing the sounds of Naruto and his lovers letting themselves go again, she leap to a nearby building and quickly headed to the small motel where she was staying alone.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Upon sneaking back into her motel room she had quickly stripped in order to wash away the evidence of her indulging in her female form. Over the past two months she had found it harder and harder to resist as the chemicals and hormones of her body made their desires known. Now standing under the spray of the water she continued to find herself haunted, by how good her self-exploration had felt. That and the images of the Naruto’s lovers’ faces as they experienced the deep satisfaction of being filled in a way that only a woman could know. Instinctually, she knew that the finger that she had slid into herself early would feel like nothing compared to the dick those women had enjoyed.  
  
Naruko stepped out of the shower and pushed those thoughts from her mind. While she was no longer as bitter about her female body, she still refused to succumb to what she felt was simply the hormones of the gender given to her by Kyuubi. Chalking the weakness she had let overcome her earlier up to simply the highly arousing display Naruto and his lovers had put on, she told herself that in the future she would be better prepared. After all, now that she had indulged the one time it wouldn’t be such a mystery in the future.  
  
Wrapping a towel around her body and one around her head to dry her hair, she stepped from the bathroom and sat on the bed. Turning on the television her eyes bugged out their sockets as her room was filled with the sounds of a women moaning as she was pumped by a large muscled man. Cursing the last occupant of the room for leaving it on a porn channel, she fumbled with the remote before succeeding in changing the channel.  
  
Turning it to a channel that was in the middle of a commercial she began to pull the towel around her body open. Her attention was pulled back to the TV as the announcer said, “We now return you to your movie, Make Out Paradise.”  
  
Again, Naruko felt like curing as she looked for the remote as her towel slipped from her body, but stopped in her search as the movie began to play. Catching the last act where the protagonist had confessed his love to Koyuki’s character and they decided to celebrate their shared desires as only lovers could, Naruko watched mesmerized as Koyuki began to moan in pleasure. Despite the version on the television being edited even more than the theater one, and the knowledge that the bits of skinship being shown was not Koyuki, Naruko’s insiders knowledge that the moans she was hearing were the same as the ones she had drank in earlier that day had an effect on her.  
  
The sounds of Koyuki’s pleasure filled moans took her back to that afternoon and the sun soaked roof where she had seen pure female satisfaction put on display. Unable to escape the sights and sounds of her theater of the mind, Naruko raised her leg resting the heel of her foot on the edge of the bed as she began to gentle stroke her pussy lips. Finding the proof in her wetness that despite her early resolve not to indulge in such things her body knew what it wanted, Naruko slide a finger inside her and moaned as she fell back onto the bed. Her other hand quickly sought out her breast where she tweaked and played with her nipple as her cries joined in harmony with Koyuki’s coming from the television. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if much like the princess whose cries of pleasure were egging her on, she would also find someone that filled her with a desire to become something more than she was now. But, such thoughts were for later as she fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole of pleasure.  
  
**Next chapter: Ino**  
  
**Author’s Note: Well, let me first thank everyone who takes the time to review. Knowing this story is so well received really keeps me motivated. Also, for those reading the edited Fanfiction dot net version, you can find the unedited one on my FicWad account. Just use the link located on my profile page.**  
  
**In keeping with the release schedule I mentioned in one of my journal entries on DeviantArt, link to that is also on my profile, I will release this chapter on AFF in around a month or so. So until next time take care, sincerely the Lemon Sage.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ino

  
**Blossoming from a thing called Love**  
  
**The events of this chapter of Limelight happen over the course of chapters 42 and 43 in the main story.**  
  
  
Ino stood in front of the full length mirror in her old bedroom, her apartment had been one of the ones ruled unfit to occupy in the aftermath of Pain’s Invasion. She was decked out in a silken kimono that she had recently purchased from Emi’s shop. Her hair was done up in an intricate design being held up by several decorative senbon. All in all she knew she cut quite the dashing figure, but despite that she didn’t know if she was clan head material. Yet, in spite of her misgivings on that particular matter, it had already been decided by her clan and who had overwhelmingly supported her father’s nomination of her after he had stepped down.  
  
That ceremony had been a rather pragmatic one consisting of several of the family heads meeting in her parent’s living room to hear her father’s reasons for his stepping down and nominating his daughter. While generally the position of Clan Head was handed from a parent to child within the current Head’s family at least in the Yamanaka. It still required a vote from the other families that made up the Yamanaka Clan and it was at that point that another family head could have nominated a candidate of their choosing. None of the members that had attended chose to oppose her nomination. Ino knew a part of the reason no one had offered up anyone was because a few of the family heads had recently been positioning themselves to support Fu Yamanaka’s bid to become clan head. But due to his being revealed as a member of Root and currently occupying a cell in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison, the members who had been supporting him simply didn’t want to be on the wrong side of the current vote. Not to mention with Ino’s actions during the battle against Pain showing she had inherited her clans abilities in a way very few could match, they didn’t want it to appear their blocking her ascension to Clan Head was in order to follow someone else’s agenda.  
  
With the matter of who would be representing Yamanaka Clan for the foreseeable future already settled, the ceremony Ino had dressed up for was for her being sworn in as the Clan’s representative to the Clan Council of the Village. Ino did feel some elation at being chosen since it meant she had lived up to Naruto’s estimation of her. Plus, validated all the hard work she had done to bring her skills up to the point where she could stand shoulder to shoulder with the man she loved.  
  
But there was also an underlying sadness to the ceremony as well. Most notably being that her taking over as the clan head was due to the grievous injuries that her father had sustained during Pain’s attack. Thinking of the others that would be taking the oath with her she knew that her family had been one of the lucky ones.  
  
Primping her attire to combat the nervousness she was feeling, her attention was pulled to the sound of hardened wood occasional scraping the floor as someone approached her room. A knock sounding on her door signaled the arrival of the person. “I’m decent daddy.”  
  
Ino turned from the mirror as her father stepped into the room favoring her with a smile. Ino’s attention was pulled from his face for a moment to the foot of the artificial leg he now needed to walk. Her father knocked on the leg and commenting on the noise he had made as he approached said, “Looks like I’m not going to be able to sneak around to make sure you’re not slipping boys into your room.”  
  
“Daddy, I wouldn’t bring a boy here.” Ino said annoyed before smirking as she replied, “They’d be too nervous when we fooled around.”  
  
“What!”  
  
“I’m just kidding,” Ino said before moving to her dad and kissing him on the cheek affectionately. Changing the subject to his artificial appendage she commented, “But truthfully, you do seem to be much better at controlling it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Inoichi said, “It’ll probably be awhile before I can even consider returning to active duty.”  
  
Ino nodded, but felt her dad’s situation was all the proof she needed that Naruto’s ambition was succeeding. The reason being was that her father’s leg was a Suna invention used by some of their puppeteer forces. Sakura had told her that she had been trying for months to get Suna’s medical program to teach them how to create artificial appendages like Chiyo had displayed during her battle with Sasori. But despite the two villages being allies and her team just rescuing their Kage, they had refused.  
  
Yet, in the aftermath of Pain’s invasion, the Suna medics of the Training Force had not let politics get in the way of helping the injured. Her dad was even set to travel to Suna, where he would be fitted with a proper leg instead of the all-purpose one he was currently using as it was what most Suna medics carried in their kits.  
  
Moving passed her dad to leave for the ceremony she said, “Are you in a hurry to return back to active duty because of my assuming the position of Clan Head?”  
  
“Oh no,” her father replied a little too quickly for her making her wonder what she was getting herself into. He put her at ease though by adding, “In my case I believe it’s time for the new generation to take over, and I believe the best candidate for the job has taken the position.”  
  
Ino smiled brightly at her father as they left the part of their home dedicated to their living quarters to enter the flowershop. Ino’s mother was waiting for them behind the counter and was dressed in her usual formal style. Favoring her loved ones with a smile as she removed her apron and came around the counter in order to close the shop for the day so that as a family they could be together for and watch Ino’s blossoming.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ino smiled politely as she listened to a civilian councilor who was bending her ear during the party being held in the new councilors’ honor. Looking around the room she felt her smile wan as her gaze settled on Yoshino Nara. The woman looked completely disinterested in everything which was perhaps the most striking change to have come over the woman since her husband’s death. Ino could think back to all the times she had been to the Nara household which only seemed to function because of the former kunoichi’s ability to drive the other two occupants due to the rather lazy men that lived there.  
  
A part of Ino suspected that the reason Shikamaru hadn’t accepted the position of Clan Head and had instead requested the person to replace his father be his mother, had less to do with his notorious laziness. But was instead a way to get his mother to return to her old self by giving her something to pour her energies into. Ino felt a sadness sweep over her as it appeared to be a plan that wasn’t working.  
  
Although Ino couldn’t exactly blame the woman for her lack of interest at the moment as thus far her own experience as a councilor had her also wishing to space out. She was beginning to suspect that the reason her dad had been so insistent he didn’t want to retake his old position earlier was because of the need to deal with so many varying interests. The man talking her ear off for example was a member of the civilian council which in political terms was a step below the Clan Council. The Civilian Council was made up of people elected by the populace of Konoha from the twenty-seven districts the city had been split into. It was the Civilian portion of the council that debated and regulated most of the day to day affairs of the village. After a measure they were debating gained enough votes it would be sent to the Clan Council for approval and should it pass there. It would then move on to the Hokage who would either sign it or veto it. As a general rule though, the Hokage tended to sign most items that reached her desk.  
  
The civilian talking to her was doing his best to try and convince Ino of the necessity of an ordinance to ban people from fishing along the banks of the river that ran through the village. Ino truthfully thought it was a silly thing to be asking for, especially considering what the village had just gone through. Since to her, limiting the villagers’ freedom to enjoy a nice afternoon fishing seemed a tad extreme. But the councilor insisted that it was a necessary measure as the restaurants and markets of his district were losing money.  
  
Ino was about to inform the councilor that she didn’t share the same opinion, as a person willing to fish for his own dinner would just as likely travel the extra distance to leave the village as not. However, before she could, a voice interrupted by saying, “Excuse me councilor, may I have a word with my teammate?”  
  
“Of course, I should take the opportunity to introduce myself to your mother,” the man replied happily seeing his chance to speak with the new Nara Clan Head.  
  
Shikamaru nodded looking as bored as ever, but a small look of hope that perhaps his mother might find it engaging appeared in his eyes. Ino felt a little bad about likely crushing it as she said once they were alone, “Thanks for saving me from that guy. Honestly, I find it hard to get so worked up about kids and their parents fishing along the river.”  
  
Shikamaru chuckled as he said, “Well, it likely matters to him because he owns a few of the restaurants and markets in his district.”  
  
“Really,” Ino said a little heat bleeding into her voice, “he failed to mention that.” A little surprised at Shikamaru being aware of such a thing she questioned, “How did you know that?”  
  
Shikamaru smiled fondly as he said, “That guys been fighting for the same thing ever since I was a kid. I remember him coming up to my dad when he’d take me fishing to complain about it back when he ran just a fish stall. I guess he just decided to take it to the next level and became a councilor to ram it through.”  
  
Ino nodded, as she recalled how each of the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio would take turns watching each other’s kids. Whenever it was Shikaku’s turn he’d tend to take them fishing or some other activity that required a minimal amount of physical exertion. She remembered being bored out of her mind, but her two future teammates always enjoyed it as Chouji would imagine all the meals he could enjoy with whatever he caught. While the younger Nara would be just as pleased as his dad to be doing something that could allow him to simply lay back and watch the clouds pass by.  
  
Finding that she now missed those days she tried to change the subject before she got caught up in the emotions she was feeling due to her thinking of the man that had been a part of her family for as long as she could remember. She figured Shikamaru may be feeling the same way as he said, “You’ve certainly come a long way from the troublesome girl that used to think she ran Team Ten.”  
  
“I did run the team,” Ino replied good-naturedly to the teasing. Her face grew concerned as she sent a look towards Yoshino as she asked, “How’s your mom doing?”  
  
“Honestly I don’t know,” Shikamaru replied, “I hope it’s just a stage of grief, but it was a pain getting her to come today.”  
  
Normally Ino would smile at what Shikamaru was saying since she knew for a fact his mother would have said the same thing about motivating her son to do anything. But considering who they were discussing she knew it was a reason for concern, especially with how Kurenai had tried to kill herself in the wake of losing her child and husband.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll pull through,” Ino said after a moment, “She just needs some time to come to terms with… everything.”  
  
“Yeah…I keep telling myself the same thing,” Shikamaru said sounding drained.  
  
Ino placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder and gave him a bright smile as she said, “Something will come around to make her return to her old self and who knows maybe even better.”  
  
“Better like you?” Shikamaru inquired.  
  
Ino felt her heart skip a beat and hoped the reaction didn’t make it to her face as she asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
Shikamaru shrugged as he replied, “Nothing really. I just mean that for quite some time you’ve been going full speed and leaving Chouji and I in the dust. Hell, during Pain’s attack you linked the entire village without the aid of the Amplification Chamber. Now you’re the head of your clan…something seems to have made you quite ambitious.”  
  
Ino felt a little nervous but didn’t let it reach her voice as she said, “I guess once I decided to stop chasing Sasuke and started applying the energy I poured into that pursuit to other avenues things just sort of took off for me.”  
  
Shikamaru gave her a cryptic smirk, but said, “Well considering all the diets you tried where you starved yourself, I imagine you’d find tons of energy for training just from eating right.”  
  
“Definitely,” Ino replied with a cryptic and amused smile of her own, “Once I started my current high protein diet I found I had all sorts of energy.”  
  
Shikamaru gave her a look before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Ino frowned at his picking up Asuma’s old habit, but understood it was how he was coping with their teacher’s death. Ino remembered how upon first seeing Asuma entering the class room after being assigned to Team Ten, she had thought he looked kind of cool with his ever present cigarette sticking out of the side of his mouth. Although soon the realities of working with a chain smoker had quickly robbed her of that feeling for the habit. But looking on as Shikamaru lit up she guessed maybe he had felt the same.  
  
Taking a drag, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment before facing his teammate as he commented, “Maybe I should get my mom on that diet.”  
  
Ino had a hard time holding back the laugh that threatened to erupt from her. Barely succeeding and with a voice that still conveyed extreme amusement she replied, “Maybe you should.”  
  
Thankfully Shikamaru changed the topic before inquiring exactly what comprised Ino’s diet at the moment as although she was eating healthier. She believed the secret in her diet was the Naruto flavored protein shakes that she drank directly from the source. The two teammates talked about a few mundane topics before Shikamaru turned the conversation back to Naruto, yet this time it was intentionally as he said, “I’m surprised Naruto isn’t hear. I figured he’d attend the ceremony to get at the all you can eat buffet. I heard they’re even serving ramen.”  
  
Aware that Tobi had made a move for the Rinnegan in Konan’s possession and that Naruto had Hiraishined to help her, Ino made up an excuse as she said, “I don’t know if I’m surprised by his taking off after the formal ceremony. He’s been the center of attention lately, and I think he wouldn’t want to steal the spotlight from Konohamaru. Being made the head of the Sarutobi clan and its councilor is a pretty big deal.”  
  
Shikamaru directed his gaze to the new Sarutobi clan head who looked a bit overwhelmed as Civilian Councilors jockeyed for a chance to speak with him about matters related to their districts. Commenting on it he said, “I don’t know something tells me that he’d be kind of happy not to be at the center of attention at the moment.”  
  
Ino nodded in agreement and was surprised at how pushy some of the councilors appeared to be. But, she guessed that due to his young age and inexperience, they likely felt they could influence him pretty easily and wanted to be the ones to do so before their fellow councilors could. However, Konohamaru stole a page out of Naruto’s book as he grew frustrated and suddenly burst into smoke causing some of the councilors to leap back in surprise. As a few people began to laugh at some of the councilors’ more extreme reactions to the shadow clone’s dispersing. Ino would be willing to bet that Konohamaru had elected to leave after the official ceremony much like her lover. Although unlike Naruto, he was likely at the training ground hoping to close the massive gap in power that had appeared between the jinchuriki and him. She wished the young Sarutobi luck as she knew it wouldn’t be an easy task since Naruto wouldn’t be standing around any time soon to let that happen.  
  
Turning her gaze back to Shikamaru, she said, “I guess you were right.”  
  
“I usually am,” Shikamaru said somehow straddling the line between smugness and confidence. Ino smirked as she studied him for a moment as he watched the councilors look around for the boy they had been pestering. In her teammate’s words she could hear the brashness of youth, but also the sureness that came with experience. She also knew that despite how confident he sounded, Shikamaru was as aware as anyone that his choices could have dire and lasting consequences. She could also see that despite the still fresh pain of losing his father and teacher. The young Nara understood that it had fallen to him to pick up where they had left off in order to make the Leaf village into a better place than he had found it.  
  
Her teammate became aware of her stare so turned his attention to Ino to ask, “What is it?”  
  
Growing a little wistful for her academy days when everything had been so simple she replied, “When we were growing up did you ever think being a shinobi would be like this?”  
  
Shikamaru stared off into to space for a moment, making Ino feel a little foolish for asking her question considering all he had lost in comparison to her. But when he refocused on her, he said, “Honestly, I had the course of my life figured out in the Chunin exams. But, those were the plans of someone who found happiness in mediocrity. It’s troublesome, but if I’m going to protect what’s important, I guess it’s time I start following Naruto’s example myself.”  
  
Ino smiled at her friend’s response almost as much for its reference to the man she loved, as for it showing that she wasn’t the only one that had appeared to blossom. Shikamaru looked back towards where his mother was sitting and appeared concerned when he didn’t find her there. Ino started to look about as well and she met her father’s gaze who nodded his head towards the exit. She informed her teammate who quickly bid her a good night in order to follow after his mother. Ino frowned as he lit another cigarette from the one he just finished and wondered if his new habit was also a part of the way he hoped to get Yoshino back to her old self by getting her worked up enough to scold him. She felt saddened that it didn’t appear to be working as his mother had seen him with it as they had talked.  
  
  
A band began to play some slow music causing couples to move towards a space cleared for them to dance. Ino noticed several people heading towards her likely hoping to ask her for a dance, although a part of her was flattered she was mostly amused as they tried to reach her before the competition but didn’t want to breakout into an all-out run. Luckily before she needed to come up with a way of politely refusing the eager young men, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and from the way the men scattered assumed they had been on the receiving end of her father’s death glare. Yet, when she looked back at her father all she saw was the face of a proud and loving parent, “Thank you daddy.”  
  
“Anytime,” her father said appearing quite happy that he still had what it took to scare away a potential suitor for his baby girl.  
  
Ino smiled as she grabbed his hand to pull him towards the dance floor as she said, “Let’s just see how well you’re doing in those control lessons you’ve been taking.”  
  
Inoichi returned his daughter’s smile as he replied, “Just don’t complain to me when I step on your feet.”  
  
After stepping out onto the dance floor, Ino let her father take the lead after several close calls they settled into a pattern that her father could easily maintain without trampling on her feet. Ino could feel her mother’s proud gaze on them as she watched from the table reserved for her clan. Inoichi watched the room, and noticing how his previously boy crazy daughter seemed rather oblivious to the young men in the room watching her and had almost appeared uncomfortable at the idea of being approached by them asked, “So which of these characters do I need to go put some serious fear into.”  
  
“Daddy stop, you don’t need to be worried about any of these guys,” Ino said amused.  
  
He gave several of them a glare for good measure when his daughter looked away just to be sure before saying, “Not one of these fellas, eh? I certainly hope it isn’t Sasuke…” He trailed off as his daughter gave him a hard glare which made Inoichi rather happy he wasn’t the Uchiha in question. Not quite ready to end his line of questioning though he said, “Okay, so it’s not anybody here, and a person we won’t name again. Then perhaps…let’s say…I don’t know a certain blond man who’ve you spoken so fondly of recently.” Ino didn’t deny the claim and the experienced interrogator knew he had hit the mark. Still he did find it strange that considering said young man was currently involved with someone his daughter wasn’t giving off the same rivalry vibes that she had with Sakura when they had both been infatuated with Sasuke.  
  
He felt a little guilty for prying as he guessed that maybe he had touched a sensitive topic as her voice took on a slight gloomy tone as she said, “Can we please drop it daddy?”  
  
“Sure,” Inoichi said, but still added, “Don’t worry pumpkin you’re a Yamanaka. When you find the right guy you won’t lose out to anyone.”  
  
Ino nodded before placing her head against his chest as she let a small smile appear on her face at still being able to manipulate the master interrogator as her father liked to sometimes describe himself. Thinking of her lover she mentally replied, “I found that guy a while ago. You don’t need to worry about me losing because as you taught me it’s so much more fun to share.”  
  
Inoichi wasn’t sure why he was struck by the sudden feeling that he had been played by his daughter, or why he suddenly had the fatherly feeling of dread that his efforts to keep his daughter away from the opposite sex were all for naught. Suddenly believing that perhaps ignorance was bliss he decided to just enjoy the moment as he couldn’t deny his daughter had definitely matured into a fine young woman.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ino henged herself to look like the Snow-nin persona that Naruto’s lovers used to spend time with him openly as she raced to the top of the Hokage mansion having sensed his arrival back in the village. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him standing under the moonlight as she appeared on the roof having taken her leave from the party. He turned to face her and upon laying eyes on her also henged himself so as to appear as her counterpart. Ino smiled as she closed the distance between them, and threw her arms around him just as he did the same. They kissed for several moments under the moonlight, before separating to bask in each other’s warmth.  
  
Although already aware of the answer having felt the other woman’s pleasure coursing through the link which connected his lovers, Ino asked, “I trust Konan is doing well?”  
  
“You could say that,” Naruto replied with the self-satisfied grin he often wore after pleasing one of his lovers. Fully expecting him to be wearing it later that night, she nodded and was glad the blue-haired woman had fully embraced her place in Naruto’s pantheon of lovers.  
  
Turning in his arms to stare up at the shining moon she rested against Naruto’s strong chest as she simply enjoyed their first quiet moment since their disagreement had been resolved. Yet, despite knowing that her lover hadn’t changed so much as her opinion on why he almost needed to charge head first into danger, she couldn’t help feeling that while she would always worry about him. His need to protect others was so ingrained in to him that if he stopped, while she would still love him, the spark that made him such a dynamic person might be lost. And without that, the ambition he had which had become hers would likely never become a reality.  
  
Standing in his arms as they looked out over the village that they and his other lovers had saved, it didn’t seem like some impossible dream. But something just off on the other side of the horizon, which although would take time and energy to make a reality was a task Ino found herself more dedicated to than ever. Ino looked over her shoulder to see Naruto also looking off into the distance and wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Reaching up over her shoulder she placed her hand on the back of his head to get his attention and then pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Their lips separated and wishing to show her love in a more intimate fashion she whispered, “This fresh air feels nice. But, I’m starting to feel a chill.”  
  
Naruto smiled at her as he picked up on her hint so replied, “I guess we should head someplace to get you warmed up.”  
  
Ino nodded so the pair drank the special formula that Tsume had prepared for when Naruto and his lovers assumed the false personas that they used when out in public and would change their scents in case they ran across any Inuzuka. Although Naruto could easily Hiraishin them to the Den that served as the Harem’s master bedroom, both of them felt no need to rush the moment. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto’s as they made their way down the roof. Entering the mansion proper the two lovers could hear the sound of the party still in full swing.  
  
They paused though as they spotted a pair of people making out heavily in the shadows of one of the halls that broke off from the main one. Ino felt her mouth drop open as she recognized the woman pressed so wantonly to the man she was kissing as her mother. Thankfully, as the pair realized they were being watched she saw that the man was her father. Her mother pulled back bringing her leg down from around her dad’s hip as she tried to recapture the dignified manner that she usually carried herself with. Her mom managed to pull it off somewhat although her cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught. Inoichi also a little mortified tried to explain, “Um…sorry about that. I guess we…”  
  
Naruto cut him off holding up a hand while speaking in his persona’s voice, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Directing his gaze momentarily to the elder Yamanaka’s artificial leg he said, “I understand you’ve recent suffered a severe injury. It must be difficult for your wife to keep her obviously passionate feelings for you so restrained all things considered.”  
  
Ino smiled as her parents embarrassment subsided ever so slightly, and deciding to help them relax further spun in front of her lover and kissed him as passionately as she had just witnessed her mother capable of. Wrapping her leg around Naruto’s hip as he relaxed into the kiss; she could almost feel her parents’ eyes boring into her back something that made her even hotter. She pulled back as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and giving her parents a dazed grin said, “It’s something I know a little about myself.”  
  
Ino decided to up the ante as she leaned up to whisper in her lover’s ear just loud enough for her parents to hear, “Get me alone lover and I’ll show you passionate.”  
  
Naruto’s henged face took on a look of surprise from his lover’s increasingly bold behavior. Slightly afraid that if they didn’t get moving Ino wouldn’t wait for them to be alone he said, “Um…it was nice meeting you.”  
  
He then quickly began maneuvering Ino down the hall. Still the kunoichi felt a smile grow on her face as her mother whispered to her father, “You should follow their example.” Guessing she wasn’t going to be the only one getting some that night she wished her parents a good night as she was guided to the home she was making with the man that she loved.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ino dropped the henge as did Naruto once they had safely entered the under construction apartment building which housed the Den. Making their way down to the basement, Ino waited until Naruto pressed in the brick that caused the secret entrance to open to once more lock her lips to his. She then leapt up to wrap her legs around his waist as they made out in order for Naruto to carry her. Having likely needed to navigate the tunnel leading to the Den’s bedroom under such conditions quite a few times, Ino wasn’t too surprised when she found herself pinned against a door as Naruto fumbled to open it. She took the moment to grind her hips against the bulge she felt beginning to press against her mound as her overheating pussy longed to once more be filled.  
  
Finally the door opened and Naruto maneuvered them to the bed but before reaching it. Ino disengaged herself from her lover. She then smiled at him hungrily as she dropped down to a crouch as she decided to first satisfy her lover with her mouth. Her mouth began to water as she came face to face with his confined pecker which she kissed through his jeans. She then gripped his fly with her mouth before pulling it down to free the one-eyed beast. Ino wasted no time in swallowing his cock as she took as much as she could into her mouth. Delighting in his taste, she pulled back so that she could run her tongue around his head causing him to groan before plunging forward and applying suction.  
  
Slurping on his cock, she imagined she would make quite a sight with her hair intricately done up and wearing an expensive kimono if any of her friends or family could see her. Still looking up at her lover’s face, she admitted to herself that the only reason she had put in so much effort in her appearance had been for his enjoyment. As she continued to suck him, she busied her hands with opening his jeans the rest of the way so she could pull them down.  
  
She let him slip out of her mouth as he busied himself freeing himself of his shinobi sandals and jeans as she stood and began to back up to the bed. Sitting down on it, Ino raised one of her legs and rested her foot on the mattress’s edge to show that beneath her kimono she had forgone panties. Rubbing her freshly shaven snatch she smiled at him, and moved her hand as Naruto closed the distance. Kneeling before her, he buried his face into her pussy causing Ino the moan in pleasure as his talented tongue drove her wild.  
  
Under Naruto’s oral ministrations Ino wasn’t surprised as she felt a buildup in her core which had sorely been missed in the months they had been apart. Yet, Ino refused to indulge in it as she wanted to give her lover something special so pulled his face away from her honeypot. Finding his lips coated in her essence too tempting to resist. She leaned down and kissed Naruto tasting herself due to his efforts at pleasing her. Ending the kiss, she said, “Let’s not get too carried away with the appetizers, lover. There’s still the main course.”  
  
Naruto nodded his agreement as he stood and began to remove the rest of his clothes. Ino followed suit and turned her back towards him as she opened her kimono. Letting it fall to the ground, she felt more elegant and beautiful naked then she had while wearing the finery due to Naruto’s gaze which devoured and appreciated her unclothed figure. Feeling him approach to claim her, she climbed onto the bed as she said, “Naruto, tonight I want you to claim my last virginity.”  
  
Naruto paused as he realized what his lover was telling him. Climbing on the bed, he rubbed his hands reverently over his lover’s beautiful backside as she kneeled face down in the bed to present her ass to him. Leaning down he gave her dripping snatch a lick before he began to finger her to get his digits well lubricated. He then pressed the slickened digit against her rosebud as he asked, “Are you sure?”  
  
  
Ino looked up at him and nodded. Naruto grinned as he pushed his finger into his lover’s ass causing her to moan slightly in both discomfort and the thrill of something new. As Naruto worked his finger inside her anal passage, Ino felt the discomfort fade as she relaxed to enjoy the new sensation. She closed her eyes as she grew to enjoy the feeling as she sensed the return of her previously denied orgasm. Her eyes shot open though a minute later as Naruto surprised her by pushing his cock into the hole just below the one his finger was exploring. Ino moaned loudly as he began to slam his hips into her, but regardless of the pleasure coursing through her body groaned out, “N-naruto…lover….I…I want you to…”  
  
Aware of what his lover was trying to convey as she trailed off due to her attempting to stave off the orgasm he could feel approaching through the tightening of her gripping snatch, he said, “Go ahead, my beautiful flower cum. It’ll make the next part easier.”  
  
Trusting her lover, Ino let herself go. Cumming hard she raised herself up as she cried out in orgasmic release before collapsing forward onto the bed. She whimpered as Naruto’s cock slipped from her still spasming snatch in part due to the loss of his manly appendage, but also since he hadn’t deposited the warm seed her body usually associated with her cumming.  
  
Ino turned her head as Naruto collapsed onto his back next to her. Looking down his fit and toned body she could see his dick standing proudly erect as it glistened from her release. Understanding what her lover had meant, she got to her feet and squatted over his naturally and well lubed cock. Facing away from him, she first pulled the senbon from her hair causing it to cascade over her back as she tossed the hairpins onto the pile with the rest of her clothes. Pulling her hair over her shoulder so Naruto could watch as she lowered herself onto his dick, she reached down to guide him towards her rosebud. As he made contact she had to fight against tensing up, but after a moment of her pushing back he slipped past the ring of her anus.  
  
Ino slowly began to sink down his length as it spread her ass apart she cooed, “Naruto…you’re so big…”  
  
Naruto chuckled at her proclamation as he responded as she finished her slide down his manhood, “You sound so surprised. You make it sound like you haven’t had it inside you before.”  
  
Ino squeezed her anus causing her man to groan in pleasure. Deciding to tease her lover as well she looked over her shoulder to counter, “Oh my Naruto. You moaned so cutely there. Don’t tell me my ass is a little tighter than you’re used too?”  
  
Naruto smiled at his lover’s back before answering, “Oh I wouldn’t go that far. I am finding however that much like my precious flower’s other intimate spots, her cute little butt feels amazing.”  
  
Ino flushed at the compliment as she briefly wondered how knowing what she did about his many other lovers his praises still made her unique and gorgeous. Looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes and seeing the sincerity that shown there knew it was because he meant what he said. Furthermore, it was a result of her truly not being bothered by the other women in his life and as a result understood a compliment paid to one of them in no way diminished the one she received. Giving him her dazzling smile as a result of his reply she said, “Good answer.”  
  
He grunted in response as Ino slowly raised her backside from his hips as she slid up the rigid pole. It was her turn to moan as she fought gravity but allowed it to win as she stuffed herself with his man meat again. Ino’s feet remained planted on Naruto’s sides as she began to establish a rhythm as her lover simply laid back and watched his dick appear and disappear from her backside. As the slightly strange but not unpleasant sensation made the switch to become a purely pleasurable one, Ino was surprised to find that despite her refraining from touching her pussy she could feel another orgasm approaching. She tried to fight it off, causing her rhythm to falter, but her lover had other ideas as he suddenly pumped his hips to meet one of her downward thrust.  
  
Ino’s eyes shot open as she began to cum after she fully impaled herself on Naruto’s stiff cock. She fell backwards onto his chest with his length fully embedded in her ass. Whispering softly in her post orgasmic haze she said, “N-naruto…I want you to feel good too.”  
  
Naruto chided her softly as he replied, “Ino, seeing you writhe in pleasure is a great joy of mine. You don’t ever need to worry about making me feel good so long as I can witness that.” He sealed his words with a kiss, before stating, “Now if what you’re talking about is me flooding your amazing ass with my cum, that’s another matter entirely and quite easily done. You have no idea how hard it’s been to resist doing so already.”  
  
Ino smiled as she went in for another kiss placing it on his cheek before saying, “Don’t tell me. Show me.”  
  
Naruto immediately followed Ino’s command as he began to pump his hips into Ino’s delectable ass. Ino felt him swell inside her, but as no immediate outpouring of his liquid heat followed felt a frown threaten to appear. But it disappeared as one of his hands reached to grope her breast as the other reached between her legs where he plunged two fingers into her gripping quim. Realizing that Naruto didn’t want to build her up only to leave her hanging she began to move her hips in time with his as she worked towards their shared release.  
  
To Ino’s further amazement, she felt Naruto swell inside her again and nearing her own end gave voice to what she was feeling to encourage him to shoot his load as she felt it was the last piece of the puzzle. “Come on Lover, cum for me. You’re driving me crazy…please…cum deep inside me…mark this last part of me as yours.”  
  
“Fuck…” Naruto half moaned, half shouted as his lover’s words inspired him towards a manic pace. “Ino!”  
  
“Yes,” Ino shouted as she felt her bowels flood with her lover’s thick and creamy seed. Reaching over her shoulder she pulled him into a kiss as she came hard, causing her ass to clench around his swollen tool even as her pussy did the same to the fingers exploring it.  
  
After riding out their shared orgasm Ino listened to Naruto’s breathing and was pleased to hear it was as ragged as hers. She moaned in loss as Naruto removed the fingers he had used to stimulate her pussy. She grabbed it as he brought it up to her chest where he had intended to let it rest, but Ino brought it up to her mouth where she made a show of licking her juices from the drenched digits. Quite aware of Naruto’s enjoyment of such a sight, she smiled internally as she felt the rod buried in her ass return to life. Swirling her tongue around his middle finger she then sucked it like a little cock before ending her actions to give Naruto a hungry gaze as she said, “Don’t tell me that’s it lover. When did you become a one and done man?”  
  
Naruto didn’t reply with words as he simply rolled her over so that she was lying flat on the bed all without pulling himself free of her ass. Once he was crouching over her, he proceeded to fuck her into the mattress much to Ino’s delight. Beginning to meet his thrusts as best she could due to the overwhelming force Naruto was using, Ino briefly wondered why people with poor attitudes were said to have a stick up their ass, especially since if she could have Naruto’s buried there all day she was positive she’d be the happiest person there was.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ino stepped into the Clan Council chamber to see that she was the last to arrive. Receiving knowing looks from the women that knew she had been up a majority of the night with the man they shared, she quickly made her way to her seat. Although not late, she had wanted to make a good impression by showing up early, not with only a handful of seconds to spare as she just had. Taking her seat, she quickly shot up as her ass reminded her how she had spent a majority of that night. The action caused a very un-elder like giggle to escape from Koharu, who had known of Ino’s desire to give Naruto her anal virginity since the younger woman had come to her to find out what it would be like.  
  
Koharu’s cheeks colored as she quickly said, “Excuse the outburst.”  
  
Tsunade nodded as Ino retook her seat although more gingerly then she had before. The Hokage called the meeting to order and asked if any of the Clan Heads had any new business they wanted to bring before the council before they discussed how best to prepare for any potential threats that might decide to test the Village’s strength in the aftermath of Pain’s attack. Ino was a little surprised to see that Konohamaru did.  
  
The young Sarutobi after receiving permission to speak proposed. “With Sasuke being marked as a traitor and missing-nin the Uchiha clan should no longer be considered a clan of the village. I think it’s only right that a clan be selected to replace them and I believe we should promote the Uzumaki to the position in their stead.”  
  
Ino smiled at the idea, as well as the thought behind the gesture as it showed Konohamaru for the true friend to Naruto that he was. As if there was one thing the young Sarutobi had over his rival in the position that they both sought it would have been the political power he would have due to his status as a Clan Head. Ino believed that if Konohamaru did become Hokage over her lover, then he wanted it to be achieved on equal footing.  
  
To Ino’s surprise the motion was seconded by Yoshino. Ino frowned as with a backer the motion could be voted on and become a reality. Sighing since it put her in an awkward position since she believed she knew where her lover stood on his clan joining the other major powers of the village she said, “I think we can all agree that no Clan is greater deserving of what Konohamaru is proposing. But if it does come to a vote, I’ll have to count myself in the nah category.”  
  
Ino could see that while Konohamaru and Yoshino were surprised by her statement, the women that shared Naruto held the same opinion that she did. Tsunade deciding to make Ino the voice of that opinion said, “Perhaps you’d care to tell us why.”  
  
Ino licked her lips wishing her first act as councilor wasn’t to deny her lover something he more than deserved, but nonetheless said, “I’d love too. Naruto as I think everyone her can attest is caring to a fault and dare I say special. And by special I mean not just to Konoha, but to the people of Suna as well due to his actions to save Lord Kazekage. I believe that it is a feeling that is spreading among the people of Kumo as a result of his efforts to save their prized jinchuriki.” Ino paused as a small smile appeared on her face as she thought how warm feelings towards her lover wasn’t the only thing being spread for the blond jinchuriki, but very often the legs of kunoichi. Picking up where she left off lest she drift off into a perverted fantasy she said, “While what Lord Sarutobi said is true and no one is more deserving of having his clan promoted to the Council. I think by doing so we’d be taking away a little of what makes him special to those other villages and ultimately hurt his stated ambition of bringing the village’s together.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Konohamaru asked surprised to find she of all people was pushing back against his proposal as he was well aware that Ino was one of Naruto’s lovers. “With a place on the council he’d have the power to actually make some of his goals a reality.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Ino said with a nod, “But if he became a Clan Head, while his political standing might rise in the village. I think it would lead the other villages to trust him a little less. The reason people in Suna and Kumo respect him is because they see how earnestly he works not just for the benefit of Konoha, but at times to their wellbeing as well. By saving Lord Gaara, the people of Suna saw a Leaf Shinobi striving to save one of their own. In the past we would have likely left the Kazekage to his fate, partly because it wasn’t our problem, but also because it would have weakened the village of Suna. The same can be said about Lord Bee, although he had managed to save himself, we and they didn’t know that at the time and the Kumo-nin saw Naruto doing all in his power to rescue one of their own. He does this because that is just the type of person he is, and while his becoming a Clan Head wouldn’t change this. I do think it would cause people to view his actions with more suspicion. Much like you saw with those councilors hounding your shadow clone last night, people might start to wonder what Naruto’s angle is. It would undoubtedly make Naruto more of a person of interest for the village. But if the people outside the village begin to see him as just another power broker of Konoha, they may begin to see his good works in a differently light.”  
  
Ino smiled at Konohamaru as she summarized her position as well as how she viewed her own relationship with the man she loved, “As I said, Naruto is special and I believe he will make his dream a reality. Therefore for the good of that dream, I think its best that we allow him the freedom to be the earnest hearted knucklehead we all know and l…care a great deal for. I believe it would be best for him and his dream if we share him with the shinobi world rather than try to tie him to our own political dealings.”  
  
Ino felt better about arguing against Konohamaru’s proposal when the young man nodded his head in understanding as he withdrew his proposal. Mentally she thought, “Besides that’s what he has me for.” Looking around the room, she knew that she wasn’t the only woman present with that thought coursing through her head. Yet looking at those women she knew that much like her, Naruto’s love had caused each of them to blossom or in some cases to bloom twice. Which was all the proof that she needed that on the day she had decided to answer a mysterious mission request to help with some training she had actually just made the best decision of her life.  
  
**Next chapter: Tsunami**  
  
**Author’s Note: Well first let me thank everyone that reviews as always. I hope this chapter meets with your expectations. Also, I’ll be starting on the next chapter of Eroninja so hope to have it out two weeks from today. Not much more to add then that at the moment so until next time take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tsunami

**Chapter 6: Tsunami**  
  
**This Might Just Be Heaven After All**  
  
Tsunami was enjoying her lunch break from heading up the project to repair several apartment buildings that Kiyomi had procured in the aftermath of the Pain Invasion. One of the buildings though sat directly above the Den, the group of tunnels that acted as both the base of operations and true home of Naruto and the women bond to him. Tsunami, could count herself among those women, although she didn’t know if she could say that she felt the same level of devotion as most of the other women in the blond man’s life. A fact she was just confronted with as a result of what she had learned was one of the potential benefits of becoming one of Naruto’s lovers.  
  
“Mom, hey earth to mom,” a voice said cutting into her thoughts.  
  
Realizing it was her son, she looked up as she replied, “What is it…Inari?” She could see her father and son looked concerned at her pause which was brought about due to her looking up and seeing her child as an elderly old man for a moment.  
  
“Is everything alright?” her son questioned as he gave her a concerned look.  
  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Tsunami replied with a question of her own.  
  
“Well it’s just for someone that went to the Hot Springs to relax you don’t appear to at ease,” Inari said looking around at some of the workers also lounging around eating their lunches. “None of these guys have been bothering you, have they?”  
  
“Oh stop, do you honestly think I couldn’t handle someone ogling me?” Tsunami asked allowing a little annoyance to seep into her voice. Feeling a little guilty as Inari appeared like he was about to ask for forgiveness so she let out a sigh as she said apologetically, “I’m sorry honey. It’s just I received some distressing news while at the Hot Springs. It turns out the woman I am working for has made some pretty drastic changes…and I’m not sure how I feel about them.”  
  
Inari nodded as although relatively new as carpenter, he had already encountered customers that would upset weeks of planning on a last minute whim. Tsunami felt another small pang of guilt at misleading her child about what was behind her melancholy. Aware that someday she’d have a lot to explain, she wasn’t sure how she’d broach the subject once Naruto’s dream became a reality.  
  
She felt some of her melancholy fade as she thought of the young man that she had taken as a lover. She always found it strange that as she thought about his great ambition she never really doubted that one day he would be successful. Ultimately, she supposed that was due to the number of women he had managed to already attract to him and his cause. She felt that if he could arrange that in his personal life then building a coalition of shinobi that shared his goals should be child’s play.  
  
Still the recent revelation that she could be in line to live forever as a result of her relationship with him did force her to reconsider exactly what she wanted from it. If Tsunami was to be honest with herself, she had never really thought too far in advance when she had slept with Naruto. Her decision to do so had simply been a byproduct of a bored widow whose son was on the cusp of adulthood and who had found herself in the orbit of a highly sexual environment during Naruto’s return trip to Wave.  
  
Of course, she still was in such a highly sexual environment. But if she was being honest with herself when she had first allowed herself to be seduced, she hadn’t really given much thought about where she would be in regards to her relationship with Naruto in five or even ten years. While she had been happy to help his ambition and felt her aiding him by following her dream of reopening the Whirling Tides Manor would be just the ticket a bored housewife needed to make her remaining years meaningful. In truth, she had always felt that at some point Naruto and she would perhaps go their separate ways as she grew older and he inevitably attracted more women to his cause as well as to him.  
  
That to her had almost made it okay for her to keep her revitalized sex life a secret from Inari and her father. There just had been no need for her to tell them if it was something that would eventually fade with the passing of time. Yet with Kiyomi’s meddling she now found herself in a situation where she would never grow older. Not only that, she now knew that the recent and minor changes she had noticed in her appearance were due to the fact that she was actually growing younger. Granted she had only been in her earlier thirties, but she had still noticed the few signs of her getting older had been slowly lessening. She had just attributed it to her relationship with Naruto making her feel younger.  
  
However, now that it appeared her relationship to Naruto might not be the fling she had originally envisioned, she had been trying to determine exactly what she expected from it going forward. She realized that her own thoughts on the relationship had been rooted in a mild inferiority complex since the women she had known about when she had joined had been younger and to her eyes more attractive. In hindsight she guessed she should have realized how serious Naruto would take it due to his protective nature. Despite having the bevy of beautiful women at his beck and call, she should have known Naruto wouldn’t have slept with her if he wasn’t willing to let her into his heart as well. A fact he had shown as he would often show up in Wave when he knew she was alone to spend time with her or even help her with her chores around the house since she didn’t have the necessary skills to maintain a henge more complicated than the one that hide the color of her chakra and thus they couldn’t travel outside her home.  
  
The truth though was that she felt she should have known that her feelings for the young man could easily blossom into love if she let them. This was due to the fact that he possessed all the strength of character that had led to her marrying Kaiza. Therefore it had only taken a small push for her feelings to move from their relationship being purely sexual in nature to her perhaps desiring more. That push had come when she had learned that he had asked Karin to procure the Whirling Tides Manor. Learning that Naruto upon returning home had incorporated her desire to save the luxurious hotel from becoming a casino into his ambition had made her heart swell with emotion.  
  
Yet, she had still tried to convince herself that things between them were primarily sexual due to her feelings that she couldn’t compete with some of the women already in the harem. To her, it was almost like she, a mere mortal, had been chosen as a lover by a god, like from the stories of old. Furthermore, all of the women she had seen at the time had been around Naruto’s age so she figured she’d reach an age where he wasn’t interested in her much sooner. She now recognized that she had underestimated Naruto’s character as she had come to believe that while all of his lovers were beautiful, it was truly their character that attracted him to them.  
  
A whistle blew signaling to the work crews that lunch was coming to an end. Standing she kissed her son on the cheek embarrassing him slightly as several of his co-workers teased him. She smiled as she heard him respond to one of them, “You all are just jealous.”  
  
Seeing her son’s maturity on display was another reminder that he was growing older. Deciding that before speaking with Naruto, she would first speak with the woman who had made the decision.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
It had been several weeks since the day at the hot-spring where Tsunami had learned that an added benefit to being Naruto’s lover was that she no longer aged. Recently Kiyomi, in a bid to get away from Naruto after an argument about her treatment of the Taki-nin she had captured, had appeared before Tsunami as she worked on a room that Naruto’s lovers had come up with so they could entertain him as well as be entertained. It had afforded her a chance to finally confront the Bijuu about the change she had made, as well as some of the decrees she had made. Primarily that in order to keep the ability to no longer age they must also decide not to have any children. In the end she was able to at least understand why Kiyomi would make it a condition, but she still wished to hear Naruto’s thoughts on the matter. But despite a few days having passed since her talk with Kiyomi, she found broaching the subject with Naruto rather difficult in spite of their spending so much time together as they renovated the apartment buildings Kiyomi had purchased.  
  
Currently Tsunami was watching a shirtless Naruto hanging a sheet of drywall. He began hammering in the nails that would hold it up, but then accidently dropped one. She watched as he bent over to pick it up and stared at his butt. She turned her gaze quickly as the sound of someone clearing their throat next to her attracted her attention. She blushed as she stared into the face of the man whose butt she had just been admiring. The clone winked at her telling her that it had noticed before saying, “Tsunami, we’re out of paint. We’re going to need more to finish some of the apartments on the second floor.”  
  
The woman nodded as she moved to a lock box and then extracted enough money to cover the cost of the supplies. Noting it a ledger, she smiled at how much of a surplus she was running due to the fact that she had the foresight to hire Naruto. She was actually surprised, when despite the fact that he had saved the village she was still only being charged the same rate she would have been for hiring any other genin. That, plus the fact that her entire work crew was him and his clones meant she would be able to restore the several buildings that Kiyomi had bought in the aftermath of Pain’s Invasion for practically nothing.  
  
A good place to be finically, since Naruto and the women that would be moving into the building she and the blond were currently restoring would be living there free of charge and supported by the income generated by the other buildings surrounded it. Therefore the surplus budget could be used to support the building’s needs until the apartments in the other ones had been sold. She watched a pair of clones finish mudding the section of the wall where Naruto had already hung the drywall so headed outside to prepare to work on the section he was currently finishing up on.  
  
She watched them go and although she knew it was silly since the clones were in a sense, just extensions of Naruto, she still preferred an audience not be present for the conversation she planned to have with him. Once they were gone she stepped up behind Naruto and asked, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”  
  
Naruto finished hammering in the last nail, and turned to face her with a warm smile. He wiped some sweat from his forehead causing Tsunami to nearly forget what she wanted to talk about as the primitive part of her brain simply wanted her shirtless young lover to take her in his arms and do some of the things she had found herself fantasizing about due to her being surrounded by so many Naruto’s. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind since letting the sexual part of herself run wild had led her to her current predicament and the swirling emotions she found herself with.  
  
“What’s on your mind?”  
  
“It’s about what Kiyomi has done to us?” Naruto frowned at how Tsunami had phrased her question, causing her to say, “What I mean is how she’s made it so that we won’t grow older, and in some cases are even regressing in age.”  
  
“And you’re not sure what that means for us?”  
  
“Is there really an us?” Tsunami asked quickly and regretted it from the hurt look that appeared on Naruto’s face. “I’m sorry that was horrible of me to ask. I know you’ve done so much for me and my home. You even incorporated my hope that the Whirling Tides Manor would be saved into your ambition. But Naruto, when compared to some of your other lovers, I’m just so plain. I mean if Karin hadn’t made me manager of the hotel, I wouldn’t be able to truly offer any assistance to you.”  
  
Naruto shook his head with a sigh before stepping closer to Tsunami. Giving her a disarming smile he said, “I know that considering my plan is to seduce women that can help my ambition along you feel that you have to be of use. But the truth is, I would be happy to be with you regardless of your choosing to or not. I asked Karin to purchase the hotel, not for my ambition, but for you. It was obviously important to you. Plus, since one of the three shinobi tenants speaks against gambling. I was afraid a casino opening in your village would attract the wrong kind of people. Considering those were the S.I N. Corporation’s plans, and who they had working for them, it would seem to me that it was a good thing I was concerned.”  
  
Tsunami nodded in agreement before asking, “But, some of the women you have bedded, you did so because they are useful to your goals. I-I can’t help but feel useless when compared to them.”  
  
Naruto cupped her face and clicked his tongue disapprovingly before saying, “I’m sorry then for not doing a better job of making you feel valued.”  
  
“I didn’t mean that as a…”  
  
“I know Tsunami,” Naruto interrupted. “But look around you. You’re helping to rebuild my village, and creating a home for us over the Den so we don’t attract too much attention. These are skills that you possessed that I didn’t even realize you had. None of them though add or detract from your value to me as a person though.” Naruto chuckled as he added, “Truthfully, I sometimes worry that the women I have charmed for their value to my dream feel I did so only for that value. I know this was the case for Hinata. But the truth is, that can never be the only reason for my choice or else all this falls apart. Because if it was, then all I am seeing you all as is pawns on a board to be moved. But you are not, as you have proved many times over with your willingness to help me move my dream forwarded all without me prompting you to do so. I’m just sorry that you did it because you felt that you must.”  
  
Tsunami shook her head in the negative as she replied, “Don’t be. I guess I was just letting my own feelings of self-worth convince me that I needed to be something more to be with you. I just can’t help but feel like some plain mortal woman who has caught the favor of a handsome deity like in an ancient fable.”  
  
Naruto’s face turned red from the compliment as he reached up to rub the back of his head as he tended to do when he felt embarrassed. Tsunami smiled at the gesture as it reminded her of how he had been an earnest youth, who although hadn’t appeared to be the most skilled, had through guts and determination reawakened the spirit of her village, which had previously been personified in her deceased husband, Kaiza.  
  
“Ah, come on Tsunami. You give me too much credit. I’m no deity. I’m just a simple shinobi.”  
  
“You’re anything but simple Naruto,” the woman from Wave said cheerfully. Her mood grew somber though as she continued, “I mean in time people may actually consider that you were one, especially as Kiyomi has made it so that we aren’t going to grow old and die. Are you really okay with that if the cost is that none of your lovers can bear your children?”  
  
Naruto grew reflective as he turned away from her. Moving to the wall he had just put up, he ran his hand over it for a moment before saying, “I suppose I should be.” He turned back to Tsunami as he added, “I think that a part of Kiyomi’s reasoning is because I’m not too sure I want to have kids.”  
  
“But you’re so good with them,” Tsunami said genuinely surprised.  
  
Naruto gave her a quick nod but replied, “Still, that doesn’t necessarily mean I want to be a father. I can give you lots of reasons, one of which is that I want to be able to shower more time and affection on my lovers once everything is said and done. A feat that is already difficult, but would be almost impossible with a kid. A child just requires a lot more care and affection than a man with a harem can truly give. As a mother I’m sure you can understand this.”  
  
Tsunami could but countered, “I’m sure that whichever of your lovers did decide to carry your child would understand…”  
  
“My giving her and the child less than my undivided attention, perhaps… but would the child. As you know I was an orphan Tsunami. Having a child that I couldn’t devote myself to completely would just seem to be overindulgent if you ask me. One of the reasons people have children is so that they can leave a legacy of flesh behind after they are gone. This just no longer applies to me.”  
  
“But what if one of your lovers wishes to experience the joy of motherhood?”  
  
“Then I’ll respect her wishes, but feel that she must also respect Kiyomi’s. This is Kiyomi’s gift to us, but it is one that comes with a cost.”  
  
Tsunami sighed since it seemed that both Kiyomi and Naruto were of the same mind on the matter. Mentioning that she had talked to the Bijuu about it, she said, “Kiyomi phrased it much the same way. She also said it was due to how the Sage of the Six Paths children acted after he passed.” She noticed that Naruto seemed to also agree with that reasoning so said, “You’re afraid that it may happen to your children as well.”  
  
“Yeah, I think nothing would be more painful than to one day find yourself facing your own child.” Naruto could see that Tsunami believe it to be a fear that was rather far-fetched so said, “I understand your skepticism. But keep in mind that it is a particular fear that Mikoto likely now finds herself living with. I know there is something about having a child that can almost be described as magical. I’m living proof of the unconditional love and belief that parents have for their child. Despite their village being attacked by Tobi and an enraged Bijuu, my father and mother sacrificed their lives for me. All with the belief that when the great catastrophe that Tobi’s appearance heralded appeared, I’d be there to stop it.” Naruto gave Tsunami a sad smile as he continued, “But the truth is I could have in many ways proved to be unworthy of that sacrifice. I still can.”  
  
“There’s no way…” Tsunami began but trailed off as Naruto held up his hand.  
  
“There are no absolutes Tsunami,” the jinchuriki said. “I could have given into the hatred that I felt for the village due to my being shunned by it and lost my way. The same can be said for when I faced Nagato. Sadly, even if we achieve the dream that Jiraiya had, it doesn’t mean that the world will be incapable of inflicting pain on our family or any offspring I have. Pain, which may cause a child to lash out in ways I can’t condone and may one day have to stop.”  
  
Although Tsunami still felt that perhaps Naruto was worried over nothing, since she liked to believe a child of his would be filled with the same goodness. At the same time, she couldn’t deny that his fears weren’t without precedence, considering the many times in history where a child had committed patricide for one reason or another. Furthermore, she did think it spoke volumes to Naruto’s maturity since rather than getting caught up in the idea of simply having children without regards to the impact his lifestyle would have on them, it was apparent he had given the matter quite a bit of thought. She supposed it was a byproduct of his being an orphan and knowing how it felt to long for a parent that wasn’t there, and believed that Naruto understood having a child wasn’t something one did if they couldn’t give one hundred percent in the raising of it.  
  
Naruto’s asking her, “Do you want to bear my child Tsunami?” caused the woman to quickly shake her head in the negative. This prompted him to then ask, “I take it then that it is related to Inari?”  
  
“I…I don’t know to be honest,” the woman replied. Turning away from Naruto she said, “I just don’t know if I could watch Inari grow old and die if he decided to have a family.”  
  
Naruto nodded but asked, “Have you had the same trouble coming to terms about your father?” Tsunami was about to respond that of course she had, but stopped as she realized that in truth she really hadn’t. Naruto picked up on her hesitance to answer so said, “I’m not surprised. It doesn’t really say anything other than whether you wanted to or not, you had already come to terms with the idea that you would outlive your father. I imagine though that most parents shudder at the idea of outliving their children, which is why you are so bothered by the idea of living forever.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense,” Tsunami conceded. “So how do you suppose I come to terms with the idea that my son may choose to live as a mortal in order to have a family?”  
  
“I don’t have an answer that would make it any easier to accept,” Naruto said coming up behind the woman. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued, “All I can tell you is that whatever he may choose, you should find solace in the fact that he made it in pursuit of what would make him happy.” Naruto kissed her neck before bringing his lips to her ear to whisper, “Just as I would respect yours, should you decide to enjoy a normal life-span so as not to outlive your child.”  
  
Tsunami turned in his arms to stare into his blue eyes to ask, “Y-you would let me go if I decided not to accept Kiyomi’s gift?”  
  
“I would, even though it would be painful. I only wish for you to be happy and if you wish for our time together to be limited so that you can grow old alongside your son should he reject Kiyomi’s gift. Then so long as you are happy, I will bear the sadness of your passing and cherish these moments all the more. But these are worries for the future, for now let’s just take time to enjoy the present.”  
  
Naruto pressed his lips to hers and she surrendered her concerns about the future for the time being as a result. She guessed the reason for Naruto’s lack of concern on the matter of his potentially long lifespan and what that meant for his family was due to his focusing on the big picture and his understanding that the path he had undertaken was still riff with danger with no guarantee of a happy ending. Which made enjoying the present all the more necessary, something it seemed that Naruto intended to do as Tsunami felt his hand begin to cup her breast.  
  
Tsunami broke the kiss and held back a moan to say, “N-naruto…not here…”  
  
Naruto undid one of the buckles on the black overalls she had taken to wearing upon her return to the carpentry profession. She felt her face grow flushed at the dark spot on her pink halter top that appeared from behind the jeans as it fell away. She knew there was an identical spot on her shirt over her other breast due to the milk her aroused body was producing and slowly seeping due to Naruto’s actions. Naruto looked into her eyes as he said pleadingly, “But Tsunami I’m thirsty and you wouldn’t want me to dehydrate.”  
  
“T-there’s water…over there,” she said, but found it difficult as Naruto kissed her collarbone. Despite herself she found that her right leg arched up to wrap around his hips as he continued to focus on the spot.  
  
“But water won’t help me stay big and strong,” Naruto said into her neck moments before he placed a kiss against it. Tsunami could practically feel the smile that she was sure he was wearing as he worked his lips up her neck. Coming face to face with her again he caressed her partially exposed breast and asked, “Can I?”  
  
Tsunami couldn’t resist the hungry blue eyes being directed towards her so gave a quick nod. She held back a moan as Naruto quickly pushed up one side of her halter top to expose her breast and began sucking on her aching nipple. She couldn’t describe the euphoria that washed over her as she felt her tit begin to give up its liquid bounty which Naruto eagerly drank. “T-the other…the other one also…”  
  
Naruto quickly unlatched the other side of her overalls and Tsunami pushed her chest out as he likewise pulled her shirt up to expose her other tit. He ran his tongue around her aureole, before latching onto her breast to drain it as well. His hands meanwhile pushed her overalls down her body, before pulling Tsunami up off her feet, prompting the woman to wrap her legs around his hips. Naruto grew sated on her milk so let her nipple slip from his mouth to place his lips to hers. Their tongues swirled around each other in a passionate dance and tasting the vestiges of her milk on his tongue caused the flames of her lust for the young man to burn even hotter.  
  
“Naruto,” Tsunami said in a lust induced throaty whisper, “I need you.” She leaned back in his arms to reach down between them and cupping his pants where they were tenting up said, “I need this inside me.”  
  
She didn’t wait for his nod, which he eagerly gave nonetheless, as she pulled his fly down releasing his one-eyed beast. With the same hand she then slid her panties to the side before guiding him into her slick passage. Tsunami shuddered as she basked in the pleasure of being filled with her lover once more. Yet soon needing more, she began to work her inner muscles around his shaft in order to coax him into giving her the seed her body desired.  
  
Naruto groaned from Tsunami’s pussy massaging his dick and wanting to let the mother go wild pulled them both to the floor. As soon as Tsunami’s knees touched the floor she pushed up and sunk down causing both her and her lover to groan in delight. She set a blistering pace as she rode her lover while cupping her tits causing what little milk remained to run down her body. Naruto held onto her hips as he met her thrusts enjoying the deeper moans Tsunami let out each time his cock kissed the entrance of her womb.  
  
Tsunami stiffened although it wasn’t due to an impending orgasm as a voice called out, “Yo boss, you finish hanging the rest of that drywall yet. We’ve got everything…what the fuck!!!”  
  
Naruto looked passed Tsunami at the pair of his clones which had been helping in the room with him, “I’m kind of busy right now. Tsunami’s rewarding me for all my hard work.”  
  
“Hey, we’ve worked just as hard as you,” one of the clones said.  
  
Naruto gave Tsunami a smile as he said, “That’s rather true. Would you like to reward them as well?”  
  
Tsunami looked back feeling more than a little nervous since although she had been present when Naruto had used his clones before. The women had still outnumbered them. Still, she watched as the clones rubbed their groins and eyed her hungrily, and while finding the idea of being at the center of three Naruto’s lusts rather daunting, regardless she said, “I doubt they’d be able to work properly with such extensive swelling between their legs. As forewoman I guess it’s my job to relieve them so they can focus on work.”  
  
She watched as a pair of identical smiles appeared on the clones’ faces as they quickly divested themselves of their clothes. She returned to riding Naruto, but soon came face to face with one of the clones dicks. She eagerly swallowed it, and ran her tongue around the head causing the clone to moan as it buried its hands in her hair. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a finger begin to circle the rosebud of her ass. The clone teasing her ass, slid its finger in as it asked, “You don’t mind if I play with this hole do you Tsunami?”  
  
Before the mother could make her answer known the clone leaned down and began tonguing her puckered asshole causing her to moan deeply around the cock she was sucking. Her pussy clamped down around Naruto causing him to groan, “Fuck Tsunami, you’ve gotten so tight. You must really like having your butt teased.”  
  
Tsunami wanted to deny it on principle, but couldn’t as she felt a decidedly dirty thrill pass through her as the clone ended its tonguing of her ass to crouch behind her as it said, “Then she’s going to love this.”  
  
Tsunami let the dick slip out of her mouth as she tensed up against the chest of the clone behind her as she felt its dick begin to push against her anus. She moaned loudly as it slipped passed the ring, and she found herself speared upon two large pillars of flesh. “Oh so good,” she moaned out in a daze as Naruto and the clone began to move within her.  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” the clone she had been sucking said as it stood in front of her and sandwiched its cock between her breasts. Tsunami held her tits together as the clone began thrusting between them easily due to the lubrication of her saliva, sweat, and leaking milk. The woman from Wave lowered her mouth down to capture the head of his cock and began to swirl her tongue around it as she sucked noisily.  
  
The clone groaned pleasantly as she used her mouth to please the portion of his dick not surrounded by her tits. It also served to muffle her cries which grew in volume as the two cocks working her lower half began to slide within her faster as their owners’ neared release. She felt her ass get bathed in the clone’s warm seed first which caused her to let the cock in her mouth slip free as she gave voice to her orgasm, “Oh gods, I’m cumming from my ass being filled!”  
  
Her womb was soon bathed in the same white sauce as Naruto gave her milking cunt what it desired. The new feeling of heat triggered a second more powerful orgasm for the woman. As she rode out the second release, the clone sandwiched between her breasts also let go with a volley of its own which hit her in the side of the face. It then stepped aside as she fell forward onto Naruto as her strength left her.  
  
The clone buried in her ass fell back pulling it dick loose causing some of the cum it had deposited to leak out. It was breathing heavily as it said, “That was incredible, boss.”  
  
Tsunami hummed in agreement before sticking her tongue out to swipe at some of the jizz dribbling closer to her mouth. Naruto was about to agree when a familiar voice said, “Nobody told us we were taking a break.”  
  
He chuckled as the voice was his and looking at the entrance to what would become the dining room, Naruto saw the majority of the clones he had created to aid in fixing the building. Tsunami sat up to look at the new arrivals before standing to approach them. She couldn’t help basking in the looks of desire directed her way as she neared the group as well as the lust that she felt as she watched their dicks grow taunt under their clothes. Her tongue swiped at another strand of cum that came near her mouth before she said, “Don’t fret. It’s my job to make sure you all know how much I appreciate your hard work.” Running her hand over her slit, she moaned softly as she asked, “Who wants to go first?”  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto chuckled as he watched his clones trip over themselves to reach the woman first. Taking a seat on a tarp which covered some stacked pieces of drywall, he enjoyed a sight that he doubted anyone had ever seen before. Namely, the sweet and kind mother surrounded by men all eager to fuck her and her loving it all. He felt his dick once more swell as Tsunami stood bent over at the waist with one clone behind her pounding her cunt as another stood in front of her with its dick halfway down her throat. Her hands weren’t idle either as she used them to stroke the cocks of two clones that were within reach.  
  
  
If Naruto was to be honest with himself, outside of the reasons he had given to Tsunami, another reason he didn’t wish to have any children was due to the belief that kids would put an end to such hedonistic sights. He imagined it would be hard to enjoy nights of indescribable pleasure if there was a fear a toddler might wonder in looking for their mommy and daddy. Plus while his lovers might understand that under their current circumstance Naruto couldn’t spend as much time with them as he did the ones in the Leaf Village. He doubted a child would be as understanding about it. Not to mention, he doubted some of his lovers would be pleased at the idea of their time being taken by a child they didn’t necessarily want around either. All in all, Naruto felt that being a father was something that one undertook only if they could give a hundred percent to the endeavor. Something he knew he would likely never be able to give. Still there was a possibility one of his lovers may choose that path, but for now he decide to focus on the present.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tsunami’s moan was cut short as the clone in her mouth erupted. She didn’t know how long she had been at the center of the clones’ lusts, but when the dick wasn’t immediately replaced she saw that she was the last one standing as the clone buried in her pussy erupted a few moments later and fell back to pant in exhaustion along with its fellows. Standing at the center of the group she felt so dirty due to all the semen which covered her, but also alive in a way she didn’t know was possible until Naruto had taken her as a lover. Despite servicing all the clones, she still desired more and her eyes zeroed in on the only hard cock in the room.  
  
Crossing the room and stepping over the drained clones, she grinned lustfully as Naruto fisted his cock at her approach. Reaching the stack he was sitting upon, she turned to sit in his lap and was pleased as he read her mind by aiming his cock for her backdoor. Tsunami moaned as he penetrated her ass, and immediately began aiding her in sliding along his pole.  
  
Naruto looked at his exhausted clones and said, “It doesn’t look like we’ll be getting a lot done today.”  
  
Tsunami couldn’t help but agree, but replied, “But think of how motivated they’ll be tomorrow.”  
  
Naruto chuckled, “Are you saying you’ll be servicing your crew like this again tomorrow?”  
  
“I…I don’t know,” Tsunami moaned, “Anything’s possible. Let’s just focus on the present.”  
  
Naruto couldn’t help but smile at her words as he leaned back to pull Tsunami off her feet. Holding her by her hips he began to rapidly thrust inside her rectum causing her to cry out in bliss as she felt another orgasm approaching. Naruto moved one of his hands to her pussy which he began to rub causing the woman’s moans to grow in volume. She threw her head back against his shoulder as she shouted, “Oh shit…yes…cumming!!!!”  
  
Naruto released his load as well filling her ass with his jizz as Tsunami began to shake atop him. They both relaxed as they basked in the afterglow of their respective orgasms. They laid together for several minutes before they heard more voices approaching.  
  
“Seriously where the hell is everyone? I’m going to be seriously pissed if they’re slacking off while we were busy getting more paint.”  
  
“Well they didn’t dispel otherwise we’d know about it,” the second voice said. “We should check on Tsunami.”  
  
“Relax the boss is with her. What the hell…”  
  
The two clones that went to get paint stared in shock at their naked brethren that seemed on the verge of dispelling. Their eyes then zeroed in on Tsunami and Naruto where they laid atop the stack of drywall. Tsunami cooed happily as the clones’ gazes grew cloudy with lust as they stared at her. Raising her legs to show where Naruto was still buried in her ass, she reached down to spread her pussy causing some of the copious amount of semen that had been deposited inside her to leak out as she said, “Don’t worry your fellow clones weren’t slacking off as you can see. Now I need you to pick up where they left off.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” the clones said charging forward in a race to see which one could be buried inside her first.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Mom, hey earth to mom,” a voice said cutting into Tsunami’s thoughts.  
  
“Hmm, did you say something,” Tsunami said turning her face towards Inari, who noted that the smile that she had worn since he picked her up from her work site still hadn’t faded in the slightest.  
  
“I was just asking what you wanted for dinner. How about we go to that noodle stand? We might run into Naruto again.”  
  
Tsunami felt a tingle pass through her at the mention of her lover. She nodded as she replied, “That sounds lovely. I quite enjoy spending time with him.”  
  
Inari nodded as they began heading to Ichiraku. After several moments, Inari said, “Mom, you know I wouldn’t be upset if you found someone new to be with, right?”  
  
Tsunami stared at her son in surprise before asking, “What’s bringing this on?”  
  
Inari shrugged as he answered, “I was just thinking about our conversation at lunch a while back. I know I gave the impression that I didn’t like guys ogling you, but I didn’t want you to think that it would bother me if you did find someone you wanted to be with. I wouldn’t want you to feel that you have to grow old by yourself in order to protect my memories of my stepdad.”  
  
Tsunami fought back a giggle as she wanted to tell her son that it didn’t appear to be an issue. But touched by her son’s words said, “Thank you Inari. But I assure you, when the right man comes around. I fully intend to allow him to sweep me off my feet.” Her son smiled and seeing an opportunity to do her motherly duty of teasing him added, “Perhaps your sudden preoccupation with my love life might have to do with my baby finding himself a girl he’s interested in.” She saw a little color appear in his cheeks so continued, “Maybe you’re hoping I’ll be so preoccupied with a new man in my life that I won’t be able to properly scrutinize any girl you bring around. It’s the girl on the crew repairing the Jounin Station isn’t.” Seeing his cheeks beginning to positively glow she said, “Perhaps I should swing by there tomorrow.”  
  
“Mom” Inari whined as he came to stop, “Can we just drop it?”  
  
“Nope,” Tsunami said with a giggle, “you’re the one trying to pass off his old mother so he can run off with some girl that he just met.”  
  
“I’m not running off with anyone,” Inari said in a huff, “We’re just going on a date.”  
  
Inari turned pale as he realized what he admitted even as Tsunami’s grin grew even wider. “Oh you have to tell me everything.”  
  
“Mom, you’re embarrassing me,” Inari said as he began walking quickly to the restaurant.  
  
Tsunami smiled at his back as she took a more leisurely pace enjoying the night air. A part of her was a little sad at the idea her son was taking another step into adulthood and thus away from being the boy that needed her. But she knew it was a part of the growing process. She also knew that despite her teasing about the need for her to approve of the girl that it would ultimately be Inari’s decision. One that she would need to respect when he made it, much like he would need to on the day he learned about the man in her life and what it could mean for both of them.  
  
“Hey mom hurry up I’m hungry,” Inari called back seeing how far behind she was.  
  
“Don’t wait on my account,” Tsunami replied. Still feeling filled from the cum that had been deposited in her from her thoroughly pleased orifices she added, “I had a mid-afternoon snack with Naruto.”  
  
“Okay,” Inari said before turning to get some dinner.  
  
Tsunami watched him go and although she knew the future would hold some hard decisions for her and Inari, she nonetheless would wait until they arrived to fret about them. But a part of her already knew that should Naruto’s ambition come to pass, and she was there to see it, then she would likely be unable to pass up an eternity with the blond. Much like Naruto had pointed out that her concerns about remaining young centered on Inari and not her father because of the natural order of life and death, she knew in time Inari’s decisions would factor her in less and less as his responsibilities shifted onto the woman he choose to love. Therefore, since a part of her already felt that she had died and gone to heaven, especially considering the afternoon she had enjoyed, she knew at some point her decision would have to hinge on what made her the happiest as well.  
  
Reaching Ichiraku Ramen and hearing Naruto’s voice along with her son’s as they conversed boisterously, Tsunami already believed she knew what choice would insure that.  
  
**Next Chapter: Tayuya**  
  
**Author’s note: Well I hope you enjoyed the latest side story in the Eroninja Saga. For those that read one of my comments on DeviantArt you probably saw who was staring in the next Limelight and are saying, “Wait a second I thought Kin was next.” Truth is considering Kin’s recent admission into the Harem; I decided it might be best to give a character that hadn’t appeared for a while a chance to shine. It will also serve to highlight one of the reasons that I’m writing these supplemental stories, which is just because they aren’t a visible part of the current story arcs doesn’t mean they aren’t doing important things. It’ll also set the table nicely for some future developments in the story. Although most of them will happen after the outline of chapters I already posted.**  
  
**Also, let me take the time to thank those that have read and took the time to review the latest chapter that I posted to the main story. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tayuya

**The Sh@! I do for Love**  
  
**Author’s Note: The following events take place over the course of chapters 49 up to 51**  
  
Tayuya’s alarm woke her causing her to sigh as she reached for it with her face still buried in her pillow. She grew frustrated as she couldn’t find the snooze button so grabbed the alarm and smashed it onto the floor. Unfortunately, despite her victory over the evil noise making device, she knew that she still needed to get out of bed. Defying the increased gravity that her bed seemed to exude, she pulled herself out of it with a muttered, “Fuck…”  
  
Walking across the wooden floor barefoot and mindful of the broken clock, she pulled the oversized shirt over her head revealing that beneath it she was nude and tossed it into her hamper. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth before walking to a large walk in closet. She looked longingly at her shinobi clothes, but bypassed them for a white business dress suit and matching heels. With her outer coverings decided, she picked some undergarments and was tempted to pick something risqué, but with Naruto busy playing missing-nin in the desert with Gaara, she doubted there would be much of a reason.  
  
She left the room that she had in the house Koyuki had bought in Paramount City, which was located in Fire Country and where most of the movies enjoyed by the Elemental Nations were made. She walked by Koyuki’s room, which Tayuya supposed could be thought of as Koyuki and Fubuki’s room considering all the time the bodyguard spent in it. She paused at the door and heard a moan followed by Fubuki saying, “Oh, oh, yes right there Koyuki. Fuck…your tongue feels…cumming!!!”  
  
Tayuya shook her head amused as she thought, “Shouldn’t the bodyguard be the one doing the waking like that.”  
  
Moving on, she headed down to the kitchen as she thought about the two women’s close relationship and how they had on more than one occasion invited her to join them. Tayuya often refused since although she had on occasion since joining Naruto’s pantheon of lovers pleasured a woman, what truly made the experience worthwhile for her was the blond being present to watch.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, she prepared a quick breakfast of toast which she held in her mouth between bites as she gathered everything that she needed. Stuffing them into an attaché case that she used to make herself look more professional, she paused as she picked up the item that would be the focus of the most important of the many meetings that she would be having that day. It was a script that Shiho had written for the next Princess Gale movie, and was everything that Koyuki had been hoping for. Unfortunately for Tayuya, what the Snow/Spring Country Princess loved about it was likely going to make it a tough pill for the studio execs to swallow. Which made it her job, as Koyuki’s manager, to force it down their throats if need be.  
  
“Morning,” the princess she had just been thinking of said from behind her.  
  
Tayuya turned to face the woman and smirked at her dress as she was wearing a tight shirt that only covered about mid-waist leaving her succulent pussy on display. Seeing it still wet with arousal she asked, “Taking a break?”  
  
Koyuki smiled at her question giving the red-head a glimpse of why she had so many fans. She wasn’t surprised that the Princess had become even more popular after her adventure with Naruto since the smile was no longer just her acting. “Just a quick one,” she answered, “I heard you leaving and wanted to again thank you. The shooting on my last movie has wrapped so Fubuki and I will be heading back to Spring. I don’t know if we’ll be here when you get back.”  
  
Tayuya was touched by the woman’s gratitude but said, “You don’t need to thank me. I’m just doing what any good manager would do.”  
  
Koyuki nodded even as she said, “True, but I know you’d much rather be out there helping scout out new recruits to move Naruto’s goals forward. You must feel a little trapped in your current position.”  
  
Tayuya couldn’t deny that at times she did indeed feel as such, particularly due to the number of assholes she had to deal with. But it was a task that she was excelling at and recently she had been approached by several of Koyuki’s peers seeking for her to represent them. For the moment she had turned them down as she found a good portion of them to be vapid airheads. But, it did make her feel good about the job she was doing for Koyuki since the reason they wanted her to manage them was due to her reputation for not taking any gruff from the powerbrokers in the movie business.  
  
Although, she did long for the freedom she had enjoyed as Naruto’s first talent scout as she had dubbed herself, she said, “This is where I can be of the most use, especially now that he has Rin and Kin as talent scouts. With Shiho’s script, this next Princess Gale movie is going to be the golden ticket we need to gain a foothold in Earth Country. Some of the locations she described are perfect fits for some of the areas that Kin scouted during her recent time in the Land of Earth.”  
  
Koyuki came closer and kissed Tayuya on the cheek before saying, “Still, I’m glad to have you. Good luck today, I know the studio hotshots aren’t too thrilled with Shiho’s script.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Tayuya said with a slightly menacing smile, “I’ll get them to agree this is the script we’ll be using.”  
  
Koyuki smirked as she turned to head back to her bodyguard to pick up where she had left off. Tayuya watched the woman’s naked backside sway as the princess said, “Try not to beat them up too badly.”  
  
“I can’t make any promises,” Tayuya said before going to start her day.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tayuya approached the front gate of the studio and gave a courteous nod to the guard that was there every morning, and as he often pointed out if she stopped to talk for any reason had been for over forty-five years. Not willing to let today be one of the ones where she’d get roped into listening to some of his stories, which she admitted had been entertaining, at least until she had heard them several times, she tried to give off the aura of someone in a hurry.  
  
The guard returned the nod, and raised the gate. But just as she walked past the guardhouse a woman’s voice called out, “Excuse me, where is your pass?”  
  
Tayuya knew the woman was talking to her, but considered ignoring her. However, with a sigh she dug in her pocket and held it out towards the woman. “Here, are you happy?”  
  
“I would be happier still if you were aware of rule thirty-four in the employee and visitor handbook,” the woman said as Tayuya turned to face her. Spending a moment to examine the nosey bitch, as she was beginning to define the woman holding her up, from the quick glance she gave, she saw that the woman’s image seemed to fit the stick in the mud attitude that she was giving off. Giving her a more detailed orientated onceover, she saw the woman was wearing a powder blue suit that was made in a similar style as the white one Tayuya was wearing. She also noticed a more pronounced flair to the woman’s hips which suggested to some powerfully built thighs. Tayuya’s gaze traveled to her face which was adorned with some oval shaped reading glasses and whose black frames highlighted the woman’s eyes. Her long brown hair was currently being worn up with an intricate braid design in back.  
  
Tayuya gave her a smile as she replied, “What’s that? If it exists, then there is porn of it.”  
  
The woman frowned at her, obviously not amused by her joke as she said, “I would appreciate it if you would take the rules meant to enforce the studio lot’s security as seriously as they should be.”  
  
Tayuya rolled her eyes well aware that the rule the woman was quoting was for visitors and employees to always be wearing the identification badges they were issued when on the studio lot. It was a rule that she often flaunted primarily because the studio didn’t make the big name actors or actresses wear them. The second she explained as she said, “You’re fucking joking right? We live in a world populated by fucking people that could make themselves look like your mother and you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. You really think a cheap ass badge is going to keep them out?”  
  
“That isn’t your concern,” the woman said coolly, “It’s mine. But what is your concern is that if I see you on this lot without your I.D. badge on, I’ll have you escorted off the property. Forcibly if need be.”  
  
Tayuya felt her temper flare but kept a calm exterior as she replied, “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
The woman returned Tayuya’s frosty gaze with one of her own as she replied, “No, I don’t think that you would.”  
  
The two women stared each other down as the air between them seemed to crackle with electricity, but before anything exploded a messenger ran up to them. “Miss Tayuya, thank goodness you’re here. I’m afraid we had to move up your appointment. There’s a problem at one of the filming locations so Mr. Makino needs to leave to oversee the relocation.”  
  
Tayuya smirked as she made a show of putting her badge away before beginning to enter the studio lot. The woman stepped in front of her, but before either Tayuya or she could resume their mini-battle of wills the obviously flustered assistant said, “Miss Fujitani, everyone knows Miss Tayuya. She is Koyuki Kazahana’s manager. I know you’re trying to improve the security on the lot, but it hardly makes sense to harass such a person. Why don’t you concentrate your efforts on finding the pervert who’s been stealing Yuri Kousaka’s underwear?”  
  
The brown-haired woman crossed her arms annoyed as she said, “Has she tried searching any of the places she likes to use to sneak a quickie with her little boy toys? It would make my task of tracking down these quote, perverts, if she wasn’t the one sneaking them onto the lot in the first place.”  
  
“Look Miss Fujitani, I don’t have time to go over your gripes with the various talents right now. If you don’t like working with difficult people why did you appear so eager when we hired you?” The man said in a tone that told Tayuya the woman who had recently taken over as the head to security for the studio had a large list of complaints that she likely brought up regularly. Tayuya could sympathize with the woman on one level since she knew several of the actors and actresses tended to be overgrown children.  
  
Still, it didn’t stop her from flicking her off as the man didn’t wait for the woman to explain her reasoning as he quickly turned to escort Tayuya to her meeting with the producers behind the Prince Gale movies. The red-head felt the Security Woman’s gaze on her, but something about it told her that it wasn’t related to her gesture. She looked back in time to witness another of the studio’s actors walk passed the guardhouse without his badge on, only to be allowed in without incident. Tayuya turned away and frowned as while the reason could have been due to the dismissive attitude the assistant had just given her about the job she was doing. The former Sound-nin didn’t think that was the case, which caused her to wonder if perhaps the entire exchange between them had been something the woman had arranged.  
  
Frowning at what such a thing could potentially mean, she pushed the idea of looking into the matter until after she had secured her current objectives.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tayuya was escorted into an office that contained three of the executive producers for the Princess Gale series of movies. She tried to not come off too frigid to two of the men since she found both to be rather loathsome due to the reputations they had, but she did favor Makino since the man was obviously passionate about his profession and who had been the director during Princess Gale movie that they had tried to film in the Land of Snow. She had spoken with the former director who had surprised her by being rather supportive of the script that Shiho had prepared, yet she would need to get the other two on board since they controlled most of the studio’s money.  
  
Tayuya shook the hands of all three men and resisted the urge wipe it on her dress to clean it of the slime that she imagined coated it from Han as a result of how cool and clammy it had been. The man gave her a smile that did little to divest her of the opinion that the rumors about him were true, as it practically screamed he was picturing her naked and liked what he saw. Tayuya didn’t let it bother her since if she played her cards right she could potential use it to secure the funding needed to have the next Princess Gale feature film be made using the script written by Shiho. She did fight back a sigh that she needed to deal with people like Han in the first place, but since the three men in front of her controlled the intellectual rights to Princess Gale and it was their greatest grossing series, she doubted that even Koyuki could offer enough to purchase them outright.  
  
Favoring Han with a smile, which never reached her eyes, not that he was looking to see if it was genuine. Since according to quite a few people that the man had propelled to stardom, he would be more than willing to give people he found attractive parts in his films. Provided he was able to get a certain part of himself into them. For the few that resisted such a deal, he had been rumored to use more criminal like means to get what he wanted, but had yet to be brought up on charges due to the would-be actresses finding themselves with gainful employment and the lives that they always dreamed of in short order. Rather than see it all go away, they remained silent only to allow him to continue his predations. For a brief moment she wondered why the man needed to use such methods as he was rather powerfully built, and handsome. But she recognized that it was less about the sex as it being the idea of despoiling someone that a lot of people would come to adore, and the feeling that he had tainted it.  
  
She directed her gaze to the other producer a man named Harukawa. He was a rather spindly man with a bad comb over and thick glasses. He wasn’t a bastard in the same vein as Han as far as she knew, but she suspected that out of the three men in the room he’d put up the biggest fight against what she was going to propose. The primary reason being that he was simply involved in the movie business to make money, and as such was the biggest prescriber to the notion of; if it isn’t broke don’t fix it. Naturally, as such he had been against the decision to kill off the three traveling companions of Princess Gale, but had been browbeaten into agreeing by the third of the producers in the room. Harukawa thoughts on the matter had been that changing any part of the recipe for success would invite failure. An idea that did have some merit, but since as long as he turned a profit he didn’t care about much else he had nearly run the franchise into the ground until Makino had come aboard.  
  
In fact it was the first Princess Gale movie that Makino had directed that had brought the movie series roaring back. This had been the one that had preceded the film set in the Land of Snow, which didn’t get made due to it becoming a documentary about Team Seven’s adventure in the country.  
  
As such, Tayuya knew that if she could perhaps make Han a believer then she should be able to get what she wanted. If she failed in that, then she had made a contingency plan for that as well. However, as she would have to spend more time with the loathsome man, she truly hoped it didn’t come to that, even though it would have the greater advantages in the long run. Yet, as she was still fighting the urge to wipe her hand free of the slime she imagined Han had left behind after she had shook his found that she hoped she could go that route at a later date if possible.  
  
However, she put those feeling aside as she sat down in the chair that had been placed for her and pulled the script that Shiho had written out of her bag. “Thank you for agreeing to see me,” she said politely as she placed the script on the table between her and the three men.  
  
The pleasure is all ours,” Han replied with a smirk that Tayuya was sure he found dashing, but she found rather disturbing.  
  
“Well, let’s not mince words I’d like to hear what you thought of the script that Koyuki commissioned to be written. She’s quite pleased with it and hopes you are just as eager to get rolling with it as she is.”  
  
Tayuya fought back a sigh as she saw Harukawa directed a quick but pointed glance towards Han, which told her all that she needed to about where the two producers stood. Han leaned forward as he said, “Look Tayuya, the script Koyuki produced is certainly bold, and hell I for one would love to see that bedroom scene brought to life. But Harukawa and I just can’t back this script and the moneylenders that we work with aren’t going to without our say so.  
  
The red-head frowned as she countered, “Look if it is an issue of money Koyuki has already agreed to front the cash needed.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure she’d love to do that,” Harukawa said sending a snide look toward Makino, who had earned his executive producer title through the deal he had cut in order to direct the movie that had gotten the Princess Gale movies back on everyone’s must watch list. Something that Tayuya knew the two other producers regretted as it cut into their own profits, but also because the director didn’t just want to churn out crap to rake in the cash.  
  
It had been Makino, who had supported Koyuki’s decision not to rush into filming the sequel to the last film, which had allowed Tayuya time to scout the Western Border that the Land of Earth shared with the lesser countries there and was quietly assimilating after its agents destabilized their governments, while under the cover of searching for suitable filming locations.  
  
A fact that Harukawa tossed in her face as he added, “Plus, let’s not forget how much wasted time and money that we’ve already lost due to Koyuki’s desire for us to look for shooting locations along the Land of Earth’s Western border. Locations that we don’t dare use now, unless we want to take the chance of getting caught up in some of the potential conflicts brewing there.”  
  
“Look F…” Tayuya paused rather than go off on a profanity laden tirade. She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, “The only time that was wasted was mine, and Koyuki even reimbursed the studio for the photographer’s pay.”  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that she still wants to film this sequel in the Land of Earth except now on the eastern side,” Harukawa said annoyed at Tayuya’s blunting of his criticism.  
  
“That’s because unlike you, she has an artist’s soul,” Makino said adamantly. “I was there to see it awaken thanks to that Leaf brat. She knows that filming there will make for spectacular shots that very few have ever seen on camera before. We would be one of the first major motion pictures to actual film in the Land of Earth.”  
  
Tayuya held back a smirk as she thought about how Koyuki’s soul wasn’t the only thing to have awakened in thanks to Naruto. But, she felt her amusement fade as Han said, “I think we can all agree that Koyuki is no longer the spoiled brat that she once was. However, I think I’m safe in saying that this new direction that she wants to take Princess Gale is rather extreme. Based off of what I read, we would likely be somewhere in the R territory with the ratings board. Not something you necessarily want to be in a film geared towards young girls.”  
  
Tayuya knew the man had a point since there was a love scene that Shiho had included in her script. But Tayuya countered, “You haven’t been capturing that targeted group for years. Instead, your audience is made up of women that much like Koyuki have grown up and matured, not to mention fanboys who started tuning in once Makino took the series in its current more action oriented direction. Something tells me it was an uphill battle for him in order to get you two to agree to his vision.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” the director and producer said recalling the many arguments he had with the men. “Look, this script is great. Rather than gloss over the deaths of her remaining guardians like you two want to do so you can introduce some new characters. It deals with the heartache that she is sure the character must be feeling. Koyuki has played Princess Gale for almost twenty years. She understands that her character wouldn’t just get over those men’s deaths.”  
  
Harukawa sighed as he said, “You talk about Princess Gale as if she is alive.”  
  
“She is alive you moron,” Makino said angrily as he slammed his hand on the table. “She’s alive for the millions of adoring fans who almost religiously tune into the movies this studio produces. Who gather at conventions dressed up as their favorite characters and hope to hear the latest spoilers. Idiots like you can’t understand that those fans want to watch their heroes grow and occasional stumble so that they can root for them as they pick themselves up. Koyuki does, which is why she is so adamant about going with this script, and let me tell you when an actress has the kind of passion Koyuki is showing for this story. Then the performance that she is going to give will be fantastic.”  
  
Han snorted mockingly as he said, “She’s an actress. We pay her to give a performance whether she likes the material or not. But it is our reputation and money on the line, and I’m not willing to risk either because Koyuki finally gives a damn. We started Princess Gale when she was just some no name actress, and if necessary we’ll find another one to take her place. The beautiful thing about this town is there’s always someone willing to do what you want in order to see their names on some theater’s marque in lights.” Standing Han straightened his suit as he added, “Take this message to your client. She can either get with the program or we’ll replace her with someone who will.”  
  
The man left the room with a smug look on his face as he was followed out by Harukawa. Makino sighed annoyed as he said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be damned before I let the overgrown ape and that penny-pinching asshat recast a character that Koyuki has given life to throughout her career. We’ll find a way to get this movie made.”  
  
Tayuya smiled at the man as she stood. “Yep, and it’s called plan B.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tayuya was leaning on a bar in a manner that was displaying her ass in a predominant way, something which had captured the attention of quite a few of the men sitting at the tables and booths behind her. Turning her glass, which was filled with an amber liquid, she looked at the reflection shown in it of one of those men, whose eyes seemed glued to her backside. Reading the lips of the man sitting next to him she could practically hear Harukawa’s annoying voice as he said, “Are you insane Han? Threatening to recast Koyuki was monumentally stupid. Half of the investors for the next movie would walk if they learned she wasn’t going to star in it. We should have accepted the offer to at least let Koyuki help finance the film.”  
  
“Oh shut the fuck up,” was Han’s reply as Tayuya read his lips. “Did you really want to invite another person in who would question our decisions? It’s bad enough putting up with Makino’s bullshit. I’m starting to miss the goddamn days when Koyuki was just another spoiled pain in the ass actress. Ever since she started giving a shit it’s been one annoying thing after another.” Han took a deep gulp of his drink which he slammed down before continuing, “Do you know who I had lined up to play the Masked Shinobi that we introduced in the last film? Fucking none other than Shigeki Odagiri from those god awful vampire romance flicks, and despite the fact that his fucking appearing in the movie would put a bunch of overly hormonal teen girls’ asses in the theater seats, Koyuki fucking told me no, that she already has someone that she wants to star opposite her.”  
  
“Who?” Harukawa asked.  
  
“Some fucking no name,” Han said annoyed at his being unable to recall the name or face of the person Koyuki had mentioned. Tayuya smirked as she knew who it was that Koyuki had in mind to play the part, although the name that she had given Han was a fake. “The point is neither of us wants another person feeding at the same money trough we are. If we let Koyuki become a producer then we’re just going to have to put up with more of their artistic bullshit.”  
  
Harukawa nodded but frowned as he said, “Still, we might not have a choice. As far as the fans are concerned Koyuki is Princess Gale. That stupid documentary that Makino did all but solidified it in their minds. I don’t need to point out that the reason Koyuki loves this script so much is it does pull a great deal from where she was emotional after her uncle took over Snow Country. Heck, we might as well name the masked ninja character after that blond shinobi from the Leaf considering the role he plays in the story Koyuki is pushing.”  
  
Han frowned as he replied, “Which is why we can’t go through with this story. The last thing we want to do is even further entrench Koyuki with Princess Gale. We should commission a writer to come up with a script that kills off Gale.”  
  
“Koyuki would never sign off on that,” Harukawa stated.  
  
Tayuya could practically feel Han’s eye boring into her backside as he said, “Leave that to me. She seems to do whatever her manager says. I’ll get her to see things from our point of view.”  
  
Harukawa followed his partner’s line of sight to Tayuya and recognizing her said concerned, “Don’t even think about it. She’s not one of those desperate starlets you fuck around with. I’ve heard her cuss out men twice her size until they were…”  
  
“Stop worrying,” Han said annoyed, “I…”  
  
Tayuya was a little surprised as some steel entered Harukawa voice as he cut the larger man off, “I have plenty of reason to worry. Who do you think you’re going to call if she ends up causing trouble like that idol from Honey did? It’s going to be me, and I don’t think we’ll be able to blackmail her into being silent with a few dirty pics. She has Koyuki backing her and I shouldn’t need to remind you that means that there is the shinobi Fubuki that we would need to worry about.”  
  
“Calm down, I’ve got this,” Han said tapping something in his pocket. “Trust me; those bitches with the loudest bark are the fastest to come to heel after a night with me. That is one of the reasons you keep me around after all isn’t it, to charm the frigid bitches at the banks into backing some of our risker films.”  
  
Harukawa sighed but didn’t dispute Han’s statement as he went a step further, “And to supply us with some of the starlets that you’ve ruined for our little pornographic side business. But, I’ve got a bad feeling about this one.”  
  
Han chuckled as he stood while saying, “Relax, just like there’s always some young thing looking to be the next big star willing to sit on my casting couch and do whatever I ask. This bitch will soon be eating out of the palm of my hand.”  
  
Han made his way to the bar where he slid up to Tayuya as he said, “Fancy running into you here. I hope there are no hard feelings about our not green lighting that script you pitched.”  
  
Despite Tayuya wanting to do nothing more than slam her knee into the man’s junk and then his head into the bar, the red-head smiled as she said, “It wasn’t a coincidence. I tend to get what I want, and I don’t like taking no for an answer.”  
  
Tayuya had to fight against the urge to break the man’s hand as he slid it along her ass before grabbing it possessively as he said, “Really, perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement.”  
  
Tayuya smiled as she stood straight and turned away while replying with forced regret, “Perhaps, but the window for negotiating that arrangement has closed for the night. I need to tell Koyuki your decision in person so I will have to leave early tomorrow if I want to catch her before her ship leaves for Spring Country. But we can hopefully get together when I get back for a prolonged and I’m sure energetic meeting.” Tayuya could tell exactly what Han expected from such a meeting as his eyes traveled down her body and pictured her naked. Despite feeling her skin crawl, she let his imagination work to her advantage as she said, “Who knows, if you play nice with me, I might be willing to let Koyuki join in on our negotiation. She is quite passionate about this script.”  
  
Tayuya watched as the man’s cock began to tent his pants, but turned away without another word feeling the urge to take a nice long shower due to the time spent with the sleazebag. Still her reconnaissance of her targets proved rather useful as she felt she had learned enough to put Plan B into motion.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tayuya’s alarm began screaming, causing her to almost immediately grab it and toss it out the window. Sadly despite the fall from her third story window, the clock continued ringing and while softer was still annoying enough that she sat up in bed to throw a kunai at it silencing it forever. She sighed as she fought against the bed again to pull herself free, and yawned as she managed to stand.  
  
It had been a busy four days for Tayuya, who had only slept a few hours as she traveled all over the elemental country. Luckily for her, she had been able to enlist Kiyomi’s help in teleporting her to a few of the places she had needed to visit in order to put her plan into effect. Coupled with that, she had been worried about her lover, having learned about his run in with the four resurrected Kazekage and his being drained of some of his Bijuu chakra. To her knowledge, Naruto was still unconscious in a Suna hospital bed, but despite receiving assurances that he was fine. She would have liked nothing better than to be by his side.  
  
She realized that the feeling had to likely be stronger for the Kunoichi of Suna bound to Naruto since they had to keep up appearances despite his being right there. As such, Tayuya had been rather grateful for her self-appointed mission since she hadn’t had a lot of downtime to fret over his condition.  
  
Thinking over her actions during the past several days, she marveled at how easy it had been to find the Idol that Harukawa had mentioned. The young woman, whose name was Tsuu Terakado, had apparently never left Paramount City. She had at one time been the number one idol in the Land of Honey, whose fans had affectionately called her Otsu, and had left in order to pursue an acting career. Unfortunately for her, she had bought into the promises that Han had made, but when he had made it know what he wanted from her. Namely to sleep with him, she had refused at which point the drugs that she had been slipped kicked in. Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, Han had decided to take some pictures which had given her a chance to wake up before things had progressed further, but the suggestive photos were what Harukawa had used to keep her silent about the incident.  
  
Rather than return home in embarrassment the young woman had remained in Paramount City in hopes of making her dream a reality. But, with Han and Harukawa giving her a black mark, none of the studios were willing to give her a chance. The best she had been able to achieve thus far was work as a singer in a rather poorly lit and rundown bar. Tayuya suspected what kept her from returning home was the fear that one day should she return to her previous popularity the embarrassing photos would come out and with so much time having passed since the attack no one would believe her when she explained what truly happened.  
  
Kiyomi had teleported Tayuya to a kunai she had left in the Land of Honey during her search for Kanji. It hadn’t taken long for her to find out all she had needed to about Tsuu before her move to Paramount City. What had taken the majority of the time was finding the means that Tayuya planned to use in order to help the woman confront Han and Harukawa without revealing that she was a kunoichi. Normally, she’d simply turn Naruto loose on the target with the confidence he would provide the woman the strength she needed. With Naruto being out of commission, not to mention how she felt it would be better for the former number one idol if a fan was the person to help her. Tayuya had decided to turn the task of helping of helping Tsuu to a young man she had heard about and who had been the captain of her fan club. Unfortunately, he had also disappeared a short time after Tsuu had.  
  
Tayuya had turned to Kin and Rin to help locate him, since they had taken over for her as talent scouts. She had hated to admit it, but the two kunoichi were quite skilled at their task as they had quickly found the trail for the young man. When Tayuya had approached him, while he was acting as a bodyguard for a merchant, she would admit to being surprised at what she found having expected to find a barely competent bespectacled cherry-boy based on some of the descriptions that she had received. What she had encountered was something quite different, although he still wore glasses and she suspected that he was still a cherry-boy.  
  
Tayuya smiled as she had heard that he had already arrived in Paramount City which likely meant he had moved as quickly as she had in making her way back from the Land of Birds where they had met. She figured the delay had only been so his client could arrange for a new bodyguard to escort him. With the players all set for her game, she pulled a dress from her closet and sighed as she knew it would invite Han’s lecherous gaze. Still she knew it would help move her lover’s ambition along so said to herself, “The shit I’m willing to do because I love that shithead.”  
  
Despite her words, she only felt a warmth pass through her which was transmitted through her foxmark to the man in her thoughts. She felt her eyes widened as she felt a return mental caress which told her that he was awake, it also held a promise that he would be with her soon so Tayuya quickly set about getting ready in order to have an open calendar to meet with her lover.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tayuya wore a smirk on her face as she sat in a booth within the Pussycat Lounge, with Han. The reason for her amusement was due to just how uncomfortable the Producer was and had been since spotting the entertainment playing her guitar on the stage. He had tried to convince Tayuya that they should find another, classier, place to go. However, she had simply ignored him stating that negotiations such as the one he was interested in should be conduct in such establishments. She had managed to coax him inside by adding that the atmosphere of such places tended to help lubricate a center place he hoped to be exploring later.  
  
In truth Tayuya hadn’t needed much help in that department since feeling Naruto’s mental promise. Still, it had been the motivation that Han had needed to ignore the smart part of his brain telling him that being in the same place as one of his victims was a very stupid thing to do. As a result despite Tayuya wearing a rather revealing dress, Han had barely paid her much attention as his gaze kept traveling up to the woman playing on the stage.  
  
Putting a little annoyance in her voice she asked, “Hey, do you know her or something. You keep staring at her.”  
  
“No!” Han said quickly before calming to add, “I…I just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve seen her somewhere before. But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, this town is full with former somebodies who never made it big. L-let’s get back to discussing us…”  
  
Tayuya resisted the urge to knock his hand away as he placed it on her knee and slid it up her thigh. Still despite his words it wasn’t long before he sent another look towards Tsuu and as a result of the close proximity it allowed Tayuya to slip her hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. She procured the small paper envelope filled with a powder that she knew he used to drug the women whom he truly desired but resisted his charms. Once she had it, she knocked his hand off her thigh as she said, “Let’s not get carried away. Thus far you’ve done very little negotiating to be so fresh with me. Don’t forget I want you to support the script Koyuki had written.”  
  
Han recovered some of his swagger as he said, “Typically, I sample the goods before I’m willing to commit. Let’s not forget I’m the key to getting what you need.”  
  
Tayuya slid closer bringing her lips close to his as she said, “And don’t you forget that I have what you desire, otherwise you wouldn’t be wasting your time.” Tayuya poured the contents of the envelope into his drink while his focus was on her before sliding back.  
  
She smirked as he adjusted his collar and then downed his drink. While she waited for the effects to kick in, she directed her attention to the woman on stage, and despite the fact that the man who had tried to drug her was present most of Tsuu’s attention seemed focused on a man wearing black while drinking a glass of milk. Barely visible due to the cloak he wore was a pair of swords that he wore on his right hip with one of them being a wooden practice blade. Tayuya could tell that the Idol was nervous at his presence which told the red-head that she remembered the former captain of her fan club the Tsuu Terakado Imperial Guards and if what she had heard of Tsuu’s rise to stardom was true, her first fan.  
  
To Tayuya it looked like she would almost rather be in the room with Han then to confront her fan about what had happened to her since leaving the Land of Honey. Still, she continued to play as if she hoped his presence was just a coincidence. Tayuya hadn’t told the man anything other than where he could find the idol, he had long adored even after the rest of her fanclub had moved onto newer and younger girls.  
  
Han began to rock in his seat as he said drowsily while he tried to keep his head up by propping it on his hand, “I don’t feel so good.”  
  
Tayuya smiled at him as she replied, “Probably, a lifetime of sin catching up to you.” She then pushed the elbow he had resting on the table causing his head to slam down into it. The loud thud, which caused Tsuu to stop playing while she directed a look towards Tayuya as she stood from the booth, attracted everyone’s attention as well.  
  
The purple-haired woman couldn’t stop herself from asking, “W-what’s going on.”  
  
“That’s what I would like to know,” Harukawa said from near the entrance while surrounded by some of the local gang members. Seeing Han passed out he said angrily, “That idiot. I knew he was getting in over his head. Just who the fuck are you?”  
  
Tayuya smiled as she answered, “I’m Koyuki’s manager, and I pride myself on getting my client everything she wants and right now she wants to make a sequel which you two dipshits are fucking standing in the way of. I tried to do things the reasonable way, but no you greedy fucks had to be difficult. So now this is plan B.”  
  
“And what is Plan B?” Harukawa asked, “Drug Han and put him in a compromising position using that slut on the stage as a little payback.”  
  
Tayuya shook her head as she gave a wide and predatory smile, “Fuck no! That’s what you two pussies like to do.” She then pulled the photos that she had liberated from Harukawa safe as she continued, “Speaking of which, I took the liberty of having Fubuki collect these for me. You really should consider keeping such dirty photos in a more secure place, especially if you wanted to continue using them to keep people silent. A wall safe in the office is so passé.”  
  
Tayuya stuck the photos into the flame of the candle prompting Tsuu to say hopefully, “A-are those…”  
  
Tayuya nodded, and felt her own blood begin to boil at the look of palatable relief that appeared on the woman’s face. Still, she knew she had her own role to play so remained calm as Harukawa said, “What good does that do? No one is going to believe her word over ours anyway, not…”  
  
“Not that we’ll be alive to say anything,” Tayuya replied sounding less than impressed, even as some of the other patrons began to realize the danger. “I’m aware that those punks with you aren’t just for show, and this is a rather unsavory part of town. Let me guess the storyline, local gang goes berserk with innocent patrons caught in the crossfire. I’m guessing you’ll be looking for a new partner since he is going to be one of the victims.”  
  
Harukawa shrugged as he replied, “I was getting tired of cleaning up his messes anyway. The oaf was too stupid to even keep tracks of the little slut we were blackmailing to keep quiet. I realized what you were up to the moment the people I hired to keep tabs on you told me where you were heading.”  
  
“I doubt that,” Tayuya said amused. “For one, I already told you blackmail is for pussies. If I’m going to go through all this trouble then it’s going to be for something big. Like removing you fucks out of the equation, not to keep you around on some leash which you’ll be constantly trying to find a way off of.”  
  
“Then you should have kept the fucking Spring-nin around,” Harukawa said snidely. “I’ll be sure to send Koyuki a fruit basket to convey my condolences at your passing.”  
  
Harukawa was about to give his men the order to attack, but stopped as Tayuya said, “For being the brains between you and Han, you’re pretty fucking stupid yourself.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Because you completely forgot about what was gained by my destroying those pictures,” Tayuya said pulling a chair and sitting in it as she finished with a smirk, “It doesn’t gain me much I admit, other than perhaps some gratitude from the captain of the Tsuu Terakado Imperial Guards, which I previously described as Plan B. I guess now we find out if those swords he wears are just for show or not.”  
  
“What?!” Harukawa said surprised more sensing that something had moved then seeing it. That was until a man wearing a black cloak appeared in front of him in a crouch in a sword dueling stance. Throwing the cloak back to reveal he was wearing a black robe beneath it, he pulled the wooden blade at his belt and slashed it across the jaw of Harukawa. The blow lifted the man out of his expensive shoes as it sent him flying until he smashed into the wall.  
  
Tayuya wasn’t sure if the man was dead or not, as he fell to the ground bonelessly but admitted she was fine with either being the case. The gang members obviously knew that some of the people in the restaurant were more than likely going to fight back, so they didn’t let the removal of the man that had paid them slow them down as they attacked the cloaked figure. Still the difference in skill was easy to see as the swordsman made quick work of them using just the wooden blade he held.  
  
He adjusted his glasses after he finished off the last gang member. He approached Tayuya with some anger in his eyes likely due to her putting his idol at risk which softened as Tsuu said, “S-shinpachi…”  
  
“Otsu,” Shinpachi Shimura said surprised as the woman threw herself at him in a hug. He gazed down affectionately as he said, “Lady Otsu, you should have returned home. Your fanclub would have…”  
  
“You should be more honest,” Tayuya said standing. “There is only one member that remains of the Tsuu Terakado Imperial Guards, a lone cherry-boy that refused to move on in the world of idols.”  
  
“I’m not a cherry-boy,” Shinpachi said quickly. “I refuse to cheat on Otsu by tainting myself with some other woman. Loving an idol means remaining devoted to her in all things.”  
  
His cheeks quickly colored as a few people snorted at his declaration, but Tsuu’s eyes had grown wide at his statement. But before anything further could be said, Han groaned in his drugged induced sleep. Shinpachi’s eyes hardened as he stepped away from his crush to face the man he thought had despoiled her. Sliding the wooden sword into his belt he pulled his real one, and began to close with Han.  
  
Tsuu sensing what he intended, quickly moved in front of him and tried to stop his forward movement by placing her hands on his chest as she said, “Shinpachi stop.”  
  
“I will not let him get away with what’s he’s done to you,” Shinpachi replied easily moving forward despite the small woman putting all her weight into stopping him.  
  
“He, didn’t do as much as you think,” she said quickly. “He did drug me, and took some horrible pictures, but…I got away before he did worse. Please don’t do this.”  
  
Shinpachi slowed and came to a stop as Tayuya leaned over the end of the booth Han was still sleeping in, “Besides, killing him in his sleep is letting him off too easy. I think the fucker deserves to suffer, don’t you?” She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered something placing him in a weak genjutsu. Almost immediately Han’s face changed into a mask of fear as he began to whimper.  
  
“What did you do?” Shinpachi asked confused.  
  
Tayuya shrugged as she replied, “I just planted an idea of what he’s likely going to expect in prison. I don’t think too many people are going to be pleased once they learned some of what their favorite actresses experienced at his hands. I imagine quite a few prisoners are rather passionate movie buffs seeing as they have so much free time.”  
  
A small smile did appear on Shinpachi’s face which faded as he looked at Otsu as he asked, “Would it be alright if I escorted you home Lady O…”  
  
“Please just call me Otsu…or Tsuu if you prefer,” the Idol said softly as she took the man’s outstretched hand.  
  
Tayuya smiled as she imagined that at the moment the woman was feeling a similar mixture of emotions as she had when Naruto had appeared in Kanji’s mansion to save her. Tayuya remembered it as the moment when her positive feelings crystalized into love. Tayuya felt it must be something similar for Tsuu, as she realized that the young man that had used to watch her perform in the street when she had first started out whenever he was feeling down about needing to work as a waiter, due to his family’s dojo being in trouble financial, actually cared for her as more than just a source of the songs that he enjoyed.  
  
The red-head didn’t doubt that much like Koyuki had with Naruto. Tsuu recognized how lucky she was to have a fan like Shinpachi. She didn’t doubt that at some point the two might end up in a similar relationship as the actress and shinobi as they began to walk out of the rundown lounger. However, the tender moment was ruined as suddenly a bunch of police official burst into the building demanding for everyone to surrender.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“I just wanted to say thank you again,” a visibly much happier Tsuu said with a small bow.  
  
Tayuya smiled from behind the desk in her small office as she said, “You don’t need to thank me. I was just working an angle to get my client what she wanted. You’re just very fortunate to have such a loyal fan.”  
  
Tsuu’s cheeks colored as she nodded while confirming, “I am.”  
  
Tayuya stood as she came around from behind her desk as she said while offering her hand, “I know your past experiences have probably left a bad taste in your mouth. But if you still want to give being an actress a try I’ll be more than happy to represent you.”  
  
“Thank you, but for now I want to return home and rediscover my roots.”  
  
“I can understand that,” Tayuya said as Tsuu shook her hand. “Still my offer stands, give my thanks to Shinpachi as well. I’m guessing he’ll be the one escorting you back.”  
  
Tayuya noticed that Tsuu’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red making the kunoichi suspect she wouldn’t be able to call the swordsmen a cherry-boy the next time they met. “I shouldn’t keep him waiting,” Tsuu said as she moved to leave and nearly ran into a man wearing a mask.  
  
“Excuse me,” the masked man said, “I should have knocked.”  
  
“It’s okay,” the idol replied, “I was just leaving. Good-bye Tayuya.”  
  
“Take care,” the red-head replied as the masked man entered after Tsuu walked past him.  
  
Upon closing the door he asked, “Why did you make me wear this shinobi hood, and go have my measurements taken in the prop department?”  
  
“Don’t fucking worry about it, shithead,” Tayuya said before leaping into his arms and pulling the mask off. She kissed him passionately enjoying being held in his arms as a blushing bride would be. When the kiss ended she added, “Just concentrate on doing what I tell you.”  
  
“My, someone seems to be in a foul mood,” Naruto said teasingly.  
  
“Why shouldn’t I be,” Tayuya replied quickly, “Do you know how much shit I had to put up with while you were building fucking sand castles with Gaara? Not to mention I had to listen to another fucking lecture from that security bitch today because she nearly caught us fucking in the studio.”  
  
“Hey to be fair, I did tell…” Naruto trailed off as a scowl appeared on Tayuya’s face which told him that she didn’t want to hear about how he had told her to keep her voice down. “So what is my sexy Demoness’s next command?”  
  
“Take me home and finish what the bitch interrupted,” Tayuya said gently.  
  
“As you wish,” he replied Hirashining her away from her office.  
  
As soon as they reappeared in her bedroom, Tayuya sealed her lips to his as she slipped out of his arms to stand before him on her toes as they made out. Her tongue swirled around his which she only broke in order to push the black T-shirt that he wore up over his head. She quickly leaned in to pick up where they left off, while Naruto unbuttoned the business jacket that she wore. He pushed it from her shoulders, but finding the shirt she wore beneath it filled with more and smaller buttons, he decided to cheat so ripped the shirt apart sending them flying everywhere.  
  
Tayuya was glad that he did as a moment later he was kissing down her neck and chest in order to suck on one of her breast’s hardened nubs. “Fuck…” she moaned as she wrapped her hands in his hair. She fell back against her bed taking him down with her as he continued to suckle on her tit, before moving on to the next one.  
  
Naruto’s hand slipped up her skirt where he began to rub her pussy through the thin panties that she wore. Her hips moved against his hand as he pet along her nether lips and she tensed as his teeth bit down gently on the nipple his tongue had just been teasing. He kissed it again, before kissing just below it on her breast and then down her stomach as he made his way to her wet folds. Tayuya raised her hips as Naruto pushed up her skirt before sliding her panties down her thighs which he then pulled free of her feet.  
  
His red-headed lover lay with her legs spread widely for him while her beautiful pussy glistened in order to entice him towards it. He smiled at the red downward arrow she had shaved above it as if he had needed directions. Leaning in, he basked in the heady scent of her arousal for a moment before kissing her nether lips.  
  
Tayuya moaned loudly as his tongue slipped past her folds as he drank in more and more of her essence. Naruto’s hands reached up her body where his left stopped at her tit, while his right and the one he had used to rub her cunt cupped her face. She got a taste of what he was as she sucked on the fingers which had just been bringing her pleasure as Naruto continued to dine on her pussy. Soon though, her body tensed as she exploded into bliss while she coated his tongue in more of her sweet and sour flavor.  
  
Naruto pulled back to stand as she caught her breath, but Tayuya quickly sat up in order to unbuckle his black pants for him. Once loosened, she pulled down his pants and boxers down to his knees in one push. With his beefstick free it was her turn to enjoy the scent of her lover as his hard cock bounced before her. Finding it already slick from his arousal, she moaned into it from the taste as she swallowed half his length. She brought up both her hands to stroke what she couldn’t comfortably swallow as she bobbed her head over the rest.  
  
As she worked Naruto stepped out of his clothes before Tayuya pulled him onto the bed as she switched places with him. She knelt on the floor between his legs as she continued to suck him and enjoyed the way he groaned every time she stopped nodding her head over his dick to tease the underside of his cockhead with her tongue. She let him pop out of her mouth so she could run her tongue down his meatrod before sucking on his sack as she stroked his shaft.  
  
She felt his nuts contract, so quickly swallowed his tip in time to catch his jizz as he exploded in her mouth. Her cheeks began to bulge as he kept cumming, but it tapered off allowing her to savory his flavor for a moment. She opened her mouth to show him his white cream which she swished with her tongue before closing it and making it disappear down her throat. She moaned having groaned addicted to his taste and her already once satisfied pussy began to burn as it let its desire to swallow a load be known.  
  
Naruto cupped her cheek to pull her into a kiss, which lasted until he pulled her up onto the bed. He pivoted her so that she was on all fours, and quickly mounted her from behind as he buried his dick inside her to the hilt with a single powerful thrust. Tayuya’s arms gave out as she shouted, “Fuck!!!” as she came from having her womb kissed by the tip of his cock after what seemed like forever. Her orgasm only grew more intense as he pumped his length inside her while her inner muscles tried to milk him of his seed.  
  
Naruto’s hands were on her hips which he used to pull her towards and away from him while he drilled her tunnel. The red-head moaned feverishly as she didn’t have the strength to do anything but be used as a cocksleeve as he powered through her orgasm which thus prolonged and intensified it. She didn’t know how long she remained face down in the mattress while cumming constantly, only that she was riding a wave of pleasure that seemed to be never ending with only minor dips which led to higher peaks.  
  
As such it almost came as a relief when the white world of pleasure she had been trapped in like a genjutsu exploded into a Technicolor one as his cock swelled triggering her biggest orgasm yet as a result of the seed he deposited into her womb. They both yelled loudly as they climaxed as Naruto filled her womb to the brim and then some.  
  
Naruto felt particularly drained from having fought off the urge to come for so long despite the insistent caresses of her inner muscles. Finally being able to release his seed, caused him to go weak-kneed which cause him to slip free of her spasming cunt after he released the last rope of thick cream. Naruto breathed heavily along with his lover as he watched his cum begin to slowly leak from Tayuya’s hot box.  
  
Tayuya watched Naruto and enjoyed the way it made her feel for him to be staring at her pussy. She basked in the feel of his cum’s warmth in her womb and how it seemed to spread as gravity allowed some of it to travel down her tunnel back out. But the satisfied feeling, made another place that had grown used to receiving such warmth begin to long for its own cum bath. She marveled at how despite his own earth shattering orgasm, his cock still was rock hard. Wanting it inside her, but still unable to move she received an energy pick me up as she activated her foxmark. Lines began to spread out over her body from it and she was able to pick herself off of the bed.  
  
She pushed Naruto onto his back before squatting above him with her legs spread out widely. She reached beneath her and guided his cock towards her puckered anus. She groaned as she pushed back against his cockhead until he slipped past the tight ring. She then slid down about half his length before coming to a rest.  
  
Naruto watched transfixed as his Demoness’s skin grew darker as the lines spread out over her body to connect. A crown of horns appeared from her head as her red-hair turned pink while it grew longer and wilder. He groaned as her asshole squeezed around him even tighter as a result from her switching into her Level Two form. Tayuya looked over her shoulder at him, her now yellow eyes reflecting the pleasure that she felt from his rod being inside her. She then impaled herself the rest of the way before sliding back up until she was raised up on her toes and he almost slipped free before falling back down again.  
  
“Fuck yes!” she shouted towards the ceiling as she fucked herself on his manhood. Her shout turned into a scream as he grabbed her hips and slammed up into her during a downward thrust. They both grunted and moaned as they began to thrust against each other, until Tayuya found that once more her strength was failing her.  
  
Naruto pulled her back against his chest causing her to moan, “O-oh fuck…n-not my horns...” as Naruto ran a hand over the one protruding from the right side of her head as his other rolled her tit around. Naruto picked up her slack as he slammed his hips up against her ass furiously as Tayuya became puddy in his hands.  
  
“Fuck, I’m ccccccuuuuummmmiiiiinnnnggggg!!!!!!!!” she shouted as Naruto simultaneously pinched her nipple, tongued her ear, and stroked her horn. He groaned almost painfully as her ass squeezed around his cock while she shook atop of him. She relaxed in his arms once she felt his seed begin to flood her back passage while her orgasm subsided.  
  
She grew smaller atop him as she reverted to normal and in a sleepy voice said, “I fucking love you.”  
  
Naruto rolled them over onto their sides still buried in her ass as he kissed her cheek lovingly while saying, “I love you too, Tayuya. Thank you for being Koyuki’s manager. I know it’s not something you particularly want to be doing.”  
  
“No, but you make it worth it,” she said allowing the warmth of his body to lull her to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The blaring of her alarm came as a devastating means to awaken the next morning. She wasn’t sure if everything she thought had happened was a dream or not, until she felt an arm drape around her as Naruto shut off her alarm clock and groggily said, “Why’d you set the alarm. I wanted to sleep in with my warm and sexy Tayuya.”  
  
The red-head smiled as he pulled her closer, but pulled away as she said, “Sorry, I forgot it was on.”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Tayuya said wanting a quick bite to eat in order to have some energy for what she intended to be a busy morning of lovemaking. Quickly heading down stairs to the kitchen, she popped in some toast and made her way to the front door to get the entertainment paper that she had delivered. Opening the door, she cursed the fucking paperboy that couldn’t be bothered to toss it against the door so stepped out in the buff to travel the handful of steps to collect it. Heading back to the kitchen she unfolded it and smiled as the headline read, “Princess Gale producers charged with multiple counts of blackmail, date rape and extortion. Fans’ fears of it being a deathblow to Princess Gale sequel calmed as Princess Koyuki steps in along with Makino as executive producer. Promises next movie will show an unseen side of Gale.”  
  
She placed the paper down as another article caught her eye which although the paper didn’t make the connection, she knew that there was one as it read, “Princess Koyuki uses Spring’s resources to force Earth Country to open its borders to the possibility of future films being shot there.”  
  
Tayuya put the paper down as she heard Naruto call down, “Tayuya your side of the bed is getting cold.” She smiled as she thought, “Dealing with these studio fuck nuts is a pain in the ass. But he makes it worth it.” She left the toast in the toaster as she instead decided to have a liquid breakfast as she quickly returned to bed.  
  
**Next Chapter: Birthday Blowout**  
  
**Author’s Note: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As I previously stated, I hope to have these Limelight chapters to act as a supplementary tool to the main story. Sometimes, they’ll give some insight into the current relationship between Naruto and the lady that stars. But more often than not, I want it to reflect what a girl bound to Naruto is doing while not necessary having a big part to play in the current arcs of the main story. To me, Tayuya served as a perfect example for this, primarily since a lot of where things stood between her and Naruto were cemented in the Why Me chapters, and resolved in Recovering Lost Mojo.**  
  
**A few reviews had asked where Tayuya was at, among other, and why she hasn’t appeared. I hope the above partially answers it. I also hope it shows that just because a character hasn’t appeared lately, doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about her or that she isn’t relevant or even a minor character. None of what happened above is going to be necessary to know when Tayuya does reappear, since a few short sentences I think can accurately summarize it, but this is all stuff that is happening in the deeper resource that is my imagination, but would bog down the main story too much if I had to write it there.*****]  
  
[*With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, please check out the poll on my Fanfiction Profile to vote for who should appear in the next few chapters of Limelight. I’ll probably pick several characters from the poll based on how well they do, so just because the character you want isn’t winning doesn’t mean they won’t get picked.**  
  
**Thank you to all those that take the time to review or to comment. So until next time take care, sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**  
[**]


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Blowout

**Author’s Note: The following chapter takes place between Urd’s joining the harem and the morning after in chapter 54**  
  
After being guided through the new shower room from Club N by Toka, a nude Naruto stared with his jaw agape as he entered the Master Bedroom of the Den to see his lovers gathered in the center of the room. His gaze first traveled to Tayuya and Tsunade, who were joined by Toka as they stood at the center of the gathering in what he was thinking of as the Club N’s uniforms. They had the top button still fastened, but everything else leading down towards their pants was open exposing their breasts to his ravenous eyes.  
  
Still even with such an erotic sight his gaze didn’t linger long as he partook in the buffet of tantalizing flesh spread out before him. His other lovers were wearing various kinds of lingerie or were completely nude as they stood, kneeled, or laid in front of him as if gathering for a group photo. Before he could ask what the occasion for the gathering was his lovers said, “Happy Birthday!!!”  
  
Naruto blinked a few times in confusion, but quickly ascertained that his Family was taking advantage of the recent calm. A large smile appeared on his face as Ino said, “Are you ready to enjoy your presents, Lover.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he replied, “Luckily for me it looks like I won’t be wasting a lot of energy on unwrapping them.”  
  
Ino smiled seductively as she began closing with him as did Fu, Pakura, and Yugito. Ino stood in front as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
  
Both Fu and Pakura stepped up to his sides as Yugito came up behind him while he held Ino in his arms and his tongue danced with hers.  
  
The Yamanaka giggled as she felt his dick begin to poke her in the stomach and pulled away to reply, “Is someone getting anxious? I know how to calm the birthday boy down.” She kissed his nose and then ran her tongue down his chest while kneeling before him. Naruto watched her for a moment enjoying the lustful look she was giving him as her eyes never left his. But then Pakura pulled his face towards hers and planted a needful kiss against his lips as he groaned into her mouth when Ino kissed the head of his dick.  
  
Ino then parted her lips and engulfed half his length moaning around it as she enjoyed the flavor that Urd had just coated it with. Her lips slipped free as she said, “Mmm, you and Urd taste wonderful together."  
  
Fu having placed several kisses against his shoulder moved to kneel next to the Yamanaka as she said, “Let Fu taste too.”  
  
Ino slid over to the side so that Fu could kneel opposite her. The two women began running their tongues up and down his manhood as they cleaned it of the Bijuu’s sex juices. Naruto’s face was turned towards Yugito as she came from behind him and took Fu’s place at his side. Naruto hooked his arms around both Pakura and Yugito’s hips as he enjoyed the blonde former jinchuriki’s lips.  
  
Pakura watched as the two kneeling women worked together to bring their shared lover to climax. She lowered her mouth to his chest to kiss and lick his nipple as Naruto began to squeeze the cheek of her green panty covered ass. Naruto’s hand then slipped under the band of her underwear before traveling downward as he ran it over her butt to reach between the junction of her legs. She pulled her mouth away from his chest as she moaned upon feeling his middle finger beginning to slide along her slit. She gripped his chest for support as his finger parted her folds to begin exploring her tight passage. She looked over to see that Yugito was also in a similar position causing the two women to smile at one another. In tandem they each kissed their side of Naruto’s neck sucking on it as they tried to mark him.  
  
Ino ran her tongue along the underside of Naruto’s dick while Fu took the top. The green haired woman moved up his shaft as Ino moved downwards. She noticed that as Fu reached the top that she was going to suck his tip so she moved down to his testicles and took one into her mouth. She moaned into it causing a pleasant shiver to pass through Naruto as Fu continued to work her mouth over half his length.  
  
She then switched to the other, but her teasing of it didn’t last long as she felt it tighten against his body. Aware that he was about to burst, Ino looked up at him to ask sultrily, “You’re about to cum aren’t you?”  
  
Naruto pulled his lips from Yugito’s ear which he had been nibbling on as he nodded his head. Fu let him pop free of her mouth while Ino slide next to her. Pakura and Yugito each grabbed his deck and began jerking him in tandem causing the Naruto to moan out, “Shit! I’m going to blow!”  
  
“Go on Lover, cum,” Ino said excitedly, “Coat us in your man cream.”  
  
“Oh damn,” Naruto groaned as the first thick ropes of his seed shot forth hitting Ino’s cheek. The two women stroking him then aimed for Fu with the next getting most in her open mouth but some still ended up on her chin and neck. The next few strands Pakura and Yugito coaxed out of him they aimed randomly hitting both women on the chest, neck and face. Ino and Fu giggled before kissing heatedly occasionally breaking apart to lick up some of his seed.  
  
Naruto watched for a moment, but Yugito and Pakura pulled him towards the bed. The former host of the two-tails sat on the edge of it before lying back as Pakura straddled her face. The green-haired Suna-nin smiled at him before reaching down to pull the blue panties that Yugito wore free of her legs. She began to pet Yugito’s slit while waving Naruto forward with her finger. When he was within grasp Pakura grabbed his shaft and sucked him to full hardness before pressing his tip against the blonde kunoichi’s opening. Naruto groaned as his tip parted the Kumo Kunoichi’s lips and almost seemed to be sucked inside her warm pussy.  
  
Yugito’s ankles rested on her lover’s shoulders as his rod began pistoning within her. She pushed the emerald satin panties Pakura wore, along with the green and black corset and black stockings, to the side as she began licking the Suna-nin’s cunny causing the woman to moan out. The blonde kunoichi’s tongue flicked against the woman’s folds between her own cries of pleasure as Naruto probed her womb with every thrust.  
  
Naruto slid out of Yugito’s warm gripping passage and held his cock before Pakura, who immediately swallowed it and moaned from tasting Yugito on it. She bobbed her head in shallow strokes, before letting it go as she cried out from Yugito’s tongue against her clit. Naruto took the opportunity to bury it back into Yugito’s snatch, who moaned appreciatively into the quim of the Suna-nin she was pleasuring. While Naruto pumped his hips to drill Yugito’s snatch, Pakura kissed up his stomach to his chest before flicking her tongue against Naruto tightened nipple. He groaned as Pakura flicked her tongue against it. She smiled up at him for a moment before resuming her teasing, and moaned into his chest as Naruto began to fondle her tit through the corset she wore. Pakura wishing to feel his hand directly on her skin pulled back, pressing her pussy against Yugito’s playful tongue as she pulled the zipper of the corset down to open it. Taking it off and tossing it away, she noticed that Shizune picked it up for her to place it in a bin.  
  
She moaned loudly from Yugito’s flicking her tongue against her clit while Naruto squeezed and fondled both her released breasts. The blond jinchuriki pulled out of Yugito’s cunt causing his fellow blond and former container of the two-tails to moan out at being vacated. Naruto though leaned forward and kissed Pakura deeply before stepping back and lowering her head between Yugito’s thighs. Yugito cried out as the Suna-nin began hungrily eating the cunt she had tasted on Naruto’s cock.  
  
Naruto watched a moment as the two women hungrily munched on each other’s pussy before climbing onto the bed. He took up a position behind Pakura as Yugito pulled her mouth away. Naruto rubbed his dick against the green-haired woman’s slit, causing her to moan into the Kumo-nin’s wet folds. Instead of sliding in though, he pulled back and aimed for Yugito’s mouth. She eagerly accepted his mancicle as he began pumping his length through the lips wrapped around his dick. Getting it slick with the Kumo kunoichi’s saliva, he pulled out of her mouth with a pop and then pushed his dick inside Pakura.  
  
Pakura cried out from the invasion before returning to pleasuring Yugito’s quim. Naruto groaned as her insides coiled around his manhood as he stabbed her pleasure spot repeatedly. Naruto spared a moment to see his others gathered lovers watching eagerly while getting themselves ready for their turns. Some of his lovers choose to do this by petting their pussies while fondling their breasts, while some had paired up and were absentmindedly rubbing their partner’s cunt while watching the action. His gaze drifted to the floor where Ino and Fu were sixty-nining as their kissing had progressed to such a point.  
  
Naruto leaned forward groaning deeply from being inside Pakura as well as feeling Yugito’s tongue against his shaft he slid in and out of the Suna-nin. Her tongue shifted to Pakura’s clit which caused the kunoichi to cry out as her cunt began spasming around his shaft as she came. Naruto pulled out while she came, allowing Yugito to begin sucking on her clit driving the green-haired woman wild. She moved over to the side where she panted while Yugito spun around and rose up to her knees to kiss Naruto.  
  
Ending the tongue play between them, she said, “My pussy wants you back inside it.”  
  
Naruto groaned as she began to stroke his cock, and then replied, “Well then, let’s give it what it wants.”  
  
Sucking on his lower lip, she agreed with a sultry, “Mmmhmmm.”  
  
She then pulled away before letting his lip go and proceeded to get on all fours before him. She cried out as Naruto crouched down and licked her pussy. Savoring her taste and rising back up behind her; he pressed his cock against her entrance and then pushed himself into her warm wetness. Yugito moaned out as she was filled with her lover, who then grabbed her by the ponytail with his left hand as he plunged his cock in her depths. The blonde kunoichi groaned out as Naruto used her hair to pull her back towards him after every thrust. Her feet would rise up off the bed every time he bottomed out inside her as the pressure of him hitting her cervix forced her to rock forward, only for a quick tug against the back of her scalp to cause her to reverse direction.  
  
Her body tensed as his index finger of his right hand began rubbing around the rim of her asshole. She groaned as he pushed it inside and began to diddle her rear which caused her pussy to clench around his pleasure rod. He groaned out from the increased friction and feeling his balls begin to tighten knew he was nearing another explosive end.  
  
Yugito felt him grow even larger so knew he was approaching a climax. She began to speed up her backward thrusts no longer needing the prompting of Naruto pulling against her ponytail. Within several heartbeats the pressure building inside her doubled in intensity so that when Naruto added a second finger to his fingering of her ass, she practically roared as she came along with him.  
  
Naruto let go of Yugito’s pony tail as he finished filling her with his cream. She collapsed forward into the waiting arms of Shizune, who with the help of Mabui lifted the content kunoichi from the bed to deposit her on one of the pillowed platforms which surrounded the room and was where the rest of his lovers were watching the action.  
  
Naruto for the most part though wasn’t allowed to savor the moment as he was propelled backwards by Ino and Fu, who both tackled onto the bed. They lay on his sides while kissing him in tandem and both of them moaned simultaneously as the jinchuriki began rubbing both of their slits. He felt his dick get surrounded by warm soft flesh and groaned as it began working over his shaft. Raising his head as Ino and Fu began licking his chest and nipples Naruto groaned at the amazing sight of both Hinata and Tifa kneeling on either side of him with their tits pressed together and massaging his hot poker between their marshmallow like breasts.  
  
Tifa and Hinata leaned forward to flick the tips of their tongues against the head of his cock causing him to groan out loud. Naruto basked in the sight as their tongues swirled around his swollen and still sensitive head while they massaged the rest of his member with their glorious tits, occasional the two women’s tongues would bump into each causing them to begin sloppily kissing. As they made-out their saliva would drool down onto their breasts and his cock making him glide between their flesh pillows much easier and faster.  
  
Naruto’s head fell back as he began to pump his hips to increase the pleasure he was feeling. After moaning softly from the increased friction, he opened his eyes to see a smiling and naked Yoruichi standing over him. She quickly dropped to her haunches so that her thighs rested on the back of her feet with her legs spread apart widely as her pussy descended to his mouth. Naruto’s tongue then eagerly began exploring her cunt causing the Human-Bijuu to grab and squeeze her breasts while thrashing her head back and forth.  
  
Naruto’s tongue danced over Yoruichi’s pussy causing her body to produce more and more fluids which he eagerly drank. Holding the dark skinned Bijuu by the ass as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her, he moaned into the fragrant snatch as he felt his balls beginning to tighten. Pulling his lips away from her lower ones he grunted, “I’m cumming!”  
  
His pronouncement caused both Tifa and Hinata to speed up their breast massage making his efforts to hold back useless. His dick shot rope after rope of his thick white seed which coated both women’s tits before he felt a wet mouth cap the end to drink down the last few spurts. He breathed heavily and shivered as he then felt four tongues begin tracing over his length cleaning him and preventing his cock from wilting.  
  
He returned his focus to Yoruichi, and zeroing in on her clit with his tongue caused her to cum. The Bijuu screamed out in joy as her body quivered in pleasure and then removed herself from his face. Naruto took the opportunity to look down his body and found the sight of Fu, Ino, Hinata, and Tifa all licking his dick. The sight was almost as pleasurable as the feelings their actions were sending through him.  
  
Ino looked up smiling at him before running her tongue up his stomach and chest on her way to his mouth. She kissed him hungrily enjoying Yoruichi’s taste which still coated his lips and chin. She broke away from his lips and moaned as the dark-skinned woman began to sample her fluids in turn as she began to tongue fuck her pussy.  
  
Fu meanwhile climbed up atop of him and grasping his cock began to guide him up inside her. Fu sighed contently as she sank down his rod inch by incredible inch. She bottomed out on his shaft and then after a moment of basking in the feeling of being connected with Naruto again began to slowly ride up and down his dick.  
  
As the former host of the Seven-Tails rode Naruto’s shaft, Tifa straddled his chest where Fu caused her to cry out softly as the orange eyed former jinchuriki leaned forward and began licking away some of the cum which still coated her tits. The busty former Taki-nin’s cries increased further as Ino while still in the midst of kissing Naruto reached into her lap and began gently rubbing her clit. Tifa’s pussy began to leak its juices which she spread over Naruto’s chest as she rubbed herself against it.  
  
Hinata positioned herself between Naruto’s legs where she ran her tongue over his testicles collecting the fluids which were running down his shaft as Fu fucked herself on it. The Hyuuga rubbed her pussy as she lay on the bed with her ass in the air. Taking one of his balls in her mouth, she sucked on it causing the jinchuriki to moan into the kiss that he was sharing with Ino.  
  
Fu bounced happily on Naruto’s cock while she suckled on Tifa’s tit. Spotting some cum which her earlier exploration of the dark-haired kunoichi’s chest had missed. Fu ran her tongue up the other woman’s chest scooping up the white seed and then shared it with Tifa, who eagerly kissed her back as they passed it between them. Fu broke the kiss though as Tifa reached up and fondled one of the green-haired kunoichi’s pert breasts. She arched her back while sliding all the way down the cock inside her which forced Hinata to abandon her teasing of Naruto’s balls.  
  
She reached up running her hand over Fu’s body before angling her head towards her. She pulled the former host of the seven-tails into a kiss while running her hands down her body. The blue-haired kunoichi upon reaching Fu’s pussy began rubbing her clit and then channeled chakra to the tips of her fingers. The Taki-nin’s eyes grew wide as she screamed in release while coating Naruto’s shaft and stomach in her release.  
  
Hinata helped Fu off of Naruto’s pleasure stick while Tifa leaned forward pushing her pussy back towards Naruto’s mouth as she began to clean it of the juices that coated it. The Hyuuga handed Fu over to Mabui, who with Shizune’s help carried her towards one of the empty pillowed platforms carved into the room. Tifa moaned as Naruto began to lick her pussy, while Ino began to lick the woman’s asshole since she no longer had access to her lover’s lips. Hinata dropped back down and began to join Tifa in licking Naruto’s rod.  
  
The two kunoichi parted with his shaft as Yoruichi stepped over it and said, “Pardon me ladies.” She then squatted down facing away from Naruto, and impaled her ass with his manhood. She shivered in pure delight as his cock split her ass. It only grew as Hinata began to lick her pussy while Tifa pressed up against in the dark-skinned woman’s back while fondling her tits.  
  
Naruto groaned into Tifa’s snatch as he continued to drink of her essence with gusto, while Yoruichi bounced on his dick. He also caused Ino to moan out as he found her pussy with his fingers and began to rub it while she continued to lick Tifa’s ass. Naruto zeroed his tongue movement s around Tifa’s clit causing the kunoichi to cry out as she came. Ino helped her to the side which allowed Naruto to sit up and push Yoruichi onto all fours. Getting to his feet, while Hinata spun beneath the woman to continue eating her pussy, Naruto crouched behind the dark-skinned Bijuu and began roughly pounding her ass.  
  
Naruto fondled Yoruichi’s tits while he crouched over her as he drilled his shaft into her tight ass. She moaned out loudly while clenching her asshole around him pulling a groan from his lips. Yoruichi looked over her shoulder prompting him to lean forward to kiss her sloppily. A kiss Yoruichi had to break as Hinata’s tongue began teasing her cunt from beneath her. Yoruichi grinned lustfully as she lowered her head between the Hyuuga’s spread thighs and began to suck on her drenched pussy lips.  
  
Hinata moaned out from the Bijuu’s actions, as Ino slid off the bed and began to aid the Bijuu in pleasuring the Hyuuga’s snatch. The two women took turns licking the blue-haired kunoichi’s pussy while Tifa crawled up to her knees to begin kissing Naruto. The jinchuriki stopped his plunging his cock into Yoruichi as he got distracted by Tifa’s lips causing the Bijuu to allow Ino sole ownership of the Hyuuga’s pussy as she began rocking back and forth in order to get Naruto to begin fucking her again.  
  
Naruto pulled away from Tifa in order to pull Yoruichi back against him before falling back onto the bed. Pulling Yoruichi’s legs back he showed off her pussy and then began pistoning his cock furiously inside her. The purple-haired Bijuu screamed out loudly as Naruto’s hips slammed into her ass. He silenced her by turning her face towards him and began to kiss her heatedly. She responded in kind and mewed into his mouth as Tifa began licking her exposed pussy.  
  
Tifa in turn began to moan as Hinata pressed her lips to the brown-haired woman’s cunt, while Ino continued to pleasure hers. Yoruichi broke her kiss with Naruto as she began panting, “F…fuck I…I’m going to cum.”  
  
Hearing that caused both Naruto and Tifa to redouble their efforts, with Naruto pounding her ass in quicker stokes while Tifa began to concentrate her attention to the dark-skinned Bijuu’s clit. A few moments later, Yoruichi shrieked in pleasure flooding Tifa’s mouth while Naruto filled her ass with his jizz.  
  
Yoruichi allowed herself to be moved to the side causing Naruto’s cock to pull free with a pop. She watched glassy-eyed as Mabui and then Shizune picked her up to carry her to an open spot next to Fu. They laid her down on her stomach and she moaned as she felt the tongue of Shizune lick away some of the cum which had begun to leak from her.  
  
Naruto sat up, and watched as Tifa began to suck his cock in order to keep it stiff and active as well as to clean it. Once she was satisfied with his hardness, she climbed into his lap and buried his rod inside her. She pressed her tits to his chest as she clutched herself to his body while grinding her pussy into his pelvic bone. She moaned out as she ground her hips in circles against him the friction on her clit bringing her closer and closer to release with each complete circuit.  
  
“N…No,” Tifa said with a startled cry as she felt herself approaching her end. But despite her words, her hips actually picked up their tempo. A few heartbeats later she fell back against the bed as she climaxed. She moaned out softly as he withdrew from her before kissing her softly and climbing towards where Hinata was writhing from Ino’s talented tongue.  
  
Naruto pulled Hinata away from Ino, who let out an amused, “Hey, I wasn’t finished yet.”  
  
Naruto chuckled while replying, “And here I thought it was my birthday celebration.”  
  
The blonde kunoichi smiled brightly while countering, “Well you can’t exactly blame a girl for being perturbed at having her cunnilingus cut short, especially when eating a pussy as sweet as Hinata’s.”  
  
“Oh I can certainly understand that,” Naruto said sliding up behind Hinata who he had positioned on her right side. He lifted her left leg up and then pushed his cock inside her causing her to moan out at the intrusion.  
  
Hinata looked over her shoulder licking her lips as she whispered, “Fuck me Naruto.”  
  
Naruto did as the Hyuuga requested slowly working his stiff stick within her while softly kissing her lips. Ino crawled towards them and then lowered her face to where the two lovers were connected. She flicked her tongue against Hinata’s clit before licking Naruto slow moving shaft. The Yamanaka then ran her tongue up the raised thigh and leg that Hinata had raised in the air. Reaching her foot, Ino began to kiss and suck on her toes while her fingers pleasured her own slickened folds. Getting them drenched in her pussy’s juices she gave Hinata’s foot one last kiss before offering her drenched fingers to the Hyuuga. Hinata accepted the gift running her tongue over Ino’s fingers before sucking on two of them lick a small cock.  
  
Once Hinata had licked them clean, Ino offered the Hyuuga access to her pussy while lying down next to her and burying her head between the blue-haired girl’s thighs. Naruto watched over Hinata’s shoulder as his white-eyed lover sucked on Ino’s pussy lips and groaned as he could feel his Yamanaka lover doing the same. Naruto began to increase his pace as he pulled Hinata’s leg toward him spreading her a little wider for his cock and Ino’s tongue. Hinata cried out blissfully, and turned to kiss him.  
  
He tasted Ino on her tongue and lips which drove his passions even wilder which was reflected in his thrusts. Hinata’s moans picked up steam as Naruto viciously began pounding his hips into her. Her world exploded into white as with a final stab Naruto slammed his cock into the entrance of her womb. Naruto held back his climax as he rode out his Hyuuga lover’s since he knew he still had a long night ahead of him. Ino’s tongue though helped prolonged the wonderful sensations as she continued to tease Hinata’s pussy until the Hyuuga went slack between them.  
  
Naruto let go of Hinata’s leg and rose up to his knees as Ino did the same. He grabbed her by the cheek to pull her into a deep kiss which had their tongues dancing around one another. When they separated a small trail of saliva connected them for a moment before Ino turned away and pressed her face in the mattress and left her ass in the air. “I want you to fuck my ass Lover.”  
  
Naruto crouched behind her and then licked her asshole before kissing each of her butt cheeks. Rising up on his toes, he placed his hands on her ass and his cock against her anus before pushing in causing Ino to cry out in contentment. Naruto drove his dick wildly within her while the blonde kunoichi wantonly rubbed her pussy as she moaned into the sheets of the bed.  
  
Naruto pumped furiously causing Ino’s legs to slide out beneath her, but he didn’t miss a beat as he simply began to drive her hips into the mattress. With his knees on the outside of her hips, he pressed his chest against her back and began to nibble on her ear as she called out his name over and over. Reaching over her shoulder she gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss before moaning, “That’s it lover! Stir up my insides with that cock. Mmm… I’m going to cum so be sure to fill my ass with lots of cum.”  
  
Naruto groaned as she tightened her sphincter around his driving cock. Several thrusts later she grew even tighter while calling out, “Naruto!!!! F… fuck… I’m cumming!!!” Her cry doubled in intensity as he pushed his dick as far as he could before coating her anal passage with wave after wave of his seed. She hissed as he pulled free and one last spurt coated her back.  
  
He leaned forward smiling softly as Ino whispered contently, “Happy Birthday Lover. Did you enjoy your present?”  
  
“Very much so my beautiful Blossom. Thank you.”  
  
He smiled as he noticed Shizune and Mabui waiting near where Ino’s torso rested. He fell back onto his ass allowing the two women to help her to her feet before guiding her to a spot to recover. Naruto looked around the room filled with still more women that he needed to please before calling it a night. Fisting his cock, he said, “Now which presents should I play with next?”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To his surprise Tsunami was the only one that approached. He scooted to the end of the bed placing his feet on the floor as she climbed into his lap. She kissed him softly before stating, “Perhaps you would like something to drink before starting the next round.”  
  
Naruto grinned widely as he replied, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He then hefted one of Tsunami’s tits up to his mouth and began suckling on it moaning around her nipple as her warm milk hit his tongue. Realizing he was thirstier than he thought he began sucking on her breast needfully.  
  
Tsunami squirmed in his lap rubbing her cunt against his cock and moaning as it grew even harder beneath her. She felt her tit near emptying from Naruto’s voracious thirst, and had a small orgasm as a result much as she would occasionally when her son had fed from her tit as a baby. Once her tit ran dry, Naruto let it go in order to move onto the other, but she cupped his face in her hands stating, “Let’s save that one for later.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She then slid off of his lap and stepped back as Karin, Shiho. Tayuya, Yukata, Temari, and Tenten walked towards the end of the bed. All the women were nude likely deciding not to waste time with being stripped like the first group. Shiho and Karin knelt between his spread legs as they began to lick along his dick. Tayuya leaned over them and concentrated her focus on the head sucking on it while also swirling her tongue over it.  
  
Naruto leaned his head back and groaned allowing both Tenten and Temari to plant their lips against his neck. They ran their hands over his chest, occasionally pinching his nipples or running their hand over his stomach causing him to shiver. Yukata knelt behind him and leaning over his head kissed his lips before licking the nap of his neck.  
  
Naruto groaned as Karin and Shiho both began to suck on one of his testicles creating room for Tayuya to bob her head over more of his manhood. To further add to his pleasure Tenten and Temari kissed down his chest and began sucking on his nipples while Yukata began to lick and nibble on his ear.  
  
Naruto’s hands weren’t idle though as he sought out and found the pussies of the two kunoichi kneeling on his sides. Tenten and Temari moaned out together as he began to finger both of their overheating pussies. Yukata though placed her arms underneath his and pulled him back onto the bed. Depositing him in the middle of it, she placed her pussy over his mouth while Tenten and Temari continued to fuck themselves on his fingers. He paused in his licking of Yukata’s snatch to groan as he felt Karin straddle him and guide his dick into her tight pussy.  
  
She eagerly began bouncing on his shaft as Tayuya and Shiho began to slide their pussies over his legs as they waited their turns. Temari and Tenten leaned towards the red-head currently riding the shaft they all longed for. Temari kissed her heatedly, while Tenten began to concentrate her kisses on her small pert breasts. Karin moaned into Temari’s kiss as Tenten bit her nipple.  
  
Naruto felt a tingle in his toes as both Tayuya and Shiho leaned down his legs to begin kissing and sucking on his feet. Effectively pinned down by the women on top of him, he focused his attention on Yukata’s snatch along with the digits he had buried in Tenten and Temari.  
  
The dark-haired Suna kunoichi moaned out as Naruto began to focus his tongue around her clit, before setting her off by suddenly sucking on it. She coated his chin and lips with her release, but fell to the side allowing Naruto to sit up some. Karin took advantage by breaking her kiss with Temari to instead attach her lips to his. This caused Tenten and Temari to smirk at each other as they began to attack Karin’s now exposed pussy and rosebud. Temari began licking the red-head woman’s snatch while Tenten began to probe her asshole with her tongue.  
  
Karin cried out from the combination of Naruto’s dick and the two kunoichi’s tongues. She panted over the blond trying to stave off her fast approaching orgasm, but failed once Tenten pushed her tongue past her puckered anus. Karin screamed out squirting her release coating a surprised Temari’s face. The Uzumaki kunoichi collapsed against Naruto’s chest, but before either Tenten or Temari could take advantage both women screamed out as well as Naruto pinched their clits between his thumb and finger causing them both to climax as well.  
  
“Sorry bitches, this dick is mine” Tayuya said quickly seizing the opportunity by lifting Karin off of Naruto’s cock and impaling herself on it. The jinchuriki groaned pleasantly as his manhood was once more engulfed in the welcoming wetness of one of his lovers. Still with three of the kunoichi removed from atop of him, he was able to slide Karin to the side and extract his leg from beneath Shiho. Kneeling on the bed, he held Tayuya by the ass and began sliding her over his cock at a blistering pace much to her enjoyment.  
  
“That’s it you fucker,” Tayuya moaned as her core was pounded, “fucking show my cunt who is in charge. Fuck me!!! You fucker!!!”  
  
Naruto groaned out as he planted Tayuya on the bed and began to do just that causing her eyes to bulge as he pushed her legs into her shoulders folding her in half while jamming his cock as deep as he could. Tayuya’s hands bunched up the sheets above her head as she accepted the assault on her womanhood. Naruto kissed her lips hungrily prompting her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue which he sucked into his mouth before pushing it around with his. She felt his cock grow even larger which caused the pleasure inside her to double as her pussy clenched around him.  
  
Naruto sensing her impending release as well as his own, leaned back, pressing his hands on the back of her knees as he tried to reach deeper inside her. Both of them groaned, but her vision of Naruto’s face was blocked by a smirking Tenten and Temari. Both women placed their fingers around Tayuya’s clit as they said, “Now what was that you said?”  
  
Before she could answer they both rubbed the pleasure button causing Tayuya to scream out, “Fuck!!!!!” Her cunt bore down on Naruto’s shaft causing him to groan out as he filled her with his seed, before pulling out to spray the rest on her stomach and chest. This caused both Temari and Tenten to begin licking the red-head’s body for his seed causing both to frown as Tayuya was pulled from the bed before they could get it all by Shizune and Mabui.  
  
The two turned towards Naruto to see that Shiho was facing them, but that she already had his cock inside her. Naruto’s hands were squeezing her breasts as she pushed and pulled herself on his pleasure stick. The two kunoichi crawled towards Shiho and each latched onto a breast. Shiho cried out as the two kunoichi’s tongue began to circle around her hardened nubs before flicking them.  
  
Naruto groaned as Shiho’s pussy began to bear down on his shaft due to the added stimulation from the two kunoichi. Aware that Tenten and Temari were trying to stimulate Shiho so that she would quickly cum in order to get their shot Naruto pulled her away and spun her around so that she was on her stomach. Shiho groaned appreciatively as he withdrew his cock from deep inside her, but trying to keep him inside her hips tried to follow him. She cried out as he slammed forward meeting her backwards push. His thrust sent both of their hips crashing back into the bed causing Shiho to let out another pleasure filled shriek as the sudden stop pushed his cock deeper inside her.  
  
The two quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm, although those watching would probably have a hard time describing it as such due to the cries escaping the mousy blonde as Naruto’s stabbed into her core repeatedly. The jinchuriki nibbled on the top of Shiho’s ear, and was a little surprised that Temari and Tenten had seemed to give up, but the soft sound of their moans mixing with Shiho’s seemed to imply they had found other means to keep themselves occupied. Curious Naruto rose up to his knees and pulled Shiho’s hips up while her torso remained pressed against the mattress.  
  
From his kneeling position, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes grew big as he saw Temari on her back with Tenten lying on top of her at the foot of the bed munching on each other’s pussies. It also had the effect of causing the muscle currently buried in Shiho to expand which she announced via her moans taking on a deeper more guttural tone. Naruto watched transfixed as Tenten while spreading the Suna-nin’s pink pussy flicked her tongue against Temari’s clit. Temari on the other hand had her mouth clamped to the brunette’s pussy as she worked her tongue inside.  
  
Naruto tore his gaze away to concentrate on pleasing Shiho suspecting the action going on behind him was to determine who would get access to his dick next. The blond shinobi looked down smirking as Shiho had grabbed a pillow and was using it to muffle her cries. He figured it was due to her shyness which although had diminished since becoming his lover, still appeared particularly during the larger orgies he and his lovers engaged in. Especially when she couldn’t lose herself in the crowd due to the more intimate one-on-one experience she was receiving at the moment.  
  
Wanting her cries to join those of the two kunoichi behind them, Naruto reached around her hip to begin rubbing her pussy. His action had the desired effect as Shiho pulled her face away from the pillow. He then wrapped the other arm around her torso with his hand resting and squeezing her breast, he pulled her up against his chest.  
  
Shiho looked over her shoulder and although still wearing her thick glasses they were tilted so that he could stare into her dark hungry eyes. Naruto fastened his lips to hers, which Shiho responded to eagerly. She moaned into his mouth as the hand fondling her tit switched its focus to the hardened nub of her nipple. The action caused the blonde bookworm’s pussy to bear down on the jinchuriki’s cock which caused him to groan pleasantly. He then used the hand he had rubbing Shiho’s cunt to press down on her clit causing her to break the kiss and scream out as she climaxed.  
  
Naruto tried to hold off his climax but even as she came, Shiho reached down to cradle his balls and massaged them to cajole him into firing his seed inside her. Her efforts proved successful as Naruto groaned out loud as he pushed her forward and squeezing the cheeks of her ass while he jammed his dick as deep as he could, before firing rope after rope of his seed inside her. Naruto fell forward onto Shiho’s back and then kissed the nape of her neck before rolling off of her. She let out a slight whimper of loss as his dick exited her.  
  
Naruto smiled as Mabui, helped Shiho to her feet to escort her to an empty platform while Shizune handed him a glass of water. He drank it down thirstily easily downing its contents in a few gulps. He found the water rather flavorful and guessed that it had been mixed with something to help him recover from his exertions. He looked towards the dark-haired medic-nin inquiringly who responded to his unasked question, “It’s something I came up with for tonight. It’s a special blend that should replenish the minerals, vitamins, and electrolytes you’re burning through and should help to keep you going.”  
  
“You came up with a special drink just for tonight,” Naruto asked surprised.  
  
Shizune smiled but admitted, “Well perhaps not just for tonight. It’s actually something I’ve been working on for a while to help Shinobi recover in the field, but I figured it could come in handy for tonight.”  
  
“So I’m to be your guinea pig,” Naruto said amused as he knew Shizune wouldn’t have given him something she thought might be harmful.  
  
Shizune’s smile turned into a smirk as she replied, “Can you think of a more apt situation in which to test its effectiveness safely? Besides, Mabui and I have agreed to go last tonight and I want you to be in top form.  
  
Reaching into the folds of her kimono, he found that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Shizune moaned as he began to rub her pussy, which was drooling so much it coated her thighs. Pulling his hand back out he licked her juices from his fingers stating, “Don’t worry Shizune. I won’t quit until all my lovers are satisfied tonight.” Watching as Tenten seemed to gain the upper hand as her focused attacks on Temari’s clit caused the Suna-nin to cum. Looking up to see that on the platforms that surrounded the room his lovers that had yet to have a chance with him were all watching eagerly, he recognized he still had his work cut out for him so added, “Still, every little bit helps, and that drink of yours seems to be kicking in so let me get to it then.”  
  
Naruto climbed up to his knees kissing Shizune before moving towards Tenten, who gave a small pump of her arm at being the victor. Naruto grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her into a kiss in which he could taste Temari. Their tongues rolled about for several moments before they pulled away to stare lustily into each other’s eyes. Naruto groaned as Tenten reached down and began pumping his dick while whispering throatily, “Damn, I can’t believe that you’re still this hard.”  
  
Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of Tenten’s hand sliding over his cock before responding, “Who wouldn’t get hard after watching beautiful women eagerly eating each other out knowing he was to get to enjoy them both.”  
  
Tenten blushed from the compliment, but replied, “Oh, and Shizune’s little brew didn’t help any.”  
  
“It just made sure that my body has the strength necessary to do what needs to be done in order that I might get to hear your sweet voice screaming my name as you cum,” the jinchuriki said before lowering his lips to Tenten’s shoulder. She mewed pleasantly which grew louder as Naruto’s next kiss landed on her collarbone, and then he moved up to her neck. Reaching her lips, he kissed her while guiding her onto her back, where she cried into his mouth as he then guided his cock inside her.  
  
Naruto moved slowly, taking the time to enjoy the feel of having Tenten’s pussy wrapped around him. Their unbroken kiss, dragged on as their tongues danced about, until she placed her feet on his butt in order to urge him to move faster. Naruto answered her request and was soon driving his cock wildly inside her. Naruto would nearly extract his full length on every upstroke, and as he plunged forward Tenten would use her feet to pull her hips up to meet him. She’d cry out as he drove her back into the bed, her slight upward movement being enough to drive him that much further inside her. After several minutes of this, Naruto could feel Tenten’s legs struggling to keep up as her body grew weak from the building pleasure. Hoping to drive her over the edge, Naruto pulled free causing her to moan in loss. However, the discomfort of being separated from him didn’t last long as Naruto turned her on her side, and lying down behind her with her legs pressed firmly together slid back inside.  
  
Tenten cried out happily as almost from the second he reentered her, his hips were slamming into her butt at full speed. Naruto turned her torso just enough that he could lean forward and suck on her tit as he continued to pound her quim. Naruto ended up pulling his mouth away from her breast as a recovered Temari crawled over to them. She leaned in kissing Naruto, while her hand began to massage the tit that he had just been sucking on. Tenten threw her head back as she exploded into a powerful orgasm when the Suna-nin gave her nipple a twist.  
  
Naruto helped extend her climax due to his not slowing down even as Tenten went taunt against him while her pussy convulsed around his sliding cock. He continued to slam his length into her until Tenten went slack as she blacked-out from the pleasure.  
  
Pulling his cock free, he kissed the weapon expert’s cheek, and then fell back against the bed as he groaned from Temari immediately wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. The Suna kunoichi didn’t suck him for long as after making sure he was slippery enough she climbed up to her feet and facing away, she lined his cock up with the entrance to her ass. They both groaned as after a little resistance he popped past the tight ring of her anus. Temari didn’t sink down as instead she leaned back placing her hands on the bed and held heself suspended as if she was crab-walking.  
  
After a moment, Naruto realized what she wanted so grabbing the cheeks of her ass, he began to rise up and pound his length into her. “Oh, yeah,” Temari moaned happily as the clapping of his hips slamming into her butt filled the room, “Use that big cock to fuck my ass.”  
  
Naruto raised his legs so he could place his feet against the bed in order to begin furiously pumping his shaft into Temari, who let out a loud, “Fuck!” as the strength in her arms failed her. Falling into Naruto’s chest she raised her feet into the air spreading her legs widely so that those watching could see their shared lover pound her asshole.  
  
Naruto felt his nuts stirring as they prepared to deliver a fresh load of his cum deep into Temari’s bowels, but he held off as he wanted to make sure she came as well. He felt the bed shift as it began to support the weight of several more people causing him to look down Temari’s body. He smiled as Naruko winked at him just before she clamped her lips against Temari’s cunt. Temari’s moans grew louder as Naruko began to tease her pussy, but Naruto didn’t get to watch for long as he was pulled into a kiss by Kiyomi.  
  
Their tongues pushed against one another as she tried to take charge in the way she often did when they kissed. She ended up pulling back so that she could place her cunt before him in order that he might give her a different type of deep kiss. Naruto eagerly complied with the unspoken request as he began to lick her snatch causing the Bijuu he once contained to moan out. Although it paled in comparison to the one that Temari let out as she began to cum. Upon feeling her do so, Naruto let himself experience the pleasure of release as he pushed up into her to his nuts and filled her with so much of his seed that Temari worried she would be coughing it up in a moment.  
  
Naruto let go of her before letting his hips sag back down to mattress bringing her with. He pulled his mouth from Kiyomi’s lips as Temari, feeling as if the only thing preventing a torrent of cum from exploding out of her was the dick still plugging her ass, asked, “How are you still able to cum so much?”  
  
Although the question sounded as if it had been directed to Naruto, her gaze was focused on Kiyomi, who replied amused, “Don’t look at me. I imagine it’s due to his having enjoyed the company of one or more of us almost daily for going on nearly two years.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he added, “Thank goodness for all that training. Otherwise, I’d probably look like a drained mummy by now.”  
  
Temari giggled giving Naruto a quick kiss against the cheek before she was helped off of him by Shizune. Kiyomi leaned forward stating, “Now, now, it’s much too earlier for you to be talking like that.” They kissed hungrily as Naruto felt several more bodies climb onto the bed. Kiyomi ended the kiss in order to run her tongue down his chest and stomach where she joined her daughter Naruko in licking his cock. Naruto moaned as they were joined by Mito, before his view of them was obscured by Seven who placed her knees on either side of his head before stating, “Naruto, I think it’s time for you to get reacquainted with my pussy.”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he said before diving in, causing the Seven-Tailed Bijuu, that had taken control of the body of an Iwa kunoichi who he had once faced, to bury her hands in his hair. Seven spread her knees apart further as she pushed her cunt against the tongue eagerly collecting her flavorful juices.  
  
While Naruto continued to enjoy Seven’s pussy, he basked in the feeling of having three tongues running over his cock. The number dropped down to two, although his pleasure grew as Naruko who had been between his legs dropped down to begin sucking on his testicles giving Mito and Kiyomi more room to bathe his cock. Naruto groaned into Seven’s muff as the two red-head’s that could be considered almost to be twins then began to take turns taking him into their mouths.  
  
He tried to push the pleasant feelings engulfing his cock to the back of his mind in order that he could focus his concentration on pleasing Seven. He succeeded for the most part so ran his hands up her body where he began to fondle her breasts, paying extra attention to the hardened nubs that were standing at attention and begging to be teased. Seven arched her back as she placed her hands behind her on his stomach and began to grind her pussy even harder against his face. Sucking on her clit, Seven screamed as she came bathing his tongue in her release.  
  
Seven rolled over to the side allowing Naruto to sit up and watch the two red-heads share his cock while Naruko continued to tease his balls. Gripping both Mito and Kiyomi by the back of the heads he pulled them into a three way kiss, while Naruko surrounded his manhood with her tits. She massaged him like that until Naruto encouraged Mito and Kiyomi to begin kissing each other allowing him to pull the blonde woman up into his lap and onto his cock.  
  
Naruto held his fellow sage by the cheeks of her ass while he lifted her up and down the shaft now buried inside her. She crossed her ankles behind the small of his back as her arms held him tightly around his neck. She moaned from the feeling of her nipples traveling over his chest as he slid her up and down his cock.  
  
“Yes…mmm… give me more….” She moaned softly before adding, “Make me glad to have been born a woman.” Naruto’s chuckle traveled from his chest into her before mixing with the pleasant feeling building within her due to her referencing her unique origin.  
  
Naruto was more than happy to comply with her request as he rolled her so that she was on her back. Reaching behind him, he unlocked her feet, and rose up to his knees while holding her by the ankles. He then began to give her deep powerful thrusts. Naruko’s cries were muffled as Kiyomi climbed over her daughter, who quickly began to lick the red-head’s folds while she leaned forward to kiss the man they shared.  
  
Naruko’s moans picked up and Naruto detached his lips from Kiyomi’s to see that Mito was rubbing the blonde sage’s cunt, while sharing a kiss with a recovered Seven whose hand was behind her sister’s ass. Naruto got an idea of what the brown haired Bijuu was up to as Kiyomi whimpered, “S-seven… stop teasing my butt.”  
  
Seven smiled against Mito’s lips before pulling away to say, “Are you saying you want me to be more forceful?”  
  
Kiyomi jumped a little bit and let out an uncomfortable moan as she answered, “T… that is most certainly not what I meant.”  
  
Seven ignored her sister, as she continued to work a finger inside Kiyomi’s ass while her niece had to begin working harder to drink down the fluids Kiyomi’s cunt was producing. Commenting on this Naruko moaned in between thrusts of Naruto’s cock, “I don’t know mom… It… it doesn’t seem…that you… hate it… as much as… you are claiming. I’m drowning down here.”  
  
Kiyomi couldn’t deny her daughter’s words although she tried as she said, “I… I… dammit…. I’m cumming.”  
  
Seven winced as Kiyomi’s ass tightened around her digit so hard she thought it would be amputated while Naruko began to eagerly gulp down her mother’s essence. But, she was interrupted as Mito swirled her fingers around the blonde woman’s clit causing her to scream out while she climaxed as well. Naruto pulled his dick out of Naruko but was tackled backwards as both Seven and Mito eagerly tried to gobble it down.  
  
Seven was a hair quicker, so Mito instead moved up to his chest where she began to run her tongue around his nipple while the Bijuu cleaned his dick of Naruko’s juices. Naruto leaned his head back and smiled as Mabui and Shizune carried the unconscious sage between them with the Raikage’s assistant holding her by the shoulders while Tsunade’s first apprentice held her by the knees.  
  
Naruto returned his focus to the two women pleasing him, as Seven climbed to her feet, and squatting over him guided his cock inside her. Placing her hands on her knees, she raised and lowered herself on his dick. Naruto groaned and had his mouth invaded by Mito, who began to kiss him eagerly while she rubbed her pussy eagerly awaiting her turn. She broke the kiss looking back towards Seven as the Bijuu was pushed forward to reveal an evilly smirking Kiyomi kneeling behind her sister.  
  
The red-head held up a bottle of lube and poured the cold contents onto her sister’s exposed and puckered asshole causing the brunette to shiver. Seven’s eyes grew wide and she quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Kiyomi was wearing a strap on she had taken from one of the cabinets that lined the room and were filled with toys. Grinning at her sister, she said, “Since your finger felt so good, I thought I would return the favor.”  
  
“Um… I’m not really… oh FUCK!!!”  
  
Mito sighed as the Kiyomi gave her sister a moment to grow accustomed to the seven inch dildo now buried in her ass. Looking at the woman whose face showed her what she would look like while wearing a triumphant smirk of revenge, she said, “You always have to take things to the next level, don’t you?”  
  
Kiyomi shrugged as she replied, “Well I just figured that if Seven wanted to start some ass-play and a finger felt rather pleasant then surely she would enjoy being stuffed by two cocks.”  
  
Seven although doubting her sister’s intentions, couldn’t fault that her words were proving to be true so said, “It would feel better if you’d started moving.”  
  
“That’s the spirt,” Kiyomi replied as she began pumping her hips and was soon joined by Naruto. Mito gave a mental shrug, before moving behind her facial doppelganger to begin fondling the Bijuu’s breasts while pushing her hips with Kiyomi’s.  
  
Seven groaned almost beast like as she soon began throwing her hips back into the two cocks. She arched her back presenting her tits to Naruto, who suckled on them eagerly by squeezing them together so that he could tease both her nipples at once.  
  
Kiyomi’s moans began to grow frantic as well as the toy stimulated her every time Seven pushed back against her. Naruto gave up trying to match Kiyomi’s thrusts as she placed her hands over Mito’s and began mauling her own tits while wildly thrusting the plastic cock into her sister. The Seven-tails buried her pussy fully onto Naruto’s shaft as she began to cum causing her ass to tighten around the toy buried in it. The increased friction set Kiyomi off, followed soon by Naruto who gave into Seven’s milking cunt. All three roared out as they climaxed.  
  
Kiyomi sighed as she extracted the toy from her sister and fell back onto the bed. She watched as Mito quickly leaned into the space that she had been occupying and began licking some of the cum that was leaking from around the cock still buried inside her sister’s thoroughly fucked pussy. Kiyomi removed the harness holding the fake penis, and extracted the end that she had buried inside her while Shizune pulled the sated Seven off of Naruto and helped her walk to the platform Yoruichi was longing on. The Dark-skinned Bijuu let her sister get situated for only a moment before she eagerly began lapping at the cum beginning to leak from her pussy.  
  
Kiyomi’s attention though was pulled away as she suddenly found Mito on top of her as Naruto maneuvered his fellow Uzumaki. Kiyomi moaned since her legs were resting on Mito’s elbows angling her pussy up towards her fellow red-head’s as she spread her knee out widely to bring hers down onto the Bijuu’s.  
  
Naruto basked in the sight of his two lovers’ twats pressed against one another. Seeing them side by side, he wondered briefly why it was that if Kiyomi had modeled herself after Mito their bodies appeared so different, although not as different as they had in the beginning. Kiyomi when she had first become his lover had a more athletic and toned frame. However, due in part to her rich diet, and the fact that although she trained to keep in shape instead of relying on her powers, her fighting style didn’t exactly require her to move as her body type would have suggested. As such, she had developed a more voluptuous figure.  
  
Mito on the other hand, seemed to be going in the opposite direction due to her spending more time training then the life she had lived previously had allowed. Still, even though the two women currently seemed to have reached a level where they seemed to be relatively evenly matched in the changes they were experiencing , it didn’t appear that they would be in essence switching body types, causing him to wonder just what had provided the inspiration for Kiyomi’s figure.  
  
However, his focus returned to more immediate concerns as the two women began rubbing their mounds together. Closing the distance between him and the two women he placed his hands on Mito’s ass and caused her to cry out as he plunged his cock inside her. Naruto stirred up his Uzumaki lover, which Kiyomi received a small thrill from as his nuts would collide with her pussy every time he bottomed out inside her first host.  
  
Still it wasn’t enough, as she whined, “Naruto, me too. Give me your cock too.”  
  
Naruto obeyed as he slid out of Mito before angling his cock down slightly to plunge into the Bijuu that they had each contained at one point. Kiyomi cried out as she basked in the delight of being filled with the cock of the man that she loved. Kiyomi’s head rolled back as Mito began to kiss along her neck. Despite the pleasure coursing through her, she noticed something peeking out from beneath a pillow on one of the empty platforms. Despite wanting to frown as Naruto switched from pounding her cunt to Mito’s. She nonetheless smiled as the slug that she noticed slid deeper beneath the pillow but not before she noticed the Rinnegan eyes that it sported on its stalks.  
  
A moment later though Naruto returned his cock to her so, Kiyomi cried out in bliss and basked in the feeling of her lover’s cock splitting her in half. Her cries grew in volume, until they died off to be replaced by Mito’s which would grow louder and louder before it was Kiyomi’s turn again. After switching between them several more times, both women seemed to be on the verge of a great crescendo, so Naruto pulled out of Mito to slide his dick between them.  
  
Both women moaned as Naruto’s cock passed between the sandwich pussies and over their clits until as one they cried out. As they came, they pressed their mounds together even harder as they clutched at each other the added friction causing Naruto to give into the churning feeling inside him. He groaned as he exploded coating both women’s stomach in his seed, before he sat back on the bed. Mito and Kiyomi kissed tenderly before separating where they each took turns scooping up some of his cum and feeding it to the other. Naruto watched transfixed, until each woman gave the other one last kiss before standing up under their own power to find a place to sit in order to watch the rest of the women have a turn.  
  
Kiyomi moved to the platform where she suspected her other daughter was using a clone of Katsuyu to watch the show. Sitting regally despite her nudity, and some remaining cum which still coated her stomach she said, “Are you enjoying the show Sage?” She didn’t receive a response although the slug’s eyestalks rose up from behind the pillow showing the Rinnegan causing her to say, “I didn’t know I had such a perverted daughter.” However a moment later, Naruko joined her and began running her tongue along her stomach to collect some of the seed still there, causing her to state, “Well perhaps I should say two perverted daughters.”  
  
“Hm, did you say something mom?” Naruko asked having been lost in her own little world as she enjoyed the taste of Naruto’s cum.  
  
Kiyomi smiled but said, “Nothing of importance.”  
  
Naruko rested her head in her mother’s lap before asking, “Wouldn’t it be nice if Sage were here?”  
  
Stroking her daughter’s hair gently she said, “Oh, I’m sure she’s with us in spirit tonight.”  
  
Naruko picked up the hint of amusement in Kiyomi’s voice causing her to turn her head so she could look up at her. The Bijuu simply gave her a pleasant smile so Naruko shrugged before turning back and rested her head in Kiyomi’s lap to watch as Naruto scooted to the edge of the bed while Tsunami approached again.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tsunami climbed back into Naruto’s lap; although this time she first guided his cock inside her before offering him the tit he hadn’t drained previously. The jinchuriki eagerly latched onto it, sucking the warm thick milk out contently, while Tsunami slowly gyrated her hips with his dick buried deep inside. Tsunami moved slowly at first, but as her arousal from having her tit drained while impaled on Naruto’s cock grew. Her actions became more and more pronounced so that by the time Naruto had emptied her tit of milk. She was moving her hips in wide circles while grinding her pussy into his pubic bone.  
  
Naruto let go of her breast so Tsunami leaned back only remaining upright due to the loose grip she had around his neck as she fucked herself on his cock. The jinchuriki sat back and let the woman go wild as he enjoyed the sight of the normally reserved woman acting so wanton. Tsunami reached a point where she was at the cusp, but couldn’t quite make the leap so Naruto waited until she was at the apex of her wide circle before grabbing her by the hips and forcefully pulling her towards him. Tsunami’s eyes grew into larger circles as the unexpected jolt caused her to climax. Her arms slipped from around his neck causing her to fall back but Naruto prevented her from hitting the floor by placing an arm around her back. Tsunami hung suspended as she shivered throughout her orgasm until Naruto pulled her up against his chest where she began peppering his face with light kisses.  
  
Tsunami was helped to her feet, by Mabui who guided her back to the platform that she had been sitting on as several women left theirs to close with the jinchuriki. Hana and Tsume reached him first and both Inuzuka dropped to their knees to begin cleaning it of Tsunami’s essence. Naruto sighed contently while both Guren and Haku slipped onto the bed behind him in order to begin kissing along his neck and shoulders. He angled his head back to face Haku first, who gave him a chaste kiss. He smiled at her as she still blushed despite the many times he had seen her naked already. Turning to Guren, his eyes bulged slight as she wrapped her hands around his face and pulled him into a searing kiss that along with Tsume rolling her tongue around his cockhead while her daughter tongued his shaft made his toes curl.  
  
Tsume satisfied with the job they had done, got to her feet and facing away sat down on Naruto’s dick. Naruto groaned as she was tighter than usual due to her sitting between his outstretched legs and was keeping her knees pressed tightly together.  
  
Tsume moaned contently as it also had the effect of making Naruto feel bigger inside her as well. The other reason she had chosen the position was due to her having witnessed quite a few of his lovers having had their turns cut short by women looking to be next. She could see her daughter eyeing her for just such an opportunity, so wanted to keep her vulnerable clit from being exposed as she wouldn’t be satisfied by anything but Naruto flooding her womb with his seed. Still Hana wasn’t going to just sit and watch so leaned up and began pressing down on her mother’s lap every time she began to descend back down pole.  
  
Tsume growled deep in her throat, but Hana simply smiled at her mother causing the woman to say torn between annoyance and amusement, “Oh you horny little bitch.”  
  
Hana brought her face up to her mother’s before responding, “Aren’t you one to talk?” She then pressed her lips to her mom’s, who eagerly began to engage her daughter’s tongue.  
  
Naruto meanwhile had fallen back onto the bed where as Haku and Guren licked along his chest and stomach, he had his hand between each of their legs and was fingering their dripping snatches. He continued to watch as his cock disappeared and reappeared due to Tsume’s bouncing in his lap. But, his attention was pulled away as Haku reached his lips in order to give him a decidedly less chaste kiss then she had previously.  
  
Hana meanwhile had moved her attention to her mother’s tits where she was currently flicking one of her hardened nipples with her tongue. Sensing her mother was growing close due to her whines growing more and more needy, Hana pushed down on her mother’s lap to again force her fully onto Naruto’s cock, and then bit her nipple almost painfully.  
  
Tsume cried out, which was followed shortly by a groan from Naruto telling Hana that their lover was delivering a load of his seed into her mother. Hana’s could feel the juices of her pussy running down the inside of her thighs as the scent of her mother and lover’s essences beginning to mix and drove her wild. She felt the animal portion of her trying to take over, but she managed to fight it back as she wanted to truly savor the sticky popsicle that emerged as Shizune appeared to help Tsume off of it.  
  
The younger Inuzuka quickly leapt forward to begin cleaning her lover’s cock by running her tongue along it. She had to fight back a growl as Guren ran her tongue down from Naruto’s stomach and began to join her in cleaning it of Tsume and his combined fluids. Hana finding that the erotic mixture was all but gone, climbed onto Naruto’s lap where trapping his dick between them began rubbing her pussy along his shaft coating it in her musk.  
  
Naruto moaned into Haku’s mouth, but then sat up and sticking his arms under Hana’s knees quickly stood. The Inuzuka wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck as he lifted her up and impaled her on his cock causing her to howl. Then while standing, he began to furiously slam her onto his cock. Hana’s howls were silenced as Naruto began to heatedly kiss her which she excitedly responded to.  
  
Hana felt a tongue begin to trace around the edge of her cunt, causing her to look towards the bed in surprise but saw that both Haku and Guren were still there as the Crystal User had used her bloodline limit to create a small spade like toy which she was working in and out of the former mist-nin’s quim, who was sharing a kiss with Yukata, who was done lying about from her earlier orgasm. Looking over her shoulder, she could just see the other woman’s ass sticking out beneath her, so relied on her sense of smell and was able to pick up that the closest scent of arousal besides her own was Ayame’s.  
  
Naruto moaned as he felt Ayame’s tongue begin to run along the underside of his cock every time he extracted it from Hana. Furthermore, she had begun to massage his nuts as if to stimulate his balls into producing more of his thick seed. He tried to stave off blowing his load, but Hana tensed in his arms as she climaxed and then bit down on his shoulder causing him to close his eyes as he let loose as well. He gave her milking quim exactly what it desired until the Inuzuka relaxed as her orgasm passed.  
  
Mabui and Shizune took Hana from him upon his opening his eyes. He tried to turn back to the bed, but Ayame simply rose up to her knees and swallowed his length with her wet and warm mouth. Naruto groaned and buried his hands in her hair as she circled her tongue around his still sensitive cockhead. Groaning, he began to pump his hips feeding more of his length into her as he began to fuck her face.  
  
Ayame began to play with her pussy which made her moan into his dick causing him to shiver. Despite the pleasant feelings coursing through him, he pulled his dick free with a wet pop. Ayame looked up questioningly, but Naruto pulled her to her feet before kissing her. Raising her leg, he hooked it around his hip before guiding his length into her soaking cunny. Ayame broke the kiss just long enough to cry out from the penetration before she then glued her lips back to his. Naruto slowly moved inside her while fondling one of her breasts. Ayame cooed, breaking the kiss long enough to stare into his eyes to ask, “Are you enjoying your birthday?”  
  
Naruto groaned as she squeezed her cunt around him causing him to respond, “Probably more than any man has ever enjoyed one. I don’t think anything could beat this birthday celebration.”  
  
An amused voice called out from the bed, “Well just wait till next year when there will be more women eagerly waiting to help you celebrate.”  
  
Naruto turned to it, and felt his eyes grow wide and his dick swell, which caused Ayame to moan, as the rest of his lovers waiting a turn minus Shizune, Mabui, and Tsunade were now waiting on the large bed. Responding to Rangiku, he said, “Right now, I’m going to be counting my lucky stars if I survive this birthday. Let alone next year.”  
  
Koyuki smiled as she pulled her mouth from between Sakura’s legs as she asked, “Are you saying this is too much of a good thing?”  
  
“Not at all,” Naruto said picking Ayame up before leaping with her onto the bed and into the sea of women. “Only that next year it might be too much for one man to handle.”  
  
Rangiku moaned as while driving his dick into Ayame, he began to suck on the blonde woman’s luscious globes. The One-tailed Bijuu managed to smirk though as she replied, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll rise to the occasion.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tsunade watched as her lover did exactly that taking each of the women in turn while trying to pleasure as many of them as possible at once. She smirked as Shizune and Mabui looked like battlefield medics as they would have to sometimes dive into the pile of flaying arms and legs in order to remove a kunoichi that had reached her limit. The first of which had been Ayame, as Naruto while rolling his tongue around the One-tailed Bijuu’s pink nipples, he had practically pile drove the Ramen waitress into the mattress.  
  
The moment Ayame let out her scream of release, Naruto had been rolled onto his back where Haku having been teased to the point of near madness quickly impaled herself onto Naruto dick. The Mist kunoichi began rocking her hips back and forth at a blistering pace, as both Kin and Konan sucked on her small tits while having their pussies fingered by the blond man. Rangiku having not enjoyed having him yanked from her crawled over his head where she did her level best to smother him beneath her massive mammaries.  
  
A few moments later, Haku was being pulled from the pile after she came while screaming, “Give me your cum Naruto!!! I want to feel your warmth!!!” Tsunade could tell she received it both from the small trail she leaked as she was carried by the two assistants, but also due to the content way she whispered, “Mmm, finally.”  
  
Like blood in the water with a bunch of sharks, once Haku had been removed the remaining woman surged to be next. However, they were way off target due to a genjutsu cast by Toka, who quickly took advantage of the confusion to mount the man that had made her understand the joys of being a woman.  
  
Rangiku pouted at the sight complaining, “That’s cheating!”  
  
“All’s fair in love and war,” The Senju countered.  
  
“Oh is that right,” Rin said mischievously before placing her fingers against the bouncing Toka’s clit.  
  
Toka having a faint idea of what the medic intended said, “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Yep,” she said playfully before sending jolt of chakra from her fingers into Toka’s clit.  
  
“Shit!!!” Toka screamed as she arched herself backwards until her head touched the mattress and came so hard she squirted coating most those present.  
  
Rin looked surprised as she had been caught completely in the path of Toka’s release. A little worriedly she asked, “Is she alright?”  
  
Shizune, who was checking to make sure, smiled as she answered, “I think that when she comes too she’ll say she feels quite a few degrees better than just alright.”  
  
Rin let out an audible sigh of relief, but pouted as she saw that while she had been concerned about Toka the rest of the women had reassembled themselves around the blond. Watching as Yuugao road him, she looked at her fingers again contemplating using her new technique to remove the competition, but thought better of it as the Anbu Captain sent her a stare that screamed, “Don’t even think about it.”  
  
Naruto sat up to kiss the purple-haired woman, who ceased her bouncing to begin a more languid slow grind of her hips. She let out a surprised yelp as the blond man pushed her onto her back, before beginning to drive himself into her. Naruto then raised himself up to his knees allowing Fubuki to lower her pussy onto Yuugao’ tongue. The Snow-nin moaned as the Anbu Captain happily licked her quim.  
  
Naruto continued to drive his dick into his purple haired lower as he pushed her knees into her chest and made out with Komachi. The former Root Anbu broke the kiss to allow Naruto to kiss Matsuri, while she lowered her mouth to the jinchuriki’s nipple which she eagerly licked before sucking on it. Naruto groaned as he drove his dick deeply into Yuugao causing her to climax due to his seed flooding into her thirsty womb.  
  
He pulled his dick free and it was immediately taken into Komachi’s mouth as she dropped down. After Yuugao was removed, Fubuki got on all fours before him saying, “Give me that cock, stud.”  
  
Komachi let him slip from her lips and she stroked him a few times before pressing him against the Snow-nin’s entrance. The pink-haired woman sighed contently as she slid back into him until she was fully impaled on his rod. Naruto remained still and began fondling Komachi and Matsuri’s asses while they kissed his neck and chest so Fubuki began throwing her ass back against him. He did lean forward though as Konan straddled the Snow-nin and presented her pussy to the jinchuriki.  
  
Konan moaned out as Fubuki slid between her knees while she fucked herself on Naruto’s cock, and the blond man’s tongue was moving over her silken folds. Yukata meanwhile slid underneath the pink haired kunoichi impaled on Naruto’s staff and began to lick her pussy in a similar manner. The Suna puppeteer found it hard to concentrate on her task though as Fubuki leaned forward and began to munch on her in turn. The Snow-nin, thanks in part to all the practice she got from pleasuring Koyuki, quickly proved to be superior in the art of cunninglingus as she expertly brought Yukata to orgasm.  
  
Fubuki drank down the puppeteer’s cunts offering before being pulled into a kiss by the Daimyo that she served. Their tongues swirled around one another until Naruto feeling Fubuki begin to tighten around him surprised her by moving for the first time and met her backward thrust. Fubuki cried out as she came and then when her strength left her sagged into her Princess.  
  
Koyuki passed her bodyguard to Mabui as Naruto was guided onto his back by Matsuri and Komachi while Konan began to lower herself onto his cock. The current Daimyo of Rain Country and Village leader of Ame moaned as she crouched over the blond man. Resting her hands on his stomach she began to bounce on his cock raising up until just the head remained inside her before plunging back down. The blue haired woman stared down lovingly at the man before lowering her face to his. Kissing him passionately, she ended up breaking it as Koyuki began to lick her now exposed anus.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, but didn’t comment as she instead returned her lips to her lover’s. Naruto began to pump his hips so that he could meet hers as they descended, due to his feeling the familiar tingling that he was about to cum. Konan felt the sign as well due to his growing larger inside her, which caused her to begin sliding up and down his pole more frantically as she wanted to climax along with him. A wish that was granted as with a groan Naruto pushed his dick up hoping to bury it fully inside her. His tip prodded her womb causing Konan to cry out as her pussy flooded with the liquid heat that she had desired. Collapsing onto her lover, she contently kissed him until she felt the hands of Shizune begin to pull her away.  
  
Naruto sighed as his dick which had felt a slight chill from being removed from Konan, quickly was once more bathed in warmth as the tongues of Rangiku, Rin, Matsuri, Maki, Koyuki, and Sakura encircled it. He couldn’t watch the display as Komachi lowered her cunny onto his mouth. She cried out as Naruto once more set to work pleasing one of his lovers with his tongue while Guren and Koharu rode his fingers. Naruto’s dick was encircled by a different kind of wet warmth as Maki and Koyuki sandwiched his shaft between their pussies and began to rub it between them.  
  
Naruto groaned into Komachi’s mound, as he began to pump his hips in time with the two women massaging his shaft with their pussies. The moans of the two women massaging his dick grew muffled as they began to kiss while they continued to grind their cunts along his shaft.  
  
The volume of Komachi’s moans rising from Naruto’s dining on her pussy though more than made up for the temporary drop in volume from the two women’s kissing. However, their cries returned moments later as the pleasure being generated from their rubbing their cunts against Naruto’s shaft broke them apart so that they could lean back and press on the mattress to apply even greater pressure. Naruto moaned into the Root Anbu’s mound from the tightening of the wet fleshy vice he was being squeezed by. Maki and Koyuki’s cries grew frantic as they neared their end, something compounded by Naruto pumping his hips even faster as he felt the need to release yet another load.  
  
A load he announced as both Maki and Koyuki screamed while coating his shaft in their releases as he shouted, “Oh, shit!!! Cumming!!!”  
  
Rin quickly leaned in to cap the white geyser that he was releasing with her mouth, and began eagerly drinking it down. As a doctor she was amazed at just how thick and creamy his seed was considering the number of climaxes he had. However, she couldn’t contemplate the matter for long as after letting him go with a pop to prevent from spilling, she was pulled into a deep kiss by Rangiku. Rin shared her warm bounty with the One-Tailed Bijuu as they fell onto their sides while clutching one another.  
  
Naruto felt the legs of Maki and Koyuki dragging across him as Mabui and Shizune each grabbed one of the women as Komachi climaxed all over his chin. She fell over allowing Naruto to sit up and smile as he watched the Konoha medic and busty Bijuu passing his cum between them. Crawling to the women he lifted their legs putting one on each shoulder and lining his cock up with Rin’s cunt first plunged inside. She cried out as she was split by her lover, who slammed his dick inside her at full tilt for several moments. Her moans took on a plaintive tone when Naruto withdrew to plunge into Rangiku.  
  
Rangiku moaned happily as the man that she was happily bound to, slammed into her womb with his cock. Her cries mixed with Rin’s as the jinchuriki kept the edge on by rubbing his fingers along her pussy. Then upon sliding his dick into the Medic, would do the same for Rangiku.  
  
Naruto groaned as he slipped back into Rangiku after switching between the two women several times. Rin’s cries from his teasing her pussy with his fingers were muffled as she was sucking on one of the Bijuu’s tits. Rin’s fingers were also tweaking the nipple of the other which when she gave it a strong twist caused the blonde woman’s pussy to bear down on his manhood. Naruto pushed himself up against her womb before releasing his seed inside her, which caused the woman to moan as she began to climax. He then quickly pulled out coating them with several spurts of his seed, before delivering the rest of his cum deep into Rin who came as well from the hot injection into her womb.  
  
He pulled out and watched as Yakumo, Kin, Guren, and Matsuri crawled to the two women to lick away the seed coating them as well as what was beginning to leak from their snatches. Naruto watched the sight for a moment until Komachi draped her arms over his shoulders. Kissing one he spun in them to face her where he delivered a quick kiss to her lips. He groaned as she began to fondle his balls while running the palm of her hand along the underside of his shaft. She then kissed down his chest to begin sucking his dick.  
  
Once she felt him return to peak hardness she looked up hungrily prompting Naruto to say, “Turn around.”  
  
The usually stoic Ex-Root Anbu let a flash of emotion appear as she eagerly spun around to present her soaking cunny to her lover. Naruto leaned down tasting her wetness before shuffling up behind her and burying his dick in to the hilt. Komachi let out a cry of bliss as Naruto pounded her pussy as Koharu crawled over to them, having just finished licking Sakura’s pussy to a sweet climax as they awaited their chance with the jinchuriki. She knelt next to Naruto, kissing him wetly letting him taste the pinkette she had just pleasured.  
  
Naruto reached behind her and cupped her ass before moving his hand between her legs. The de-aged elder moaned as her lover worked his middle finger into her quim. Getting the brown haired elder onto her hands and knees next to Komachi, he began to more vigorously finger her snatch while climbing up to his feet as he still fucked the Anbu kunoichi. Koharu leaned over and began kissing the blonde haired woman being pounded by Naruto, and began to tease her hanging breasts with the hand closest to her.  
  
The elder moaned out as Naruto began to press his thumb against her anus until it popped in. She buried her face in the mattress as he began working both it and the middle finger still buried in her pussy. With his free hand Naruto, reached down between Komachi’s legs to begin rubbing her clit. Komachi’s moans took on a deep throaty quality until she exploded once Naruto pinched her pleasure buzzer. She came loudly as Naruto continued to fuck her until her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell forward unconscious.  
  
Naruto barely missed a beat, quickly pulling his fingers from Koharu before burying his pleasure stick in her ass. Koharu cooed into the mattress as Naruto drilled her back door. She then felt a tongue begin licking her pussy and raised her head enough to see Yakumo crouched behind her and Naruto alternating between licking her or sucking on their shared man’s swing balls. Turning to face forward again, she came face to cunt with Kin, who was sitting in front of her with legs spread.  
  
The elder quickly buried her face between the former Sound-nin’s legs as she drank her sweet nectar. She got lost in the sweet scent of the younger woman’s arousal all the while as she basked in the pleasure that she was receiving from the Kurama Clan Head and the man pounding her ass. But she didn’t get to bring Kin with her to the white world of pleasure as Naruto buried himself in her and began filling her with his cock juice while Yakumo sucked on her clit. She screamed her release into Kin’s muff, and shivered uncontrollably as Naruto pulled himself from her.  
  
He stood on the bed, as Guren quickly crouched before him over Koharu with her legs spread widely. She swallowed his cock after flicking her tongue against his sensitive head. Naruto groaned as she bobbed her head taking about a third of his length into her mouth before pulling back to swirl her tongue around his cockhead.  
  
Reaching behind Guren’s head he lifted her up to her feet before picking her up so that her knees rested on his forearms and impaled her on his dick. She cried out as Naruto bounced her on his pole while Yakumo crawled around to kneel before them where she resumed teasing Naruto’s testicles, but also began licking the pussy he was buried inside. The Crystal User held her arms loosely around her lover as she hung back allowing Naruto to suck on her nipples as he alternated giving each tit some attention.  
  
It didn’t take long for Guren to reach her peak due to all the foreplay she had given and received from the other women present. She tried to hold off wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, but Naruto bit down gently on her nipple causing her to lose it. She cried out as her pussy tried to coax Naruto’s cock to fill her pussy, but to no avail as he managed to hold out feeling that he was nearing his limit. Guren pulled her body close so they could kiss tenderly. She cooed into his mouth as she experienced a second but less powerful climax due to Yakumo’s insistent licking.  
  
Naruto set her down gently allowing her to slip off the bed, where she joined the other women on the platforms built into the walls. Naruto dropped to his knees before Yakumo where he kissed her. As they made out Naruto raised one of his legs so that his foot rested on the bed, and then raised Yakumo’s leg over his thigh. Pressing his cock into her cunt, they moaned into each other’s mouth as they slowly became one.  
  
They moved slowly and sensually together while softly kissing, the slow pace actually caused Naruto’s control to begin to slip as he lost himself in the kunoichi’s soft touches. Yakumo also found the slow pace was perhaps hastening her approaching the end rather than the opposite being true. She tried to hold back, but when Naruto let out a groan and grabbed her by the ass pulling her fully onto his dick where he let loose a torrent of his cum, she found herself screaming in climax along with him. The two clutched together as they rode out their orgasms before falling apart where Yakumo sighed contently as she lay back in the bed.  
  
Naruto wore a contented smile as he watched his cum leak from Yakumo’s pussy, but focusing beyond her felt his dick lurch as he saw three pussies lined up one over the other as Kin, Yukata, and Matsuri laid atop one another. Kin was on the bottom with her legs spread out widely. Atop of her was Yukata, and on the very top was Matsuri.  
  
Naruto crawled to the trio and beginning to suck on Matsuri’s snatch, he then slid into Kin, while he fingered Yukata. All three women moaned as Naruto pleasured each of them, but then Matsuri and Yukata whimpered as he stopped playing with them to focus purely on Kin. Beginning to pump within her furiously, she howled in pleasure before crying out in loss as he extracted himself to angle his cock up and slammed into Yukata. The Suna puppeteer shouted out as Naruto moved at full speed within her causing her shouts to reach the same fevered pitch that Kin’s had. But she echoed the cry of loss as well when Naruto pulled out and then rose up to bury his cock into Matsuri.  
  
Matsuri moaned as Naruto pumped his shaft into her like a man possessed. He gripped her by her shoulders, pulling her back into him every time he thrust forward causing his cock to stab her womb powerfully. Having her core hit over and over again caused her to lose control as she climaxed her fluids leaking from her snatch to drip down and over the two women below her. Upon feeling Matsuri’s spasming cunt calm down as her climax ran its course. Naruto pulled out and then went one pussy down to bury his shaft into Yukata, whom he gave a similar treatment to. Yukata’s pleasure quickly returned to the heights it had been at before Naruto withdrew so it wasn’t long until her cries became those of a woman cumming. Naruto then waited until her pussy relaxed around him before sliding into Kin. The former Sound-nin had kept her cunt revved up by rubbing it as she listened to the two women on top of her climax. She moaned as Naruto’s dick hit her deepest spot at a blistering pace as he quickly tried to set her off and succeeded as his hand pressed over the one she had rubbing her mound. The added pressure caused the raven haired kunoichi to cry out before collapsing from a lack of strength and the dead weight of the two sated kunoichi atop her.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath as his body was coated in sweat and his heart pounded in his chest. Trying to recall if there was anyone he missed, he heard from behind him, “Oh Naruto,” The jinchuriki turned to see Sakura lying on her back with her head facing him. She then raised her body up so that her hips were above her head showing off her wet snatch as she bent until her knees where beside her head. “You missed one.”  
  
Naruto chuckled before standing and walking over to her. Placing his hand on her lower back, he crouched down as he buried his dick inside her and said, “Let me correct the oversight.”  
  
Sakura moaned as she stared up at Naruto’s pistoning ass while he fucked her wet snatch. She gripped his ankles as he pounded into her stirring up her insides and causing some of her cunt’s juices to leak down her body. The thin strip of pink hair above her pussy became wet and matted as it absorbed some of them.  
  
Reaching up with her right hand she began to rub his testicles hoping to compel them into giving her a nice thick load of his spunk. Her efforts seemed to bear fruit as she felt his cock grow larger inside her, before Naruto grunted feeding all of his dick inside of her, before she felt the heat of his jizz as he flooded her womb and love tunnel as she climaxed along with him.  
  
After squeezing out the last few spurts, Naruto pulled out and watched as his cum began leaking out onto Sakura’s face. Although she seemed out of it, her tongue swiped at a particularly large glob of his seed. She then toppled over so that she lay back with her legs dangling over the bed.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto fell back as well and was breathing heavily as he stared down at a sated Sakura, who was pulled off the bed and helped away by Shizune. As the two moved out of his way, Naruto’s felt his jaw drop and his softening dick instantly harden. The reason for his sudden arousal despite all he had already experienced was due to Tsunade approaching the bed slowly with a sashay in her hips. She had changed out of the Club N uniform, and was now wearing a white sheer baby doll, and had her hair out of her normal pony tails to let it hang loose behind her. The lingerie had a white fur trim around the top and the hem. However it only reached down to Tsunade’s stomach and she wore no underwear leaving her bald pussy exposed to his still hungry gaze.  
  
Reaching the bed, she climbed on it crawling to him on all fours where upon reaching her lover she kissed him softly and saying, “Happy Birthday, my Love.”  
  
“Thank you, Princess,” he replied. Looking around the room he said, “I’m the luckiest person in the world.”  
  
Tsunade giggled before lowering her mouth down to his cock while she said, “Not as lucky as us. What other man could give so much pleasure in one night,” Naruto groaned as she kissed his dick before letting him slip past her lips, but she then swallowed him all the way to the base.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Naruto groaned as his dick was buried in her throat where she left it for a handful of moments before pulling back.  
  
Letting him slip free of her lips, she sat back spreading her soaking cunt to her lover saying, “Stick that fat fuck stick of yours inside my pussy and stir it all up. I have a surprise for you.”  
  
“What kind of surprise?” Naruto asked climbing atop of her.  
  
Tsunade smiled lovingly stating, “If I told you, it wouldn’t be surprise.”  
  
“I suppose not,” he conceded before groaning as he slipped inside her.  
  
Naruto deeply kissed her as he moved languidly within his Kage lover. Tsunade cooed as she held her legs out to the side and gripped her lover’s butt, enjoying the feel of his firm backside. He stirred up her pussy and upon feeling that he was slick enough with her juices said, “Naruto… pull out.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“N-nothing,” she said softly, “It’s just time for your surprise.”  
  
Naruto did as instructed sitting back on his heels as Tsunade reached down past her pussy to expose her anus as she informed him, “My Love, I want you to take the only virginity I have to give. That is my gift to you for your eighteenth birthday. You will be the only man to know the pleasure of fucking my ass as it belongs only to you.” Tsunade felt her body heat up as her lover stared at her both tenderly, but lustfully.  
  
Naruto pressed his dick against her rear entrance causing her breath to hitch before stating contently, “You always give me such priceless gifts,” referring both to the necklace that he still wore as well as the love she had for him.  
  
They both groaned as the head of his cock passed through the tight ring of Tsunade’s anus although hers had a slightly uncomfortable tinge to it. Kneeling and pushing on her knees to keep her ass angled up towards him, Naruto slowly fed her his cock until she had taken all of it. He leaned forward kissing her, until she cupped his face in her hands stating, “Fuck me, my love.”  
  
Naruto leaned back as he began to energetically lay claim to Tsunade’s backdoor. The Hokage’s moans began reflect the change she was feeling as the uncomfortable feeling gave way to pleasure. A change she helped along as she pulled the front of her baby doll up to expose her tits and began to fondle them. “G…so good,” she moaned, “I… can’t believe how good this feels.”  
  
“Your ass is squeezing me so tightly,” Naruto groaned as the ring of Tsunade’s ass began to squeeze him. She grew tighter still as she began to rub her pussy in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Oh gods, Naruto… harder…”  
  
Naruto obeyed his Hokage’s request, the power of his thrusts sending Tsunade’s luscious orbs bouncing wildly. He leaned forward again to taste of her lips before coming to a stop. She moaned as she tried to entice him into moving again, but Naruto slowly flipped her over before beginning to slide within her anal passage causing the Hokage to moan into the mattress. Naruto’s hand joined the Senju’s in rubbing her quim before he pushed both their middle fingers inside and began sliding them in time with his thrusts.  
  
Tsunade raised her head to moan and looked over her shoulder with pleasured filled brown eyes. Naruto leaned in wetly kissing her before spinning them over so that he was on his back with her on top. Pulling his legs up so that they rested on the mattress as her feet settled on his knees, Naruto began to set a blistering pace that filled the room with the sounds of his hips slamming into her, and the cries of joy that it pulled out of the Blonde Senju.  
  
As he pummeled her backside, his hands were busy squeezing one of her tits, while the other returned to teasing the wet folds of her pussy. It was Tsunade’s turn to place her hands on his as she maneuvered them to the spots of her body crying out for attention. She looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth to tell her lover how good he was doing, but Naruto silenced her with a kiss that had their tongues passionately dueling each other.  
  
A kiss that ended as Tsunade threw her head back on his shoulder when Naruto began firmly rubbing her clit. “N…no…if you do that…” she tried to say but it ended with a shrieked, “I’m Cuuuuummmmmmiiiinnnnggggg!!!!” Tsunade demonstrated this fact as she arched her back and sprayed her essence due to how hard her climax hit her.  
  
Naruto groaned burying his shaft deeply inside her convulsing posterior while he began to pump her ass full of his seed. Tsunade collapsed on to him, before tiredly stating, “Mmmm, I’m not sure I can qualify that as a gift I gave you.”  
  
Naruto chuckled the sound passing through his chest and into her making her feel a sense of contentment. Kissing her cheek, he replied, “Everyday, since the start of our family coming together has been a gift. I need nothing else but to know you are happy and satisfied.”  
  
Tsunade smiled kissing him lovingly before replying, “Keep fucking my butt like that and you can bet that I’ll be satisfied.”  
  
“Speaking of being satisfied,” Shizune interjected causing both Naruto and Tsunade to look at the foot of the bed. Tsunade let out a little moan as Naruto’s dick which was still buried inside her and although had softened some, instantly reacquired its firmness from the sight of a nude Shizune and Mabui standing holding each other in a gentle embrace. Upon seeing they had their attention the two women began making out, being sure to show lots of tongue action.  
  
When they finished, the two kunoichi looked towards Naruto pressing their cheeks together and Mabui said, “I think it’s our turn now.”  
  
Tsunade sat up causing Naruto to moan, which she mirrored as she rose up and off his shaft. Walking past the two kunoichi she said, “He’s all yours ladies.”  
  
Naruto tried to sit up as both women crawled towards him settling on his sides where they both placed their hands on his shoulders while saying in unison, “Relax, and let us handle things for a while.”  
  
Naruto folded his hands behind his head as he watched Shizune and Mabui begin to lick clean his cock. The two women ran their tongues over his length, each one taking turns to pay his swollen head some attention. They then took turns swallowing his length where they would bob up and down a few times before letting the other woman have a crack.  
  
Naruto’s hands didn’t stay folded behind his skull for long as both women kept their backsides facing towards him as they sucked him. Hoping to return some of the pleasure they were giving him, he began to run his hands over their asses. After enjoying their rumps for several moments, he moved his hand down to their pussies but that was when both women sat up to face towards him.  
  
Shizune leaned in to kiss him stating, “You just can’t sit back and rest in bed, can you?”  
  
Guessing that she was referring to his inability to remain in the hospital bed’s he was assigned when hurt, he said, “Well to be fair, this time I have two beautiful naked women enticing me with their wet and succulent pussies.”  
  
Mabui began stroking his shaft replying, “Nonetheless, one would think after having to satisfy so many women tonight that you would be eager to lie back and let us work our magic.”  
  
Naruto groaned from Maui’s soft hand stroking his flesh, but sitting up replied, “You make it sound like being with you all like this is something akin to eating my vegetables or work. But at no point did it feel like a chore to be completed. Let me show you.”  
  
Naruto leapt forward pushing Mabui down onto the bed before planting his mouth against her nether lips. She moaned as Naruto’s tongue began running over her slick folds. He groaned into her cunt as Shizune fastened her lips around his cock which she energetically sucked working up and down his length making sucking noises while she stroked what she couldn’t comfortably take.  
  
The three continued like that for several moments, until the two kunoichi locked eyes and then rocking together, flipped Naruto onto his back. Mabui ran her hands down Naruto’s chest as Shizune mounted his dick. The dark haired woman moaned as she began bouncing on his stiff rod while her hands rested on his stomach until Mabui’s reached them. Interlocking their fingers, the two women raised their hands as they each enjoyed the portion of Naruto they had pleasuring their pussies.  
  
The two kunoichi’s cries grew louder and more frenzied as they each began to feel their pleasure gauge’s reaching critical mass. Mabui reached her end first, exploding into Naruto’s mouth, who eagerly drank down her essence even as he began filling Shizune with his. The two women toppled over as their respective climaxes concluded.  
  
However, Mabui let out a soft moan as she was moved onto her stomach as Naruto mounted her from behind. Her still sensitive pussy being stirred by her lover’s thick rod caused her to shiver. Naruto managed to get her to her hands and knees as they crawled between Shizune’s legs where she began sucking his cum from the dark-haired woman.  
  
Shizune mewed softly from Mabui’s tongue teasing her sensitive quim as it sought out the substance that she hoped would soon be poured into her. The white-haired woman’s cries were muffled as Naruto’s pace began building, but how good a job he was doing for the dark-skinned beauty could be inferred from Shizune’s moans. The Leaf kunoichi reached up and buried her hands in Mabui’s hair in order to guide her Kumo counterpart as she began to lose focus due to her brain filling only with pleasure.  
  
Naruto’s brain was in a similar state of bliss as he felt the familiar build-up in his balls signaling a fresh batch of his jizz was on its way. Taking Mabui’s hips in a white knuckled grip, he pulled himself fully in her where he unleashed a white tidal wave of his cum which passed through the opening of Mabui’s womb sending her off to the land of bliss. Her cries into Shizune brought the raven-haired woman close, but when she rubbed her chin against her clit as she shook her head widely throughout her climax the Leaf kunoichi’s cries quickly joined in with theirs.  
  
Naruto pulled out of Mabui coating both women with his last few spurts before falling back onto the bed exhausted. The two women climbed towards him each taking a side as Mabui said, “That was incredible. You really are amazing.”  
  
Naruto smiled replying, “There’s nothing amazing about a man wanting to pleasure the women he loves.”  
  
‘Perhaps you don’t think so, but I doubt anyone but you could do it in a single night.”  
  
“Well, I do get a lot more practice than most people,” he replied with a grin.  
  
Mabui smiled back noticing that Shizune had already fallen asleep. Kissing him gently one last time she said, “I look forward to helping you practice even more.” Giving him one last kiss she thought to herself, “And I can think of a few women that could likely benefit from joining our little family.” Closing her eyes she pictured the stoic and busty blonde that most in Kumo thought of as an Ice Queen. But there was also the raven-haired and purple-eyed weapon using Kunoichi that was called, “The Prodigy of Swords.” Knowing that Naruto’s open and honest personality might help the two women become more receptive to others, she began plotting how she could make it happen. But, his heart beat lulled her to sleep before she made much progress.  
  
Naruto had also fallen into a deep sleep due to the two warm bodies that surrounded him, and the restful sounds of his other lovers scattered about the room. He didn’t dream, partially due to how tired he was, but mostly due to the fact that he was already living one.  
  
**Next Chapter: Tsunade**


	9. Tsunade: With You I See a Better Version of Me

**Author’s note: The events of this chapter take place during a period of time covered in Chapter 68: Night Terrors**  
  
Tsunade felt a gentle breeze blow over her naked body. She opened her eyes as she continued to use the chest her head was resting against like a pillow and smiled as she looked out on paradise. The sound of her lover’s heartbeat mixed with the sound of waves crashing against the beach as the cloth drapes continued to dance in the morning breeze filling her with a sense of contentment. She pulled herself reluctantly from the bed, since if she didn’t by the time Naruto awoke then she was sure that she’d be spending the rest of the day there.  
  
She moved to the window where she basked in the sight and sounds of the private beach in Moon Country where Naruto had taken her for her birthday. She still couldn’t believe that Naruto had remembered how she had said that she wanted to go both during his own mission to the Land of the Moon, and once more when they had traveled to Kumogakure together. She knew that she necessarily shouldn’t have been, but it still made her happy to know that he recalled something that she had said almost flippantly, yet had still truly desired. It was especially meaningful when considering how many women he had in his life and whom he also strived to please.  
  
She heard her lover stir from the bed and was warmed by him a moment later as he walked up behind her to wrap her in a loving embrace. She leaned back against him, before looking over her shoulder to kiss him on the cheek. Naruto returned the favor before asking, “So is Crescent Moon Island everything you hoped it would be?”  
  
“Hard to say,” Tsunade said teasingly pulling his arms tighter around her, “I’ve only seen the inside of this hut since we’ve arrived. I’m starting to suspect that you’re trying to keep me away from the casinos.”  
  
Naruto chuckled, a sound that reverberated pleasantly through her. Kissing her neck, he responded, “I’m merely trying to make sure my sexy Hokage knows how much I enjoy spending time with her.”  
  
Tsunade moaned softly as Naruto squeezed a breast and kissed a little lower before moving onto her shoulder. She spun in his arms though, before things progressed any further and said, “Oh no you don’t mister. We’re going into the city to…”  
  
“Gamble,” Naruto supplied for her.  
  
“It’s definitely on the list,” she replied causing him to chuckle before kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
“I guess I’ll go shower then,” he said pulling away to walk to the back of the hut and the screened off outside shower.  
  
Tsunade watched his bare backside as he walked away. She tried to stand firm to her pronouncement that she didn’t want sex that morning, but instead wanted to begin exploring all the island had to offer. But the sight of her lover’s tight ass disappearing out the door that led outside had her following after him so as not to be deprived of it.  
  
She heard the water begin to run when she stepped outside and could see his feet beneath the small bamboo enclosure which surrounded the shower head so she pulled open the door causing her lover to turn towards her with a knowing smile as he said, “Is my Senju Princess hoping to save time by sharing the shower? Or is she looking for some morning loving after all?”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Tsunade replied stepping under the water as she pressed herself to him.  
  
Naruto pulled her tightly against his body as he sealed his lips to hers and began to massage one of her heavy breasts. Tsunade mewed into his mouth as she wrapped a leg around his to begin rubbing her shaved mound against his thigh. Tsunade reached down to grab his stiffened prick causing him to break their kiss and groan. His lips moved to her neck and then to her ear as he whispered, “Where does my lovely Princess want me to stick that?”  
  
Tsunade thought about it for a moment before turning away and bending over. Placing her hands against the wall she looked back sultrily as she replied, “Surprise me.”  
  
Naruto grinned at her widely in the way that she loved so much since despite everything he had been through it showed the charm that she believed made every life he touched better. She looked away as he stepped up behind her and taking hold of his manhood, he caused her to whimper in anticipation as he teased her by sliding the tip of his cock between her succulent pussy and tight anus. When he stopped his teasing, his cockhead was pressed against her rear causing her to swoon as although she still felt a little uncomfortable whenever he fucked her butt. She loved it nonetheless as it was he who had claimed it as his and only he who would ever know the pleasure of doing so.  
  
Tsunade groaned as he slowly entered her and once he was fully inside, he remained still giving her time to bask in the still relatively new sensation. He leaned forward as he waited and busied himself by playing with her hanging breasts and teasing her nipples. He began pumping his hips once she tightened her ass around his shaft letting him know that she was eager for him to begin.  
  
Naruto moved slowly pressing his chest against her back and continued enjoying her soft and pliable tits causing his lover to moan softly. Her voice gained in volume as he pinched her hardened nipples before pulling them roughly. He let them go causing them to bounce back as he leaned back to grab her hips in preparation to begin pounding her ass in earnest.  
  
As Naruto’s pace picked up and his thrusts became more powerful Tsunade had to push back against the bamboo wall in order to prevent from being smashed into it. Her hanging tits undulated wildly as he vigorously drilled his fat cock into her anus.  
  
Naruto stopped moving in order to pull her back up against him. He angled her face towards him and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced while Naruto reached around to begin fondling her heavy breasts. He in turn moaned as his Hokage lover began grinding her butt against him.  
  
Naruto groaned from her movement and her squeezing his cock with her back passage. Letting her breasts go, and while they still swirled their tongues against one another over her shoulder. Naruto grabbed the inside of her thighs and lifted her into the air. He then resumed pumping his cock causing his lover to end their kissing as she reached behind her to grip his neck. She stared up into the blue sky as he continued to slam his cock inside the orifice that only he had the privilege to experience.  
  
“Yes… fuck me…my love,” she moaned as he redoubled his efforts. “Do you like fucking your Hokage’s ass?”  
  
Naruto groaned due to her ass clamping around him like a vice before responding, “You know I do. Just like I love fucking your incredible pussy and mouth.” Nibbling her ear he asked, “Now tell me who it is whose dick my sexy Hokage can’t live without?”  
  
“N…naruto’s,” she whispered weakly at first between moans.  
  
“Really, is that all the passion you can muster,” Naruto said amused. “Maybe I should stop.”  
  
“N...no,” his village leader said frantically. Naruto had no intentions of stopping as he instead slammed his cock into her even faster and fiercer. “Oh fuck,” she shouted as she felt herself on the verge of cumming from the reaming her ass was taking, “Fuck me, Naruto,” she then began repeated his name over and over again until finally screaming, “Naruto!!!” as a powerful orgasm wracked her body while her ass was pumped full of her lover’s seed.  
  
Naruto set her down and the two kissed tenderly as they remained under the spray of the water. Eventually they began to wash each other before stepping out to actually experience what the island of Moon Country had to offer.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tsunade was wearing a white sundress with a matching hat as she walked through the streets of Moon Country. She looked behind her and smiled as Naruto was carrying several bags worth of clothes for her. She was henged in the identity that the Family had created just for the occasion, as was he. He smiled at her which despite the not quite familiar face; she could still recognize her lover in it due to the depth of his love for her which was reflected in his eyes. They twinkled with amusement as he said teasingly, “You know just because you hit it big in the casino doesn’t mean you have to do your best to spend it all.”  
  
Tsunade smiled back as she said, “Well seeing as half those clothes are lingerie that you will be enjoying at some point, I think you would want me to buy more.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he said. “Fancy underwear can’t improve on perfection. Besides some of it looked pretty complicated to remove.”  
  
Tsunade blushed from the compliment but countered, “I noticed a certain part of your anatomy didn’t mind watching me try them on.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t say that you weren’t stunning,” Naruto said adoringly, “But you could make a sack look appealing.”  
  
Tsunade approached him placing her hand on his chest before kissing his forehead sweetly, “If you keep that up we might spend the rest of this trip in bed.”  
  
“Only if you want to my Senju Princess,” Naruto stated loud enough for only her to hear.  
  
Tsunade smiled thinking that spending another few days in bed with her lover wasn’t sounding like a bad idea. However, before she could comment on such, a large explosion went off somewhere deeper in the city. Both of them turned in the direction with Naruto stating, “That sounds like it happened near the royal palace.”  
  
The Hokage sighed figuring despite being of the belief that her gambling was no longer a barometer of some upcoming tragedy. That didn’t mean it might not be clueing her into a future annoyance, especially as the idea of getting some more alone time with Naruto had really started to get the fires of her passions stoked. She considered for a moment telling Naruto that they should keep their noses out of it, but she knew her lover would never agree.  
  
He met her eyes and she nodded before stepping up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they disappeared in a red flash while the citizens of Crescent Moon began to panic at the chaos coming from the palace. Appearing in their beach side hut she said, “We’re going to need to be careful about how we go about helping. Considering how we entered the country and we are using false identities it will cause people to ask why we did so.”  
  
Something about the smirk that appeared on her lover’s face made her suspect he had considered a scenario where they might need to reveal themselves. He proved her partially correct as he unpacked a pair of uniforms. She recognized them as the basic black shinobi garb that the Family wore when performing actions that could expose them. Tsunade sighed as she took the garb from her lover stating, “You know, its crap like this that makes me wonder if trouble follows you around.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he stripped out of his clothes before pulling on the all black garb. He looked back while he was fastening the cloth pants to reply, “I do seem to be a magnet for it, don’t I? But, look on the bright side…”  
  
“What bright side?”  
  
“You said you wanted to take a tour of the castle,” Naruto stated giving her his infectious grin, “You’re about to get an all access pass.”  
  
Tsunade smirked as she pulled the hood over her head so that only her honey brown eyes were visible as she replied, “Great, we can see the sights while having to stop some unknown enemy and all while likely having to worry about the guards treating us the same as the attackers.”  
  
Naruto placed his mask on stating confidently, “Don’t worry. You’ll be back sunning yourself on the beach enjoying a stiff drink before the sun sets.”  
  
Tsunade smiled at her lover’s confidence although her hood hid the jesture as she thought to herself how her drink wouldn’t be the only stiff thing she would be enjoying afterwards.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tsunade frowned as they stopped upon reaching the castle after having run through the jungle to reach it. She looked up to see her lover using chakra to remain upright as he studied the palace from just beneath the canopy of the palm tree. He let go of the trunk and cut the chakra to his feet to drop down beside her stating, “The fighting has already progressed into the castle. These guys appear to be full blown shinobi.”  
  
Tsunade frowned as she had a hard time picturing any Shinobi Village taking such overt actions against a country. Not without a declaration of war in place first. The reason being that if a Shinobi Village was to take part in such an action as a military coup against a standing government it would reflect poorly on the country the village was from. It was one of the reasons why Iwagakure had used such underhanded tactics to topple the countries along Earth Countries Western border, rather that outright invade them. Therefore, she suspected the attackers might be tied to some outlying Shinobi Group such as the One King Movement. She quickly discounted them as they targeted Shinobi Villages since they believed all military power should belong primarily to the Daimyo.  
  
She looked to her lover asking, “What do you think, my love?”  
  
Naruto’s eyes grew wide behind his mask as he said confused, “What do you mean?”  
  
Tsunade began to wag her finger stating, “You’re never going to make chunin if you aren’t willing to take the lead. Consider this a dry run.”  
  
Naruto nodded but said amused, “I’m thinking that you’re trying to avoid responsibility here?”  
  
“I am on vacation,” Tsunade replied with a smirk.  
  
Naruto’s eyes sparkled before they grew serious as he said, “I’m guessing that they still haven’t reached the Royal Family yet? The guards should be trying to get them out of the area like they did when the Minister turned against the previous king. They will probably take refuge in the jungle. That means there should be a secret exit that leads to the mountains.”  
  
“Sounds about right,” Tsunade said looking to the mountains in the distance. Recalling Team Kakashi’s previous mission to the country she stated, “Based on Kakashi’s report there is a hideaway in them where they store provision. They use it to hide the royal family until they can reclaim the country or ensure their escape.”  
  
Naruto nodded recalling the place. “Right, then I want you to circle around back. See if they’ve already escaped. If so, then help ensure they are protected. If not, backtrack and try to help them to get out of the castle.”  
  
Tsunade’s eyes reflected her concern as she said, “Splitting up is reckless, especially if you are planning to do what I think you are. We should both try to find this back entrance and protect the Royal Family.”  
  
Naruto shook his head in the negative before replying, “They are just one part of putting an end to this situation. Even if the royal family gets away, it might just cause these guys to rampage through the island looking for them. They might not even really be interested in Hikaru or his family. They might just be bandits looking to ransack the place. Our duty is to protect everyone we can, and my attacking from behind them should help the guards as it will divide their attention. If the royal family is still in the palace and you join the fray it will allow us to catch them between us.”  
  
Tsunade didn’t particularly like the plan, but having put him in charge placed her faith in him. Still, since she couldn’t help being concerned seeing that most of his jutsu arsenal would be off the table as they could be used to identify him. She was in a similar situation as her chakra enhanced strength was also just as unique. She smiled beneath the mask as she could see her lover was as worried about her as she was about him. Therefore, displaying the confidence she had in him, she wordlessly turned and dashed off to circle around to the other side of the castle in search of the royal family, or a hidden entrance into the castle.  
  
It didn’t take long to learn her lover was correct since as she neared the base of the mountain where the late king had taken refuge when his prime minister had betrayed him, she heard the sounds of a man screaming in pain as well as the roars of a tiger. She stealthily reached the area and found several men and a woman standing before the cornered royal family. A boy a few years younger than Naruto stood before his injured father with a sabertooth cat roaring by his side. The boy had his arrow trained on the woman whose back was facing Tsunade as she approached the group from behind.  
  
Tsunade’s eyes drifted to the injured King behind Hikaru to see the young man’s mother Amayo was holding her hands against a sword wound on Michiru’s stomach. She had heard that the beautiful woman had recently reconciled with her ex-husband as he had become a much beloved figure in his country. She could also see that Michiru had become rather muscular as he had maintained the exercise regime that he had developed after the Prime Minister’s defeat.  
  
Also, littered around the area were the corpses of the guards that had likely been tasked with protecting the royal family as they tried to reach the safety of the mountains. There were also a few bodies of the attackers scattered around as well, one of whom was the one screaming as he had an arrow lodged in his thigh. She noticed more several of the corpses also had well placed arrows in them or had been mauled by the tiger. She suspected that Prince had over the past few years received some official training to use the weapons. She figured that more than one of the Royal guard had been members of the now defunct Moon Village which had been one of the first obstacles to be removed as Prime Minister Shabadaba had plotted to take over the country. He had done so by cutting funds to it forcing the shinobi to either leave or take positions in the Royal Guard. Naturally most chose to leave rather than give up on their shinobi heritage. Tsunade’s belief proved to be partially true as the woman at the front of the group threatening the family calmly said, “It would seem your highness has received quite the tutelage in the bow and arrow.” She nodded towards one of the men near their screaming comrade who promptly pulled his sword and beheaded him despite the non-life threatening injury.  
  
Tsunade felt a jolt of anger at the cold blooded action which was mirrored in the Prince’s voice as he said, “Is such barbarism how the Eternal Sunrise treats its comrades?”  
  
The woman he addressed was dressed in a white kimono blouse with red stitching that held the sleeves to it, and blood red hakama pants. The wooden beads around her neck shifted as she shrugged stating, “The Eternal Sunrise has no need of weaklings that can be so easily hit by a spoiled prince who fancies himself a warrior.” Tsunade had a sense of familiarity sweep over her as the woman spoke. It only grew more persistent as she continued, “We should thank you though. Many of our members were former members of the Moon Village that your country has forsaken.”  
  
Michiru tried to sit up but his ex-wife stopped him. He relented as he stated, “Is that what this is about? The man responsible is dead. Shabadaba was the one that bankrupted the Moon Village.”  
  
“Really,” the woman stated as Tsunade noticed that a few of the other attackers gripped their weapons firmer in anticipation of striking the family down. She suspected that many of them were the former shinobi that once protected the Land of the Moon. As the woman continued it was easy to hear the mocking tone in the woman’s voice despite it never losing its even tone, “The former Prime Minister might have been the one that set events in motion. But did your father the king reach out to them or act on their behalf as they were forced to sell their homes? How about the people of this country? No, the truth is that Shinobi were never welcomed in Moon Country. You all secretly were glad when the village failed and they were forced to leave.”  
  
“That’s not true?” Michiru stated again trying to sit up but let out a pained cry as the pain of his wound grew worse.  
  
“Michiru!”  
  
“Father!”  
  
The woman payed the family’s concern for their patriarch no mind as she smoothly continued, “What of you good King Michiru? You opened your vast treasury up to your people as you righted the wrongs done by the Prime Minister. Yet what of the village Hidden by the Moon? Did you make any effort to right the wrong done to them?”  
  
“No,” Michiru admitted.  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Because Moon Country is a place of peace,” the King stated, “We had no need of a shinobi village.”  
  
“A land of peace,” the woman said with some mild scorn, “Do you not think the shinobi of the Moon Village wanted peace as well. Daimyo like your father sent them off to fight and die for your various petty ambitions. In return you gave them a small fiefdom and a bit of tribute leaving them to eke out a living by selling their skills and putting them in constant conflict. Then the moment they falter, you turn your backs on them. You see the shinobi as being the cause of the conflicts of this era. What nonsense. It is you nobles that force the shinobi into a world of kill or be killed, while your samurai dogs watch on as they salivate at the mouth. We tire of being bled slowly day by day. Therefore, we shall begin a war that will shine a light on all the truths of this world. A world that will truly know peace as only the victors will be left standing to claim it.”  
  
“Now who is spouting nonsense?” Hikaru stated angrily, “How does attacking Moon Country bring about any of that?”  
  
Tsunade could almost imagine a slight smile was on the woman’s face as she answered, “It doesn’t. At least not at first, to create the conflict that we desire it takes time and preparation. You are but the first domino to be toppled.”  
  
Tsunade tensed as the woman raised her arm to order her men to attack. But then one of the men with a large backpack that turned out to be a radio transmitter and amplifier said, “Mikumo, the palace attack team is reporting that they are facing heavy resist coming from an unknown party.” Tsunade despite the shock she had felt at hearing the woman’s name nonetheless smirked as she could see a look of disbelief appear on the radioman’s face as he said, “Can you repeat that?”  
  
When the man didn’t immediately offer up what he was being told. Mikumo turned to face him giving Tsunade the first good look of the woman that she had tangled with many times during the Second Shinobi War. “Well…”she said impatiently as Tsunade wondered how it was that the woman hadn’t appeared to age in the time since she had last seen her.  
  
The man gulped at the implied threat in her tone as he said, “They are reporting that they’ve already lost half their attack force to a single masked man in black.”  
  
Mikumo didn’t show any emotion other than annoyance as she said, “Very well, kill the king and queen. We’ll use the prince to barter with this hindrance. He’s likely here to lend aid to the Royal Family.”  
  
The Eternal Sunrise’s forces had been distracted by the news of a new enemy attacking them. Sensing that Mikumo’s attention wasn’t completely focused on him, and correctly identifying her as the biggest threat, Hikaru let loose his arrow. It flew true and would have pierced her through the side of the neck, but Mikumo easily caught it. She then tossed it back almost faster than it had been launched by the bow.  
  
Tsunade had already been moving as soon as Hikaru launched his arrow, having a good idea of how events would turn out. Therefore, as the arrow flew past the prince to strike Mikumo’s true target which happened to be his mother, she was able to burst from her hiding spot and was able to catch it.  
  
Amayo’s eyes grew wide as she felt the arrow that had been stopped just as it had touched her skin. To her credit she didn’t move or remove the pressure that she was applying to her ex-husband’s wound. Although it was easy to see that she understood that she was only still breathing by the thinnest of margins.  
  
Hikaru turned to Tsunade already drawing another arrow, but paused as the Hokage told his mother, “Good, keep applying pressure. The wound shouldn’t be life threatening as long as he receives medical attention soon.”  
  
She then threw the arrow which flew faster than when even Hikaru’s bow had launched it. It buried itself in the forehead of the radioman, even as Tsunade then leapt to engage the remaining Eternal Sunrise forces. An arrow whizzed by her as Hikaru targeted the surprised man that had been standing behind her first target. Although she had sensed the arrow, Tsunade suspected that the reason he wasn’t regarding her as a threat was because his pet Saber-tooth Cat Chamu hadn’t reacted to her presence negatively.  
  
Tsunade was glad for the help as the Prince’s arrow buried itself in his target’s neck while Tsunade used Chakra scalpels to slice the throats of two more men as she moved to close with Mikumo. Yet, to her surprise the woman simply raised her hand and then gave a motion which from how her squad suddenly faded into the jungle obviously meant to retreat. Tsunade feared it was a ruse to lure her away from the family, as she found it strange Mikumo would issue such an order despite her surprise appearance.  
  
However, something told her it wasn’t a ruse which made her wonder if killing the royal family was truly the group’s goal. Therefore, she opted to chase after the dark haired former Kirigakure kunoichi. A pair of her men noticed her pursuit so stopped in an attempt to delay her. The first man she swept off his feet, and then while he was still airborne struck at his heart using a chakra scalpel. The chakra blade pierced it causing the man to die in seconds as his major arteries were severed. The second man forced Tsunade to step back as he used a large sword to cut his compatriot in half, either guessing him to already be dead or not caring either way. Tsunade guessed it was the latter, but although he halted her forward movement as she stepped back for a moment to be clear of the blade. He didn’t delay her for more than a moment for as soon as his downward stroke reached the ground, Tsunade struck at his wrists with her glowing hands. His blade slipped free of his numbed hands allowing her to snatch it from him, and then reversing course swung the blade up through his groin as she cleaved him in half.  
  
Tsunade’s senses told her that an attack was coming from behind so she spun using the blade to deflect a strike from a pair of kama. The muscular man wielding them tried to use his strength to force the sword Tsunade was gripping one handed down so that he could bury his blades in her chest. She could tell that he was surprised that despite his bulk, he couldn’t budge the blade down an inch. Instead, she pushed back forcing the large man back so that she could spin and toss the blade into a shinobi that appeared as he charged them while flashing through handsigns. The jutsu never materialized as the spinning blade hit him in the chest lifting him off his feet and his corpse flew backwards until it was pinned to a tree.  
  
She stepped back and raised her arms blocking the double Kama wielding shinobi’s attack by catching his forearms with hers. She then slammed her head back smashing his nose and forcing the broken shards up into his brain. The man tumbled back dead, allowing her to take his weapons. She then used both weapons to deflect a barrage of kunai and shuriken that appeared from the forest before her.  
  
She heard clapping as Mikumo and her remaining men appeared from the trees before her. “Impressive,” the former Kiri-nin said respectfully, “Those men you just killed might not have put up much of a fight but they were listed as B and A ranked in their villages’ Bingo books.”  
  
Tsunade knew it was a risk to reply since Mikumo if she hadn’t already recognized her voice, might get the same sense of familiarity that had hit her nonetheless replied, “Rankings don’t exactly mean much of anything on the battlefield.”  
  
She couldn’t tell if Mikumo had recognized her voice, but it was easy enough to tell her response had pleased the woman as she said, “Precisely. The only rankings that truly matter is who the victor is after a life or death struggle. If you encounter an opponent stronger than you and you attack head on then you deserve to die. But even a physically stronger rival can be brought down if you slip a knife into his back. That to is a victory as a shinobi should never lower his guard. Rankings don’t truly take such matters into account, now do they? Planning and precise timing carry the day far more than we give it credit.”  
  
Tsunade smirked beneath her mask as she countered, “Well it looks like you should have planned this operation a little better then.”  
  
Her satisfaction at seemingly disrupting the woman’s plans faded as Mikumo replied, “I wouldn’t go patting yourself on the back just yet, youngster. The first domino has already fallen. Today, regardless of what you think, is my victory.”  
  
Tsunade wondered what the woman was alluding to as she was certain none of the remaining men had slipped past her to attack the Royal Family. Rather, she noticed them beginning to fade into the forest as Mikumo charged forward. Tsunade was forced to block as the woman closed the distance in a heartbeat. Then at the last moment, she separated into several copies as she used the Bunshin jutsu. The copies surrounded her, but Tsunade didn’t hesitate as she leapt forward and through a clone in front of her.  
  
The ground around where she had been standing exploded upwards as if air was being forced to the surface. However, as the dust cleared and disrupted the other clones it revealed that Mikumo had circled around behind her. Tsunade focused on the ground where rather than a crater, a deep hole now resided. The difference being that rather than how the ground ruptured out from the point of impact like when she struck it, it instead looked as if a giant had come along and stuck their thumb in the earth. Mikumo straightened from her pose as she saw that her blow had missed, and as her dark eyes locked with Tsunade’s they showed a soft excitement which seemed to be growing as she recognized her opponent wasn’t a run of the mill kunoichi.  
  
Tsunade for a moment saw that the woman’s face almost resembled the quiet glee she had shown when they crossed paths in their younger days, rather than the truly dispassionate mask that she had displayed thus far. Focusing on her opponent, Mikumo stated, “Impressive, did you truly see through my technique, or perhaps have some past experience with it.”  
  
Tsunade masked her reaction wondering if the woman was starting to suspect that they had crossed paths before. Hoping to avoid the subject she quickly questioned, “Staying behind to cover your men’s escape? That is rather noble of you considering how cruelly you executed the other one.”  
  
“Hardly,” Mikumo countered, “I simply recognize that none of them would manage to hold you back for long. They, unlike the fools that just attacked you, recognize that as well. Strength is also having the wisdom to know when you are outmatched. Running from battle is as much a key to surviving as being strong.”  
  
Tsunade couldn’t disagree with the statement so said, “Still, most people would use them to cover their own escape.”  
  
“What makes you think that you’ve caught me?” Mikumo countered, “There will be time enough for escape after I kill you.”  
  
Mikumo again charged forward, but this time Tsunade followed suit. Reaching her opponent she lashed out with a punch, but Mikumo didn’t so much as catch it as she did guide it. As such, the next thing Tsunade knew she was being flipped as if she weighed nothing. To Tsunade it had almost felt like she had thrown herself. Still, she had recovered in midair so that she landed on her feet. Turning to face her opponent, she blocked Mikumo’s attempt to grapple with her by raising her arms to block her opponent’s grab for her shoulders. Tsunade’s forearms pressed against Mikumo’s wrists and then she moved them out and around so that she could grip them in order to lock her arms. Just as Tsunade gripped them and began to bend them to lock Mikumo’s elbows, her opponent jumped up and over the masked kunoichi. Tsunade tried to let go, but Mikumo gripped her wrists instead as she flipped over her. As she came down behind her, Tsunade again felt as if gravity had temporarily lost its grip on her as Mikumo effortlessly pulled her off her feet as she landed while rotating and threw the Hokage.  
  
Tsunade tumbled through the air, but before she hit the tree that Mikumo had aimed for. She tucked into a ball and then timing the roll waited until in range to lash out with her legs. Suddenly opening the ball she had formed caused her rotation to slow so that using her feet she was able to grip the trunk of the tree with her chakra. She then collapsed like a spring to bleed her forward momentum and then pushed off the tree. She launched herself like an arrow at Mikumo, who was forced to leap out the way as Tsunade buried her fist into the ground several yards behind where she had been standing as she had been aiming to take her head off.  
  
A shockwave of earth traveled from the point of impact that almost looked like a wave before the devastation stopped. She rolled out of the way as Mikumo attempted to strike at her back, and quickly regained her footing as she faced her opponent. Mikumo resumed a relaxed stance, that didn’t fool Tsunade as she couldn’t see any openings despite how the dark haired woman appeared to almost be inviting an attack. Mikumo smirked, before stating as she began walking in a wide circle, “I thought your voice sounded familiar. It is strange though, the last I heard about you. You had become Hokage based more on your past achievements then anything you have done in the present. A shell of a woman only given her title based on the blood in her veins.”  
  
Tsunade pulled her hood off as she mirrored the woman’s movements replying, “That was perhaps true for a time. But, I’ve worked to be worthy of the title since then.”  
  
“Worthy of being Hokage,” Mikumo scoffed filling Tsunade with the same anger that she had seen from Naruto when she had spoken poorly of the title, “That title is but a collar that the Daimyo use to leash us to their will. Or, worse a title our own fellow shinobi use to blind us to their own naked ambition while they hide behind ideas like nationalism. All the while using us all like pawns in their grand schemes.”  
  
Tsunade didn’t let her emotions get the better of her as she countered, “So what? Your answer is to slaughter indiscriminately. We might have been enemies, but at least back then you didn’t just kill for the sake of killing. I can’t deny that both good and evil men have called themselves Kage. Nor can I refute that some days it does feel like my position is something the Fire Daimyo uses to keep me in check. But, this isn’t the answer.”  
  
“I know it is said that you henge yourself to appear younger, but honestly it seems as if your naivety has returned as well,” Mikumo replied dismissively. “I would think that having buried so many of your friends and colleagues would have woken you up. Or, perhaps from watching your lover bleed out in the rain.” The two women completed their circle around each other stopping where they had started as Mikumo added, “I would have recruited you into The Eternal Sunrise if you hadn’t have become such a wreck after leaving Konoha.”  
  
Tsunade wanted to tell the woman that she would have been wasting her time, but instead replied, “And I might just have taken you up on that offer.” She could tell that her stark admission surprised the woman, who had likely been expecting the usual bravado. The Hokage continued, “But, as things stand I’m glad the choice was never presented to me. It gave me time to regain my true self.”  
  
“Is that who I’m supposed to believe that I’m looking at before me?” Mikumo asked with a slight snarl to her tone.  
  
Tsunade picked up on it countering, “That’s right. Yes this world does feel wrong. But I’m willing to try and fix it while your grand plan is to burn it to cinders.” Tsunade took a step forward which caused Mikumo to step back as the blonde kunoichi continued, “You said I was a wreck, but you Mikumo Kushinada are no different. A twisted shell of the honorable woman that I once exchanged blows with. You think setting off an unstoppable war will prove your strength, but you’ll be one of the first to fall as you have nothing of value to protect.”  
  
Mikumo charged forward as if to show the Hokage how wrong she was as cracks in her dispassionate mask appeared. But strangely, Tsunade who few would ever say shelved her emotions felt a sense of peace descend upon her. From that sense time seemed to slow down for her as real openings appeared in Mikumo’s defense. It allowed her to block several strikes in short order before attacking one of them.  
  
Mikumo didn’t avoid the blow that she received to her stomach so much as fold around it. Her training was the only thing that prevented every organ in her gut from rupturing as she had leapt back and bent around the blow as Tsunade had released her chakra. Still the former Kiri-nin flew back like she had been kicked by a stallion.  
  
Mikumo bounced off a tree, and quickly scrambled to her feet. However, she felt a pain in her shoulder that told her it was likely broken. She focused on Tsunade and wondered if she was using the Bunshin jutsu as a few copies of her seemed to be crisscrossing in front of one another as the Hokage ran her down. She quickly realized it wasn’t a jutsu, but an optical illusion brought on from a possible concussion as she fought against blacking out.  
  
Despite her injuries, she was able to roll underneath a kick that Tsunade aimed at her head. Tsunade’s foot shattered the trunk of the large tree that she ended up connecting with tearing a huge chunk out of it. The tree began to topple over, which Mikumo waited until the last second to roll under. She held up the arm connected to her uninjured shoulder, and then almost effortlessly redirected the falling tree onto Tsunade. The Hokage punched upwards shattering the massive obstacle, but Mikumo used the opportunity to escape.  
  
Tsunade gave chase as she quickly was able to pick out the direction the woman had fled as she hadn’t tried to cover her tracks. She wondered if the woman was disoriented as her path took them up a steep incline as the scent of the sea air became stronger. Tsunade busted out of the foliage of the forest to find Mikumo standing before at the edge of a cliff. Approaching slowly she said, “It’s over Mikumo.”  
  
“You haven’t caught me yet,” the dark haired woman said turning to face her, “So what exactly is going to stop me from letting everyone know that it was you that had interfered this day. If you were here for a sanctioned mission you wouldn’t have hidden your identity. Or, do you plan to just kill me?”  
  
Tsunade scowled as she couldn’t help feel disappointed at how the woman had fallen, “Are you really pleading for me to let you go?”  
  
“Every tactic becomes…”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Tsunade quickly said angrily, “You want to know what I’m going to do. I’m going to march you right up to the family you tried to kill today, and turn you over to them. Then what your fate is will be out of my hands, and if there are consequences for my actions then I’ll face them as well. But stopping you here and now was the right thing to do. I used to believe there was a time when you understood that as well.”  
  
Tsunade spotted a quick sign of regret that appeared on Mikumo’s face, but it disappeared so quickly she could have easily convinced herself that she imagined it. There was a hint of the emotion in her opponent’s voice as she said, “But then I learned this world is based on nothing but lies. Perhaps one day you’ll realize this as well, and on that day we’ll see if you try to stop me from setting it ablaze, or help me to strike the match.”  
  
The former Kiri-nin then fell back so that she toppled over the edge of the cliff. Tsunade quickly raced up to it as well just as she saw a splash hit the water. She wondered if the woman had hit the rocks below and wondered if it even mattered. She was forced to consider the possibility of following after her as the sounds of men charging through the forest filled her ears. Suspecting them to be the Samurai from a nearby base located a few miles from the capital. She prepared to run down the cliff, but was stopped as her lover appeared behind her and scooped her up in his arms stating, “It’s time to get you that drink.”  
  
She smiled as she said, “I agree,” before the two of them teleported back to their hut.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tsunade was lying on the beach in front of their hut completely naked as the sun set over the water. Watching the setting sun, she wondered if it would rise on a world that was a little more like the one she and her lover were trying to build. Or, if it would be closer to the one that Mikumo seemed hellbent on destroying. She mentally shrugged as she told herself it didn’t matter since if it was the latter she would be there to blow out the match Mikumo tried to light. She looked over her shoulder to see her lover staring off into the distance with a contemplative face as he sat on the porch of their hut where he had been since getting her a drink that she had technically asked for, although she had actually been requesting something a bit more physically stimulating. She sighed as they hadn’t exactly recaptured the light mood the vacation had been earlier that day.  
  
She couldn’t exactly blame Naruto as she could tell that having heard that whatever was motivating Mikumo’s current actions seemed to be based on her finding out some great truth that she had held onto might have been someone else’s fabrication. Naturally, considering how much of what they were trying to do was done in the shadows, she figured her lover was wondering if what they were doing was much different.  
  
Tsunade wanting her happy go lucky lover back, and not sharing in his crisis of confidence, stood to walk towards him. Stopping a few inches from him, she said in a huff, “You know, I think I should be offended that here you are sitting on a beach looking glumly off in the distance, when I’m sunbathing nude not ten feet from you.”  
  
Naruto stared up at her as he said, “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid, and you are certainly right to be upset as I know people would kill to be me right now.”  
  
“Then be you, my love,” Tsunade said tenderly, “Stop letting what she said bother you. I should kick myself for telling you.”  
  
“No, I’m glad you did.” Naruto looked off again and Tsunade noticed what he had been staring at were storm clouds passing by the island. He turned back to her adding, “Especially since I can’t help wondering if people would react any differently should they discover the world at peace that we want to create was done so while hiding the truth from others. I mean, I’m asking so much of all of you. I’m blessed to have so many lovers, but in return I ask you to hide the truth of our relationships from our villages, your friends, and families. I can’t help wondering if it is worth it, especially if someone should find out the truth and proclaim everything that we build was a lie because of how we went about it.”  
  
“Stop overthinking it my love,” Tsunade said pulling his head against her stomach. She smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around her torso as if clutching onto her for strength. “We don’t know what Mikumo learned to set her on this destructive path. But the truth is I believe she would gladly sign onto what we are trying to accomplish should she remember her true self.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
“Because, before I met you I was no different than her,” she said causing her lover to stare up at her.  
  
He quickly stated, “You were nothing like her.”  
  
“Don’t be so quick to disagree,” Tsunade said remembering the bitter woman she had been and what she had nearly done in order to make the pain go away. “I nearly accepted Orochimaru’s offer to bring back Dan and Nawaki. I even planned to sacrifice you and Jiraiya to achieve it.” She knew Naruto was surprised by her admission since they had never really talked about what she had intended to do on the day that she had met up with Orochimaru after he had made his offer. Afterwards, Jiraiya had played it off as if she had gone down to best their former comrade herself, and hadn’t wanted him interfering. But Tsunade knew the truth, which was that she had fully intended to heal the Snake Sannin before remembering Naruto’s words about what the title of Hokage had meant which had reminded her of how her loved ones had felt the same. She sank down so that she could straddle his lap as she explained, “But, your words saved me. They reminded me of the woman that I had been, and of the people I had loved. You have given me and your other lovers so much, my love. You’ve helped us to become better stronger women. I can’t speak for the others, but the reason I have no problem sharing you with them is because I can so easily recall the broken woman that I was, and how having in you in my life has made me whole again. No, your love has made me better than I was, and that is a feeling that I know you have given to the others as well. That is why we are all here, because we believe in you as you have shown that you believe in us, and that is what draws us to you .This is why we can’t deny others from wanting to experience much the same.”  
  
“Tsunade,” Naruto said affectionately as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She basked in the feeling of being in her lover’s arms as their tongues danced. Even as she got caught up in making out with Naruto, it didn’t stop her from thinking about how the world was filled with broken women just like she had been. She knew it was a pandemic of the shinobi world that they now lived in. But luckily for her, she had received the cure in the form of Naruto’s love, and as such wanted to share it with others.  
  
But enjoying that she currently was alone with the one that had healed her, she broke the kiss to say, “Mmm… now I think it’s time for a little sex on the beach.” She was surprised as Naruto began to pull away causing her to ask, “Where are you going?”  
  
“Um… to make you another drink,” Naruto said as she had been enjoying that particular drink as she sunned herself.  
  
Tsunade laughed softly as she said, “You can be so incredibly dense sometimes, my love. The drinks were delicious, but when a naked woman says she wants sex on the beach, and she happens to be on the beach…” She laughed joyously as Naruto picked her up as he finally got the hint and began to carry to the water’s edge where they spent the night making love and waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
**Next Chapter: Hinata**  
  
**Well I hope the chapter meets everyone’s expectations. Also, let me thank everyone that has reviewed the last chapter as always and I hope the fight scene helps to offset the statements from the reviews that she had been taken out too easily in the main story. Just to help clarify my thoughts on why sometimes the characters go down quickly and others they tear through enemies, it is because to me rankings don’t really account for much more than a recognition of the skill a particular character has. But, people can plan for such an encounter, and frankly I think it would have been nice to see a bit more of it in the manga. For example, when Deidara and Sasori just march into Suna to kidnap Gaara. Granted, it was a sneak attack in a sense, but then they engage in this big flashy battle over the skies of Suna and not one Suna-nin tried to help the Kazekage. I mean sure it took place in the air, but it is the shinobi village where one of the characters uses a fan to fight from a distance. I just found it hard to believe there were not hundreds of jutsu being shot into the air in order to knock Deidara out of it.**  
  
**To me, if you are going to go after a strong opponent you don’t take them head on. You especially don’t do it on their home turf without a pretty impressive plan to tie up the rest of the village. For this chapter of Limelight, besides showing how Mikumo is kind of how I imagine Tsunade was before meeting Naruto and what she might have become had see accepted Orochimaru’s offer. I kind of wanted to show why it is I so often use ambushes rather than have a full on battle. I mean, in this chapter I hope it showed Tsunade in a much more positive light and why if someone was targeting her they weren’t going to attack head on. It was the same reason I had Sora trap Naruto the way that he did.**  
  
**But the other reason is kind of like with Night Terrors it requires you to put your characters in difficult situations, and I feel going the typical manga route where the villain and hero fight, with the hero losing only to eventually return to win is kind of overdone to death. Take the last fight with Sasuke. It was a boring recap of the first fight at the valley of the end. I mean did anyone actually think that Naruto was going to lose this time. I highly doubt it. As like I’ve said before, to me it was almost more of a, “what if Naruto had won the first Valley of the End fight,” rather than a battle onto itself. That was why I didn’t want Tsunade squaring off with Furofuki in this big drawn out fight before the conclusion of this arc. Furofuki’s abilities are still relatively unknown and as such I want people wondering who exactly is the stronger of the two. It also cuts down on the last minute power-ups so that the hero can suddenly grow strong enough to beat the villain that bested them the first time.**  
  
**I guess the final reason is because I like to see strategies put into place rather than what we got from the manga. It was one of the reasons the war arc was such a huge disappointment to me. I mean seriously after one day of fighting both sides lost nearly half their forces, and yet we were supposed to believe that the other previous wars were these long drawn out affairs. Granted it was apparent at the end that Kishimoto was getting lazy, but seriously that the 4th Great Shinobi War was resolved in 2-3 days was rather hard to swallow. I mean did they really need a brilliant strategist like Shikaku Nara to basically just throw their shinobi head long into their opponents. But considering that was basically how every fight in the series was handled I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised. I mean at least when Orochimaru took on the Leaf he put a brilliant plan into play and probably did more damage to it than the other 4 great villages combined before Pain. That to me is how a true villain operates. He doesn’t announce himself to great fanfare. He lurks in the shadows and waits for the right time to strike, so that when he does he holds all the cards. Because if he doesn’t, well this chapter I hope illustrates what happens when they don’t have those advantages.**  
  
**In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter and until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	10. Hinata: To form diamonds, you need pressure and time

**Author’s Note: The events of this chapter lead up to Hinata’s scene in Chapter 74**  
  
Hinata had been up for close to an hour, but her body had simply refused to move from the warmth of her bed. It wasn’t hard to imagine why as she had always found the Main Family’s living quarters rather drafty due to the oversized rooms, and long corridors. She was sure to those that lived in less splendor, her complaints would fall on deaf ears, but she truly found that she preferred the warm and inviting nature of the Hidden Eddy Inn, or the other love nests that Naruto had established in the villages that she had visited. She sighed wishing that he was there to warm her now, but although they had fooled around in her room on occasion. But, despite the privacy barriers in place to protect against Hyuuga that used their bloodlines in a perverted manner. She would admit that she never actually felt all that comfortable making love to Naruto there. She suspected it was because it had never truly felt like a home to her.  
  
She amended her thought as she did recall a time that it had, but that had been before her mother’s untimely passing. Hinata tried to recall the events leading up to her mother’s death, but in truth couldn’t due to how young she had been as it had happened shortly after Hanabi’s birth. But, she did remember how sudden it had been, as she had gone off to the academy in the morning only to be called home early to find her mother lying on her deathbed with her face covered. Officially her death had been brought on by a sudden heart attack as she had just collapsed while attending her garden. Hinata did recall a sense of sadness coming off of her mother on the day when she had seen her off to school. At times, she almost wondered if her mom had known it would be the last time they would see each other.  
  
Hinata’s world took a drastic shift after losing her mother as her family life shattered. Her father although always somewhat stern became almost bitterly cold towards her as he had apparently already deemed her a failure. He then as a result began to focus his attention on raising Hanabi into being his heir. As a result, Hinata’s self-esteem began to wilt further and further until her father’s words about her lack of worth seemed to be true.  
  
She sat up in her bed and she let a smile grace her lips as she pictured the man that had helped rebuild her confidence. First, by showing her a way to live where no matter how many people discounted her, she would continue to strive to improve herself. But currently through the love and affection that she received from both him, and the women that were tied to him. She reached under her blanket to give her puss a quick rub as it tingled from memories of her giving and receiving pleasure. She considered falling back in bed to warm herself through some physical exertion, but figured it could wait as she knew it would be a busy day. Particularly as her sister Hanabi would be celebrating her fourteenth birthday.  
  
She felt a small pang of jealousy as all her birthdays had passed with little fanfare. Which although her father had softened his stance against her for a few years after Neji’s defeat by Naruto. It had returned in force since her becoming Naruto’s lover. This surprised her particularly since she had actually thought he would be pleased with the improvements she had noted in herself as she had tried to show that she was worthy of being heiress.  
  
However, it seemed that the more support that she garnered in her bid to become the Clan Head of the Hyuuga, the more pushback she received from her father and those that backed his desire to install Hanabi. For the most part her father could count on a small but powerful contingent of Hyuuga Main Families. Within the Clan, although their voice was small, they held a majority of the power. However, in recent months their powerbase had begun to erode as many of the business interests that funded them had begun to experience financial setbacks. Hinata had confronted Kiyomi about it since although she did desire to become the Clan Head, she didn’t wish to do so by hurting members of the clan. Even those opposed to her. Kiyomi though had assured her that she was not manipulating events to hurt those arrayed against her bid. But, it was a natural byproduct of the close ties that they were fostering among the Shinobi Villages, since most of her clan’s business interests had benefitted from the lack of trade.  
  
Still, her clan wasn’t exactly going poor, but certain families were not living the posh lifestyles that they had become accustomed too. However, rather than trying to adapt to the changing finical environment, they were trying to create laws that would preserve the monopolies that they had enjoyed. Hinata did feel somewhat guilty as she watched them try to rig the game in their favor by spending large sums of money to back Civilian Councilors that would push laws that favored the Hyuuga. Or, by backing unions that would try to choke off competition in labor markets in order to prevent new businesses from setting up to compete in areas. That was an issue being experienced by the Uzmaki Natuical Company since the Hyuuga had controlling interest in a great deal of the ports and unions that staffed them along the Land of Fire’s Eastern Coast. But their hold on them was quickly waning since the Port in Wave was attracting more and more incoming ships not willing to pay the high labor costs or fees to use the ones in the Land of Fire. Fuka was even letting competitors use the UNC ports for a fraction of the costs that the Hyuuga controlled businesses charged. It tended to add a day or so of travel to most destinations but it was a small price to pay considering the savings. Fuka was in the process of negotiating with the Daimyo Chiyo of Rice Paddies about opening a port in the north. If things worked out, then the new port would further weaken the financial strength of her clan.  
  
Hinata felt somewhat guilty as she watched her family’s difficulties since in a sense she knew the fix was already in due to the women that would block her clan’s attempts were tied to The Family’s goals. But, as the Hyuuga voice grew stronger in the Civilian Council via the councilors they backed winning elections, it could begin to make things difficult for the Family. The Hokage would be able to block any of the laws that came from the legislative body. But, depending on how the Hyuuga responded they could make the civilians of Konoha and other nearby villages suffer by denying certain services as their unions and other businesses went on strike to put pressure on her.  
  
Hinata had considered ways to mitigate her clan, but was hesitant to institute them since it would put her firmly against her father and by extension sister. She wanted to believe that to change it she wouldn’t need to become an opponent, but if forced she would choose to stand beside Naruto and her new Family over the one she shared blood with.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts and by extension faced with the reality that she needed to get out of bed as a gentle voice called, “Lady Hinata, I’m entering.”  
  
She sat up yawning as Natsu Hyuuga stepped into her room. The woman that had served as her sister’s attendant after the death of their mother had recently been made the head of the Hyuuga compound’s servant staff. This made the green-haired woman perhaps the most in touch woman about what was happening within the clan. That was if she used the position as Hinata would for her lover if she was in it herself. After all, she was quite sure her Clan often ignored the presence of their servants which would make them privy to quite a few secrets.  
  
Hinata climbed from her bed as Natus moved to her window and threw it open. She turned around to say something cheerful, but her eyes grew wide and she quickly turned away to pull closed the drapes. Hinata was surprised by the action so turned to the maid asking, “What’s wrong Natsu?”  
  
The woman kept her back to her stating, “Lady Hinata where are your clothes?”  
  
Hinata smiled since she had taken to sleeping in the nude. Normally she would make it a point to get dressed before someone was sent to check on her, but the pull of her bed had been too great. Moving to the small bathroom in her room she said, “I was feeling rather warm last night.”  
  
“Of course, milady,” Natsu said giving a slight bow, “It’s just well… you used to be so shy.”  
  
Hinata stepped into her shower as she thought of how that woman was long gone. The one that had only been able to watch the one she loved from the shadows instead of being by his side, and although technically she still loved him in the shadows, she had no problem with it as she knew he loved her. As she washed her body, she began to pay some attention to her breasts and teased her nipples to hardness. She then brought both hands between her legs where she began to tease her pussy while imagining her lover being the one making her feel good. The image of Naruto kneeling before her with his mouth clamped over her pussy then morphed into that of her teacher. She leaned back against the shower as she imagined Kurenai kneeling before her and licking her pussy. She marveled at her life that it wasn’t just a fantasy but something that she had lived. It did delve into fantasy as she began to cum and the woman between her legs pulled away to reveal she had morphed into Natsu who asked, “Is everything alright Lady Hinata?”  
  
Hinata shook herself out of her fantasy to reply, “Yes, just day dreaming. I’ll be out in a moment.”  
  
She quickly finished the task of cleaning herself before stepping out to find a towel waiting for her. She smiled as she dried herself and saw the woman laying out her training clothes. Frowning she asked, “I wasn’t aware that I was set to train today.”  
  
Natsu looked a little uncomfortable as she knew of the tension between her and her father as she explained, “It was decided that you would spar with Lady Hanabi at this morning. You should probably make a point of joining the Main Family for the morning meal going forward.”  
  
Hinata frowned at Natsu politely rebuking her for her refusal to attend breakfast with the other members that comprised the Main Families. However, having found the meals with her fellow Main Family members such soul sucking affairs, she made a point of avoiding them to instead spend it with her True Family or eat with the Branch Family. Natsu despite her role as a servant was still of the Main Family which Hinata had always found strange. But whereas the Main Family had no issue with the Branch Family being used as human shields for them or soldiers for the Leaf, they preferred not to associate with them. Her father was an exception, but mainly because his brother had been one of the first in a long time to be sent to the Branch Family due to the circumstances of their birth. As such Natsu also tended to share what Hinata felt was a haughty view of the Branch Family despite being from one of the lesser Main Families.  
  
Letting a little steel enter her voice she said, “It isn’t for you to comment on such matters.”  
  
“I’m sorry Milday,” Natsu said quickly lowering her head, “I meant no offense.”  
  
Hinata began to dress and let the silence speak for her. A part of her wanted to apologize, but she refrained as she tired of a clan that treated half of its members worse than they treated their servants because those servants didn’t have a barbaric mark branded on them. Neji may have been an exception, but that was simply because her father had taken him under his wing. A part of her wanted to believe it was because he was family, but when her father had been pressed by other members of the Main Families he had argued it was the best way to contain him since Neji had managed to teach himself techniques reserved for the Main Branch. But still despite her father’s seemingly good relationship with Neji now, she sometimes suspected that it was because her cousin presented a danger to the status quo so rather than let him continue to prove himself to be exceptional without their assistance, they were making an exception for him to keep him from rising too high and desiring more. She wanted to believe her father was simply saying what the Main Branch wanted to hear, but she feared that he like many were simply trying to prevent things from changing under his watch.  
  
She did let a small smile appear on her face as she thought of the ambition that she shared with her lover because she knew change was coming to the Shinobi World, and the Hyuuga would need to adapt or flounder.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hinata let out a grunt of pain as she was hit by her sister in the side due to Hanabi having managed to duck inside her guard to capitalize on a missed strike from her. Her father called out the hit while several elders acting as judges marked down the points awarded for the score. Her sister was forced to backpedal as she quickly recovered, and struck out with her other hand aiming for one of the chakra points that was providing Hanabi’s Byakugan with chakra. Her sister leapt back out of her grasp before she could fully connect, but Hinata dropped down into the Sixty-Four palm stance while she was still in the air. Then when her sister landed, she sped forward to attack.  
  
Hanabi deflected a good portion of the strikes, but then a few began to slip through her defenses which prompted more to follow. Her father called out the strikes that connected causing a few of the judges to begin muttering amongst themselves. Hinata tried to follow up the attack with a palm strike that was more for pushing her opponent back then for shutting down her sister’s chakra network. The blow connected causing Hanabi to stumble back as Hinata had pulled her punch.  
  
Hanabi didn’t look too haggard, primarily since during such spars they were not using chakra. Instead, while their father would call out the strikes that counted, the Elders currently watching the match were awarding points on a variety of criteria. One of which being the movement of chakra within the two combatants body. This was because the Gentle Fist was a fighting technique that required precise chakra control. Therefore, they had to be able to release it while they were in contact with their opponent. Since the two sparring were not releasing their chakra, the elders were judging if the pulses that normally would be used to shut down an opponent’s chakra were timed properly with the strikes. As such although the strikes themselves were worth a set number of points, depending on the timing of the pulses a person could get more points added or have points subtracted. The goal was to time the pulse when contact with the opponent was greatest thus guaranteeing it would strike the targeted tenketsu point and shut it down.  
  
Hinata did a quick calculation in her head and knew she was ahead on points based solely on the number of strikes. But, she was concerned her sister might come out ahead in the technicality of how points were awarded. A part of her was concerned the reason the elders were murmuring was because they were conferring among themselves to do exactly that by subtracting points from her strikes, while adding them to her sisters.  
  
It would be a cheap way for them to give her sister the victory, but recently she had noticed a trend where many of their spars were ending with Hanabi’s points being closer than she would have scored them. She feared it was a result of the growing discontent that many in the Hyuuga had with the elders and her father’s favoring Hanabi as the heiress. The discontent had started within the Branch Family, but considering how the Caged Bird Seal kept them under the Main Branch’s thumb their desires were often disregarded. However, with the recent turn in the Hyuuga’s fortunes as more and more opportunities to skirt the monopolies that had kept the Clan as one of the premier powers of the village presented themselves, there were hints that members of the Main Family were beginning to share in the complaints. The Primary reason Hinata was beginning to garner support was naturally due to her position as one of Tsunade’s assistants. Furthermore, Hinata was often credited by Tsunade as being a key advisor in the improved relations with Kumogakure which had served to downplay Hanabi’s own contribution to the actual negotiation that had resulted in the Cloud Village joining the alliance.  
  
Hinata had asked that Tsunade remember to mention her sister’s accomplishment since she did not want to see it downplayed for her benefit. Yet, the Hokage had refused stating there were enough people within the Hyuuga already cheerleading for her sister, and wanted to make sure her contributions weren’t the ones being forgotten.  
  
Hinata felt a warm feeling emanating from within her as she had appreciated the Hokage’s words. Having lacked a person willing to stand up for her through much of her childhood before finding on in Kurenai upon joining Team Eight. She found the near constant support that she received from her true Family to be as nourishing as the light of the sun was to a flower. Naturally though, most of her clansmen were unaware of that being the result of her improvement in recent years. Still, they did recognize that Hinata appeared to have the ear of the current Hokage, and to them it appeared that she was at least friendly with the man that most believed Tsunade intended to be the one to replace her. Hinata did suspect that her cousin at least suspected that she was more than just friendly with Naruto though. But, she wasn’t sure if that meant he might be aware of her also being a great deal closer to many of the women that surrounded the blond man.  
  
But although the rest of the clan had no clue as to just how deeply connected she was with Tsunade and Naruto, they likely believed her current position would allow her to turn the Clan’s future around more effectively then Hanabi would be able to due to her being trained essential by those clinging to doing things by the traditional means.  
  
Her sister charged her likely sensing Hinata’s mind wasn’t entirely focused on the current sparring matach. Hinata held her ground and easily batted away all of her sister’s attacks. It wasn’t due to Hanabi lacking anything in the skill department, but when it came to dedication in training she doubted that her sister spent half as much time as she did. After all, not only did she attend to her normal Hyuuga training, but she also trained along with many of her True Family members, and her team. Not to mention the many nights of passion that she enjoyed. Sadly for poor Hanabi, her sister just couldn’t compete in terms of how often she tested and pushed herself.  
  
Therefore, Hanabi’s strikes lacked much of the precision and speed that she had displayed at the beginning. Hinata imagined that from the cardio she received from making love alone that she could easily be able to maintain her current level for another hour or so. She let a slight smirk appear as she considered the unforeseen benefit of having a nearly insatiable lover.  
  
Her sister noticed the small upturn of her lips and suspected it was related to the events of their match. Believing it foreshadowed Hinata going on the offensive as at the moment Hanabi knew her sister was easily parrying most of her attacks, she tried to dig deeper and poured her remaining energy in going on the offensive.  
  
Yet, Hinata hardly felt pressed as even though she began falling back, she easily pushed her sister’s strikes away from her. Hanabi, tried to maintain her offensive, but like a runner that pushed herself too hard with too little fuel remaining, it quickly faded. Her sister tried a desperate jab for Hinata’s stomach, which a byagukan user would know a strike there was meant to take out a Tenketsu point from where the chakra originated from within the body. The fact that chakra originated around the womb was why the Binding was most effective when the user came inside his target. There had been cases when it had taken effect without Naruto cumming inside of his lover, but it was due to the woman’s resistance being compromised already as a result of the Temptation’s Touch being used extensively. But, it was also why when facing another Hyuuga the core where chakra originated was a prime target that needed to be defended.  
  
In fact, the entire Gentle Fist style was centered on disabling a person’s chakra network working outwards to the core. As such, a Hyuuga would first attack the extremities before then working their way into the body. Against, non-Hyuuga this was not exactly a priority since opponents had little idea of where a Hyuuga would be targeting, and thus left their most vulnerable portions unguarded. Granted, in combat most opponents still knew not to be hit at all would be best, but in the heat of battle certain tendencies played to the Hyuuga’s advantage. An enemy for example would tend to cover his vulnerable midsection, like they would against a person wielding a kunai and thus willing sacrifice an arm. But, the simple act of covering up could expose tenketsu points which would allow a Hyuuga to shut down chakra from being received to half his body. The opponent might still be able to use his arms or legs but his ability to use jutsu would be extremely hampered. Hinata had learned the hard way this wasn’t always the case from sparring against Haku when she had learned the Ice-User was capable of casting jutsu with a single hand. She said Zabuza had taught her due to the Hyuuga being one of the most dangerous opponents a Kiri-nin could face since their Byakugan rendered the Hidden Mist Jutsu useless.  
  
Hinata deflected her sister’s desperate strike, and then struck her sister in the stomach. It was her fingers which made contact and the move caused the elders to begin murmuring among themselves. The primary reason being it was an advanced technique which would have shut down several of Hanbi’s chakra points in a single strike. Hinata had practiced the move several times against Naruto, who had commented that it reminded him of the strike that Jiraiya had used to remove the seal Orochimaru had placed on him during the Chunin Exams.  
  
Her lips turned upwards as she considered how her sister should consider herself to be luckier than her lover as she didn’t apply the second portion of the technique which was a Vacuum Palm that was unleashed once the palm made contact with the body. Still, Hinata showed that she was capable of it as she timed her chakra to show as much.  
  
Hanabi’s posture sagged in defeat as she stepped away since her desperate maneuver had been turned against her resulting in the ending of the match. Hinata was glad it was a decisive victory as she noticed not just her father, but the elders appeared displeased with her advancement. The two sisters turned to their father and bowed. When they straightened he announced, “Hanabi, we must work on your endurance. Although, I take fault with your defeat today since I pushed you so hard yesterday.”  
  
Hanabi looked surprised by their father’s statement, which she covered up quickly. Hinata likely wouldn’t have noticed it in the past. But, having been wary of a judgement against her if the match had ended under different conditions, she had discreetly watched Hanabi out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Hinata did not let the frown she felt show at her father providing a reason to diminish her victory even as her father stating, “Hinata… you were adequate,” momentarily caused her to want to revert to her older less confident self.  
  
However, instead she grew angry, but kept most of the emotion from being expressed. Although her tone dripped with sarcasm as she replied, “Thank you father, for your esteemed praise.”  
  
Her father’s reaction was extremely muted, but for a Hyuuga versed in reading body language the slight widening of his eyes was akin to a startled gasp. Hinata met his gaze defiantly refusing to wilt before him as she had in the child. After a moment, she simply turned to leave prompting him to say, “I did not dismiss you.”  
  
Hinata considered replying snottily about not asking for his permission. But, knew now was the time to demonstrate grace as she turned to face him again, bowing enough to be considered respectful. “You are correct. May I leave father? I have other duties to attend to.”  
  
Her father nodded, so she rounded on her foot to take another shower. While she cleaned herself, she began to feel a little guilty about how she had acted towards her father. So upon dressing, she proceeded to search for him, and wasn’t too surprised to find him and Hanabi still training. Having opened the door just enough to ascertain if the training room was occupied, she was about to announce herself, but stopped as her father said to her still practicing sister, “No Hanabi. Do it again. Your sister presents a small opening when dodging away from a blow. That is where you must strike. Force her on the defensive, and then take advantage of the small crack that appears.”  
  
“Yes father,” Hanabi said obediently following the instructions her father called out.  
  
Hinata’s anger returned in full force, and she quickly left the place that she might be forced to stay in due to the blood in her veins in favor of her true home.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Damn him,” Hinata said angrily as she paced back and forth in the living room of Naruto’s apartment after telling him what she learned.  
  
Her mood wasn’t helped as her lover, who she had expected to take her side, said, “Hinata, perhaps there is a…”  
  
“A reason,” she snapped angrily causing Naruto to sit back in surprise, before a small smile broke out on his lips. Something that she might normally find endearing normally, but at the moment just annoyed her as she continued, “What possible reason could he have to train her in how to defeat me? He wasn’t just training her, but giving her a gameplan to defeat me specifically. This is going beyond his just favoring Hanabi, but now he’s actively trying to sabotage me. And stop smiling like that. You should be on my side.”  
  
Naruto held up his hands defensively as he replied, “I am on your side.”  
  
Hinata crossed her arms as she said, “It doesn’t feel like it.”  
  
Naruto chuckled which annoyed her further, and seeing his amusement wasn’t helping he stood up and approached his lover. She resisted his attempt to uncross her arms in order to take her hands. She finally relented and smiling warmly told her to follow him. She did, and wondered why they were heading to his apartment’s bathroom. For a moment, she thought he might be about to prank her by putting her under the shower to cool her off. She imagined it would have the opposite effect on her, but that turned out not to be the case as Naruto stopped her in front of the mirror.  
  
Hinata’s mood began to lift as she recalled them being in a similar position when he had made her one of his lovers. He rested his chin on her shoulder and asked, “Do you know what I see right now?”  
  
“A beautiful woman that needs to wake up and realize there are a lot of women that would kill to see what she sees every day in the mirror,” Hinata said repeating the words Naruto had said to her on that day.  
  
“That goes without saying,” he replied kissing her neck, “But that is only what is on the surface. Having been blessed to get to know you so much better since then, I see a woman brimming with confidence and talent. Not to mention a gentle soul who has touched the hearts of many.”  
  
“It’s only because I have you…”  
  
“No it isn’t,” Naruto said tenderly, “That woman was always there just lying beneath the surface. Your father likely sees that as well, which was why he tried to make you unsure of yourself and has now abandoned that tactic to actively sabotage you. Which is because all he did was harden your resolve to show the world how strong you are. As a result of the pressure he put on you. You’ve become a true diamond now Hinata. But the truth is that the material to make you such was always there. Your father’s attempts to belittle you have only succeeded in making you unbreakable.”  
  
Hinata felt her heart grow fonder for the man holding her so lovingly and telling her that despite her belief that he was what made her strong, that she had always been and just needed to be shown a way to harness it. But, she felt a sense of sadness as she asked, “But why is father so against me?”  
  
“That I can’t tell you,” Naruto replied his tone showing the sympathy he had for her in regards to her familial issues. “But, I can say you probably will not find the answers by just venting your frustrations to me.”  
  
Hinata smiled as his words proved to be the cold shower that she needed to begin to see clearly. She didn’t know why her father so favored Hanabi, but his trying to train her sister to best her was likely born of desperation. She began to think that perhaps she was closer to attaining her desire to become Clan Head of the Hyuuga then she had thought.  
  
Before she could give the matter much thought she felt a firmness form behind her. Naruto’s words may have been the metaphorically cold shower that she needed for her justifiable anger. But they had served to create the complete opposite reaction where it came to her desires for the man whose arms were embracing her.  
  
Reaching between them, she began to rub his manhood through his pants as she said, “I’m glad to see despite seeing more than just my surface beauty I still arouse you.”  
  
“Your depth only adds to it, my Hyuuga Princess,” Naruto said adoringly.  
  
Hinata turned to look over her shoulder and pulled him into a kiss that conveyed all the love and passion she had for him and felt those feelings returned to her in his. She turned in his arms so she could press her lips and body more firmly against him. She also raised her right leg over his hip, and began to grind herself against his stiff cock. They moaned in unison from the friction, which grew in intensity from Naruto cupping the cheeks of her ass and pulling her grinding hips firmer against his throbbing cock.  
  
Hinata broke the kiss to stare into her lover’s eyes which she imagined reflected the lust and desire she was feeling so to keeping in the theme of echoing their first time together that Naruto had used to calm her, she said, “You’ve made your point. Now shut up and fuck me!”  
  
Naruto smiled at her, and then easily lifted her up onto the sink. He hurriedly pulled her pants and panties off and then leaned down to begin licking her dripping honeypot. She cried out as his tongue danced over her sensitive pussy, and despite knowing his mother was in the apartment she did nothing to curtail her moans.  
  
Although loving the vigor with which he was eating her snatch, and how his eyes reflected his enjoyment of her taste to her as they never left hers. She felt she was more than ready for the main attraction so moaned, “Naruto, I said fuck me!”  
  
Naruto smiled and stood while divesting himself of his pants. Staring down at her with her ankles resting on his shoulders he leaned forward bending her in half as he said, “I know we’re not in the most romantic places for a bout of love-making, but that is no reason not to take the time to enjoy ourselves.”  
  
Hinata reached up and cupped his face as she replied, “I truly love that about you. That with so many people looking for your attention you’re always willing to go the extra mile. But sadly, I have other obligations today, and I didn’t say make love to me. I said fuck me. I want to spend as much time as possible from now until I need to leave with your cock buried deep inside me.”  
  
Hinata let out a loud guttural moan as Naruto followed her desire and slammed his dick into her. She locked her feet behind Naruto’s head as he slammed into her steadily and furiously. Her hands which had continued to cup her lover’s face pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues rolled about while Naruto pushed her bra and shirt up to expose her tits which he squeezed and fondled to his heart’s content. Her womb quivered every time he bottomed out as his cock would poke it. Hinata broke the kiss to egg him on saying, “That’s it Naruto… harder. I’m feeling it so much. I… I’m going to cum.”  
  
Hinata was overjoyed as normally her lover would slow down to let her recover so she could build to something grander. But following her previous instructions and correctly inferring that she was interested in a multitude of orgasms rather than one spectacular one, instead began to speed up and became even fiercer. The pressure building inside her finally reached critical mass and she let out a powerful cry which heralded her climax. Although, her pussy beginning to milk his dick also served to clue her lover into her current state of bliss. Naruto prolonged the moment by burying his cock inside her and releasing his cum inside her thirsty womb.  
  
Hinata sagged as she felt a desire to take a nap, but Naruto had other ideas as he pulled her of the counter. Without removing his still hard cock, he spun her around so that she was standing and facing the mirror. She needed to cling to the sink as her legs still felt wobbly, but luckily Naruto held her hips firmly as he began to stir the seed that he had just deposited inside her.  
  
Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror and although disheveled it was easy to see the contentment that appeared in her eyes. It wasn’t just from her lover’s cock being buried inside her, but from the woman that she had grown into. A woman that her lover believed she could always have been since the elements to make her who she was at present were always there. Still she did attribute the fact that rather than succumbing to the pressure that her father had exerted on her and becoming easily breakable like glass, she had instead formed a firm unshakeable resolve to become the Head of the Hyuuga, born through the love and encouragement she received from Naruto and her true family. If she was a diamond as Naruto had claimed then the pressure from her father might have been what helped formed that resolve, but it was The Family which had dug it up, and polished it so that it had the chance to shine.  
  
But, such thoughts quickly faded as she let out a disappointed moan when Naruto pulled out of her. She didn’t need to fret though as he made his intentions known by separating the cheeks of her ass, and pushing his cockhead against her puckered asshole. She looked over her shoulder to give him a pleased smile as she stated, “I don’t recall you fucking me in the butt back then.”  
  
Naruto returned her grin with the one that she so adored as he replied, “Well we’ve both grown so much since that time. Besides my Hyuuga Princess loves having her asshole drilled.”  
  
Hinata giggled as she stated, “You know me so well.” She then began pushing back against him helping push his dick inside her. Much like before Naruto gave her everything he had with little fanfare as he slammed his hips into her. She mewed appreciatively as she continued to stare at her reflection and basking in the pleasure she saw etched into her lovers face. A state which was mirrored on hers.  
  
After a moment though her reflection morphed into a visage of her sister. For a second it felt like she was standing before an older Hanabi as she was being claimed by her lover and Hinata couldn’t believe how much the idea excited her. The vision faded as her lover unware of where her thoughts were nonetheless felt the results of how much her vision did arouse her announced, “Damn Hinata, your ass is really bearing down on me.”  
  
Hinata attributed her excitement at the idea of her sister joining her true Family due to the even closer bonds that she had witnessed between members such as Tsume and Hana. Beginning to eagerly throw herself back against her lover, who responded to her increased excitement by squeezing her breasts, Hinata was shocked at just how excited she was becoming as she began to rub her pussy. She smiled though as she thought, “When I become head of the Hyuuga, perhaps Naruto will be able to help her find a meaningful way to live like he did for me.” She knew there was still a few obstacles in the way of her goal, but she felt a renewed sense of determination to reach it, both to further her True Family’s ambitions, as well as to help those afflicted with the Caged Bird Seal. But now she also felt it might lead to her discovering a new bond with her sister as she tired of their current one as rivals which their father had created between them. The thought of which caused Hinata to shout out in orgasmic bliss while her lover filled her bowels with his liquid heat as she was sure her sister would also gladly accept all her Family had to offer.  
  
**Next Chapter: Yugito Nii**  
  
**Author’s Note: Hello everyone, first let me thank those that take the time to review. Well here is Hinata’s Limelight chapter. The events take place just before a scene which will show what happens at Hanabi’s Birthday celebration in chapter 74. Like always I don’t believe you will need to read this chapter to understand what happens, but it will give people perhaps a greater appreciation of it. Ultimately, what this chapter is meant to show is why I feel canon Hinata is a failure as a character and that is because she exists solely as a trophy of sorts. She has no personality but where Naruto is concerned making her just like Sakura in terms of Sasuke. That this is seen as a negative trait for one character but championed for another is something I will never truly understand.**  
  
**There could have been so much more to her, but sadly all that potential was wasted with the ending we received. I hope this chapter helps showcase that which is that although Hinata was influenced by Naruto, she could exist separately from him. After all, canon Hinata cannot because even Kishimoto would pity here. But Eroninja Hinata although with him, does have ambitions that exist outside of him. She wants to unit her clan, become stronger, and as this chapter hinted at is desirous of a deeper bond with her sister. After all, the Canon Hinata was more interested in knitting then saving her sister as shown by the Last from what I heard. I just hope that this chapter helps show why I feel Eroninja’s Hinata is an improvement over canon’s.**  
  
**So speaking of the two female Hyuuga that appeared, well as this chapter also should allude that with her confidence in her place by Naruto’s side, the promise he made her becomes less and less relevant. But, for those looking for a Hanabi or Natsu lemon, well those are still quite a ways off in the future.**  
  
**Moving on, I had originally planned to release this chapter after chapter 74 came out, but felt doing so before wouldn’t spoil anything. Plus, if can serve as a slight appetizer for the chapter since due to my current Metal Gear addiction I know my updates have been slowed. But, I also wanted to show that I’m working on other things not just main chapters for my stories which shows that my passion for them is as strong as ever, just the distractions are greater. Damn you Metal Gear.**  
  
**I also have a LBB chapter almost finished, but that one will be released shortly before chapter 74 which probably will come out around the beginning of December. Some people have asked that I release the LBB chapters on FicWad as well, but while I might do that for older chapters at some point. For now I want them to solely be on my Deviantart account and the fanclub there as well.**  
  
**For those unaware, the fanclub’s email is http://eroninjaofficial1.deviantart.com**  
  
**A great artist named StikyfinkaZ-003 has been doing chapter covers for the story, and even released a small comic from a scene in the first chapter. Please check it out, as well as his other works and show him your love because he is doing it all for free.**  
  
**As for me, well I will be releasing the next chapter of the Pride…hopefully soon. Then I will be moving back to the ERoninja world for a time. At least until the arc that begins with 74 comes to an end. Then it will be up to the muse, but at present it tells me it might want to stay on Eroninja since we will finally go into the Chunin Exams.**  
  
**Also, for the Pride, as was kind of hinted at eventually the Bijuu will be getting physical forms. But at present I’m not married to any particular characters. For example, the Two Tails who in Eroninja is Yoruichi, but I don’t know if I will go with that in the Pride. For one, it would be easy to caste her as a Kumo kunoichi, along with Soifon, which admittedly is barren of them now that the remaining ones alive are with Naruto. I was thinking of going with Kuroka from Highschool DXD for her this time around. I probably will put up a poll to help me decide, also if you have another character you think might fit please give me your suggestions. I’ll probably post the poll on my Deviantart account after I have a few choices.**  
  
**I think that covers just about everything at present. Thank you again to all the ****people that do leave me reviews, they are what keep me motivated. So until next time take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	11. Yugito: More Than What I Carry

**Author’s Note: This chapter takes place in between chapters 77 and 78.**  
  
Yugito’s apartment was filled with the sounds of her exertions while she punched the heavy bag to work out her frustrations. Those frustrations stemmed from the fact that she hadn’t been laid in months, which considering her very active sex life with Naruto from before Karui’s promotion party had left her highly frustrated. She ended the session feeling that she had worked out enough so grabbed the bottle of milk that she had poured prior to starting. She gulped it all down, and then headed to her kitchen area to leave it in the sink. She then began unwrapping her hands of the bandages that she wore before making her way to the window of her apartment. Drenched in sweat while dressed in just a sports bra, and t-backed panties, she was sure that presented quite the seductive image. She moved to the window while patting herself with a towel to show off her barely clothed form and then made a show of dropping her towel before facing away to pick it up. She didn’t look back as she walked away, but hoped her display left the Kumo Anbu watching her apartment as sexually frustrated as she was.  
  
It had been a lonely couple of months as she had moved out of the Hidden Thunder Inn shortly after Karui’s promotion party. She had done this so when she did defect, it wouldn’t cause the investigation to look too deeply into the lives of the other women that called it home. Not to mention, it had led credence to Karui’s claims that she was acting rather suspiciously. She sometimes wondered how Karui’s Anbu commander or the Raikage had responded to her suspicions. But, she doubted either would have taken much convincing, especially considering her attitude after the disastrous meeting with Konan.  
  
Left alone with her thoughts, Yugito was still angry at how taken in she had been with the notion that the Raikage had valued her as a person. Yet, now she knew that had just been a ruse, likely as a result of his understanding that it had been his bond with Bee which had helped the jinchuriki tame his Bijuu. Understanding that, Yugito supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that they would do what they could to recreate the results. She was just upset that she hadn’t seen it sooner, but she supposed it was because unlike Bee, she hadn’t really been held in reserve like him. As such due to the constant praise she received from her successes, she had come to believe they had valued her. However, she supposed that she should have recognized that while they might have appreciated her, they placed the emphasis on what it was she had sealed inside her. Furthermore, since Killer Bee was such a beloved member of the village, she didn’t experience the same prejudices from the civilians or other shinobi as other jinchuriki had. In the end, she guessed it was the adoration that she had received from the villagers which had helped to mask that Kumo’s leaders primarily valued the Bijuu, and she was just its current container.  
  
That was why Naruto’s decision to support her defection really solidified why she loved him. She hadn’t meant to set the events that she had in motion as she had been prepared to remain in Kumo. It had been a moment of weakness that had prompted her to ask Konan if she truly intended to leave a spot open for her in Akatsuki. She was quite aware that her leaving could cause Ay to reverse his support for the Alliance. She had been blindsided by the possibility that he would potentially target Naruto for elimination in retaliation. That thought still made her reconsider her defecting, but once Naruto had learned what laid in her heart, he had been unyielding in his determination to see her desire fulfilled.  
  
Yugito did consider her current situation somewhat ironic. After all, of the two powerful men struggling for her. One had sought her out as an asset in his goal to create peace, yet he was treating her as a person. The other had apparently treated her as a person, but now his actions seemed to be due solely because it allowed him to use her as a pawn. She knew that was a simplification, but she couldn’t deny Naruto would benefit far more if she remained in Kumo. That he had made it clear that he wouldn’t be satisfied with her staying so long as she would be miserable by doing so, really moved the needle of her feelings for him. She had loved him almost since their first time together as he had treated her uniquely. But, now she felt there wasn’t anything that she wouldn’t do for him. She looked forward to showing him that once she could wrap her arms around him again. She began heading to the apartment’s shower so she could get ready for bed, and hoped that soon she would be able to see not just Naruto, but the rest of her Family as well.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was just after midnight when Naruto landed in some trees in order to mentally prepare to make his final approach towards the village of Kumo. Dressed in his Menma gear, which consisted of a fox mask and bluish gray robe which covered the clothes he wore underneath, he touched a button in the side of his mask and suddenly he had night vision and could see the barrier that surrounded the village of Kumo. He smiled as he enjoyed Rikku’s invention which she had created to investigate the Ghost that had been pleasuring the women of the Training Force before ultimately becoming one of those very same women. He began to feel a bit nervous since his next actions would effectively be rolling the dice on the future of the Alliance, as well as potentially leading to a future war depending how events played out. But, he knew he owed it to each of his lovers that he would always strive to create a world in which they could be happy and flourish. Yet, if he was going to do that then he needed to take risks since destiny only favored the bold because they were the only ones actually taking action.  
  
He watched the barrier begin to distort for a moment thanks to the Chakra Vision that Rikku had built into his mask, and then leapt just before it faded out. He landed just inside the barrier as it flared to life after those monitoring it reset the field to accommodate for changes in the environment. He darted into the shadows cast by some rocks which rose from the ground and waited several moments to make sure he hadn’t hit the barrier too soon or late, but when no signs of alarm were raised he began to focus on the next part of his infiltration.  
  
He felt his anxiety begin to spike since the next part was going to be even more difficult than the barrier. The primary reason being that unlike Konoha, which had several gates by which people could enter and exit, making it somewhat easier to infiltrate and in his opinion far too easy to leave since Sasuke had just walked out one of them as if a world populated by shinobi wouldn’t have a night watch. Kumo though certainly did, as with his mask, he could see several shinobi pacing around or near the only gate into or out of Kumo. The reason for the single point of entry was due to how much of the village was actually built into the mountain upon which it rested and so the mountain canyons created a natural funnel to the gate. Naturally, Shinobi wouldn’t be confined to just using the gate, but Nauto figured access points shinobi might use would be even more heavily guarded than the rather obviously guarded gate.  
  
Still, even with such factors as Kumo’s defenders believing no worthwhile shinobi would infiltrate via the gate. Naruto knew a good reason shinobi would shun it was due to there not being a great deal of places to hide while approaching it. Thus he decided to use that to his advantage as he produced a scroll and then unsealed a rather heavy looking backpack. As silently as he could, he put it on his shoulders, which proved difficult as there were lots of knickknacks that would make noise as he moved hanging off of it. He wrapped a turban favored by traders over his head while also using it to try to conceal his mask before stepping from behind the rocks and approached the gate. The loose items on the pack made a racket which caused all the guards to go on alert instantly as he approached. Thanks to his mask, he could see they were all confused by his appearance, but he doubted any of them thought him a shinobi. He approached the gate but rather then stopping at it, moved off to the side before sitting down cross-legged.  
  
The Kumo-nin on guard all looked at each other, before one of the men patrolling the top of the gate leapt down. He approached him stating, “Sir, I don’t know what you think you are doing. But all guests or potential clients must wait at the base of the mountain. Then provided they have been screened for entry they…”  
  
Naruto waved the man’s concerns off while replying, “Don’t worry boyo. I’m not interested in entering your precise village. But, after climbing all the way up here, I’m sure many would like something refreshing to drink. A good trader goes to where the money is, and I’m sure I’ll make a killing while you lads process everyone.”  
  
“Look, I don’t care if you’re selling drinks fit only for the gods,” the shinobi replied beginning to lose his temper as Naruto stood and made like he was taking off his pack. As he turned in a circle as if struggling to remove it, he could see the other shinobi moving to support their comrade in the dark thanks to Rikku’s invention. The man clamped his hand on Naruto’s shoulder as he finally removed the pack so he quickly grabbed the shinobi’s wrist with his right hand before suddenly turning to wretch his arm behind him in a painful hold.  
  
“Don’t be rude now,” Naruto said as he spoke into the man’s ear as all but one of the shinobi surrounded him.  
  
A slightly panicked sounding kunoichi said, “Let the commander go.”  
  
“Now, let’s all remain calm,” Naruto said as he nudged the pack now at his feet to trigger the surprise he had for them.  
  
The pack erupted into a cloud of gas as the pressurized canisters that Shizune had prepared for his trip released their contents. The man that he was holding was the first to feel the effects, due to the fact that he was immune thanks to the inoculation his lover had provided along with the canisters. The gate commander went limp in his arms as the paralyzing pink fumes cut off all communication between the man’s brain to his body. The other shinobi that had surrounded him also were swept up in the cloud causing them to collapse with wide-eyed expressions as they tried to figure out why their bodies weren’t obeying their commands. Naruto though didn’t rest on his laurels leaping out of it towards the man that had remained away from his comrades in order to sound the alarm should the supposed merchant prove to be something more. Luckily for Naruto, he had been caught rather flatfooted by the sudden dispatching of his comrades so remained rooted in place at the top of the gate.  
  
But, seeing Naruto emerge from the cloud of pink smoke had him returning to his senses. Although, instead of running for help as had been his job in the formation, he pulled a kunai which he tossed at the masked Naruto. He easily deflected the blade before landing on the gate, which seemed to make the shinobi that Naruto would guess was a genin remember his task. He turned to leap into the village, but Naruto moved fast enough to catch his foot before he cleared the wall of the walkway causing his leap to turn into an upside down face plant into the stones of the gate. The youth groaned groggily before Naruto hefted him back over the wall and then gave him a whiff of the same gas the rest of his squad had gotten to enjoy.  
  
With the guards dispatched Naruto breathed a little easier as he studied the sleeping village and could see no signs of it beginning to awaken. Ducking back beneath the wall of the walkway atop the gate, he pulled out another scroll and unsealed yet another backpack although this one was more akin to infiltrating a village, especially as it was stuffed with the exploding tags he would need for the next part of his plan.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Yugito and the rest of Kumo was rocked awake by the sound of an explosion going off. It was followed by two others, one of which was near her apartment allowing her to see the building engulfed in flames before collapsing like it had imploded. She was a bit confused, since she knew the building had been schedule for destruction, but couldn’t imagine why they would do it so late and in such a flashy way. Yet, despite her displeasure with the leadership of the village, she still hurriedly got dressed to see if there was anything she could do, especially if they were coming under attack.  
  
Yet, by the time she reached the roof of her building to see what was going on. She began to suspect whatever had happened was an isolated event as she couldn’t see any signs that the explosions were a precursor to an attack on the village. Although, from how the smoke plumes were spread out in different sections of the village she began to rule out the cause was accidental. She began to approach the one closest to her building, and could feel the Anbu that had been watching her home begin to follow as well. She grew annoyed and angry since with their home possibly having a rather flashy arsonist of some sort running about they still considered her a priority. Still, she continued to head to her destination, although she began making it difficult to follow her as a minor form of rebellion.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Naruto watched his handy work figuring the village of Kumo despite his rude way of waking them up, should be grateful to him for demolishing the rundown buildings that Mabui had selected for him to target. He had not told her why, only that they needed to be vacant, since he hadn’t clued any of his Kumo lovers into his plan. He had avoided doing so since he didn’t want them acting suspiciously so felt the best way to insure that they didn’t was to make sure they were as unprepared as the rest of the village. He watched Yugito appear on the roof of her building before taking off towards the closest demolition site. He waited until the four members of an Anbu squad watching her and were apparently led by a diminutive masked woman began to appear from the buildings surrounding his lover’s apartment to begin moving as well. He smiled as upon Yugito sensing her Anbu tails, began moving erratically forcing the squad to compensate on the fly.  
  
This tended to occasionally leave one or two of the Anbu isolated, which Naruto planned to take advantage of. Working from a higher angle as his lover was traveling along the ground while she ducked through alleyways or other narrow passages to force the four Anbu following her to work for it in order to keep up. He came across one as he took a long way around a building while Yugito ran down the alley between it and another. Naruto had been running along the top of that same building so turned to leap over the side of it. The man was obviously caught by surprise as Naruto tackled him in the side while he ran along the side of the building using chakra. The man began to fall as his chakra was cut off due to the chakra suppression seal that Naruto had slapped onto him as they collided. The man then began to fight him, although his concern seemed more about trying to find a way to arrest his fall since without chakra he likely wouldn’t survive. Naruto used the man’s preoccupation with survival to press an injector to his neck. Pressing the trigger, it fired a chemical into his blood stream which rendered him unconscious especially as his rapidly beating heart distributed the agent throughout his body. Naruto threw a kunai with a rope attached to it into the building and then used that as a pivot point so that when he made contact with the building he easily could begin running back up it. Reaching the rooftop, he could see one of the Anbu was heading in their direction likely trying to find out what had caused their comrade to fall behind. Naruto slipped a surprise underneath the man he had just rendered unconscious before dropping back over the side of the building’s roof.  
  
Circling around the side of it, he just leapt to the next building as the other Anbu landed near his unconscious teammate. He flipped him over only to release the pressure keeping the gas in the canister he had stuffed under the unconscious man causing it to envelope the two. He focused forward and had to rely on Yugito’s foxmark to locate her while also keeping his own presence suppressed. He also knew that he had to be careful as other shinobi were converging on the building that he had destroyed. He landed on a building near the demolished one and saw Yugito asking a dark skinned white haired shinobi what she could do to help. He recognized the man as Darui, and it looked like he was telling her to return home which he inferred from how she angrily reacted to the dismissal.  
  
Naruto didn’t really focus on it since he saw one of the Anbu signal to the short leader of the group that he was going to circle back to see what was going on with their comrades. Naruto quickly moved to intercept him, and as they cleared the area, he found a perfect spot to spring his ambush. Waiting behind the exit that led to the stairs of his rooftop ambush point, the Anbu he was tracking landed along the perimeter of it as he began heading back. Naruto sprang from his hiding place and ran at the Anbu that sensed him at the last second. But by then it was too late as he bodily tackled the man along the waist. The hit carried them both off the roof and into the open window of an apartment on the adjacent building. They both crashed into the apartment that Naruto had aimed for and the Anbu took the brunt of the fall allowing him to punch the man in the face to knock him out.  
  
Leaping back out the window, he could feel a disgruntled Yugito heading back to her apartment so moved to take out his last target before they would both make their exit.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Yugito headed back to her home at a more relaxed pace due to Darui telling her that he didn’t require her help, and that she should return home so she could be secured. She knew his opinion of her had dropped rather steeply due to her rebellious attitude as of late, but she still felt that he had been rather unreasonable in telling her that he didn’t need or want her assistance. A part of her knew that she should have expected his dismissal though since despite the Raikage admitting his role in the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt, there were plenty of people willing to just dismiss it as being how the world was. She had been one of those people as well, but she felt it was primarily since his having admitted the truth about how he had set the Hyuuga Kidnapping Plot into motion was the payment that had extracted to secure her “release,” from Konoha, at the time, she had felt it showed that he had truly valued her. Now though, it felt like he had just paid lip service to wanting her back, but had truly valued only the Bijuu that she carried. In truth, she now realized it had been the same case with the shinobi who had lost his life trying to kidnap Hinata. Ay had claimed that the dishonor brought about by his shinobi’s death had demanded Hiashi Hyuuga pay with his life, and the Raikage knowing the people of Kumo had felt similarly used that to threaten war all so he could get his hands on the Byakugan. Yet, despite having been one of those Kumo-nin almost clamoring to go to war to avenge their comrade’s death, she now understood how to Konoha it had been a transparent attempt for Ay to get his hands on the Hyuuga’s ocular jutsu.  
  
Yugito felt ashamed that she hadn’t really seen the truth when Ay had admitted to his role in the whole affair. At the time, it had disappointed her sure, but she couldn’t really say it had filled her with disgust as it did now. Naturally, a part of her shame stemmed from her thinking that she only really was feeling such now due to it seeming that in essence, she felt trapped in a similar situation so believed she understood how the Hyuuga must have felt. After all, many of her fellow Kumo-nin were beginning to shun her due to her attitude towards Ay, which she imagined the Hyuuga might have worried would have happened had a war broken out over the attempted kidnapping and Ay’s demand for justice. It also gave her an appreciation of how they might have felt knowing Raikage was just playing political theater to get what he wanted.  
  
She sighed wondering how much longer she would be forced to live in a place that was feeling less and less like a home to her. She didn’t ponder it long as the leader of the squad of Anbu that had been tailing her dropped down in front of her demanding, “What are you playing at here, Yugito Ni?”  
  
Yugito went on guard immediately as the female kunoichi was brandishing her sword and was obviously on guard for the jinchuriki to attack. “What are you…”  
  
Before she could finish her question though, a second masked figured dropped down behind the short Anbu squad leader. He grabbed the woman by the back of the head, and slammed her face into the street smashing her mask. He then hefted her up while holding her by the skull asked, “Aren’t you a little short to be an Anbu?”  
  
Although she probably should have recognized her by her size, due to the broken mask she had little trouble identifying the Anbu as a kunoichi named Hiyori Sarugaki. She focused on the fox masked man holding the woman and despite her feelings about Kumo prepared to attack him. But she stopped as suddenly she felt Naruto’s presence flair to life in the fox mark network and identified the man in front of her as him. Hiyori was beginning to recover from the blow she had taken so in a disguised voice Naruto said, “You have to decide how this encounter plays out.”  
  
Yugito’s eyes widened as she realized what an amazing opportunity her lover was giving her. Which was essentially deciding whether to truly leave Kumo behind, or to erase her recent behavior by fighting off the saboteur that had suddenly appeared to recapture her status as a hero of the village. Yugito felt her feelings for the Leaf-nin reaching new heights as he was letting her decide her destiny. She especially appreciated it due to the fact that now that the moment was before her, a part of her was unsure if she should proceed. She knew it was a fear of the unknown since all her life she had only really known Kumo. Her missions had taken her to faraway lands sure, but she had never truly gotten to enjoy them. In fact, her period in Konoha when she had pretended to be captured had been the longest that she had been away from her home village outside of travel to and from a target.  
  
Yet despite her not really being sure about what to expect going forward she said, “Are you the person I was in contact with to help me defect?”  
  
Hiyori began to struggle as she focused a still slightly dazed glare at Yugito to mumble weakly, “T…traitor…”  
  
Naruto raised his other hand and jammed the injector that he held against the woman’s arm. With a hiss it delivered the nerve agent into her and confident that she wouldn’t be an issue for several hours tossed her conscious but paralyzed form away as he said, “Let’s go. Per your request, I’ll safely see you out of the Land of Lightning.”  
  
Yugito nodded and he leapt to the roof of a nearby village. She paused for a moment to see Hiyori’s gaze boring into her with an anger that she didn’t doubt would blossom into hate for her. But, having made her decision to escape the cage that Kumo now represented for her, she didn’t try to offer any excuses as she simply leapt after her masked lover. She wasn’t sure what to say to him after not speaking for so long, but Naruto seemingly playing the part of a hired operative simply scanned the village. Together they focused towards the gate as an alarm sounded from the area to join with the others already having been ringing since the blasts went off. She found it strange until he stated, “Looks like they found the guards at the gate.”  
  
Realizing that was the spot where he had entered the village she asked, “What condition did you leave them in? It might be possible to slip through an exit only assessable by shinobi if they think we’ve left already.”  
  
Naruto looked back at her stating, “The nerve agent is fast acting, but it is also easily removed since we didn’t want to cause permanent damage. Chances are they’ve also received check-ins from the other guard points so realize that was where I entered from. Once they get the main gate guards back on their feet they are probably going to realize we haven’t exited yet.”  
  
Yugito nodded and figuring how the village would next respond she said, “The Raikage is currently securing important installations and assets. This will include places like the hospital, administrations building, and the Vault.”  
  
Naruto’s interest was piqued by the mention of Kumo’s facility where they stored powerful weapons or artifacts that they had come across, or in some cases stolen. He turned towards Yugito to ask, “Where is the Vault located?”  
  
Yugito shook her head as she replied, “I don’t know. Only a handful of people outside of personnel are aware of its location, and I’m afraid I wasn’t one of them.”  
  
Naruto frowned since he had heard the place had been raided so asked, “How could a place not even shinobi of Kumo know about have been hit?”  
  
Yugito shrugged before replying, “Just because its location is only known to a few people, doesn’t mean one of those people didn’t betray the secret. I can’t really recall an actual raid taking place, although I do remember a big ruckus being caused when a rather low level hospital administrator went missing around the time the Raikage reported to the Alliance that the vault had been hit. The Anbu were crawling all over the hospital after it happened, maybe the two events were linked.”  
  
Naruto frowned beneath his mask since he couldn’t understand why Kumo would admit it had been raided, but one of its own shinobi would dispute that fact. He suspected it might be due to the Raikage wanting back whatever had been taken, or to create the impression that the vault might lie outside of Kumo. He also wondered how the missing hospital administrator fit into the scenario, but knew now wasn’t the time to focus on the matter. Looking back at his lover he stated, “I imagine right now a squad is also heading to your apartment to secure you as well. It won’t be long before they find your watchers.”  
  
Yugito nodded so replied, “Then how do we get out of the village? I’m guessing you didn’t teleport in because you wanted to establish a trail for them to follow afterwards.”  
  
Naruto nodded before pulling Yugito close. A moment later the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They appeared in a strange place, and from the abundance of toads, not to mention the large yellow one that had reversed summoned Naruto, Yugito guessed that they were on Mt. Myoboku. Naruto removed the mask to favor the frog with a wide smile that didn’t really look like it belonged on his face due to the red eyes and black hair that he was sporting. “Thanks Gamatatsu.” He pulled out a pair of scrolls from his pouch which he tossed before the toad as he stated, “I can’t stay to chat, but here are the snacks that I promised you.”  
  
“Much appreciated Naruto,” the toad said already beginning to unravel one of them, “I was getting hungry.”  
  
Naruto pulled Yugito to him again, and this time they teleported away using the Hiraishin jutsu. They appeared in a field and from the alarms she could hear in the distance, quickly realized they were back in Lightning Country and in a clearing rather close to Kumo. She looked around and saw that the area appeared to have been staged to look like he had a partner who had reversed summoned him from the village. It achieved this effect due to a large scroll being laid out, which although was currently marked with the Flying Thudergod Jutsu could also have been used to create a short term summoning contract between two people. She also saw foot prints leading to the area which made her think that Naruto hadn’t actually staged the scene, but it might have been done by one of his other lovers. Since the person hadn’t simply stuck around to reverse summon Naruto, she imagined the woman had likely been one of his lovers that called Kumo home. The thought made Yugito feel warm since she knew there was a bond that linked them which transcended the symbol on their headbands. Nodding towards the footprints she asked, “Who set this up for you?”  
  
Naruto smiled while kneeling down to remove the Hiraishin seal from the scroll and then answered “Mabui did. I teleported her out of the village several hours before nightfall. If it wasn’t dark and you looked carefully you’d see that she backed out of the area using the same tracks. I then teleported her back to Kumo when she was far enough away. If our pursuers find this area, it may divert several of our pursuers down the false trail.” Naruto then increased the likelihood the area would be discovered as he set the scroll on fire. Holding his hand out to her, he said softly, “Well this is it. No turning back now.”  
  
Yugito nodded before stating with a hint of melancholy, “Yeah, let’s go.” Naruto nodded, and then together they ran west hoping to make it to the Land of Frost’s border. Although there was no guarantee that would stop the Raikage’s pursuit of her.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mabui sat at her desk wondering what was being discussed in the office. She frowned since the only people being allowed inside were Tosen and Darui. She wished she could bug the office, but with the constant monitoring for various listening devices or other methods, couldn’t take the chance. She felt her nerves were getting the better of her since she knew Naruto and Yugito were still in the country. She tried to calm herself since if everything went well then they would escape into Frost without much resistance since the border was rather lightly guarded. Yet, even if they were engaged by Kumo’s forces and people should discover what laid behind the fox mask Naruto wore. Her village’s leadership wouldn’t be able to just accuse him of the crime. The main reason being that currently Naruko was playing at being Naruto on a rather public publicity tour for Koyuki’s latest movie. Even as Kumo was being rocked by explosions, a henged Naruko was likely being photographed with the Spring Country ruler as she attended her latest movie’s premier in the Land of Demons.  
  
Granted, with jutsu like the Shadow Clone and Hiraishin jutsu at his disposal, if the Raikage wanted to make the case that Menma was Naruto should his face be seen, then it would probably be rather easy too. How much weight was given to his charges would depend on the other Kage, and to her knowledge Gaara still had not given his blessing. But with the Execution by Kiss technique which would alter his chakra signature depending on who he kissed. Not to mention Shizune had injected him with a substance that reacted to the chemicals used during DNA testing to muddy the results. Mabui figured a just as strong case could be made to clear Naruto of any charges the Raikage might issue.  
  
Yet, naturally she hoped any such concerns would only be raised after both Naruto and Yugito safely exited the Land of Lightning. The door to the Raikage’s office opened, and to her surprise only Darui stepped out followed by the Raikage. The leader of the village turned towards her harshly ordering, “Mabui, I want you to make preparations to add Yugito to the bingo files. She is to be brought back alive. Also, I want all the files related to children born in the past three years to talented shinobi brought to my office.”  
  
Mabui wanted to protest, or to muddy the waters a little by suggesting that perhaps she wasn’t a willing participant in her leaving. But, with Hiyori’s testimony, not to mention Yugito’s behavior for the past several months, she knew doing so might only cause suspicion to fall onto her. Still, she was concerned by Tosen’s lack of presence so asked, “Sir, what happened to Head Captain Tosen?”  
  
“He sensed Yugito’s reappearance near the village so exited via the window. Our guess is that the man that is helping her may have reversed summoned the pair of them out of the village. With any luck this matter will be resolved before morning.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugito could feel dozens of different chakra signatures closing in on them from the direction of Kumo. Naruto with his mask back in place said, “Well that didn’t take long. It was probably a mistake to reappear so close to Kumo, but those are the limitations of making it appear that we used a temporary short term contract.”  
  
Yugito felt her stomach begin doing back flips since she didn’t want to have to fight her way to freedom. Hoping to distract from the prospect of a potential fight she asked, “Why not just use a real summoning contract like we did?”  
  
Naruto focused on her and could see she was conflicted by the prospect of fighting her former comrades. He hadn’t wanted to put her in such a bind, but at the same time had to face certain realities so explaining some of them answered, “A true reverse summons would have limited the number of candidates that those investigating your defection would have focused on. With the location or owners of most summoning scrolls being known, Kumo would have likely focused their inquiries on shinobi that know how to summon. Naturally, I would have ended up on that list. A short term summoning contract however just requires a little prep time, but does limit the range. So, we really needed them to find that sight where we were supposedly summoned to.”  
  
Yugito nodded, but with a slight frown added, “Then it’s likely our appearing just outside the village was like shooting up a flare to any sensors types.” Considering what she knew of her former home’s operating method she said, “If I’m right, then we likely can consider the man leading those after us to be Kaname Tosen. He heads up the Anbu Division, and although blind, his chakra sensing abilities more than make up for it. The Anbu division would also be the only people that we are likely to encounter.”  
  
Naruto kept his focus forward while asking, “Are there any border patrols that we’ll need to be worried about?”  
  
Yugito shook her head in the negative before replying, “No, I doubt Ay imagines the chunin and jounin stationed along the border would offer much resistance. But making it to the Land of Frost isn’t going to cause those chasing us to break pursuit. Kumo has a long standing contract with the Daimyo to offer military assistance when requested. One of the benefits it gives the village is access to Frost’s territory.”  
  
“I figured as much,” Naruto stated with a smirk. “Truthfully, I doubt Ay would call his men off even if we headed into the Land of Fire. Still, I doubt he wants to cause any international incidents so he needs to wrap this up before we make the border.” Naruto looked back at his lover asking, “Yugito, I had hoped we could slip away quietly. But the bridge to freedom before us can only be crossed after defeating our pursuers. Can you fight?”  
  
Yugito bit her lip since she wasn’t entirely sure herself. She knew that the Anbu chasing them wouldn’t hesitate to attack her, but she was having trouble discarding her ties with her fellow Kumo-nin. Especially as Hiyori’s calling her a traitor had cut rather deeply. The feeling that she had struggled with during her months of isolation which was that perhaps she was acting like a petulant child angry at not getting her way began to return.  
  
But, before they could take hold on her, her masked lover stated, “Yugito, I like to believe that I have some idea as to what you are feeling. But, no one thinks you are just being spoiled here. As a jinchuriki, you are thought of in terms of being a weapon not a person. Where normal shinobi would get to retire or pursue other interests after a while, you would always be kept in a cage. For a time that cage was a gilded one, but now you see the bars. When feeling trapped, it is only natural to want to escape.” Naruto turned to look back at her, and despite the mask, she could easily imagine the reassuring smile that she believed he was wearing for her. He focused forward again while explaining, “I also know you have lots of good memories with your fellow shinobi. Many of whom may now being chasing after us. I only ask if you can fight because if you say that you can, then I’m going to trust you to. If you truly aren’t prepared and you tell me that you are, then you become a liability. So if you aren’t, just tell me. I will carry you through safely to the other side of the bars. That I promise you.”  
  
Yugito felt buoyed by Naruto’s words and while she still didn’t want to cross blades with her fellow Kumo-nin. She knew the time for such thoughts had passed. She had made her choice when she had stated her intention to defect in front of Hiyori, so felt she needed to show her commitment to her new path. Steeling her resolve, she stated, “I can carry myself, thank you very much.”  
  
She could hear the wide smile on her lover’s face as he said, “I never doubted that for a second.” He still sounded amused as he said, “And despite how things might look. You can say everything is still going to plan. But first, we need to deal with those people acting like the hounds to our foxes.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tosen was standing at the bow of the diesel powered boat that Kumo had recently developed which he and the squad that he had assembled to capture Yugito had commandeered. His second in command and a man he had once been a subordinate of stepped up saying, “I still can’t feel any of the chakra signatures from the squads that were assigned to follow after Yugito and her masked ally. I’m not much of a sensor, but if they kept to the timetable you gave them then they should be close by now.”  
  
“Nor will you,” Tosen replied in a calm manner, “The two of them turned back to face those pursuing them several hours ago. I doubt they managed to put up much resistance, they were assembled for speed and chakra sensing abilities. But, they served their purpose.”  
  
Kensei Muguruma gritted his teeth at the calm dismissal of what may have been the deaths of several of their colleagues. He kept the complaint to himself, since Tosen had always proven to be a rather stoic individual. He would admit that at times the current Anbu Head Captain made him uncomfortable, but that estimate included the time when he had been a part of his squad as well. Kensei just could never shake the feeling there was more to the man then meets the eye, and that should it ever be revealed he would come to regret it. He would admit that some of the negativity he felt towards Tosen might be from being passed over for the position of Anbu Head Captain in favor of a man that had been a subordinate. But, he at times just assumed that Tosen was selected due to his well stated desire for justice, especially after the previous Anbu commander had been revealed to be a double agent for Joseki. After all, he couldn’t say that Tosen was not talented enough for the job. Plus, despite a reputation for not caring for politics, he was astute enough to make Kensei his second in command of Anbu operations in order to quiet and hopefully smooth over the potential bad blood brought about by his promotion.  
  
Despite being his second in command though, they rarely worked together which Kensei did find strange. But Tosen unlike most shinobi, had not formed a squad of his own, but instead would form teams based on the situation. While he claimed this was so every situation could be dealt with in the most efficient manner. Kensei wondered if it was so Tosen wouldn’t form deep attachments with people. He attributed this trait being a result of an incident in the man’s youth where a kunoichi he had cared for had been killed by her husband for what the man felt had been her disrespecting him. His friend’s killer had never faced justice as the man’s family had been rather well connected to the Raikage’s. Although the man had died by Hiashi Hyuuga’s hand after he botched kidnapping his daughter.  
  
Kensei felt a vein begin throbbing in his skull as his squad’s lieutenant began saying with a petulant tone, “This is so boring. How much longer is this going to take?”  
  
“Stow it Mashiro,” Kensei said wondering if he should perhaps start following Tosen’s example. “Can you try to act like a professional?”  
  
“Perhaps she draws her inspiration from her commander,” Tosen said turning to face the other members he had assembled. “Your tone just now was hardly professional.” Focusing on the squad, he waited for them to stand at the ready before addressing them, “This squad was assembled for one purpose to capture and secure Yugito Ni the current host of the Two-Tails. I think you all understand the gravity of this mission. Losing the two-tails will effectively weaken our village, thus leading to an era where justice cannot be maintained. I’m not sure why Yugito Ni has decided to defect, but that is unimportant just as whatever feelings you hold for her are unimportant to the task.” His unsighted gaze landed on a still recovering Hiyori to make it clear that he expected her to put whatever issues she had with Yugito on hold so the mission didn’t suffer.  
  
Confident he had made his point, he was about to turn around when Kensei asked, “If we lost contact with the team following them, then how are we supposed to track them down?”  
  
“That doesn’t seem to be a concern as for the moment. It seems her accomplice has found us,” Tosen said turning back to look at the beach the boat was approaching. His squad looked in the same direction to see a masked man staring at them from the top of a sand dune. Tosen called out, “I’m not sure how you managed to suppress Yugito’s chakra signature. But you should have used the same technique on yourself.”  
  
“Can’t, as I doubt that I would be a match for a squad of Anbu if I did,” the man replied.  
  
“I see,” Tosen said calmly, “A chakra suppressant seal is an effective means to hide her. But, it would make it all but impossible for her to detect us once we pick up her trail.”  
  
“But it does make it easier to smuggle her,” the man replied. “I take it you’re a guy that likes to count his chickens before they hatch since you’ve already dismissed me in favor of chasing after her.”  
  
“Seeing as how I’m blind,” Tosen stated giving a small signal to his squad to attack. “I think you’ll find that I have other sense that compensate so I tend to be rather accurate in assessing such matters.” The Anbu on the ship then disappeared from behind him as he added, “Based on the size of your chakra, you do not appear to be much of a threat without Yugito to aid you.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto held his hand out before him as the Anbu appeared above him with weapons drawn. He imagined they were going to pin him to the ground in order to force him to talk. Holding his hand out, a dark mass of chakra took shape that looked almost like an atom. He strained to control the shape but then just before the Anbu reached him let it go. A wave of chakra exploded out from his hand which blew the Anbu away from him as he countered, “You know what they say, it isn’t the size of the chakra but what you do with it that matters.”  
  
“I… I can’t move. You bastard what did you do to me this time,” one of the Anbu said while struggling to raise to her feet.  
  
Naruto recognized her as the diminutive woman that he had bested when first meeting up with Yugito so replied, “Just a small taste of my chakra nature.” He was forced to dodge though as one of the men wasn’t as affected by the chakra he had siphoned from Yoshino as the rest.  
  
“Get him Love,” another of the squad said raising to his feet.  
  
Naruto focused on the man who upon losing his mask revealed he was wearing sunglasses and sporting an afro as he swung his Kanabo, which resembled a spiked round cactus, at him. The man’s movements were rather sluggish making him relatively easy to dodge, but the masked blonde suspected that he might be playing it up some to draw him in. Willing to play along, he waited until he completed a downward swing before moving to try and close with him. Much as Naruto expected the man suddenly doubled his speed as he swung around before trying to bring the weapon down on him like he was a spike to be hammered into the ground. With a mighty two-handed swing Love brought the club down causing a massive eruption of sand to shoot skyward.  
  
“Damn,” the club wielding Anbu said straightening up, “I might have overdone it a little.”  
  
“I’ll say,” Naruto replied from behind him, “Now I’ve got sand in some very uncomfortable places.”  
  
“Shit,” Love said trying to spin and bring his weapon around but was stopped as Naruto caught his forearm. He then delivered a backhand that sent his opponent flying leaving his weapon behind so he hefted the club up onto his shoulder. He knew the shadow wave he had used would wear off soon, but he felt a little uneasy about how Tosen was remaining behind. After all, if he had really wanted to put his mind to the task, he could have killed the Head Anbu’s entire squad shortly after the initial attack.  
  
Naruto focused on the watching the Anbu Head Captain studying him and frowned due to how it appeared he was hardly all that concerned by the danger facing his men. Calling him out on it, Naruto said, “No offense, but you seem to be a rather shitty leader. If I wanted to, I could have killed one or two of these losers by now.”  
  
“You shouldn’t sell yourself short,” the dark skinned blind man said not leaving his spot at the front of the boat, “I imagine you could have killed them all if you wanted to. I am curious as to why you are holding back though. I wasn’t sure before, but it appears you are holding back.”  
  
Naruto frowned as he wondered if the man would really sit back and watch him murder some of his subordinates. Naturally since he wasn’t really prepared to do so himself, he knew it was pointless to act like he was willing to so countered, “I find needlessly killing tends to complicate matters unnecessarily.”  
  
Naruto didn’t get to hear the Anbu Head Captain’s response as he was forced to turn and use the Kanabo to block a whip from one of the recovering shinobi his shadow wave had washed over. The man pulled the club out of his hands and into an airborne Love’s, who again tried to drive him into the ground. Naruto stepped back to avoid the blow, but before he could counterattack he was forced to duck as a kunoichi leapt at him shouting, “Mashiro Kick!” He raised up quickly and stepped backwards as Love tried to bring his club up to hit him in the face, he was then kept off balance as he had to dodge to the side in order to avoid a knife slash to the neck.  
  
Naruto was glad for all the training he had done to counter the Sharingan with Mikoto and Toka as he was definitely seeing the benefits. His remaining relatively in place was proving to be rather effective means of countering his opponents due to their need to coordinate in order to avoid getting in each other’s way. Naruto took advantage of this as Love moved to bring his club down again, so stepped forward and to the side in order to close with the man. As the club smashed into the ground, Naruto uppercutted him sending his head reeling back. He noticed the others moving to help, but spinning so that his back faced the man he reached behind him grabbing Love by his Anbu jacket and then tossed him over his head towards the whip wielder.  
  
Love collided with the whip user, who managed to prevent them both from toppling back. But without his concern that the man’s weapon would tangle him up. Naruto spun to cross his arms above his head to block a downward kick from the kunoichi that seemed to think she was in some masked superhero production. He then griped her leg and spun using her like a club to hit the knife wielder that was coming up behind him. His human club caught the man in the side and he let go causing them to saild off to land in a mass of limbs. Naruto spun sensing an attack at the last second and received a pair of feet to the face as a result. His mask cracked under the blow causing it to fall from his face as he stumbled back. He shook his head to see that his attacker was the diminutive blonde woman that he had attacked earlier when he had first met up with Yugito.  
  
He could see that she was shocked by what she saw as she didn’t follow up her attack, but ignoring the obvious question on her face. He bent down to pick up his mask and tuck it into his pouch while stating, “I guess you owed me that one.”  
  
“What the hell are you playing at?” Hiyori asked angrily. “The Leaf not satisfied with stealing one jinchuriki, they plan to help Yugito defect as well?”  
  
Naruto gave her a confused look as he spent a moment wondering what the woman was talking about, until her realized she was referring to Fu’s joining. Figuring his initial confused reaction worked to his advantage, he rolled with it by replying, “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t play stupid,” Hiyori said angrily, “Why else would the Leaf send its jinchuriki to help the traitor escape the village?”  
  
“Ah, I think you have me confused with someone,” Naruto replied smugly. “Although the similarities are intentional.” He tilted his jaw up, and turned his face side to side in order to allow them to study him fully while adding, “The doctor does good work don’t you think? This face helps me remember what that bastard did to me, and if it causes him some trouble along the way all the better.”  
  
“You expect us to believe…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, Hiyori,” Tosen said having joined the others on the beach. Stepping past her, he drew his blade stating, “Whether you are just a man pretending to be the Leaf’s jinchuriki or not, doesn’t matter. The truth will be unveiled soon enough once we bring you back to Kumo. But I am curious why you would wish to cause chaos in this world? That is all your helping Yugito to escape will result in.”  
  
Naruto shrugged stating, “She was just willing to offer me something I couldn’t refuse.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“I doubt you would understand even if I told you,” Naruto shrugged running his hand through his dark hair. “Truthfully though, hearing you describe her defecting as escaping kind of just makes me want to help her all the more. I imagine she must have been feeling quite trapped by her circumstances.”  
  
“Her situation helped to insure justice,” Tosen said drawing his blade.  
  
Naruto went on guard as the other Anbu also readied themselves and he let some of the anger that he felt from Tosen dismissing Yugito’s being forced to suffer for the convenience of his beliefs enter his voice as he replied, “That’s all the more reason for me to want to see your justice fail.”  
  
He reached under his cloak as he considered adjusting the seal worked into the one on his stomach that was partially dampening his chakra, since he had figured with his massive reserves it would almost serve to identify him as easily as his signature would. But, he refrained from doing guessing that might lead to a few questions he didn’t want asked. Instead, activating a seal Tenten had sown into his robe, he produced a Naginata which he spun in a circle over his head before planting the shaft in the sand. He then waved his opponents forward, and wasn’t too surprised when the short angry looking woman was the first to charge.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugito pulled herself onto the boat having remained underwater while her lover had engaged the Anbu. She had to marvel at her lover’s forethought as he figured one of the ways their pursuers would get in front of them would be to use the engine powered ship Kumo had produced. Although it appeared they had looked out as Tosen had commandeered one with the prototype diesel engines that were in development which while horribly inefficient, was much faster than sails and even the steam powered motors that Kumo had used in its navy prior. She had needed to remain underwater using the rebreather Naruto had given her due to Tosen remaining behind. Fearing for his safety, she had considered removing the seal that was dampening her chakra since she was confident she could best him. But, Naruto had wanted to draw them away so as to not damage the ship. Still, it had proved difficult since she knew the longer the fight dragged on the greater the chance would be her lover could be hurt or worse. Especially since he was fighting so as not to kill anyone while the Anbu wouldn’t be nearly as concerned with taking him alive.  
  
Yet, even though the Anbu Head Captain had apparently left, she knew that didn’t mean the ship was unguarded. Therefore, she cautiously moved from the rear of the boat to the front where she found what she hoped was most of the crew standing around and watching the fight happening on the beach. Checking out the uniforms that they wore, she couldn’t say she was surprised by their all gawking in one place. This was because she imagined that once Tosen realized that she had escaped the village; he had quickly assembled two squads. The first had as Naruto surmised acted as hounds to drive and harass them. She had also been wrong about the border patrols playing a factor, but she suspected it was since Tosen had wanted to force them to either tire themselves out via battles or force them to slow in order to avoid them. All the while, Tosen had taken his squad northwest from Kumo to appropriate a ship from one of Kumo’s development bases. She smirked as she watched the crew looking amazed while her lover fought off the Anbu attacking him. After all, by recruiting the developers and scientists at the base to sail it, many who she imagined were only shinobi in name only, he had inadvertently played right into Naruto’s plan.  
  
Watching her lover, she had to marvel at how he had predicted Tosen would want to use the water in order to get in front of them. She guessed he had simply called on his experience when Sasuke had defected so knew how dangerous it was to have a rear pursuit chasing after you. Moreover, it made the entire affair more dangerous for those being chased if they ended up sandwiched between two forces. So while she knew they could have probably easily smashed through the groups coming at them from the border. She imagined that Tosen would have simply sailed a little further up the cost to have his squad intercept them.  
  
She could picture that the Anbu Head Captain had thought they were playing right into his hands when instead of facing the patrols after dealing with the rear pursuit, they had turned north. Especially as her chakra signature had disappeared due to the seal Naruto had applied to her. The two actions together likely made Tosen believe they were meeting a ship which would smuggle her to a nearby country. She guessed that was why although Naruto was fighting impressively, he wasn’t exactly facing the Anbu at their best. That was because it was apparent to her that they were attempting to tire him out, so as to take him alive. She figured they needed him alive so as to question him if they had missed the other ship already, and if so where it would make port so they could pursue. Or contact other shinobi in the area to stop her.  
  
That thought made Yugito realize that she needed to stop gawking, and start doing her part. Confident the entire crew was gathered before her, she considered removing the seal suppressing her chakra. Partly to distract the Anbu facing her lover, but she knew doing so would cause them to become aware to what they were planning. As such she instead tossed what appeared to be marbles at the crew. They looked around in confusion as they rained down on them, but it didn’t last long as the small metal pellets released their contents upon hitting the deck. A cloud of smoke washed over them and as it passed, she saw them snoring contently in a pile. She shook her head as she thought her lover hadn’t been kidding when he said Sakura’s sleeping gas was fast acting.  
  
Quickly securing the crew in a life raft as the sun began to rise, she cut it loose. She then moved to the boat’s wheelhouse where she quickly learned the controls and then fired up the engine. It made a loud rumble as the it roared to life and she began turning it away from shore leaving Kumo and her lover behind.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“What they hell are those baldies doing?” Hiyori shouted as she looked back to see the boat motoring away from the coast. She wondered if the crew had spotted the ship that they suspected might be how the man that they had been fighting intended to smuggle out Yugito. But if they had, they had been ordered to fire up a flare since they were mostly genin who had been promoted due to their engineering and design skills. And as such, would have been all but useless in an actual combat situation.  
  
Tosen looked back, and then in a rear moment of anger, cursed before stating, “Yugito’s on the ship!!!”  
  
As if to prove his words true they suddenly felt her chakra flare into existence as the boat began disappearing along horizon. The Anbu were stationed around the dark haired man, and although they hadn’t been fighting all out, she suspected that had been the case for him as well.  
  
For a moment the Anbu were torn between abandoning the fight to pursue the boat to either catch up to it or sink it. But, that short period of unsureness was all their opponent needed to capitalize on the moment. Having believed they had been herding him so that they could surround him, he revealed that in fact it had been the other way around. He made a handsign, which caused a dozen flares to fire up into the sky in a circle around them in the early morning sky. The flares caused the Anbu’s shadows to all cross on him. He then slammed his weapon’s blade into the sand, Hiyori imagined he was about to tell them that the real fight was about to start. But, to her surprise as he twisted his wrist to unlock the blade from the Naginata’s shaft, she followed suit.  
  
“What the… are you a Nara?” a still masked Rojuro Otoribashi asked as he struggled against the jutsu forcing him follow their opponent’s movements as he placed the metal shaft of his weapon over his shoulder.  
  
The man shrugged as he answered, “I guess you can say it is likely that I’ve got a little Nara in me. But, not enough that I can control my shadow like them. But it is easy enough to lock you in place once yours contacts mine.”  
  
“Yet all you’ve succeeded in doing is trapping yourself,” Tosen pointed calmly as he was confident if they captured the man, they’d be able to reacquire Yugito.  
  
The man ignored the comment instead, having them strike a pose which had them all standing facing him and sticking their thumbs up. A moment later he disappeared in a poof of smoke, and they quickly realized that the blade he had left behind had also absorbed his chakra and so would leave them locked in the pose until help arrived or the charge the blade carried wore off.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto appeared on the scroll that Yugito had unraveled at the back of the ship which she had used to summon him. The seal being one of the short term contract variety began to disappear even as she leapt up to wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel her body beginning to respond to the kiss as it had felt like an eternity since she had been in her lover’s arms. It would have to wait a little longer as Naruto gently pushed her away before stating, “Trust me there will be time enough for that. But, let’s put a little more distance between us and them.”  
  
Yugito nodded, before returning to the wheelhouse where she called back to him, “So where should we go?”  
  
“You decide,” Naruto replied sealing the shaft of the Naginata away, “That was kind of the point for this whole excursion.”  
  
Yugito smiled as she decided to set course for the unclaimed territory between The Land of Waterfalls and The Land of Rice Paddies. She knew it was probably the obvious place, but she doubted the boat had enough fuel to go much further than that. Plus, she figured it would be the first place that Kumo would send shinobi to regardless, in order to block her path to Rain if she and Naruto went through the Land of Fire. Feeling confident in her decision, she steered the ship due west as there was also a place she wanted to take Naruto too.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Two days later they arrived, although they were still a few days out from Amegakure. After ditching the boat, which Yugito had used exploding tags on as a final middle finger to the Raikage. The two of them had ran almost nonstop to clear the wild territory between Rice Paddies and Waterfall. They had needed to slow some once they reached the Land of Waterfall’s to avoid shinobi patrols, but had avoided any entanglements since they had stuck to the paths that she had mapped out during the sabotage mission that had her first cross paths with Fu.  
  
It had been during that mission where she had discovered the spot where they had made camp. The area was secluded and featured one of the many waterfalls that gave the country its name. The waterfall in particular wasn’t a straight shot over the cliff, but instead passed along different routes that it had carved through the rocks. Due to the man falls and turns the water almost appeared white as it filled the small pond which in turn overfilled to create another waterfall which fed the nearby river.  
  
Yugito had been struck speechless when she first found the area many years ago, and had found that she immediately wished there had been someone special who she could have shared it with. She had even thought that someday she might bring someone she cared with there, but knew it had been a silly fantasy since unless on a mission Ay would have never just let her wander in another country’s lands.  
  
Upon arriving Yugito had made sure to watch Naruto’s face and had been overjoyed when many of the emotions that she had experienced upon first finding the spot had appeared. Yet, despite wanting to dive into the water, the two of them had promptly set up camp and then passed out. Neither of them had been too concerned about Kumo catching up, not only because of the massive head start they had enjoyed. But also due to their incredible stamina which had allowed them to run almost nonstop the entire time. There were other factors as well such as while Kumo sending shinobi into the Wild Territory in pursuit might have been an obvious concern. But she was sure that they wouldn’t be able to move nearly as fast as they had through it. For one, they would need to tread slowly to make sure in their haste they didn’t overrun them without noticing. The second was that the wild territory was filled with missing-nin, bandits, and other criminal elements. Elements that might not notice two shinobi moving through the territory, but like kicking a beehive would come alive as Kumo-nin turned over every rock and beat every bush looking for them.  
  
Yugito awoke from her slumber, and felt a sense of unease which she attributed to her effectively being unsure about what to expect of her life going forward. She pulled herself free of Naruto’s arms to climb out of the small shelter that they had made using branches and leaves. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was feeling so unsure of herself and her future now, when she had thought of nothing else but her defection for months. But, she quickly attributed it to how the moment was actually here and now reality was setting in. After all, it had been easy to picture a future free of Kumo when her anger at the Raikage had been present. Then during the escape, she had been sustained by adrenaline. But now the anger was gone, and the adrenaline had worn off leaving her painfully aware that for the first time in her life, she wasn’t bound by the structures of being Kumo’s jinchuriki any longer.  
  
Yugito found it rather ironic that she was currently free of the cage that her being a jinchuriki had created. But now found she missed the comfort of it. After all, unlike other jinchuriki. She had never been actively hated or despised. Plus, it had meant that she had never wanted for anything since she had lived as a ward of the state. She had always been told that she was special, but those words she now realized had been part of a process to forge her into a perfect jinchuriki like Killer Bee.  
  
She began to strip in order to clean herself in the pond. As she did so, she wondered if Kumo would be putting so much effort into getting her back if they knew she no longer carried the two-tails. She thought that they probably wouldn’t be, which caused a sense of melancholy to envelope her as she began to wonder if there was anything special about her. She might have been special in Kumo, but that specialness had only existed due to the village sealing a Bijuu inside her. Without it, she wondered what she would have amounted to. Even the Family name she had been given referenced her holding the two-tails. The foster mother that had raised her had often stated it was because she was born to be the host of the two tails. Yugito had searched Kumo’s registry for any other famous Nii, but strangely the search had come up blank.  
  
Once bereft of clothes, she leapt into the pond sighing at how the water seemed to be the perfect temperature. She began to swim to where the waterfall was feeding it, and stepped under one of the spots where the water was acting as a shower. She began cleaning herself and began to think that without Yoruichi, she probably would have lived a rather mediocre life. Even the man that she loved had only entered it because of the Bijuu that she carried. She paused in her grooming as that thought brought her up short. Since, although she knew Naruto didn’t value her because of the Bijuu, couldn’t help feeling that without the two-tails there wouldn’t have been anything there worth his time.  
  
She tried to banish such thoughts, but couldn’t since she knew now everyone would be fighting not over her, but the Bijuu they thought she carried. With most being unaware that the only thing that had made her special had already been removed. Being overwhelmed by the negative feelings starting to grip her, they were banished as Naruto arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
She gasped wondering how he had snuck up on her, but unlike how some of his lovers had recently reacted to his surprising them. She simply melted into his embrace. She placed her hands over his as they hugged around her midsection, and smiled as he said, “You shouldn’t have let me sleep in. I really want to enjoy this little paradise that you brought us to.”  
  
Yugito smiled softly, but replied, “I considered it. But, I kind of needed a moment to collect my thoughts. Now that I’m free… it is kind of all hitting me at once.”  
  
Naruto could understand where she was coming from so asked, “Are you regretting it?”  
  
Yugito bit her lip and made as if to reply several time before answering, “I don’t know to be honest. I think it is a little early to make that call.”  
  
“I can understand that,” Naruto replied pulling her closer. “For so long you were Kumo’s jinchuriki, it must feel like you now need to find a new way of even thinking about yourself.”  
  
“Exactly,” Yugito said between glad Naruto understood her, but uncertain about how to find the answer to the question now assailing her. Who was Yugito Ni now that she was no longer Kumo’s weapon. Clarifying her feelings further for her lover, she said, “Even after Yoruichi was removed from me. I was still able to fall back on the powers that I gained from her, and the status I enjoyed because of it. I mean you only targeted me because I contained her, after all.”  
  
Naruto couldn’t deny what Yugito said was true. Although he felt that she was forgetting that he had refused to take women that would move the Family’s ambitions forward if he couldn’t develop feelings for them. He kissed her neck as he said, “True, I did first lay my sights on you because of what you carried. But, I stayed because of who I found. You are so much more than just a container Yugito, and while I can’t say our paths would have crossed if someone else had been chosen. You are what makes you special. Maybe you should talk with Fu about this when you are both in Amegakure.”  
  
“Did she really go through the same thing?” Yugito asked surprised, since she was under the impression the host of the Seven Tails had hated her status as a jinchuriki.  
  
“A little,” Naruto said as he began to rub his hand over Yugito’s stomach. “She might not have missed Taki all that much. But, finding herself in a new place did take some time to get adjusted to. Just the fact that the villagers didn’t seem to despise her made her feel unsure about who she was. You might have noticed how she now talks in the third person compared to when she first joined. That is due to the acceptance that she had received from Konoha. In the past, she just wanted to fit in. Now, she doesn’t mind standing out. It might feel like the ground fell out from beneath you. But, you’ll land on your feet soon enough.”  
  
Yugito rolled her eyes but felt a genuine smile appear on her face. She turned in his arms, and although his hair was still dark. She was glad that he had removed the contacts that made his eyes red. Shaking her head at him, she said, “Really, a cat joke.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he said, “It did bring a smile to your face.”  
  
Yugito’s smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck to state, “If that is what you were shooting for. I could think of a far more pleasurable means by which you could have achieved similar results.”  
  
“Do tell,” Naruto replied wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
“I think I’ll show you,” she said placing her lips against his. The kiss started out chaste, but almost as soon as her lips touched his, she couldn’t help deepening it. She kind of felt like a person who had suffered through withdrawal only to come into contact with what they had been addicted to, and without thinking about it was back on the bandwagon. She moaned as Naruto’s hands traveled over her body while their tongues danced with each other. At first his hands felt like they were becoming reacquainted with her, but it didn’t take long for them to get acclimated enough to begin exploring in earnest.  
  
She did a little exploring of her own as she began cradling his cock and was glad to feel it almost instantly respond to her touch. Once he was erect, she began to stroke him which caused him to moan into her mouth. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her, so lifted her leg up over his hip before raising up enough so that she could guide him inside her.  
  
She had to break the kiss as he began entering her, and her insides came awake at his return. She began to shiver all over, and realized she had experienced a small orgasm. Naruto prolonged it when upon feeling her pussy convulse around him quickly began pumping his manhood within her. Yugito leaned back as far as her arms would allow her as she arched her back to let out a shout as a second more powerful climax began racking her body. Still Naruto didn’t relent, as he grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his hip. She locked her ankles behind him as he carried her to a portion of the waterfall that he could set her down on. He set her down on the smooth rocks causing the gentle stream of water to wash over them while he went about churning her insides. The cool water contrasted with the heat building inside her almost making her feel like a piece of metal that was being heated and cooled at the same time.  
  
With her pussy’s near constant milking, Naruto couldn’t hold back his desire to fill her with his seed. As such he buried his rod deep inside her, and gave her womb what it desired. Almost immediately, Yugito reacted as she arched her back and began slapping the rock she was laid out on. The cool water rushing over them only heighted how hot the exchange of pleasure happening within Yugito was. Naruto sighed as he felt drained, but as he pulled away Yugito refused to let him go stating, “Leave it inside. I don’t want to be apart from you right now.”  
  
She began squeezing her pussy hoping to prevent him from deflating. It didn’t take much coaxing on her part to motivate his cock to maintain its hardness. Guessing, they would probably lose a day of travel Naruto easily picked her up and carried her towards their shelter. Yugito kissed his neck and chest as he carried her, but he ignored it long enough to create a shadow clone. Knowing what he expected, it leapt off to enter into Sage Mood to make sure those hunting them were still far away.  
  
It proved a little challenging entering their makeshift structure since it had a low roof and he was carrying a squirming woman as she planted kiss against his face, neck, and chest. But he managed so set her down on the sleeping roll that they had shared the previous night. Almost immediately, she began raising and lowering her hips trying to generate some pleasure. Naruto stopped her though before urging her to roll over. She moaned as she complied and his cock rotated within her. Naruto then adjusted himself so that his legs rested outside hers as he knelt over her and then began to drill his cock in and out of her. Yugito moaned contently as his dick’s new angle of attack began causing new pleasure neurons to begin firing within her.  
  
Naruto leaned forward causing her to turn her head so they could kiss over her shoulder. It didn’t last long as her pussy seemed primed to make up for lost orgasm as she exploded into a new one. Her lover groaned when her pussy began trying to coax more of his seed from him. But, he held strong by pausing to let her quivering quim calm down. When her inner muscles began to relax, he leaned back pulling on her hips to prompt her to raise up to her hands and knees. Keeping her thighs pressed tightly together, Naruto began pumping his manhood within her again causing Yugito to start pushing back to meet his thrusts. Naruto leaned forward and groped her dangling breasts causing her snatch to grip his driving cock even tighter.  
  
She knew he was close as she could feel him growing larger so increased the ferocity with which she threw herself back at him. It wasn’t long before his grip on her hips grew firmer and he pulled her taunt against him driving his cock as deep as possible. She roared in pleasure as he climaxed within her again sending fresh seed into her quickly filling womb. She sagged forward, and Naruto followed her down to keep his dick buried deep inside. She reached back over her shoulder to try and pull his lips to hers. But feeling more drained then from their days of running settled for the peck on the cheek that she received. Then with her Naruto blanket over her, she allowed herself to fall asleep.  
  
When she reemerged from their shelter a few hours later looking to find them something fresh to eat, she felt a sense of deep satisfaction as she quickly found her underwear as she tried to prevent his cum from just dribbling out of her. She smiled as she realized the early feelings of unease that she had experienced that morning were simply due to her leaving a comfort zone that she had known all her life, and so long as she had her Family, she would land on her feet as her lover had put it.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugito stood in a window overlooking her new home. She would admit that the near constant rain of Amegakure would take some getting used to, but thus far she was managing. She spent almost every day under the heavy ponchos that most citizens wore while exploring her home like a cat tended to do after a big move. That had of course been after Naruto and her had spent a few days making sure every room in her temporary apartment had been sanctified with their moans. He had then needed to leave in order to take over for Naruko, who had been playing him while Koyuki toured the Land of Demons. She imagined the Priestess and Daimyo were making the most of the time just as she had.  
  
She focused on a building which was being constructed, and when complete would house the members of Akatsuki. The structure was being constructed on the same spot that Pain’s tower had once stood, which Jiraiya had brought down during his battle with the self-styled god. In front of it was a rectangle tarp where she heard a statue had been constructed, but would only be unveiled during the ceremony for the new Akatsuki. The top of it wasn’t covered though and occasionally what looked like black flames seemed to appear from whatever was being hidden. She considered sneaking a peek, but had the sense Konan wanted it to be a surprise even to people close to her.  
  
She heard a knock at her door, and went on guard since although she doubted Ay would send assassins so soon due to the fact that he was trying to force her return through legal means. She couldn’t exclude the possibility that he knew it was unlikely that he would succeed so had decided to use other means to get back what he viewed as his property. She relaxed though as she felt a reassuring presence through her mark so knew the woman was Konan. She approached the door and got a sense that someone else was with the Daimyo of Rain so asked, “Who is it?”  
  
“It is Konan, and I brought a kunoichi named Fuyou with me,” the blue haired woman said through the door.  
  
Yugito made a production of releasing the many locks that she had on the door, and then opening it was caught a little off guard by the unease that she saw on both women’s faces. A little concerned by it she asked, “Have I already worn out my welcome?”  
  
Konan seemed surprised by her question so quickly assured her, “No, of course not. We will not succumb to the pressure the Raikage tries to apply in order to force your return. But, we have learned something… unsettling from your medical exam.”  
  
Yugito frowned since she felt perfectly fine and knew that thanks in part to her lover’s semen she should remain that way. But she knew no method was perfect so asked, “There isn’t something wrong with me, right?”  
  
“No,” Fuyou said quickly trying to put the woman at ease. Having been the one the medical staff at the hospital had contacted upon running Yugito’s samples through various tests and then alerting Konan to what they found, she explained, “When you first arrived we gave you a full examination. A part of the exam had our medics analyze the blood and DNA samples that they drew for various purposes.”  
  
Yugito arched an eyebrow before focusing on Konan. The blue haired woman stated, “One of the reasons was so we could figure out blood types and the like. A less known reason was so Nagato could identify potential bodies for his jutsu. He could use it to control just about any body he needed to if necessary, but certain chakra and blood types required less effort.”  
  
A pained look appeared on Fuyou’s face, but she quickly caused it to disappear before either woman noticed. Continuing with her explanation she stated, “We found other reasons to keep the program going since in some cases it was discovered certain people with bloodlines would reject organs from people with a differing Kekkei Genkai, even if they had the same blood type.”  
  
Yugito wasn’t sure what any of that had to do with her and getting a little concerned said, “This is all fascinating I’m sure. But I can’t help hoping that you’ll get to the point about what this has to do with me.”  
  
Fuyou frowned even though she could understand why Yugito might desire that they get to core of the matter. Konan quickly took over to provide one more important piece of the puzzle so said, “You might not be aware of this, but a few years ago a group of slavers were shut down by an unknown group. That group deposited the women they had saved in our lands, where we took care of them as we contacted their home countries and families.  
  
“I’m guessing you also used the opportunity to add some information on people from other lands to your little medical database,” Yugito said neutrally figuring she shouldn’t be surprised.  
  
“Yes,” Konan admitted without shame, “Another reason we run these tests is to help identify common genetic traits between people inside the database. I guess the reason Nagato included such testing criteria was so he could identify other Uzumaki or discover lost family.”  
  
“I’m still not seeing the point I’m afraid,” Yugito said confused.  
  
“The point,” Fuyou said quickly, “Is that we discovered a link between you and one of the women that was rescued from the Southern Wolves.” The kunoichi handed the blonde woman a folder which Yugito opened despite feeling a little numb. Inside was a file on a blonde woman named Suiren.  
  
Looking up from it in shock she said, “I…I’m not sure what to make of this. I guess it is possible I could have some distant relation to her.”  
  
Konan shook her head saying, “It isn’t a distant relationship. It appears from our tests that Suiren would be your sister.”  
  
“But… that isn’t possible this file says that she’s…”  
  
Yugito trailed off as it hit her as to what they were suggesting. Konan gave voice to the thought currently running rampant in the blonde woman’s mind. “Suiren was indeed a kunoichi of Kirigakure, and we believe it likely that if that is the case… then you were born there as well.”  
  
Yugito wanted to deny it, but in light of the fact that she knew a pair of women that her former village had also tried to kidnap found that she couldn’t. She stared back at the picture of the woman that she was being told she was related to, and suddenly felt an anger begin to take root. She didn’t try to reign it in as she knew in this case it was well deserved. Focusing on Konan, she didn’t let the anger enter her voice as she said, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I…if you don’t mind, I’d like to be alone.”  
  
Konan frowned, but nodded and quickly left the apartment along with Fuyou. Yugito set the file down on a table as she passed and then moved back to the window where she vowed she would one day confront the Raikage with the truth that she had just learned. She wasn’t sure what she would do in that moment, but for now she would simply let the anger burning inside her run its course. After all, while she was angry in a way she had never truly been before. She couldn’t deny some good had come from the course that her life had taken. So, when the anger faded she would focus on that as well. A moment later a red flash appeared behind her, and she found it easier to focus on that good as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.  
  
With obvious concern in his voice he asked, “Is everything alright?”  
  
“It is now,” she said simply while enjoying a different kind of warmth that was hot but never scalded as anger could.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“In time,” Yugito said contently, “But for now, you’re doing everything I need of you.” Naruto got the hint so just held her close and she found her anger fading as if being smothered by his presence. She sighed contently, but knew she still intended to have words someday with the Raikage. Yet for now, she would focus on how good her present was and how bright she imagined the future they were trying to build would be.  
  
**Author’s Note: Hello everyone. First off, as always let me thank those that take the time to read and review. I hope the wait for this chapter was worthwhile, and the surprise at the end was rather intriguing. This was one of those reveals that I’ve been waiting to get to for quite a while. Particularly since it really plays into the idea that despite how he was portrayed in the manga, the leadership of Kumo really were kind of scumbags. Sure their plots to kidnap people appeared to fail, but I wanted to delve into what would be the result if they succeeded. One of the many issues I had with the manga is that crimes such as kidnapping only really mattered when Kishimoto needed people to pin crimes against Konoha on. But, then when people from those villages appeared, their personalities didn’t really reflect this. Regardless of whether you like Ay or not, he was responsible for the plan to kidnap Hinata and then orchestrated the events that led to Neji losing his father. He might have cared for his shinobi and Bee, but he is still an opportunist and to me at least a scumbag. Furthermore, that seemed to be the case for his father as well. I guess my point is just because he had a somewhat amusing personality, it didn’t mean we should forget what kind of actions he was capable as. After all, his plots were just as despicable as anything Danzou ever did.**  
  
**The next chapter of Eroninja will pick up with some of the ramifications from what happened, but just to caution people this doesn’t really open the door to Kiri. I think people will understand why after the first scene in chapter 78 so I’ll wait to go in further details.**  
  
**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this Limelight chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	12. Fu: Home Is the People You Live For

**Author’s Note: Events of chapter happen between chapter 82 and 83 of Eroninja**  
  
Fu was running as if her life depended on it, which considering if people knew one of her pursers was a Bijuu, most people probably would have probably understood. But considering the Bijuu in question looked like a child most people watched the display somewhat bemused, which only grew as a horde of other children followed in their wake. The mint green haired jinchuriki laughed joyfully as she was forced to dodge to the side when Nel leapt to tag her. Although she missed her target, it did force her to stop running allowing the other children to catch up. While surrounded by the laughing children, Fu effortless danced among them to avoid being tagged.  
  
She almost cleared them, but was hit by a small human shaped projectile. Fu had her breath knocked out of her as she flew several feet from the impact. At which point she was then surrounded on all sides as the other kids piled on. A brown-haired woman approached the pile of laughing children and diving in tossed several gently to the side as she searched for the one that she was responsible for. Finding her charge, she said, “Come on Nel! I don’t have time to be chasing after you. You said you wanted to help with guarding today’s shipment after all.”  
  
She tossed the diminutive Bijuu over her shoulder like she was holding a bag or pursue as she began to walk away. Nel pouted as she crossed her arms while being carried away stating, “But Seven, this is the last time Nel will get to see Fu. Fu’s leaving the village soon. Don’t pretend you don’t care.”  
  
Seven paused to look back at her former host before she just shrugged as she replied, “Don’t act like this is her last day on the planet. You’ll see her again. But, you need to grow up and be responsible if you want everyone to stop treating you like a child.”  
  
“No Nel doesn’t,” the tiny Bijuu countered, “You just treat Nel like she is a child because she is small. Rangiku acts like one all the time, but because she has big boobies, you think she is an adult.”  
  
“Trust me,” Seven replied with a highly-amused smile, “Very few people think she acts like an adult.”  
  
Nel showed she wasn’t exactly as childish as her stature and behavior tended to suggest as she whispered to herself with a major tone of jealousy, “Naruto does.” The Bijuu guessed it was due to her having feelings for the Blond man, but found her child-like form blocked her from exploring them in the same way her mature looking sisters were able to.  
  
Fu finished waving to the children that had joined in her game of tag with Nel as they were collected by the wheezing woman who had been watching them. She followed after the two Bijuu, wishing to say her goodbyes so heard Nel’s complaint as well. But, hoping to distract her from it said, “Don’t worry Nel. I will be around for a few more days. Besides, Fu will come play with you every time she visits.”  
  
“Promise,” the skull wearing child-like Bijuu said eagerly as her dark mood faded.  
  
“Promise,” Fu replied with a happy grin. She quickly moved in front of Seven as she added, “Fu will visit you as well Chomei.”  
  
The Seven Tailed Beetle just shrugged as she replied, “Do what you want?”  
  
Fu smiled despite the cold reply since she knew her former tenant tended to act thorny in public. But, wanting to tease her a little, the former jinchuriki wrapped her in a big hug as she said, “Fu knows you love her.”  
  
“Hey let go,” Seven said the young woman arms encircled her stomach.  
  
Despite the Bijuu’s act, her cheeks did color as the green haired woman whispered into her ear, “She knows this because of how eagerly you eat her pussy.” Fu then quickly tongued her ear before disengaging to walk in front of the Bijuu while facing her.  
  
She enjoyed the way the Seven Tail’s face flushed and let out an amused laugh as Nel having not heard what was whispered stated, “Your back feels really warm all the sudden.”  
  
“Shut up,” Seven replied called back towards her sister acting as a backpack, before regaining her composure. She studied her former host and couldn’t help giving a small smile in the face of the large happy one that the young woman wore. Although they hadn’t been particularly close in their previous life together as Bijuu and host, she still found it somewhat easy to read the young woman. As such, despite her appearing rather upbeat, Seven felt there was some trepidation hiding just beneath the surface. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Fu’s demeanor dropped for a moment as she looked like she was about to open up, but then she brightened again pushing her apparent concerns deeper before replying, “Yes, everything is fine.”  
  
Seven wasn’t convinced, but seeing Naruto approaching and sure he would get to the bottom of things said, “Okay, well we have a mission to get to.”  
  
She walked past the green haired woman allowing her diminutive sister whom she was carrying behind her shoulder like a sack to wave, “Bye Fu, Nel will see you later when we get back.”  
  
Fu waved happily back at the Bijuu, but let out a small, “eep” when her lover said from behind her, “I sent you out to get more tape over an hour ago.”  
  
The former kunoichi of Waterfall spun around to see Naruto giving her a disproving shake of his head, which was offset by the amused smile that he wore. She smiled back as she said, “Fu’s sorry. She got distracted when she bumped into Nel.”  
  
“Really,” the blond man replied sounding skeptical that it was a meeting of happenstance, “What about yesterday when you showed up several hours late?”  
  
“Fu got lost on the road of life,” the mint-green haired kunoichi replied by repeating an excuse she had heard several times from the leader of Team Kakashi since becoming a kunoichi of Konoha.  
  
Naruto’s frown lost the amusement that he had worn as it became more serious. This caused Fu to grow somewhat nervous as she wondered if her behavior over the past few days had made him upset. Particularly as she had asked him to help pack her belongings for the move to Ame so that she could join Konan’s reformed Akatsuki, but had found dozens of excuses to delay it.  
  
Naruto sighed as he noticed that his lover was growing worried her behavior had made him angry, which wasn’t the case. However, as he was quite sure that he had gathered all the supplies that they would need for the days packing, including the packing tape which had gone missing and that he had sent her out for, he was concerned something deeper was at play. Holding up the tape that he had bought before seeking her out, he said, “Should we get started?”  
  
Fu nodded so he began to head towards the Hidden Eddy Inn. As they made their way there, he noticed the his fellow Jinchuriki was growing more pensive. Taking a guess at what was bothering her, he stated, “If you’re unsure about joining Akatsuki. I’m sure Konan would understand if you wish to back out.”  
  
His lover looked over at him in surprise. But recovering her balance said, “It isn’t joining Akatsuki which is bothering Fu. She is concerned that Ame will not be as welcoming of her as Konoha has been.”  
  
Naruto nodded in understanding since Taki had treated her with contempt and disdain until its leadership had made a deal with Akatsuki to hand her over rather than trying to protect and defend her. As such, it was easy to understand why she would be concerned that she might be moving into a similar environment as her old Village. He smiled as they reached the Hidden Eddy Inn and upon entering proceeded to her apartment. He heard her sigh as they stepped inside upon her seeing all the boxes which were packed up and just waiting to be taped. He smirked as an idea accord to him, so tossed the bag of tape he had purchased aside and pulled her close to him before teleporting out of the apartment.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A moment later they appeared in Konan’s bedroom causing Fu to ask, “Where are we?”  
  
“Ame,” Naruto replied as he moved to make sure the penthouse where she stayed was empty. Looking over his shoulder he said, “Let’s just take the day and explore.”  
  
A wide smile appeared on his fellow Jinchuriki’s face as she nodded in agreement with the idea. Together they slipped out of the penthouse using the balcony and Naruto was glad that they arrived during a relatively dry moment having not really considered Ame’s normal weather. However, once they had reached ground level they had only made it a few blocks before the heavens opened up again. Something which immediately singled them out as visitors as the other people around them almost without breaking stride began pulling out umbrellas, or in most cases the heavy rain jackets that most Ame citizens seemed to prefer. Still, Naruto doubted many people felt they were a potential threat, particularly as he noticed many of them smiling as Fu gleefully ran from overhang to overhang of the various shops.  
  
They stopped under one as the rain picked up in intensity and the droplets began to almost sting. Together they watched most of the other people carry upon their business and Naruto understood why most citizens wore the heavy rain jackets almost constantly. Beside him, his mint haired lover giggled as she said, “Fu probably should stop wearing white if she moves here.”  
  
Naruto looked over, and felt his dick begin to swell as she cut quite the seductive visage to him. Although, she was wearing a black sports bra and shorts beneath her white outfit, his imagination didn’t have a hard time picturing what she would have looked like without them as they showed through her wet clothes. He noticed a few of the men passing who appeared to be having similarly impure thoughts about his lover. He wasn’t particularly annoyed by the other men staring at her in such a manner as it filled him with a certain amount of pride. However, Fu upon becoming aware of them, she grew a little self-conscious so moved to step behind him.  
  
Looking around for a place they could retreat to until she dried, he found the next best thing so grabbing her hand ran across the street. Fu giggled again as they ran through the rain once more before reaching a shop which sold raingear. The woman running the shop was somewhat surprised at their soaked arrival as she made it clear that she wondered how one could travel so deep into the country without the proper rain attire. For a few tense moments as she regarded them suspiciously, Naruto feared that she might alert the authorities. But, then Fu sneezed softly which caused the woman to quickly go into warm proprietress mode as she handed them towels and began making them tea.  
  
Informing her they were looking for clothes suitable for the elements, she quickly gave them a rundown of the latest fashions. As the woman chatted with them while having them try out various outfits, he couldn’t help noticing that some of her questions seemed rather probing. Still, considering Ino’s, and to a lesser extent Ayame’s, penitent for gossip, he found it pretty easy to imagine the woman’s initial skepticism of their situation might have been her instincts telling her there might be a juicy bit of gossip behind their showing up at her shop. Yet, her questions made it clear her thoughts were traveling down the rails that they were two star crossed lovers who had been forced to abandon their belongings and home to be together.  
  
He initially smiled as Fu seemed to play along, although it faded as she began to describe some of the issues the couple identity she was crafting was fleeing from. Particularly as she began to describe how the people back in her original “home” had treated her as a monster and then revealed that it had been him and “his family” who had first treated her as a person. She also revealed that recently she had received a new opportunity in Rain, but feared accepting it would open her to finding a place more akin to her old home, rather than her current one. The shopkeeper obviously found it strange any place could treat the upbeat girl as a monster, so found it easy to assure her the people of Rain would gladly accept her.  
  
Fu smiled politely as a result of the woman’s reassurances. But, Naruto had no difficultly spotting how it wasn’t reflected in her eyes. Not that he could blame her since neither of them could be sure how the woman would react if she knew both of them had been jinchuriki.  
  
The woman continued to make small talk as she tried to pry more details out of Fu in regards to what the opportunity was. She didn’t have much success as Fu instead began asking questions about locations they should visit. The shopkeeper began giving them the lowdown on various attractions of her home, and once they were decked out in their new rain gear they bid the woman farewell.  
  
Having selected clothes which would obscure their identities, they began holding hands once they had slipped into the crowd to head to their first destination. Upon arriving to the mostly finished construction site where Pain’s Tower had once stood. Naruto found it to be somewhat bittersweet since it had been the place where Jiraiya had died. Yet, since what was being constructed in its place would serve as the base of operations and home of Konan’s version of Akatsuki. There was also a sense of pride in all that he and his lovers had accomplished.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fu could tell Naruto was feeling several emotions which covered the entire emotional spectrum at standing in the location where his sensei had died. She really couldn’t say she sympathized as before meeting Naruto and the others, she had never experienced such a bond. She did have teachers growing up, however their sole interest in her had been to shape her into a useful weapon. As such, although a few of them had died on missions during her training. Their passing had never bothered her on an emotional level.  
  
A part of her would admit there was a little jealousy directed towards Naruto because his upbringing had allowed him such emotions. Still, she knew it was a double-edged sword considering he had lost two of his important teachers.  
  
She felt some concern arise within her as she realized that now she had many important people in her life whose passing would undoubtedly hurt her. The concern arose from the belief that should she lose one of them, she wasn’t entirely sure how she would handle it. After all, Naruto had experienced both loss and connections with others long before she had made her first bond, and yet after losing Iruka there had been a period where it looked like he might give himself to darkness. If she was being completely honest with herself, she recognized that she would have easily followed whatever path he sought to follow in the aftermath. Particularly since he was her most important person.  
  
Still, Fu felt a sense of unease at the thought. But rather than focusing on it decided to drop the matter completely. Instead, she turned her focus to the nearly completed Akatsuki headquarters. The main portion of the building was made of stone and looked like a large arch which was several stories tall. Extending from the sides of the building were single story wings which from the air probably made the entire building look like a stylized Y. There was a large courtyard which led up to the main entrance, at the center of which resided a large pool of water. At the center of the water a large square tarp had been erected in order to hide what was there.  
  
She felt a sense of curiosity to take a peek, but Naruto seemed to sense what she was thinking as he said, “I wouldn’t try it if I were you. From what I’ve heard Konan wants it to be a surprise so has placed several barriers to discourage people from taking a peek.”  
  
Fu tilted her head to look at her lover and despite the heavy hood they both wore could see his eyes glinting with amusement. Fu wasn’t exactly willing to admit that he had read her mind as she replied, “Fu wasn’t thinking about that. Perhaps it is your own desires that you are fostering on her.”  
  
Naruto chuckled in amusement as he said, “Perhaps. I’ve been curious about it ever since I saw the tarp when visiting Yugito. Particularly since Konan won’t give me any hints. I’m dying to know what’s in there almost as much as if it were a birthday present.”  
  
Fu wouldn’t have understood the reference in the past, but having celebrated several of her own since moving to Kohana began to feel an even stronger urge to learn what was being hidden from view. A small dubious smile began to appear as she suggested, “Perhaps we should test the barriers out.”  
  
For a moment, it appeared Naruto was considering it, but quickly stopped himself from traveling this particular path of temptation as he said, “As tempting as that is. I don’t want to disappoint Konan.”  
  
Fu considered stating they would only disappoint her if they got caught. But, she stopped herself since she knew Naruto would feel he had regardless. Deciding it was best to remove themselves from the temptation, she began to pull him away as she said, “Fu, wants to continue our date. Let’s go check out the market.”  
  
Naruto nodded as he allowed her to lead him away. While they walked towards their next destination, Fu marveled at the unique architecture of Ame. Having explored almost every nook and cranny of Konoha, she found herself rather excited at the idea of discovering the details of the village that in many respects had the personality of a city many times its size. She attributed this to perhaps being a byproduct of the vision of the man who was most famous shinobi to hail from it. She found it easy to imagine that a man like Hanzo had intended for Ame to be an architectural marvel for the empire he sought to build.  
  
By contrast, from what she learned of the First Hokage, she found it easy to understand why Konoha. Although several times larger than Ame, still had the feeling of being a small village. This was because he had hoped to build a place where clans and their families could live in peace.  
  
She wondered briefly what kind of place Naruto would build. She found it rather strange that nothing immediately came to mind. Especially, as she felt it would be relatively easy to say that he’d build a place more akin to Konoha, as opposed to Ame. But, she felt that perhaps that might have been too simple of an answer. Or, more simply not an answer that could really be answered at the moment because he hadn’t finished writing his vision into the tapestry of history.  
  
After all, if she used herself as an example, back when she had lived in Waterfall. She could have easily seen herself erecting a village like Ame where she lived in the tallest tower looking down on all the people who had once looked down on her. Moreover, if she was being truly honest then she would have wanted them looking up at her in fear. Particularly since even to this day, she would describe the feeling that she harbored for the people of Taki as hate. A point she knew some people might be surprised by considering she had still protected them. But, it hadn’t because deep down she had been seeking their love and acknowledgement. Her actions had only been because she had no reason to expect things outside of Taki would be any better for her.  
  
Still, she knew a part of her likely had hoped they would come around. Particularly when considering how quickly she took to life in Konoha. If Taki had been hell, then Konoha by comparison was definitely heaven. An assessment which wasn’t even taking into account the number of times she had been sent there while riding the dick of her lover. In fact, she found that while in Konoha, she had been allowed to actually grow as a person. A quirk she felt was highlighted as a result in her now speaking in the Third Person. When in Taki, life had been simply training, mission, and repeat. She wasn’t encouraged to be anything other than the current host of the Seven Tails and everything in her life was tailored to that end. As such, any sparks of independence were quickly stamped out.  
  
Yet, Konoha by contrast almost seemed to crave it in its shinobi. In fact, so much so that outside of a few raised eyebrows the first time she had spoken in such a manner, nobody had really questioned it. She smiled softly as she suspected that in a village that sported a man calling himself the Green Beast, and whom had a younger version of himself walking down the streets on their hands while holding boulders up with their feet. Most people just assumed whatever was in the water was affecting her as well. For Fu, it had started out as a means of breaking out of her shell to stand out, and when nobody had tried to force her back in, found it had become ingrained in her. Almost as if beneath the quiet, angry woman she had been in Taki, there had been a happy one just waiting for someone to tell her to have fun.  
  
Which she supposed made the prospect of leaving Konoha to join Akatsuki so nerve-racking for her. She looked up at Naruto again, and although she couldn’t see his face, she didn’t have trouble picturing the soft smile that was almost always present. Or, was also represented in the brightness of his eyes. Naturally, she wondered how that was the case since while for her Heaven and Hell represented to different and unique places on the map. For him, she pictured that for him, they must be the same place. After all, although perhaps not to a similar degree as her, he had experienced people who had held nothing but disdain for his existence. In fact, unlike her experience, many of the people that had once held his own existence against him, were some of the very same whom were now championing him as a hero of the village.  
  
She suspected that was why Naruto had experienced so little difficulty with making the decision to support Yugito in her desire to leave Kumo. Having seen his village change their opinion of him, although something he had desired, awakened in him the realization that for most of them, their support was due simply to how his actions had benefited them. That wasn’t to say they were bad people, especially since that was how most people made such decisions. But, in essence they were just people trapped in group thinking for the most part. She had benefitted greatly from it in her coming to Konoha at a period of time when the mob mentality on Jinchuriki in Konoha was relatively high in part thanks to Naruto’s actions. Yet, having switched their opinions once, Naruto was keenly aware that if the village began to disagree with his actions, that opinion would begin swinging in the opposite direction. It might not even be because he had changed as a person, but because the group thinking involved was determining his actions weren’t in line with what they desired any longer or to their exclusive benefit. As such, he refused to chain his choices to the easily changed mentality of the masses. Instead, he believed it was on an individual basis which determined the extent of his loyalty to the various groups involved, with his lovers taking priority over all. Since in many respects they had proven time and again they would stick with him through the highs and lows. Not just when he was riding high in popularity.  
  
That wasn’t to say he completely dismissed the concerns of those outside his harem when coming to decisions about a proper course of action. But, to say that he felt it was unacceptable for his lovers to suffer to achieve an objective for the benefit of people who might feel no loyalty to them in turn. After all, while public opinion about Jinchuriki or former jinchuriki like Gaara might currently be high in Suna and Konoha. It may have swung in the opposite direction for the one remaining in Kumo particularly as a result of Yugito’s defection. Fu didn’t believe this to be the case, particularly as from what she had heard, the Raikage had done all that he could to make sure Yugito had been branded as a traitor. One whom had been seduced away by a terrorist hoping to rebuild her powerbase under the noses of clueless members of the alliance. Yet, she wondered if the host of the Eight Tails didn’t have the benefit of such a powerful bond with the Raikage, if now he would be feeling the sting of public opinion shifting against him because he shared a classification with Yugito.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fu paused in her reflection as she realized they had reached the market place. The Ame market which was called the Water Needle was rather unique from most of the village in that it wasn’t so much built of a conscious design, but the result of the skyscrapers that surrounded it and suspended it. The market was reachable by several large walkways at the upper levels of Ame, which formed the shape of a pentagon where they met up. Naturally, as it was a meeting of crosswalks which effectively joined all of Ame together, it was a place where numerous stalls and shops sold their wares. From what the woman who had sold them their raingear had told them, they had learned that due to it being such a huge draw of Ame’s relatively few tourists, not to mention the large amount of foot traffic of people living in the higher levels of Ame as it was the only direct route when wanting to travel from one end of the village to the other the spots were highly prized. But, they were given out on a first come, first served basis every morning so it felt somewhat strange seeing a stall selling high price jewelry, next to one that was selling melons.  
  
Yet, it was a part of its charm as according to what they had been told there was generally a mad dash every morning. Naturally, shinobi were on hand to ensure passions for the perfect spot didn’t grow inflamed to the point where rivals were chucking each other over the railing. But, Fu noticed that many of the stalls almost appeared customized to allow for the fastest travel possible. Also, apparently, some enterprising individual sold their customized stalls as they had built up records for being able to get theirs to the center the fastest. Fu found that she was actually looking forward to moving to Ame for that fact alone, imagining it would be fun watching the mad dash. Not to mention spectators gambling on the winners.  
  
It was also a place where various street entertains or soapbox prophets applied their trade. Fu found it hard to imagine they would feel it was worth the effort, since at first glance the market was open aired. However, she figured that was only because for the moment it had stopped raining as she noticed several pillars raising at set intervals around the outer perimeter of the market. Opposite the tall pillars were shorter ones which surrounded an opening in the center of the pentagon of the central area. Connecting the tops of the two pillars were wires, which upon her noticing the tarps strung between the taller pillars she realized allowed a roof to quickly be pulled into place. She also realized that due to the downward slope all the rain would fall into the center thus why she assumed it was called the Water Needle.  
  
Fu grew excited at the prospect of seeing if she was right and more importantly if the image of a column of water her imagination was creating lived up to reality. She began scanning for a spot in the city proper where she could watch the water fall into the sea that the city was built on. However, as she did so she began to frown as her senses screamed at her something was off. Not exactly able to place it, she looked towards Naruto and noticed that he seemed to be engrossed in one of the people preaching to the passersby. At first, she had assumed it would be one of the Cultist from the Descendants of the Moon having spotted several such street preachers.  
  
However, to her surprise the person his cloaked gaze was staring at wasn’t promising a world where every dream would become reality provided their goddess was returned to the world. Instead, the woman who was standing with an umbrella opened above her head despite the lack of rain at the moment, was demanding the people of Ame tear down the God they had falsely worshipped, or more accurately the Angel that had used to serve him.  
  
The woman had long green hair which was sticking out from beneath the bandana which displayed her forehead protector. Fu noticed that the Ame symbol was scratched out, which she knew the old Akatsuki had done to symbolize their break from their former villages. It had been a gesture mirrored by Ame shinobi who had been loyal to Pain during his reign. A practice that Konan had requested be changed after she took over since she felt if they were going to work with and join the Alliance, then they couldn’t claim to be outsiders to that system.  
  
It wasn’t hard to imagine why the woman who was also wearing a violet kimono beneath a soft purple poncho would have scratched out hers considering her words. Focusing on them as she began winding down her speech she couldn’t help thinking her uneasy feeling was tied to it, “People of Ame, how much longer are you going to be fooled? When Pain first arrived, many of us quickly jumped to his side, and even worse remained silent as he butchered any with the slightest tie to Hanzo. Worst still, is that Hanzo warned us that he was a false god, but we refused to listen. Now here we stand as his false angel makes us the same false promises. She promises that if we follow the Alliance, the days of peace we all desire will surely arrive. That our lands will not be the battlegrounds for future conflicts of the major villages.”  
  
One of the few people listening appeared to be doing so merely to jeer as he said, “Oh stuff it already! Hanzo was the reason the previous wars ravaged our homes. At least Pain was trying to put a stop to it.”  
  
“By what? Attacking the Leaf,” the woman replied incredulously, “Stealing the Bijuu from all the Shinobi Villages? The only reason Ame isn’t a smoldering cinder is because he was stopped before it was too late. Your false god built up a notion that he was undefeatable and worse yet, you allowed him to practically rape our own sacred dead to do so. Do you truly feel a man that would turn our beloved friends and families into corpse puppets to dance to his tune truly cared about the wellbeing of Ame?”  
  
The man to his credit at least looked uncomfortable by what the woman stated, and Fu admitted that she couldn’t really claim that to be the case either. Which although Nagato may have started with the belief his actions were for the greater good of Ame. He began to justify whatever actions he took as being acceptable so long as they were in pursuit of his goals. She figured that was a fine stance to take, provided one was willing to eliminate anyone working against them, since it was a path littered with the creation of enemies. But, she also felt the woman had a point in that he probably lost sight of his goal in his anger and hatred of the Shinobi World and Konoha in particular. She was sure that Pain would have felt that by destroying the current system which benefited the Five Major Shinobi villages the most, that Ame would have benefited thus making all his actions alright. But, along the way, he began viewing the people who believed in him as a means to bringing about that end as well, not the people that were supposed to be the primary recipients of the good born of his actions.  
  
The woman grew retrospective as she said, “I was taken in by their lies as well. But, how can I view it to a great honor when our dear friends become a vessel for what we thought was his divinity when his death showed us what a sham it all was. Pain only cared for himself, and his willingness to let Ame become the focal point of the ire of the Shinobi World is no different than Hanzo’s.”  
  
The same man as before called out, “Then why call yourselves the Salamander Resistance?”  
  
“Because, while they both nearly lead Ame to ruin,” the woman replied, “At least Hanzo was honest in his desire to make Ame into a great power for his benefit. Pain, was no different, but sold us lies so we would gladly give up everything to bring his selfish vision to life. Even those precious to us.”  
  
“Get lost,” another man shouted, “Lady Angel turned against Pain when he lost his way. The reason Ame is doing so well now is because she saw the light and joined the Alliance.”  
  
The woman folded her umbrella as she replied angrily, “And thus we should forgive her for her lies? What about those who marched off to their deaths believing in the snake oil they sold?” The woman sighed as she said, “But, I see that I’m wasting my time with you all. You’re more than willing to write off those of us who had friends and loved ones sacrificed to Pain’s vanity so long as you’re allowed a modicum of comfort. You’ll gladly ignore the fact that she lied to us as readily as he did and in truth was the one doing it to our faces.”  
  
Fu’s unease suddenly spiked in alarm and she felt Naruto’s hand tense around hers, but then it felt like she was holding hands with a statue. Slightly confused by his reaction, she recognized the reason for her alarm though was the woman’s tone had seemed to take on a note of not only disappointment, but had an edge to it. Almost, like a person who had realized that their words wouldn’t bring about the outcome they wanted and so had decided more extreme measures needed to be used. This quickly helped her lock on to the reason for her earlier unease as among the crowd had been people that had seemed completely in line with the views being exposed by the speaker. Yet, rather than coming closer to listen, they had remained spread out throughout the crowd. At first, Fu had written it off as simply being people of a like mind who knew what was being stated was unpopular so didn’t wish to show they thought similarly.  
  
Yet, noticing that these people were now moving from where they had been standing as the woman closed her umbrella while saying, “But, perhaps if we take your comfy lifestyles from you. Others will realize the lies they’ve been fed.” Fu quickly realized something very bad was about to happen which was highlighted as smoke began to rise from bags the quickly retreating spectators had left behind.  
  
“Naruto,” Fu shouted turning towards her lover to clue him in.  
  
“I’m on it,” he shouted as he quickly formed a seal for one of his clone jutsu. Not recognizing it off the bat, she watched as multiple versions of him appeared around the market place near the smoking bags. Snatching them up, the clones leaped into the air where the now extremely smoking bags exploded, however the explosions themselves seemed rather muted making her guess the clones had been of the imploding variety which had counteracted much of the explosive force.  
  
The market place erupted into chaos as the vendor and shoppers began panicking upon realizing what had happened and not wanting to be present in case there were more explosives lying about. Fu thought she heard other explosions going off in the distance, but focused more on her immediate surroundings as Naruto removed his cloak revealing that he had entered Sage mode, which she figured explained why he could make the imploding version of his clones, as well as his earlier tense stance. Focusing on the larger group of now openly fleeing individuals he shouted, “I’ll go after them. You grab the speaker.”  
  
“Right,” Fu replied towards his back as he created more clones to chase after the retreating bombers as they ran down separate walkways. Focusing on her query Fu had the feeling that she had masterminded the attack since unlike the others, she wasn’t openly trying to escape the scene in a blind panic. Instead, she was moving with the flow of the crowd without making it apparent that she needed to get away. It made Fu suspect that although surprised her bombing had been thwarted, she was trying to gauge if it was due to Ame having been aware of their actions or simply bad luck.  
  
Fu aware that fighting the woman among the panicked crowd would result in needless casualties, simply joined the flow as well hoping to attack her in a more open area. Hoping her rain cloak would help her blend in, she observed the woman as she directed her gaze towards the walkways where Naruto was capturing her less composed compatriots. Fu noticed what appeared to be a frown appearing under the mask covering the lower portion of her face. Then without warning she simply threw her umbrella up in the air where it began to spin rapidly in a circle. Fu reconizing the attack new in moments senbon would begin raining upon them so quickly threw a kunai that had an exploding tag affixed to it. She bullseyed the handle of the umbrella before the tag exploded removing the threat.  
  
However, it had served its purpose as her query must have been wondering how Naruto apparently had been eagle-eyed enough to identify her partners, but had overlooked her. Now that she was aware that she hadn’t been overlooked, Fu half expected her to begin running madly for the end of the path. But, instead it appeared that she had wanted her pursuer to reveal themselves in such a flashy method for another purpose, which was to panic the crowd even further. The crowd had from the previous explosions been almost stampeding universally in one direction away from the center. But, the one Fu had set off caused the crowd to become unsure of what was the safest direction to flee. As such some people began running back towards the center while others continued trying to push forward. Fu cursed herself for what she assumed was a tactical mistake, but realized the result would have likely been the same if the people had been peppered with senbon.  
  
With the crowd now an undulating mass of confusion as people began smashing into each other while trying to escape in two different directions, she lost sight of her target. Coming to a stop, she found part of her was tempted to race down the walkway figuring the woman would try to flee, but realizing she was dealing with a crafty opponent, she couldn’t ignore the possibly that she would try to past her. It turned out neither scenario was accurate as Fu’s danger senses flared to life causing her to trust her instincts as she had to dodge to her left side. She barely avoided having her neck sliced open although her cloak wasn’t as lucky as her target decided to eliminate her pursuit rather than flee it.  
  
Fu tried to focus on her opponent, but quickly had to dodge again, although this time it was a man running wildly for his life. The former jinchuriki cursed as she figured in most situations she could easily deal with her attacker, but while there were many benefits to becoming a jinchuriki when it came to power and abilities. Almost all of them were actually weaknesses when fighting in a crowded walkway filled with innocent people, especially when one’s opponent wasn’t forced to hold back any.  
  
Yet, Fu wasn’t completely out of luck as she quickly prepared a defense as her opponent readied to fire a water bullet at her. Unable to dodge as she didn’t want the jutsu to hit a passerby, she took the full brunt of the attack. Blown off her feet she smashed into the opposite railing.  
  
Her opponent appeared surprised that the cloaked woman she faced hadn’t even tried to dodge. For a moment, she appeared torn between just fleeing or verifying that she had dealt with the threat. Ultimately, her caution won out as she began to slowly approach, likely feeling that not making sure the threat was taken care of could bring more dire consequences.  
  
The woman reached behind her, and Fu assumed that she was grabbing a weapon to end her. As such, Fu quickly made a handsign and expelled a large mass of scaling powder. The woman appeared surprised, although she assumed it was more from the fact that her face was a mask of chakra chitin, which also coated her entire body, as opposed to the fact that she had been playing dead. Regardless, the Ame kunoichi was caught unawares as the fine powder covered the area illuminating it to the point where it blinded her.  
  
Fu leapt to her feet intending to smash a chitin encased fist into the side of her opponent’s head to bring the fight to a close. However, as she closed with the woman, the Ame kunoichi brought forth the hand that she had buried inside her pouch. Rather than a kunai as Fu had expected what she threw were tiny round pellets which upon hitting her exploded into smoke. Fearing it to be poisonous, Fu held her breath while continuing her charge, but as she felt something being pressed against her back, she realized the smoke had simply been meant to blind her. At which point the exploding tag her opponent had affixed to her went off.  
  
Fu was relatively unharmed by the explosion as the chitin armor that she was encased in had taken the brunt of the explosion to little affect. Although, the same couldn’t be said of the rain gear that she had been wearing over it. Having intended to cherish it as a memento of her date with Naruto, it’s destruction filled her with an immense anger that she intended to take out on the woman who had ruined it.  
  
However, to her disappoint the Ame kunoichi wasn’t sticking around to receive her beating. Fu caught sight of her quickly though as she was running for the end of the walkway to escape into the city of Ame. She didn’t know if the woman felt the explosion had finished her off, or figured at this point escape was her primary concern. Having recognized her opponent was rather skilled at tactically thinking, she figured it was more the second case then the first as the longer she remained in the area the greater her chance of being captured were.  
  
The chitin plates on her lower back shifted allowing a pair of wings to appear which she used to take to the air in order to fly after her target. She frowned as she noticed another woman dressed as a civilian also running after the Ame kunoichi. She couldn’t quite make out what she was shouting as she flew past but noted that she sounded hysterical. Fu figured it out quickly enough though as the Ame kunoichi spun showing the small child in her arms.  
  
Fu quickly surmised the civilian woman and her child had likely hidden themselves hoping for the walkway to clear only for the Ame-nin to happen upon them. Still, considering the esteem she was holding the Ame kunoichi’s tactical abilities in, Fu couldn’t help feeling that taking a hostage was a blunder. For one, the child who appeared to be only a few years old, would only attract further attention once she made it off the walkway. As such, it seemed to be a move a person would make when truly painted into a corner, not while still in the process of escaping.  
  
Yet, again the kunoichi seemed to be one step ahead of her as without missing a beat, she spun to face forward again, and in the process tossed the child over the railing. Fu didn’t hesitate in abandoning the pursuit as she veered off to dive after the child, who appeared to be a young girl. With her wings and armor, it didn’t take her long in catching up. At which point she then allowed the chitin armor to fall away as she turned to fly under the screaming child so that she could catch her gently in her arms.  
  
Wrapping her arms around the girl with plenty of time to spare, she then shifted direction to fly back up to the walkway, where it appeared the woman was on the verge of throwing herself after her child as well. Fortunately, several individuals were holding her back as Fu flew past the railing. As she touched down, the child’s mother didn’t hesitate in running up as she took her petrified child from her.  
  
With a voice filled with gratitude the woman said, “Thank you! I don’t know how I can ever repay you!”  
  
Fu smiled as she said, “Fu is glad she was able to help.”  
  
She was about to add that she needed to get going in order to find the Ame kunoichi before she got too far away, but was stopped as a voice shouted, “Hold it right there! You’re under arrest for suspicion of involvement for today’s bombings.”  
  
Yet before Fu could state her innocence, the woman whose daughter she had just saved stepped between her and the Ame shinobi racing towards them shouting, “This angel had nothing to do with that! The real culprit has to be the woman she was chasing.”  
  
The shinobi she addressed was obvious caught by surprise at the woman’s statement, but said, “Regardless, considering she is likely a foreign shinobi, we’ll be detaining her until we can investigate what happened.”  
  
The woman looked like she was about to protest, but Fu unable to find any signs of her query placed a calming hand on the woman’s shoulder saying, “Fu understands. She doesn’t wish to cause unnecessary trouble.”  
  
The Ame-nin appeared relieved as he said, “Thank you!” She began to understand why as he directed his gaze to the market place at the opposite end of the walkway where Naruto was fighting off the shinobi trying to take him into custody, while also keeping the terrorists that he had captured and gathered restrained with clones. Sending her a look asking for sympathy he asked, “Do you think that you can convince him to stand down?”  
  
“Fu will see what she can do.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naturally, she was able to get Naruto to calm down by making him realize that he wasn’t really helping their situation. Fortunately, there had been plenty of people that hadn’t joined the throng of those who had left the area to vouch for them as having stopped the bombing. But, sadly that hadn’t been enough to prevent them from being detained since it was also quickly determined that they had snuck into the village as they hadn’t registered at any of the entrances.  
  
As such, despite their actions the Ame-nin weren’t entirely sure they weren’t there for some nefarious purpose so had taken them to their Bureau of Torture and Interrogation. They had been questioned several times, but most of them at present had been related to how they had snuck into the village. To which both of them had simply replied that they needed to talk to Konan. Granted, neither of them were particularly pleased at involving her, but they had agreed it would probably be better looking and more believable for Konan to come up with the excuse. As opposed to them doing so, and it not matching what she said.  
  
Sadly, they had learned that there had been two other bombings which had been successful and was why it had taken several hours before she could attend to them. When the holding cell they were in opened, Konan smiled at them softly as she said, “I’m being told that despite stopping one of the bombings today. The two of you have been less then forthcoming with how you managed to sneak into Amegakure.”  
  
Naruto stood from the floor where the two of them had been resting on each other, helping Fu to her feet, he replied, “We weren’t sure you would want us to.”  
  
Konan nodded as she stated, while also informing them, “I’ve taken the liberty of telling them about the kunai that you gave me. Although, I was of the opinion that you’d use it should we need your help. Not so you could sneak into Ame for a holiday.”  
  
Fu quickly interjected, “That was Fu’s fault. She was having second thoughts about coming here to join Akatsuki. Naruto thought it would help her to explore the village before committing.”  
  
The green haired kunoichi could tell Konan wanted to know if what was bothering her had been resolved. However, instead she stated, “Well, considering what the two of you did today. There are many people who are glad that you did. Myself included.” Konan stood aside of the door stating, “Please continue to enjoy all our village has to offer.”  
  
“Lady Konan,” a dark haired kunoichi said sounding rather upset, “I understand that you would feel grateful to them. But, they still broke the rules with how they entered the village.”  
  
“Fuyo,” the leader of Ame replied with an understanding tone, “What they did wasn’t done with any sense of malice. Also, considering how we were caught off-guard today. We should consider it a blessing and since it is possible that Fu may be calling our village home soon. I want to extend a welcome mat, not yank it out from beneath her.” She favored the tan girl with a soft smile as she added, “Not to mention, if I’m correct, a part of the reason she is concerned about the possibility of living here is she was concerned she wouldn’t receive as warm a welcome as she did in Konoha.”  
  
Fu nodded, causing a slight smile to appear on Konan’s face, but it fell as the former jinchuriki asked, “What happened to the woman Fu let escape? Did you manage to capture her?”  
  
“Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to pick up a trail after she entered the village,” Konan said, although her tone obviously carried a note of concern. There also appeared to be a fair measure of guilt mixed into it.  
  
However, Fuyo’s also appeared to be a mix of emotions with the most predominate being sadness. Naruto more from picking up on Konan’s mood asked, “Who was she?”  
  
“Her name is Suiren,” Konan answered causing a grimace to appear on Fuyo’s face at hearing the name said aloud. “She appears to be a member of the Salamander Resistance.”  
  
“Appears to be?” Naruto said confused since considering the woman’s role, he would have assumed that she was a key member.  
  
“That’s right,” Fuyo snapped, “There is such a thing as proving a person’s guilt before snapping to judgement. You’d think considering how the Raikage accused you of having a hand in Yugito’s defection that…”  
  
Her tirade was cut short as Konan said, “Fuyo, I’m sure Naruto didn’t mean to imply anything. He likely has no idea who Suiren is or how important she is to you.”  
  
Considering the few times he had seen the laidback young woman around Shikamaru as they worked on the upcoming Chunin Exams. He was somewhat surprised when rather than apologizing for her outburst, she simply stated, “I should get going. There are still quite a few preliminary reports that I need to go over.”  
  
Konan watched the kunoichi leave before letting out a small sigh as she said, “I apologize for her outburst.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto replied having a rather good idea of what the woman was feeling as he was quite sure it mirrored what he had when Sasuke had first defected.  
  
Konan gave him an appreciative smile before indicating that they should leave. Both Naruto and Fu fell into step with her as the green haired kunoichi asked, “It seems to Fu that you feel some responsibility for this woman’s actions.”  
  
“Not just hers,” Konan admitted as she guided them out of Ame’s Bureau of Torture and Interrogation. “When Pain and I took over the village from Hanzo, we instigated a purge of all those loyal to him. Many of the members of the Salamander Resistance were genin or chunin away from the village at the time. But, had ties to those who were loyal to Hanzo. Most went underground while waiting for a chance to raise up in resistance.”  
  
Fu noticed a frown cross Naruto’s face for a moment, and she figured it was due to the reminder that Konan had taken part in actions as horrid as the ones that had recently been visited upon him and Konoha by Sasuke. She could tell Konan likely was keenly aware of it as well, and was perhaps worried she was tainted in his eyes. Yet, Naruto although he couldn’t act overtly by pulling her to him, let his words convey his feelings for her as he stated, “I haven’t forgotten our conversation about snow. Just because it covers the world in pristine white doesn’t mean the grim it covered is gone. The important thing is to make sure not to cover the snow with more.”  
  
Konan’s gaze quickly shifted to her lovers, and Fu figured it was a conversation important to the two of them as she noticed the blue haired woman appeared touched and relieved by his words. Hoping to clear up something she was confused by the green-haired woman asked, “Fu does find it strange you would be caught by surprise that this Suiren may be a member.”  
  
The woman who would be leading the new Akatsuki focused on her as she said, “As with most movements, the Salamander Resistance has become a rallying point for any who oppose me. Initially, the worst we would have labeled them as was mischief makers. They would mainly hold meetings decrying my role as leader of Ame or leaving graffiti stating as much. With some opposing the moves I have made in regards to the Alliance, the groups pro-Hanzo stance attracted many new members.”  
  
“Fu does not think this Suiren joined because she wants a world where Ame attains supremacy from conquest.”  
  
Konan’s face became a mask of guilt as she stated, “No, she likely joined because of her personal hatred for me.”  
  
“Why?” Naruto asked concerned.  
  
“Fuyo and Suiren were part of a team,” Konan began explaining. “The third member was a young woman named Ajisai. Like many, all three of them came to believe in Pain’s vision to bring peace to the shinobi world. They were wholly devoted, and as genin we sent them to spy on the Chunin Exams held in Suna. They kept a low profile but brought back much valued intel, primarily on friends of yours Naruto.”  
  
The blond man’s eyes grew wide in surprise, but realizing why said, “To have some ideal of the capabilities of my allies for when you moved on me.”  
  
“Yes,” Konan stated before continuing, “As such, I saw fit to promote them to Chunin before promptly sending them out again. This time to scout out a jinchuriki directly. His name was Utakata, and he hosted the Six-tails. Unfortunately, as he was often hunted, he became aware of them and confronted them. Ajisai was killed during the battle that resulted and her teammates barely escaped. Later it turned out her body had been collected by a group intending to sell it to Grass. We sent a team to retrieve it, and that is probably when Suiren turned against us.”  
  
Fu wasn’t sure why since up till that point everything sounded rather mundane. After all, even if the Ajisai woman hadn’t had a Kekkei Genkai, her body would have value to a rival village. As such, sending a team to retrieve or destroy it was rather standard fare. Yet, Naruto seemed to have a better understanding as he said, “You didn’t retrieve it because of loyalty or to deny Grass. You did so for Pain’s ability to use bodies as puppets.”  
  
“Yes, using the same method that identified Yugito’s sister, we were able to determine that Ajisai would make a powerful corpse puppet” the blue haired woman admitted, “More to the point, the body would later become Sage.”  
  
Fu’s eyes grew wide in shock at the reveal as she could suddenly understand why Suiren had rebelled. She figured it had to hurt the woman seeing that the effort to bring back her teammate’s remains had only been so Pain could use her as a new corpse puppet. Still, she figured the woman aware of his power had buried her resentment down deep, at least until Naruto had removed him as a threat. In point of fact, she was rather sure that was also when the Salamander Resistance became much more vocal. Still, she doubted this Suiren had made her support of them vocal, instead quietly supporting them while feeding them intelligence. Yet, seeing their campaign of being nuisances and spreading the word weren’t garnering them the support that they had desired. The bombings had been a drastic step forward in the campaign to shift public opinion against Konan.  
  
Naruto’s concern was obviously focused on Konan as he asked, “If this Suiren turned against you can you trust her teammate.”  
  
“I have no doubts about Fuyo’s loyalty,” Konan stated with an air of certainty. “Suiren believed her friend’s body should have been placed in a state of honor due to her sacrifice for them. From what we have learned at her apartment, she felt our using her remains clearly demonstrated that we didn’t truly care for the shinobi of Ame anymore. Fuyo though to this day still believes that Ajisai would have been proud to continue to be of service in moving Pain’s ambition forward.” Reaching the entrance to the building she said sadly, “In a perverse way, they were both right. We had forgotten in our ambition what we were fighting for, while Ajisai likely wouldn’t have cared since she so completely believed in what Pain was trying to achieve.”  
  
Ame’s leader opened the door for them as Naruto asked, “Is there anything that I can do to help?”  
  
“For now,” Konan said with a soft smile for her lover as the three of them were alone, “no. But if that changes, you’ll be the first to know. For now, why don’t the two of you continue your date.”  
  
Fu smiled at the idea and grabbed Naruto’s hand before leading him away as Konan gave them a wave before stepping back inside. The green haired kunoichi could feel the concern radiating off of her lover so resolved it was her turn to make him forget his troubles.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Which was why they ended up in a small private room at a karaoke bar. “Your brother is a hikikomori. Wearing nothing but a jersey. He’s a hikikomori,” Fu sang happily while mirroring the dances moves of the artist, a popular idol singer from The Land of Honey named Terakado Tsuu who was experiencing a resurgence in her native country. Following the words on the video she sang. “He’s old enough to know better… I’ll make you go out and put on some proper clothes.” In traditional Tsuu fashion the song came to a close with Fu saying, “Quite being a burden and go do volunteer work or something!”  
  
Fu giggled as the screen went blank while waiting for her to make her next selection. Naruto clapped amused giving her a wide smile, yet it faded as Fu began focusing on what to play next. Aware of what he was doing, Fu browsed through the songs trying to find something that would permanently lift his spirits. But, she recognized it was probably an impossible task considering his concerns about what had transpired earlier.  
  
They had been aware of the Salamander Resistance, but mainly because it had come up during the Raikage’s rejection of Yugito’s joining Akatsuki. Fu imagined that a part of the concern Naruto was feeling might be that because of the actions he had taken on Yugito’s behalf, the Raikage may be helping the group opposed to Konan. It was a possible reason why they suddenly felt brazen enough to use violence to accomplish their goals.  
  
Yet, while she wanted her lover to cheer up. She felt his reaction to the troubles facing Ame also explained why she hadn’t been able to define what kind of village he would build. That was because, a village or even a city was too limiting in scope. There wasn’t really a village design that would fit him, because he wasn’t willing to define himself in such a way. Instead, it was the women that he bound and took into his life which helped expand his world view, and because of that he was worried about what troubles faced Ame as much as he would for Konoha. It helped Fu to understand that his goal for peace among shinobi wasn’t to make everyone have Konoha like values. But that he wanted to create a varied world where despite people having differences, sometimes even passionately so, at the end of the day those differences made the world so much more interesting.  
  
It also highlighted for her, that Akatsuki would allow her to do more to help bring such a place about. That even if the people of Ame had rejected her because they believed she was still a jinchuriki, by showing them that they had nothing to fear from her. She could do her part to help make her Family’s ambition a little more likely to happen. With that understanding she selected the next song, but rather than moving to sing before the screen, she plopped down on the couch Naruto was sitting on between his legs. He appeared confused by her actions until she grabbed his hands and slipped one beneath her shirt and buried the other in the black shorts that she wore.  
  
Looking over her shoulder she said, “It’s time for you to make Fu sing!”  
  
Naruto had no problem inferring her meaning as he pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues quickly entwined as he began to fondle her breast and rub her pussy. Fu moaned into his mouth as her nipples hardened and he began rolling the one on the breast he was caressing. She felt his cock begin to hardened and she mewed as he stopped rubbing her puss to push his middle finger inside.  
  
Fu broke their kiss as he began working the digit inside her so that she could sit back firmer against him to spread her legs wider. With more room to work with Naruto added another finger and began quickly diddling her increasingly wetter snatch. Fu bit her lip as the hand clutching her breast moved at the same tempo as the fingers working her quim.  
  
Hearing the squashing sounds raising up from her shorts and feeling it demonstrated how wet she had become, she pulled away from Naruto. Slipping to her knees, she pulled her shorts down enough to expose her glistening snatch, before resting her forearms on the small table before the couch. Naruto quickly undid his pants to free his cock, and slipped down to his knees behind her. Fu cried out as in one fell swoop she was filled to the brim with Uzumaki meat.  
  
Naruto hearing her musical voice cry out in pleasure, did his best to keep her singing as he relentlessly slammed himself into her over and over. Every time he bottomed out, Fu’s cries would reach their peak before softening as he pulled out until just the tip remained. Fu began pushing back to meet his thrusts as she tried to muffle her cries, fearing that even with the sound proofing she would alert the other patrons as to what they were doing.  
  
Yet, her lover seemed to take that as a challenge so rotated her so that she was on her back. He then pulled her shorts from her legs as he placed them on his shoulders. Then getting to his feet, he leaned forward to bend her in half as he began piledriving his dick into her. Fu tried to muffle her cries by biting a knuckle, but every time he bottomed out his dick seemed to crush her womb sending a wave of pleasure through her. A wave which seemed to grow bigger each time it pulled back as his cock withdrew.  
  
Growing concerned she said, “Fu’s going crazy! She’s going to scream if you don’t stop!”  
  
Naruto smiled at her as he said, “I thought that was the idea. Let’s see how high of a note you can hit.”  
  
He then picked her up as he stood, where he kicked his pants free of his feet. Then turning around, he planted her on the couch, where he pulled out of her completely as he removed his shirt. Although somewhat disappointed, Fu was glad for the respite as she had feared just how loud she would have been. But, it didn’t last as Naruto grabbed the back of her knees as he pushed them into her chest while began munching on her pussy. She mewed as the pleasure returned to a muted degree as he lapped up her juices. But he then gripped her ankles as he spread her legs out widely before jamming his cock back inside her.  
  
Fu gripped the back of the couch as Naruto’s powerful thrusts drove her into its cushions. The Waves of pleasure returned in full force before it became too much for her to bear as it rolled over her, causing her to cry out, “Fu’s Cumming!!!” Naruto continued to pump into her as he rode it out. When she sagged in exhaustion the white light she had seen behind her eyes had turned into a muted yellow one which was blinking, she heard Naruto mutter a curse before pulling out of her.  
  
Sitting next to her on the couch, he leaned forward to hit the flashing button on the table. From the intercom built into the panel, the woman working the front desk said, “Sir, your time is up. Would you like to extend your visit?”  
  
Naruto was about to reply when Fu slipped to the floor to press the button to answer, “Fu figures we’ll need four more hours.”  
  
“Very good,” the woman said, “Would you like us to bring you some refreshments?”  
  
Gripping Naruto’s still hard cock she answered, “No, Fu has everything she needs in front of her.”  
  
“Okay, well please let us know if you need anything else.”  
  
Fu didn’t bother to reply as her mouth was already full with her lover’s manhood as she tasted herself on him. She rubbed her pussy wanting to feel him inside her again, but also wanted to be on equal footing with him when that happened. To achieve that end, she began sucking on the tip of his cock while she used both her hands to stroke the rest of his length. When she began rolling her tongue around the head of his cock, he groaned and buried his hands in her hair. She continued her ministrations until he began pumping his hips, and swelled up. A moment later she received her reward as his cum shot out against the back of her throat. She moaned as she nearly came from the taste of him upon his seed hitting her tongue. Waiting until the deluge came to a stop, she let him pop free of her lips and then opened her mouth to show him his seed. She then made a show of swallowing it, before showing him it was gone.  
  
She then turned away and picked one of the longer songs the machine had to offer. As it began to play, she climbed into his lap and guiding his length to her entrance moaned as she began to sink down his rod. When it was fully buried inside her, she said, “This time Fu wants to sing a duet.”  
  
Naruto gave her a smile which showed that for the moment he had forgotten about the troubles of the outside world as he replied, “I’ll let you take the lead.”  
  
Fu pulled her shirt and bra over her head as she said, “Fu doesn’t think you know what duet means. But, she has plenty of time to teach you.”  
  
Beginning to raise herself off him before sinking back down, she leaned in to kiss him as she planned for them both to reach their climax together by the end of the next song.  
  
**Timeline**  
**Ties into main Story between Eroninja 82 + 83**  
  
**Author’s note: Hello everyone, I thank you for your patience and do apologize for how long it has been since I posted anything. Life has been rather hectic so I found my writing time on the weekends severely reduced. I hope the wait was worth it. As to what I will be working on next, it will probably be Little Black Book chapter 8. The main reason being it will focus on the Village Hidden in Darkness, and as such is something I want to provide before moving forward with the main story. My goal is to have that finished in the next several days, at which point I’ll begin dedicating myself to working on chapter 83 of Eroninja.**  
  
**Also, back around Feb of 2015 I did a poll for which characters should get Limelight chapters. I’ve just finally reached the point where the winner Mabui would get hers. However, in light of Sage being mentioned in this one, I’m wondering if I should do a chapter to focus on her first. As such, I’ve updated my poll on DeviantArt. The reason I am asking is I don’t want to deny you readers the winner, but I feel Sage’s would be more relevant to the current Arc, while what I have planned for Mabui would fit better during the Chunin Exam one. But, before I make the change I wanted to put it to a vote. After all, the people who voted the first time have waited for almost 2 years.**  
  
**Anyway, let me take the time to thank those that read and review as always. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The lemonsage**


	13. Sage: Empathy is the Hardest Thing to Learn

**Events happened in Chapter 84 after Kiyomi’s meeting with the Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris.  
**  
Sage was sitting in a meditative trance wearing just a gray sports bra and loose fitting matching shorts while on the bed of the hotel that she was staying in. She tried to center herself, but it proved to be difficult as Naruko shouted, “Yes! Right there!! Right fucking there!” To make it that much harder for her to concentrate, the headboard of the bed that she imagined the blonde kunoichi was on began banging into the wall separating the rooms. The picture which was hanging on the wall on Sage’s side began moving in time with the thumps coming from the Naruko’s until it fell off to disappear behind her bed.  
  
Sage let out a small frustrated sigh since Naruko and Naruto had been enjoying each other like that off and on since he had appeared in Rain mid-afternoon the previous day. Trying to ignore the blonde woman’s cries of pleasure, she again began to steady her breathing, this time trying to use the rhythmic thumps as a way to focus. Instead, though, her imagination began to take over as she pictured Naruko on her back gripping the headboard, while Naruto laid atop her driving himself into her. Sage’s imagination then switched her fellow construct of Kiyomi out, to replace it with her, but she quickly cleared her thoughts as she knew that was not going to help her find her center. Especially as Naruko cried out, “Yes!!!!”  
  
The thumping came to an end and Sage waited a few moments before retrying to focus her thoughts. She was just about to achieve the state that she needed to enter in order to view through the eyes of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, but she fell out of her meditative posture as the banging resumed just as the cavern where Kiyomi and Tier had hidden the statue had begun to come into focus. She considered shouting for them to give it a rest, but having never really lost her cool before, she found her anger was quickly replaced by curiosity at her reaction. But, she didn’t really have to ponder for long why, as she moaned softly when her hand, having traveled of its own accord between her legs, began tracing along the wetness which had appeared on her shorts.  
  
She resisted getting lost in the pleasure as she was determined to overcome the hurdle preventing her from connecting to the statue. Moving over to a chair, she rested her knees on the armrests and used the strength of her legs to lift herself up as she entered her meditative state. Hoping the exertion of keeping herself suspended over the cushion would distract her from the other distractions that she was facing. It served to do the trick as within several breaths, the room began to fade away to be replaced by the underwater cavern where they had hidden the statue after taking it from Akatsuki and freeing the Bijuu. The cavern was completely still, which was rather soothing especially due to the lack of quiet and stillness that she had enjoyed recently. However, although she didn’t see anything amiss in the cavern, a nagging feeling began to eat away at her.  
  
She kept her conscious within the statue trying to determine the sense of her unease, but she was pulled back to her hotel room by Naruko shaking her saying, “Earth to Sage. Earth to Sage.”  
  
Focusing on the blonde’s too close face, she asked with an annoyed tone, “Why are you determined to prevent me from meditating?”  
  
Naruko pulled back partially in surprise since Sage rarely showed emotion as she said, “Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Sage began to feel her face flush as she realized her fellow construct was still naked, and that leaking down the inside of her legs was a combination of Naruto and her fluids. Sage’s body also began to react as she felt a sudden desire to bury her face into the woman’s pussy. Naruko almost as if she was taunting her, stretched her arms over her head as she added, “Hey, do you want to spend the day with Naruto? I was supposed to spend the day with him, but a contact reached out to me. They claim to have some useful information on the Salamander Resistance.”  
  
Sage pulled her attention from a strand of cum that was on the verge of dripping from Naruko’s well fucked snatch. Although she found the prospect intriguing, especially since she had half suspected she’d spend it just listening to Naruko’s moans all day. She still asked, “Should I not accompany you? Are you sure that you can trust this contact?”  
  
Naruko smirked as she said, “I’m the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku. I’m more than capable of handling any surprises that come up. Besides, this woman worked with Master Jiraiya in the past it seems, especially after he learned that Pain was based here.”  
  
Sage nodded, although she felt a sense of unease that she couldn’t exactly explain. But she quickly attributed it to being associated with the slight tremor of worry in her tone as she inquired, “Did you ask Naruto if he wanted to spend time with me? I am sure he has other lovers who could take your place.”  
  
Shaking her head in admonishment Naruko said, “You’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t seize the moment.” Leaning in, she said, “If you made your interests known, instead of spying on us, then you’d probably already be one of his lovers.”  
  
Sage nodded, but with a slightly annoyed inflection in her tone said, “I haven’t spied on you in months. I told you, it was merely to satisfy my curiosity.”  
  
Naruko waved dismissively saying, “Sure, sure. But judging from the stain on the front of your shorts. Your body wants that curiosity satisfied, and your tepidness is why my pussy is the only one which is filled with cum while you woke up all grouchy.”  
  
Sage flushed in annoyance as she dropped down onto the chair’s cushion to hide her soaked shorts. Before Naruko could tease her further, she pushed out at her sister causing a repulsive wave to propel the woman from her room. She quickly followed after her as Naruko landed in a chair similar to the one Sage had been occupying as the rooms were mirror copies of one another. The blonde woman smirked as she said, “So should I tell Naruto that you’re interested?”  
  
Grabbing the door separating their rooms, Sage said in a flustered tone, “Yes!” before slamming it shut.  
  
She listened to her fellow construct’s laughing at her reaction while she said, “I’ll let him know.” Sage meanwhile turned away and pressing her back against the door wondered why she was suddenly so nervous since she had been around Naruto multiple times.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sage watched as Naruto was talking to a mob of grateful Rain citizens who had stopped them while they walked through Ame. She found herself feeling a little annoyed by the interruption to what although wasn’t a date exactly, made her nervous in ways she felt an actual date would. Particularly as it had started out with Naruto asking her what she would like to do, and in the moment, she couldn’t think of anything. He had given a few ideas, and upon seeing she didn’t have an opinion one way or another had suggested they walk the village to see if they could find something.  
  
They had spent much of the time in silence with Naruto making a few attempts at conversation. But her answers had been quick and efficient leaving little room for follow up inquiries. It had been when Naruto began probing about her specific likes and dislikes where she began to falter. The frown that formed on his face as she had answered that she didn’t have any hobbies, outside of monitoring the statue or training, only grew when he asked what her favorite foods were to which she had replied she didn’t find the question relevant. When he had asked why, she had answered, “Because, eating is a necessity in order to maintain proper body function. Whether the food is good or bad should not factor into it. Only the nutritional benefit derived from the task.”  
  
“Okay,” he had replied quickly, “But surely there are certain dishes that you like better than others.”  
  
Sage had been about to reply that she didn’t understand what he meant as she often picked the most nutritious selection from whatever restaurant she was in. Which she figured he would have understood from her previous statement about the benefit to time dedicated to the task of eating. But, before she could, a couple that had recognized him had run up to begin thanking him for his actions in saving them. Other people had then joined in as Naruto and Fu had become local celebrities due to their preventing the Salamander Resistance from blowing up the market place they had been at.  
  
Sage began to analyze why the people talking to him bothered her so. She struggled to put it into words, but recognized that it was motivated from a similar place as to why she had felt frustrated with Naruko that morning. At which point she recognized the emotion that she was feeling was jealousy. She wondered why though, as she couldn’t lay any claim to Naruto other than he was someone sleeping with a woman she was associated with. It was easy enough to understand with Naruko, as her spying on her fellow construct had awakened in her a curiosity, and despite her self-exploration, she doubted she had achieved the same heights of pleasure. As such, she was desirous of something Naruko had, and whether she meant to or not, had spent most of the night and morning rubbing it in her face.  
  
Yet, she didn’t understand why watching Naruto talk with strangers was getting under her skin. But, it became clearer as she noticed his posture was far more relaxed and he was smiling more readily as he accepted the people’s gratitude, while also telling them that they didn’t need to thank him. She turned away, as the sight of him having a better time with strangers was beginning to hurt. Her gaze settled on a street preacher and she listened to the woman proclaiming, “Are you tired of living in a world that doesn’t care for you. A world that seems to derive enjoyment from kicking you when you’re down. Then come and join the Descendants of the Moon. We can offer you a world in which your greatest desires will be granted.”  
  
A man that had obviously been drinking shouted, “Oh yeah! Then show us your tits!”  
  
The woman without missing a beat replied, “If that is what you desire,” and then without a hint of modesty lifted her robe to reveal much more than her breasts. The man and his friends ogled the woman, and then after giving them enough time to commit her nude body to memory lowered it back down. Aware that she now had their undivided attention she added with a seductive tenor “If you want any other desires granted, then why not follow me to this afternoon’s mass?”  
  
She began walking away and Sage wasn’t too surprised when the man and his friends followed after her. Although, she was surprised as a few other men and women that had witness the scene also began to follow. She found that she was rather tempted to as well, although only to satisfy her curiosity on whether or not the woman would follow through with the sexual fulfillment that she seemed to be promising. But, also to find out what desires laid in her heart. However, she was startled from such thoughts when Naruto said, “Sorry about that. Has something piqued your interest for us to do?”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“No,” Sage answered causing Naruto to frown, as he had hoped she would give some hint of what she wanted to do.  
  
Giving a half-hearted grin he said, “Alright, let’s keep walking then.”  
  
She nodded, and they made it a few blocks before she stated, “You do not enjoy my company.”  
  
“What makes you think that?” Naruto asked.  
  
Sage’s voice didn’t betray whether she was bothered by the idea of Naruto not wanting to be around her as she stated, “When you were talking to those people, you were having a much better time. Your expressions such as smiles also appear to be forced in your dealings with me.” Naruto frowned to which she added, “However, frowns come naturally.”  
  
Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head, before stating, “It isn’t that I don’t enjoy being around you. But that I’m not sure how to behave.”  
  
The Orange-haired woman gave him a quizzical look before saying, “Yet, you have no problem knowing how to act around strangers.”  
  
Chuckling anxiously, and feeling a cold sweat starting to appear, he replied, “Well, yeah. For them, I just needed to be myself. There isn’t any pressure there.” Sage still didn’t quite understand, and truthfully Naruto didn’t either. At least not in a way that didn’t seem offending, but guessing that might be the best way, he said, “Well the truth is, you kind of come off to me like a robot.” She stared at him with a face that almost literally seemed to scream, does not compute. As such he explained, “That isn’t to say something is wrong with you. But, it just doesn’t seem like you are really interested in the world around you, and are just observing it.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense,” Sage stated stoically, “That act of observation alone would suggest one is interested.” Naruto began to laugh, causing her to grow even more confused as she added, “That was not a joke. But a statement of fact.”  
  
“I know,” Naruto replied feeling some of the tension that had been building in him due to the former Path of Pain’s not giving him much to read in terms of whether or not she was enjoying herself begin to fade. “I guess that is what made it funny.” Returning to the topic at hand, he explained, “Like I said, it’s not that I don’t enjoy being around you. I just don’t know how to read you. In most interactions, you can kind of get a sense of what the other person is thinking. But, most times I have no idea with you. Take our time together thus far, the reason I was growing anxious is because I can’t tell if you are having a good time or not.”  
  
Sage regarded him for a moment, but then stated, “You do not seem to care when other people are around.”  
  
“I suppose that is true enough,” Naruto said giving her a sheepish smile, “But, that is mainly because we’re usually around Naruko and you tend fade into the background.” He smirked slightly while adding, “Although, it is kind of hard not to when she is around. But, you seem fine with that normally as I also assumed you just liked to observe the people around you, since it would be rather new to you. Yet now, it kind of feels like you’re just indifferent to… well everything. The only time you’ve seemed engaged, to me, was when you were saying that if peace was my goal I should have forced Yugito to remain in Kumo.”  
  
Sage recognized there was a fair amount of truth in Naruto’s words, since for the most part, she did feel mostly like a spectator. Partly due to her having accomplished the goal Kiyomi had created her for so early on. Her agreeing to join Akatsuki wasn’t due to her believing in Naruto’s vision, but because her sister Naruko was, and for the most part she had no reason not to. Furthermore, despite her spying on Naruto with his lovers, and her body’s reaction to his presence, she didn’t particularly feel a call to be with him. In fact, shortly after Naruko had spotted her and Katsuyu spying on her, she had stopped. Not out of embarrassment, although there had been some. But, because she had come to the conclusion that she had learned all that she could from her observations, which was basically that sex felt good. Yet, she hadn’t felt a burning desire to take it to the next step, particularly considering she wasn’t sure how to feel about potentially being Bound to Naruto.  
  
That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have any emotions, as what had prompted her desire to return the deceased summons to their various homes had been that she felt empathy for them having been a corpse puppet like herself. Although, at times she felt she still was one in a sense, since Kiyomi hadn’t given her life because she had wanted a daughter. But to serve as a means of controlling the Statue containing her brethren in order to free them. It was Naruko that had suggested that they were a Family, but she didn’t know if she felt that was the case. Particularly since she didn’t know what it was that constituted it. After all, Naruto and his lovers called their group The Family, and well she doubted many people should they learn the truth would consider it be such.  
  
“I hope I didn’t upset you,” Naruto said likely believing her silence was due to her feeling insulted.  
  
She shook her head as she replied, “Your assessment of me is fair.” Moving to a railing she looked over the small sea that Ame resided at the center of while explaining, “I do not feel like I belong to this world. What you describe as me fading into the background is simply me observing my environment, which I have no connection to.”  
  
“What about Naruko and Kiyomi?”  
  
Sage wasn’t sure, as there was a flicker of something, but thinking of how she reacted to Naruko that morning she said, “Naruko at times, makes me feel, like there may be something. I reacted rather emotionally to her teasing today. But, I believe it is because much like me, she is also a construct and so desired a Family and as another construct of Kiyomi’s, she felt I could fill a sister role in her fantasy.”  
  
Naruto fought back a frown, and a desire to defend Naruko, since he had no doubts his fellow sage truly considered Sage to be a sister. Particularly as it was at her behest that Naruto had agreed to spend the day with the orange-haired kunoichi, and as she had put it, “Show her a good time.” He smiled, since he was of the belief that Naruko’s sudden need to meet with an informant had been a ruse to get the two of them together. Still, he stated, “She would be devastated to hear you say that.”  
  
“Why,” Sage asked genuinely surprised, “She only knew me for a few moments before deciding that we were a Family. I saw no reason to dissuade her and have at times called her such, but simply stating it does not make it so.”  
  
“That is where you are wrong,” Naruto replied quickly. “That, and the feelings that come with such a statement is all that you need. But, it does require both people to form the bond. Naruko sought to build one with you as sisters, and I believe she will continue to do so for as long as you will let her. I believe you are also not as cold blooded about it as you are trying to portray.”  
  
Naruto began to walk away, so Sage began to follow after him before stating, “I did not mean to portray it in any matter. I was merely stating facts.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Naruto replied with a knowing smirk, “But you are excluding certain evidence to the contrary.”  
  
“I am not aware of any missing details,” the orange haired woman stated.  
  
“Well, if you don’t feel anything for your sister,” Naruto said while his smirk grew into a grin, “Why do you insist on tagging around with her?”  
  
“I do not insist upon it,” Sage stated, “I…”  
  
She frowned as she couldn’t really think of a reason to explain her behavior. She tried to picture what her life would be like without Naruko around, so imagined herself having traveled to a town without her. Yet, after checking into an inn, all she found was that she would sit in the room since she had no reason to be in the town in the first place, or any real desire to explore it. Yet, Naruko quickly popped into her imagination to grab her by the arm before dragging her to the various sites. Which while Sage still wouldn’t feel any excitement from, she found herself watching Naruko’s reactions. Almost as if she was living vicariously through her.  
  
Focusing ahead as they walked, Sage asked, “Do you recommend that I sever ties with Naruko?”  
  
She could tell her question caused Naruto some distress, and she surmised that it was perhaps because he feared Naruko would be upset with him. Yet, after a moment he sighed but answered, “If you think doing so would benefit you. Then yes, it might give you a new perspective to strike out on your own.”  
  
Sage focused ahead as she stated, “I still fail to comprehend you.”  
  
Naruto looked at her to ask, “Why’s that?”  
  
“Your reaction made it clear that my question caused you some concern,” Sage said as she moved further down the pathway. From her vantage point she could see the market that Naruto and Fu had saved during his previous visit to Ame. Seeing it filled again, she was surprised that people would so quickly return to a place that had so recently been attacked, and finding it as strange as she found Naruto continued, “Yet despite that, you gave me the possible answer that I believe caused you to react in that manner in the first place. Considering your reaction, the more beneficial answer would have been to say, no.”  
  
Naruto rested his elbows on the railing, and smiled as he watched people going about their business at the market. Focusing on Sage, he said, “True, but it wouldn’t have been the honest one. Or, what was best for you.”  
  
Sage didn’t give a reaction although she felt the corner of her mouth assume the beginnings of a frown. This was because she couldn’t really process Naruto’s reply to her in conjunction with his actions for Yugito. Particularly, since she had upon learning he valued his lovers more than his ambition. Had decided that his actions on Yugito’s behalf had been decidedly selfish, and about continuing his long-term happiness at the potential expense of others. Which although his reasoning for why he was willing to endanger the Alliance’s existence had been sound, was still prompted by his selfish inability to allow his lover to suffer. In short, he had been unable to deal with the potential outcome of Yugito being mad at him or possibly coming to resent him for making her stay. Yet now, he was willing to risk Naruko’s anger and perhaps resentment.  
  
Thinking it over, she wanted to give a frustrated sounding sigh, but settled for dispassionately saying, “Your actions for Yugito would suggest that you would make the choice that benefits you the most in the eyes of your lovers.”  
  
“Is that really how you see me?” Naruto asked, before letting out a sigh when she nodded her head. Moving to join her at the railing he rested his elbows on it, and after a few moments said, “I made the choice to support Yugito’s, because I believed it would be best for her. She was forced to be a jinchuriki, and she never resented it until it became clear the leadership of her village only saw her as a tool.”  
  
Sage shook her head in disbelief as she stated, “She was naïve to believe otherwise. The sole purpose of jinchuriki were to be used as weapons of war. Being treated politely or well, does not negate that fact.”  
  
Naruto nodded, and felt Sage hit the nail on the head at least when it came to some of the issues he had with his father. People could dress it up as they wanted, but ultimately his father had turned him into a weapon. To him, it really didn’t matter if it was to be an agent of destiny or because Minato had been unwilling to let the nine-tailed fox slip from Konoha’s grasp. Because at the end of the day, as far as the other villages were concerned he was a weapon of war. However, while agreeing in spirit, he replied, “You’d be surprised how easy it is to lose sight of such things. Especially, when it is a fact that is being withheld from you.”  
  
The orange-haired kunoichi stared at Naruto, still finding it hard to believe that Yugito would be ignorant that because she carried a Bijuu, she wouldn’t be allowed to live a life outside of being a kunoichi of Kumo. Considering the neutral expression that she had on her face, she was surprised that Naruto was able to pick up on what she was thinking as he said, “People can be like a fish that has only lived in an aquarium. It isn’t aware of a larger outside world, but then something like someone tapping on the glass causes them to look beyond it for the first time and it causes them to question everything they know.”  
  
Sage was about to question him about how an intelligent woman such as Yugito could be ignorant about how her holding a Bijuu would preclude her from living just any way she wished. Yet, before she could, her own aquarium received a metaphorical tapping in the form of a loud explosion. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw black smoke rising into the sky, and while she may have dismissed it normally as the Salamander Resistance had grown bolder in the weeks since Naruto first thwarted them. Yet, seeing the smoke was rising from the section of Ame where Naruko was supposed to meet her contact, she found herself running in its direction with an unfamiliar feeling gripping her heart.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sage was staring at the remains of the Hostess Club that Naruko was supposed to be in when the bomb went off, and according to many of the witnesses, had been in the room with the explosion. Her gaze shifted to Naruto as he talked to one of the investigators. Upon arriving to the scene, she had inquired about whether or not he could feel Naruko’s presence via her foxmark, but he had informed her that she had been masking her presence when the explosion had gone off, and didn’t know if he would have picked up on her death if she had been present.  
  
She found his calmness rather baffling in the face of his potentially losing a lover. Yet, when she had questioned him as to why he wasn’t acting distraught, he had answered simply, “Because, I’m confident that I would know if she was dead.”  
  
It was an answer, which to her surprise, had infuriated her although she hadn’t expressed it. She knew that considering they hadn’t found a body, there was a chance Naruko was unharmed. But, she didn’t understand why she wouldn’t have given some sign. Yet, before she could ponder Naruko’s reasons, the man the female sage was bound to approached saying, “The investigator thinks this was likely a targeted strike rather than the more typical bombings the Salamander Resistance normally pull off.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“He says there were multiple explosion points, the weakest it seems was placed on the table in front of the couch that Naruko was occupying in the private room,” Naruto informed her still sounding detached as if he wasn’t discussing his lover’s possible death. “He believes this was to drive her into the real explosion. He also says it is likely that the blast carried her body over the platform and into the sea. They are scrambling divers now.”  
  
“But you don’t think so,” Sage said heatedly and almost sounding bitter due to his calmness.  
  
Naruto arched an eyebrow, and trying to keep his emotions under control stated, “I can only hope that she is okay.” He gave a worried smile while adding, “Plus, it might be a bit cliché, but knowing there isn’t a body…”  
  
“Doesn’t mean anything,” Sage snapped angrily, “She could have been close enough to the explosion to practically have been vaporized and we won’t find out for hours.” She saw Naruto wince at her statement, and for a moment saw all the emotions that he was holding back. Realizing that she wasn’t exactly in control of hers, she tried to take a steading breath while wondering what was wrong with her. “I’m sorry,” Sage stated, “I’m not sure why I snapped at you.”  
  
Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sage’s shoulder and giving her a sad smile stated, “It’s because the bond that you weren’t sure that you shared with Naruko has suddenly become very real. Let’s just hope that it isn’t too late for both our sakes.”  
  
Sage nodded, suddenly wishing that she could take back the things she had said. But, before she could voice as much she noticed the investigator that Naruto had been talking to was now talking to a woman with a blanket over her shoulders. Figuring she was relevant she asked, “Who is that?  
  
After following her gaze, he answered, “She was the woman entertaining Naruko just before the bombs went… Hey where are you going?”  
  
Sage’s eyes shifted from their normal dark color to the Rinnegan as she quickly closed with the woman pushing past the investigator where she clamped her hand over the supposed informant’s throat. The woman was about to complain, but stopped due to Sage’s Rinnegan boring into her. Already unnerved as she recognized the ocular jutsu as belonging to Pain, a look of pure terror appeared in her eyes as she looked beyond the woman bearing god’s eyes to see a being raise up behind her, so in a panicked voice asked, “What the hell is that?”  
  
The Ame investigator who had been about to reprimand Sage for mistreating a key witness was confused as he asked, “What is what?”  
  
Sage answered them both, although her gaze remained fixated on the woman, “What you are seeing is the King of Hell. Be aware that any lie you tell me will result in the consummation of your soul.”  
  
“You can’t do this to me,” the woman shouted, “I didn’t…”  
  
“Do not finish that sentence if you value your life,” Sage interrupted.  
  
“Miss, I’m afraid that you can’t behave in this fashion towards a key witness. If you believe she was involved then please bring whatever evidence you possess to light.”  
  
Sage looked back at the man who took a step back also recognizing that she possessed Pain’s ocular jutsu. Which was why he didn’t seem to react as she stated, “I’m about to.” Turning back towards the woman she laid out her reasons for suspecting the hostess, “You sent a request to Naruko to meet claiming you had evidence about the Salamander Resistance. I believe you are a member.”  
  
The woman didn’t exactly deny it as she truthfully said, “I’ve been working with Jiraiya’s network for years.”  
  
Sage seemed prepared for her statement as she replied, “Which would have been harmful to Pain and perhaps led to his ouster. A goal the Salamander Resistance would have been pleased by. Yet, Naruko was joining Akatsuki, which is being headed by Konan, who the Resistance opposes. Therefore, your alliance with Jiraiya does not exclude you from attempting to kill Naruko.” Letting some menace enter into her voice she stated, “You will now tell me who ordered this attack, or you’ll die.”  
  
Naruto was about to step in since although it appeared the investigator was going to let the interrogation continue, he felt it was crossing a line. However, the kunoichi’s resistance quickly crumbled in the face of Sage’s terms as she stated, “It was Kandachi. He ordered the hit not only because of her joining Akatsuki, but also because she was a student of Jiraiya.”  
  
Naruto cursed remembering the encounter he had with the former right hand man of Hanzo during his travels with his teacher. He was about to inform Sage of as much, but noticed several of the spectators preparing to attack with a barrage of shuriken and kunai. “Watch out!” he shouted as they let their weapons loose. He created a wall of clones that he sent to intercept the attack, but it appeared the Salamander Resistance had done their homework on him the anticipated such a tactic. As such they staggered their throws so that the first wave dispersed the majority of the clones allowing them to focus on their targets him and Sage.  
  
Even with the smoke kicked up by the destruction of Naruto’s clones, the shinobi of the Salamander Resistance had good reason to suspect their attack would succeed. However, even though most were already preparing to retreat since they knew a confrontation with Naruto would not go well for them should the barrage fail. A feeling of pure terror appeared in their hearts as the smoke and their weapons blew back in an instant to reveal Sage with her rinnegan. Most of them fearing it was the second coming of Pain dropped to their knees as if to beg for forgiveness since his wrath had been terrible. Yet, Sage’s eyes quickly returned to the woman whose throat she had possession of as she began gurgling. To which she attributed the cause being the kunai now buried in the back of her neck. Her gaze shifted beyond the dying woman to see a green haired one positioned on the roof of the club.  
  
Unlike her colleagues though, she at first glance seemed shocked by Sage’s appearance rather than afraid. Yet, when she focused on her eyes, a look pure hatred appeared on her cloth masked face, which was further reflected in the woman’s eyes. Pulling one of two umbrella which were strapped to her back, she pointed the end at Sage and depressing a trigger in the handle caused it to fire senbon after senbon. Sage used the hostess that had lured Naruko to the club as a shield to absorb the projectiles, and tossed the corpse aside once the umbrella ran empty.  
  
Sage leapt to give chase to her assailant while Naruto shouted after her before creating clones to follow the other members of the Salamander Resistance who had recovered once Sage’s focus had shifted from them. Many of whom, were already calling Suiren a patron saint of the resistance for her bravery because of her willingly picking a fight with a god.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sage was only several rooftops behind her quarry when she tried to use her Bansho Technique to pull the woman towards her. However, although the green haired kunoichi appeared to stumble for a bit, she remained rooted to the roof making it clear that she was running using chakra. Sage planned to use her jutsu again the next time her target jumped, but before the ability recharged the woman reached the edge of the roof and dropped down.  
  
She frowned since although she figured the woman had been caught by surprise at her having the Rinnegan. It was clear that she had some idea of the abilities that it possessed. She dropped down to the street where her target did, but found the woman had seemingly disappeared. Sage, didn’t let that bother her as she bit her thumb and pressed her hand to the ground. A dozen small Chameleons appeared and she quickly attached chakra strings to them which caused the Rinnegan to appear in their eyes as they spread out over the area. Having been allowed to sign the contract after returning the corpse that Pain had used, she often used the Chameleons as spies. Particularly when Naruko had met with individuals she had considered untrustworthy.  
  
An image of Naruko smiling appeared in her mind from a time where they had laid waste to a group seeking their lives. The memory caused Sage to feel a pain that was akin to being stabbed. It felt so real, that her hand covered her chest, and she realized that it had originated from her heart. Her eyes hardened as one of her summons located the woman as she easily navigated the twist and turns of the alleys that she was traveling through. Wishing to ease the pain she was feeling, she decided she would rip every secret the woman possessed from her skull and use them to crush the Salamander Resistance to the last man and woman.  
  
Taking to the rooftops, she easily caught up to the kunoichi and then dropped down in her path. She gave the woman credit since even as she was skidding to a halt, she pulled an umbrella from behind her shoulder. Upon pointing it at Sage, she depressed the trigger causing a stream of fire to shoot out from the end. Sage raised her hand and used Shinra Tensei to repel it and cursed as the fire appeared to wash over the woman. However, as the fire died it appeared the umbrella had been designed with such an occurrence in mind. Sage heard something click and imagined another attack was forth coming, but countered by raising her left hand which morphed into a futuristic energy cannon. She fired a wide area blast, hoping to stun rather than annihilate her target.  
  
The blast did the trick as it wrecked the woman’s umbrella and blew her back several feet. Sage slowly closed with the kunoichi as her hand shifted back to normal while stating, “You’re going to pay for the suffering that you have caused me.”  
  
The woman scoffed unafraid, and sounding dead inside as she replied bitterly, “How you can say that while wearing her face is unforgivable.”  
  
Sage paused in confusion, remembering another incident when a woman had confused her for someone else. She had later learned it was because the woman Fuyou had believed she was her former teammate, who had died, and later served as the body Kiyomi had used to give her an existence. She suspected the woman before her shared a similar story, but from the pain of her teammate’s loss had blamed Pain and now Konan. A pain she was using to justify her actions regardless of who got hurt along the way. Realizing that she was acting in a similar manner caused Sage to hesitate as she approached the woman to steal her secrets.  
  
Suiren wasn’t sure why the woman she believed was Pain had hesitated, but she knew an opportunity when she saw it. She quickly pulled the ball of exploding tags that she had been planning to detonate when he had closed with her, and tossed it at the corpse of her old teammate. She delighted in the fear that she saw appear, even as it hurt to see it on the face of her friend. Yet, she began scrambling in the other direction as she knew the puppet master might have other puppets at hand to take up the pursuit.  
  
Sage saw her short life flash before her eyes as the ball closed with her face, and found it to be full of regrets. Although towards the end there was a moment of peace that perhaps she would be reunited with her sister. She closed her eyes as she accepted her end, but she was surprised to find herself lifted before the sounding of the explosion. When it did go off, she found that it sounded far off in the distance.  
  
Opening her eyes, she found that she was being held in Naruto’s arms and that they were in Naruko’s bedroom. Her eyes drifted to a three-pronged kunai that she knew Naruto had given all his lovers, and frowned since she knew Naruko always carried it with her. She stared up at Naruto who gave her a soft smile as he asked, “Are you alright?”  
  
Sage nodded while he set her down, and then her head exploded into pain as he slammed his knuckles down onto it. She looked at him in surprise, but he quickly explained, “That’s for being such a reckless idiot. I know you’re hurting right now. Gods know that I am. But…”  
  
He trailed off, and Sage saw a crack appear in the calm visage that he was trying to portray. She felt a sense of respect grow for him as she knew that he had dealt with the pain that she was carrying on several occasions already. He turned away from her as he pulled a scroll and unsealed his cloak as well as a pair of knuckle daggers. He moved to the window and stated, “Stay here?”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
She could tell Naruto was considering not telling her, but he eventually stated, “One of my clones believes it has found their hideout. All the others were destroyed in pursuit of the group that served as a distraction for Suiren, the woman you chased after. It appears they were probably observing Naruko and me during our enjoying Ame the day before so planned to use her as a distraction while other groups eliminated my clones chasing their accomplishes. However, one of them probably didn’t stick to the route he was given and so my clone was able to tail him.  
  
“I’m going as well,” Sage stated as she moved to follow him.  
  
Naruto frowned and she knew he wanted to tell her no because of how she had been acting. She would normally say that was the proper course of actions. Yet, after a moment he sighed before stating, “Fine, we don’t have time to delay. They’ll likely figure out one of them didn’t follow the script and realize that they need to abandon their base.”  
  
Sage nodded so leapt after Naruto. They quickly arrived at the base, and found that it was difficult to approach without being spotted as it was a warehouse in one of the lower districts. The building was alone near the edge of the water with almost no cover to allow for a stealthy approach. Naruto turned towards her asking, “Any ideas?”  
  
“One,” Sage replied biting her thumb again and this time summoned a rhino almost as big as the building. The towering beast charged towards warehouse, and to both of their surprise, it didn’t seem to attract any fire as it smashed into the building’s side. The summons dispelled once inside, and they used the smoke to cover their approach. However, upon reaching the building they found all those inside already unconscious.  
  
They shared a confused look, but then a voice called out, “It took you two long enough.”  
  
Naruko appeared from one of the offices as she dragged an unconscious Kandachi behind her. She smiled widely, and despite Sage being profoundly happy to see her. She was as surprised as anyone as she lashed out to slap her.  
  
Naruko was caught by surprise and raised her hand to her now burning cheek. Sage couldn’t explain her actions or any of the feelings that she was being bombarded with so took off. Naruko’s gaze shifted from her sister, to Naruto and seeing a similar warring of emotions said, “Let me guess, I have some explaining to do.”  
  
“Tons and tons,” he said torn between hugging his lover or following Sage’s example.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sage listened to the shower running in Naruko’s room, although it was currently only occupied by Naruto. Her sister was at Ame T and I department as they questioned the members of the Salamander Resistance. A Resistance that appeared to still be going strong as one of the things Kandachi made sure everyone knew was that his capture didn’t mean the group was finished. Since Suiren hadn’t been among them, Sage figured it was more than an empty boast to sow fear.  
  
When Naruto had returned, he had taken the time to explain why Naruko hadn’t informed them that she was alive. Mainly, that with the Resistance believing she was dead, it had allowed her to easily locate the group as toads that she had summoned before the meeting followed the observers that had been watching the club for signs that she had escaped the explosion. She had done so without their notice by having the toads summon her to Mt. Myoboku. Then, she had simply had another toad summon her back to Ame. When the bottle had begun to smoke, rather than fleeing from it into their kill zone she had simply cut the jutsu thus returning to the toads’ home. Once the toads had found the base, they had summoned her back once one of them had sneaked inside.  
  
Still, the Salamander Resistance hadn’t acted entirely as Naruko had expected since while she had hidden her survival from Naruto and her because she felt they had put observers on them. Naruko had figured the attack on them had been meant to eliminate Naruto as well. But, when the group had faltered upon seeing her Rinnegan, Suiren had decided to silence the Hostess instead. With the element of surprise lost, the group had broken off to return to their base which had made things even harder for Naruko the returning members had arrived during her battle with Kandachi.  
  
It had turned out that the Salamander Resistance wasn’t the only ones that hadn’t acted as expected, since the reason Naruko had wanted Sage to spend the day with Naruto was because she had thought her fellow daughter of Kiyomi might keep Naruto grounded with her logic should she need to fake her death. Sage felt disappointed in herself for not living up to her sister’s expectations. But, when she had expressed as much to Naruto, he had smiled stating that she now had a better idea of how Yugito could have lived in ignorance for so long.  
  
Sage had hated to admit it, but she figured now she could empathize with the former host of the two-tails. But, she also could understand why the other women bound to Naruto were so confident that he could fulfil the goal he had. Mainly because, he had shown her that even as the world sought to crush his spirit, he had the strength to prop up others even when he himself was hurting. Still, while she knew one reason why Naruto hadn’t fallen to pieces had been due to his wanting to hope Naruko had been okay. She figured the other part had been because she had been in the process of doing so herself. As such, Naruto had acted in the role Naruko had intended for her to fill.  
  
Sage had apologized for failing to live up to her sister’s expectations, but Naruto had smiled telling her that Naruko shouldn’t have put either of them in such a situation. A small smirk appeared on her face as he had then mentioned that he was going to let Anko think up an appropriate punishment, before excusing himself to take a shower.  
  
Sage found that although she was still angry at her sister, in the end the experience had caused the blinders she had to be removed. Despite her acting like a simple observer in life, she realized she was a participant and now found she was eager to join Akatsuki to stop groups such as the Salamander Resistance. She wished to stop the suffering that such groups callously inflicted while using violence to argue about who should be in charge of this place or that. Yet, her near death experience had also made her aware that there were other things that she wanted, one of which was a shower.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto was scrubbing his face when he felt another presence with him in the bathroom, despite being aware that the Salamander Resistance was now targeting him, he knew Naruko had made the hotel a fortress against spies and assassins to keep her real connection to him a secret. Still, while he could understand his lover’s reasoning for keeping him in the dark, especially as even he was forced to admit that he was a horrible actor and got away with his Harem lifestyle by the fact that no one had ever really questioned him about it. He stated sounding miffed, “Don’t even try to use sex to get me to forgive you.”  
  
He opened his eyes as Sage replied, “That wasn’t my intention. I was not aware that I was in need of your forgiveness.”  
  
He quickly regretted his surprised reaction as the soap got in his eyes, causing him to say, “Shit! Sage, I’m sorry I thought you were Naruko.” Trying to clear his blurry vision he asked her, “Can you hand me a towel? I got soap in my eyes.”  
  
“Here,” she said and despite it sounding like her voice was behind him. He still reached out to the side trying to find the towel he believed that she would be holding outside the shower curtain. After a moment, it was placed on his shoulder and although confused he took it and began rubbing it along his face to clear away any remaining soap before soaking his face. He turned his gaze to look out the shower to thank her, and had expected Sage’s silhouette to be highlighted on the curtain, but not finding it prepared to finish his shower. But then Sage said, “Would it not be polite to thank me?”  
  
He spun towards her voice and was greeted by the sight of her naked body. His eyes grew wide, and he quickly averted his gaze. Sage though drank in the sight and even focused hers on his cock feeling an eagerness to experience it for herself. Naruto expected her to say something to explain her behavior, and when she didn’t, focused on her face. To his surprise, she was openly ogling his body. After a moment, he asked, “Enjoying the view?”  
  
She looked up and a small blush appeared on her cheeks but she answered with a detached, “Yes.” Figuring that she would explain herself, she said, “Today has enlightened me to certain deficiencies about myself.”  
  
“Sure, I can understand that,” Naruto said knowing hard days like today were what defined people. Not the easy ones where they claimed that they would act one way or another. Still, he felt her explanation didn’t exactly answer him, “Still, how does that translate to you standing naked in a shower with me.”  
  
Sage tilted her head, before asking, “Is a shower not a place where one normally stands naked?”  
  
Naruto wasn’t sure if she was teasing him or not, but siding with not he replied, “No, I meant…”  
  
Sage wrapped her arms around his neck as she interrupted by asking, “Kiss.”  
  
Remembering when she had asked after witnessing his lovers ask for some before their raiding a slaver group to rescue the woman also called Suiren who had once been enslaved by Kanji, he leaned forward to comply only to find himself pulled into a deeply passionate one. Responding to it, he pushed his tongue against hers needing to coax it to life. But, once she got the hint, found it to be a willing partner.  
  
When they separated, Sage’s normally dark and emotionless eyes were filled with a heated desire, which carried over into her voice as she said, “I want to become an active participant in my life. I used to watch you with Naruko and the others, and although I claimed it was only because I was curious. I now believe I was not being honest with myself. I had believed my feeling separate from the world gave me an insight the rest of you lacked. Yet, I was only fooling myself.”  
  
Naruto smiled at her as he said, “Maybe about a few things. But, I valued your insights. I knew I could count on you to keep me honest.”  
  
“Even though they were from someone who proved today that she did not know what she was talking about? I feel like a fool for admonishing you about acting in Yugito’s best interests.” Sage replied in confusion.  
  
Naruto ran his finger under her chin as she looked like she was about to look away in embarrassment. He softly said, “You weren’t being foolish. You were speaking honestly based on your life experiences. As you learned today, you can look at a situation logically one day, and emotionally the next. I would have loved to have gone on a rampage against the Salamander Resistance in order to get Revenge for Naruko today. But, I knew doing so would invalidate everything my Family has been working for. We aren’t defined by who we were yesterday, but those events help define us in the present which is where we truly prove we are the people we imagine ourselves to be.”  
  
Sage got lost in his blue eyes, which although similar to her sister’s, shined with their own unique light. Dissecting his words, she knew they made a logical sense since yesterday she wouldn’t have been share she would have cared if asked how she would act should Naruko had died. Yet, today if a few situations had broken differently she would have become a cold-blooded murder to avenge the same woman. As such, his words seemed to have more weight to them then she would have normally attributed to them.  
  
Sage closed her eyes before stating, “Kiss.”  
  
Naruto smiled before leaning in to comply expecting this one to be more lighthearted. But, as soon as his lips touched hers, her hand reached out to begin cradling his cock. He groaned as her hand fondled his balls while she said, “I do not want to end the day with today’s events being the only one I learn from. Please show me how good it can be to experience pleasure by someone else’s hands.”  
  
Naruto grinned widely as he gripped her by the ass and then pulled her body up against his while stating, “Finally, something has grabbed your interest for us to do.”  
  
Sage actually giggled softly recognizing he was teasing her due to how their day had started off due to her disinterest. Reaching around to grip his ass in a similar manner as he was holding hers, she answered. “If I was being honest earlier it has piqued my interest for quite some time. I suppose I just needed a push in the right direction to express it.”  
  
Naruto lowered his lips to hers before stating, “Here’s hoping it won’t take such extreme events to get you to express yourself in the future.”  
  
Accepting his tongue, and letting out a soft moan as his right hand slipped from her ass to between her legs, she didn’t believe that would be an issue. Particularly due to her pussy coming alive as his fingers began rubbing the outside of it. Having performed the act herself several times, she couldn’t truly process why it felt so much better, since he was using several of the same techniques she had. Yet, she figured that it was perhaps due to it being someone else who was dedicated to making her feel good, as opposed to a task taken up by herself. Much as she had witnessed how people could buy an item for themselves, but seemed more appreciative when someone else surprised them with it.  
  
Kissing along his chest and neck, she reached his ear to ask, “W…what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Just feel good,” he replied.  
  
“B…but,” Sage began but found herself suddenly reversed to be pulled under the shower head and then pushed up against the wall. Naruto brought his cock between her thighs and up against her pussy. After pushing her legs together, he began pumping his hips dragging his dick over her dripping slit. She moaned softly which grew in intensity as his hands traveled from her thighs along her sides up to grab her breasts. She arched her back as he fondled her breasts while rolling and pinching her nipples.  
  
Reaching over her shoulder, she gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss while she began moving her hips as well. Adding her own friction to the mix caused her to break away from him to use the wall as support and to push herself back against him. She also began to angle her pussy so that her clit dragged along his cock causing her to coo deliriously as he would pull away to the point where the tip of his cock lost contact, but then ram into it as he pushed forward again.  
  
Naruto also began to lose himself in the simulated fucking. Which was why as Sage began angling her hips more trying to keep his dick in contact with her clit that much longer. When he would push forward it began catching along her entrance. Things came to a screeching halt when on a forward thrust it easily slipped inside. He managed to catch himself before much more than the head disappeared inside her, but Sage finding the new feeling so much more exnihilating began to push back. Placing his hands on her ass, he managed to stop her while he fought a minor battle with his conscious.  
  
Naturally the devil inside him told him to claim her, since he doubted any of his lovers would care. Especially as it was apparent several of them were lining up other women for him. Yet, it was the good side of his personality that won out as he recalled his own words to Sage from just a few moments earlier. Knowing that it would invalidate the trust his lovers had in him to claim Sage without first informing them of his desire to, despite all the times he had proved himself previously. He managed to pull out of her, yet still felt an almost magnetic pull towards her. Yet, it wasn’t just the thrill of exploring a new lover, but a result of the disappointed and unfilled look of lust Sage openly wore as she stared at him from over her shoulder.  
  
As such, he once more closed with her, but dropped to his knee in order to bury his face in her snatch. Sage moaned contently, if still somewhat disappointed by the turn. Still as Naruto reached his arm up from between her legs while his tongue explored her depths, she gripped his hand tightly between both of hers as she used his forearm to rub her clit against. Which she coated in her release as she shouted out in climax having nearly done so when he had slipped inside her.  
  
Sage wanted to slip to her knees, but Naruto quickly stood to steady her. Feeling his still unsatisfied cock poking her butt, she turned to face him and was about to drop down to service him with her mouth, but was stopped as he said, “Let’s save that for a later date. Truth is, if we continue much further, I’m going to betray the trust of a lot of people.”  
  
Sage nodded, but wanting more asked, “Do you think we can do this again? Without the need to hold back.”  
  
“Yes,” Naruto said, “I’ll talk with everyone, but let’s set a tentative date for when Akatsuki is officially reformed. In the meantime, I’d like to get to know the present Sage better as well.”  
  
“I would like that also,” she replied figuring that she’d also needed to learn about the woman that she had become as a result of the day’s events.  
  
“Good,” Naruto replied before sheepishly asking, “Would you mind stepping out of the shower though?”  
  
Sage nodded although she was confused as to why considering all that they had just shared, but as soon as she did, felt the temperature of the shower shift to almost freezing. It caused a small smile to appear on her face, which remained in place until long after Naruto left. Leaving her with another new feeling, which was anticipation for the day of Akatsuki’s formal reformation as she figured despite all the events Konan had planned for the day. It would be the night that she would most enjoy.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Sage was sitting in the hotel’s restaurant with most of the other occupants staring at her in fascination. Although she considered it possible that word may have spread about her possessing the Rinnegan, she figured the most likely reason was the numerous stacks of empty plates that she had piled before her. A result of having ordered half the menu in favor of trying to find a dish that she enjoyed.  
  
“Sage,” a rather surprised Naruko said from behind her. Which wasn’t too surprising from Sage’s point of view as she would rarely eat more than one dish at a meal.  
  
The orange-haired woman dabbed at the side of her mouth with a napkin while she thought of something to say. She wanted to apologize to her sister, but also felt that she was owed one as well.  
  
Naruko showed that she agreed as she came into view while she stated, “I’m sorry about what I put you through. To be honest, I thought you’d barely be affected. I know I kind of forced the whole Sister thing…”  
  
“I forgive you,” Sage replied, “And I believe it is partially my fault that you thought I wouldn’t be affected by your passing. I am glad to be your sister, and truly happy I am not only realizing this as a result of your real untimely passing.”  
  
Naruko looked happy as she wrapped her arms around Sage stating, “You’re the best little sister in the world.”  
  
“Unlikely,” Sage replied as she extracted herself from Naruko’s grip, “For I plan to take great satisfaction from the punishment Naruto is having Anko think up for you.” She watched as a look of horror appeared on her sister’s face, and adding to it held up the large bill from her meal before stating, “Also, breakfast is on you.”  
  
Naruko numbly began pulling money from her shorts pocket as she called after her sister, “You were only kidding about that first part, right? Right?! Tell me you just developed a warped sense of humor! Come on Sage!”  
  
Sage though simply looked back giving her sister a smirk, before going off to enjoy more of what her new outlook had to offer her.  
  
**Next Chapter: Mabui**


End file.
